DEKIRU OTOKO GA SUKI NANDA
by NeKoT
Summary: Bueno... como todo tiene un final, pues esto tambien!.. hum.. no se molesten conmigo por el final pero al menos esta largo [muy largo] el capitulo... Felices Fiestas!
1. Default Chapter

Des pues de mucho tiempo aca les traigo algo... aunque debo confesar que no es mío y lo que sucede es que tengo un poco de bloqueo mental, pero cuando lei este manga me gusto mucho y decidí adaptarlo a mi propia versión.... espero sea de su agrado....

Titulo: DEKIRU OTOKO GA SUKI NANDA (me gustan los chicos impresionantes)

Autora: Hinako Takanaga

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece (para fortuna de Tyson) y esta historia tampoco ;.;

Parejas: según transcurra la historia lo sabran

"pensamientos", - dialogo- , (yo XP) , 'resaltar frase'

CAP. 1 .- Que paso??

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Que demonios esta pasando??"

- Kai?? Que sucede??-

- ya lo se...- respondio

"hace poco estábamos haciendo la tarea vacacional... pero de repente paso..."

- Rei, yo siempre lo supe... desde un principio lo entendi- sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- que yo siempre... te he amado...- sin decir mas comienza a besarlo, mientras Rei intentaba detenerlo (sin muchos resultados) "que esta pasando!!!" gritaba en su cabeza, no entendia como un quehacer diario, algo tan simple como hacer las tareas habia de convertirse en algo ajeno a su control... su mejor amigo, el chico mas popular de la preparatoria aquel ser que no muestra mas que perfeccion en todo lo que hace ahora estuviera a punto de abusar de él, no queria herir sus sentimientos, pero tampoco queria que lo violaran mas sin embargo acaso podria hacer algo... Kai era mucho mas grande y fuerte que el, ademas aun se encontraba aturdido con lo que le sucedia como era posible que el le estuviera haciendo algo tan bajo como eso...

Desde que ingrese a primaria y lo conocioKai siempre estaba dispuesto a protegerle de todos aquellos que lo molestaban por el hecho de que jamas habia conocido a su padre pues este les abandono cuando Rei nacio, aun recordaba la primera vez que lo conoció cuando una vez jugando en el parque unos niños empezaron a burlarse de él llamándolo bastardo... pero si creian que el se iba a dejar que equivocados estaban, sin decir mas se lanzo contra ellos sin mucho éxito pues sus atormentadores eran mas en número, pero sin importarle eso, aun asi los ataco sabiendo que sus posibilidades de éxito eran diminutas o nulas, aun así se fue contra ellos logrando al menos hacer llorar a uno de los mocosos que lo molestaban mas cual fue su sorpresa al notar que alguien mas se unia en su defensa, un niño mayor que el, no por mucho talvez uno o dos años mayor, pero eso si mas alto y (a su parecer) poderoso, casi se veia a sus ojos infantiles como un super heroe, que fácilmente termino de ahuyentar a los otros dos niños ganado asi la batalla, mas sin embargo no tuvo la oprtunidad de hablar con él ya que como vino se fue, sin dejar rastro, acaso habria sido un producto de su imaginación pueril, bueno eso el tiempo lo diria...

Así fue que cada tarde estaba en el mismo parque durante un año para ver a su salvador, mas no habia aparecido "talvez si era un súper héroe" se decia contento, pues poco podrían decir que habian sido rescatados, como en la televisión, por una persona con poderes (me encanta la inocencia de mi neko n.n) y lo que mas deseaba era saber al menos su nombre, en el proximo año ya no iba diariamente pues sus anhelos se agotaban y con ellas la expectación de conocerlo... pero sus esperanzas se acabaron el día que su madre le informo que debian mudarse a un país extraño como lo era Japón y así fue... dejo su inocencia en aquel parque donde lo habia conocido, y ahora se encontraba rumbo a un lugar nuevo y lejano donde talvez nunca lo veria...

Pero nunca hay que decir nunca... y eso pronto lo aprendio ya que para cuando ingreso a 4º de primaria a una nueva escuela, a un nuevo barrio, en fin a una nueva vida... cual seria su sorpresa al toparse con él, no en el aula pero si en las gradas y tal como lo habia supuesto era un año mayor que él, pero estaba contento de que el muchachito que lo salvo hace ya un par de años atrás se encontrara ahora frente a él, como lo reconocio?? Fácil su cabello bicolor y esas marcas en las mejillas lo delataban, jamás había podido olvidarse de ellas aquellas características que lo hacian parecer irreal...

- hola!- saludo con una enorme sonrisa pero recibio una mueca d fastidio como respuesta, mas aun asi no dejo de sonreírle "talvez no se acuerda de mi" pensó, bueno era razonable solo lo habia visto una vez hace dos años y era ligico que no se acordara de él

- Kai! -Iba hacerle preguntas cuando un compañero de él lo llamo "Kai..." con que así se llamaba, bueno al menos ya sabia algo de él- la profesora te busca...-

- que fastidio...- musitó bastante bajo como para que no lo oyeran mas sin embargo no se escapo a los oídos de Rei

- hizo algo malo??- lanzo su pregunta al aire mas fue contestada por la persona que habia llegado recien

- por que lo preguntas??- respondio causando la atención de Rei que por un momento creyo encontrarse solo, mas al voltear se hallo con unos ojos azules árticos y un cabello rojo fuego, vaya que era muy llamativo el chico se quedo embelesado por lo extraño que era, causando una mueca de disgusto por parte de su mayor, rapidamente sacudio su cabeza y se apresuro a contestarle

- es que parecia molesto...- le dijo y recibio una sonrisa sardónica

- acaso conoces a Kai??-

- la verdad es que no... solo me parecio que no queria ir...-

- lo que pasa es que Kai es jefe de curso, además de ser un excelente deportista, alumno y sin mencionar el mas popular del colegio... y como tal tiene responsabilidades...-

- como cuales??- la curiosidad de Rei aumentaba pues así conoceria mas acerca de su héroe

- pues tiene varias juntas tanto con lo profesores como con los alumnos y eso no le gusta... oye y por que tanta curiosidad??- enarco las cejas para enfocar mejor al muchachito que tenia a su lado, y ahora que lo notaba mejor este era mas bajo que él por tanto de menor edad pero para su asombro muy bonito, ya que contaba con unas hermosas orbes doradas que resplandecían con el brillo del sol, una piel acanelada y un cabello negro y bastante largo atado con una cinta tras su espalda- tu eres nuevo verdad??- Rei asintió- y como conoces a Kai??-

- solo lo vi una vez...- el chico mayor lo miro confundido- hace tiempo el me ayudo...- aclaro siendo en vano su intento pues cada ves el pelirrojo lucia mas confundido, iba a contarle cuando el timbre anunciando las clases sono- otro día te contare-

- no lo dudes- le dijo y dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes- cual es tu nombre??- pregunto

- Rei, Kon Rei- respondio con una enorme sonrisa

- yo soy Tala Ivanov- devolvió la sonrisa y luego cada uno marcho a su respectiva aula de clases

La mañana transcurrio aburrida para todos los estudiantes, quienes a estas alturas si no conversaban dormian, como el caso de el chico que se sentaba adelante suyo, un chico moreno de pelo azul oscuro (es ese color?? bueno eso me parecio) que incluso estaba roncando

- Tyson... Tyson...- le susurraba un rubio que se sentaba a lado de el otro muchacho "asi que se llama Tyson" penso y sonrio al momento que el nombrado despertaba solo para toparse con la furibunda mirada del profesor, bueno pero a Rei solo le importaba una cosa y esa era Kai, gracias a Tala ahora conocia un poco mas de él y le parecio impresionante pues por lo que le habia dicho, Kai era un estupendo deportista ademas de ser el mas popular... pero su carácter dejaba mucho que desear y si Rei queria acercarse a él tendría que pedir ayuda y quien mejor que Tala asi que apenas y sono el timbre de salida fue a buscarlo, no seria difícil ya que su pelo lo distinguia ante la multitud que ahora se aglomeraba en la puerta del colegio

Y asi fue lo diviso, iba acompañado de otro chico que parecia de su misma edad talves estaban en el mismo salon, y con un poco de temor se acerco a él

- hola Tala- dijo sonriéndole, ambos muchachos voltearon a verle

- lo conoces??- pregunto su amigo quien por cierto era mas extraño aun pues tenia el pelo y los ojos del mismo color, lavanda... Tala sonrio y asintió con la cabeza

- quiero hablar contigo...- cuestiono Rei

- mira pequeño... ahora estamos ocupados, vuelve después- volvio a hablar el otro

- yo le pregunte a Tala asi que el responda si??- vaya que el carácter del neko no se quedaba atrás y es que desde pequeño estaba casi siempre a la defensiva, si acotamos a esto que sus hermosos ojos se volvían afilados dándole un aire mas irascible cosa que no gusto para nada al amigo de Tala quien se disponia a contestarle pero siendo interrumpido por el pelirrojo

- Rei, ahora no puedo... mañana en el premier receso te parece??- sonrio

- claro!- también sonrio cerrando los ojos, dándole un aire mas tranquilo- adios...- se despidio y emprendio la marcha a su casa

- quien era??- pregunto aun consternado por haberse atrevido a retarlo de aquel modo

- alguien que conoci hoy... no te preocupes Bryan, a ti tambien te agradará- respondio con otra de esas sonrisas que tanto gustaban a chicas como a chicos

- pues veremos...- repondio y emprendieron su marcha juntos

TBC....

Bueno... pues esta cortito asi que lo dejaremos como una presentación inicial si??, el siguiente capitulo seguira siendo recuerdos hasta que lleguemos al principio de nuevo (. vaya que es un enredo) con el pasar de ellos yo creo que me entenderan....

AHHH quiero agradecer a tods los que me mandaron reviews de mi anterior fic (confesiones de un gigoló) me entusiasmo mucho el saber que les agrada....

Asi que les pedire de nuevo me manden Reviews respecto a esta historia y me den su opinión ya que vale mucho para mi....


	2. un rival?

Tal como lo prometí (y es que lo que prometo cumplo) acá les dejo el segundo capitulo, y bueno parece que se alargara mas de lo que hubiese deseado, y eso que el manga original no es tan largo --U , lo que pasa es que mientras escribo mas ideas vienen a mi mente y para poder desarrollarlas es que debo ampliar mas la historia... solo espero que les guste...

Ahhh y perdon por el atraso es que tuve algunos problemas para subirlo...

CAP. 2.- un rival??

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rei se encontraba muy contento pues al fin había conocido a su 'héroe' aunque la primera impresión que se llevo de él era que tenia un carácter serio e incluso algo frío... pero el chino aun así lo apreciaba demasiado y es que después de dos años, de imaginar y soñar con conocerlo, al fin lo había hecho y muy pronto, con ayuda de su nuevo amigo Tala, podría hablar con él y por fin darle las gracias, se encontraba feliz y su inocente rostro así lo demostraba plasmando una inmensa sonrisa en los labios del chiquillo que iba caminando sin prestar atención a nada y a nadie, tarareando una canción y ocultando sus hermosas orbes tras sus párpados en una clara muestra de gozo... sin embargo sintió esa presencia e inmediatamente dirigió su mirada alrededor hallando al responsable y fue aun mayor su alegría al verlo caminar justo delante de donde él se encontraba, si! Ahí estaba y es que ese cabello de dos tonalidades de azul lo identificaban claramente, no podía estar errado se trataba de Kai... así que decidió seguirlo para ver donde vivía al fin de cuentas quería saber todo de él, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era una casa común sino mas bien una enorme mansión "así que es millonario" pensó y sus ojitos se iluminaron aun mas y es que al igual que otros tantos súper héroes que conocía (por ejemplo Batman... y es que a mi me gusta mucho nn) su mansión podría tener pasajes secretos, túneles y todas esas cosas que uno se imagina al ver semejante casa pero a la ves esta lucía un poco lúgubre y siniestra... "talvez no la cuidan muy bien" pensó y retomo el camino de regreso

Saltando como cualquier niño que hubiera conseguido lo que quería se encontraba de camino a su hogar, al llegar fue directo donde se hallaba su progenitora y saludándole con una gran sonrisa le beso la mejilla, y ella tomándolo en sus brazos lo cargo para después abrazarle y besarle por toda la cara causando en el chinito cosquillas

- como estuvo tu primer día de clases Rei??- pregunto con una sonrisa igual o mas encantadora que la de su hijo (de algún lado tenia que haberlo heredado no creen??), aunque su rostro se mostraba un tanto demacrado y es que ella debía trabajar mucho para mantener a su preciado y único tesoro, su pequeño hijo y el hecho de que se hubieran mudado a iniciar una nueva vida donde no conocían a nadie y también nadie conocía acerca de su pasado era mas agotador de lo que hubiese imaginado, sin embargo no quería demostrar lo duro que la vida le trataba y menos delante de su pequeño

- muy bien!!- sonrió- y ya tengo un nuevo amigo!!- acoto mostrando con su sonrisa esos encantadores colmillos

- y como se llama?? Podríamos invitarlo algún día a cenar, no lo crees??-

- se llama Tala y es mi mayor, pero es muy agradable y se que también es muy bueno-

- y puedo saber como es que sabes??- pregunto con algo de curiosidad a su niño

- sus ojos así lo demuestran- sonrió y de un salto se fue al baño dejando pensativa a su madre "se parece tanto a su padre..." pensó y soltó un suspiro "algún día mi niño te contare toda la verdad..." y volvió a sus labores

Por su parte Rei se encontraba lavando su carita y de rato en rato mirándose en el espejo, siempre con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y como no sonreír su sueño pronto se iba a cumplir además había conseguido un nuevo amigo "Tala.." resoplo y pronto a su mente acudió el instante en que comenzaron a hablar y lo peculiar de sus ojos, esos que demostraban todo lo que su alma guardaba y que para él era fácil identificar y es que siempre había tenido ese don?? No sabia si nombrarlo así... pues simplemente a través de los ojos de una persona podía descifrar claramente lo que su cuerpo negaba, así había sido siempre es por eso que aunque su madre sonriera todo el tiempo él podía sentir esa tristeza en ella "debe extrañar mucho a papá..." y su sonrisa desapareció, y es que la verdad poco se acordaba él y aunque su madre le decía que era una buena persona, él lo dudaba y todo porque los había abandonado, su madre nunca le dijo el motivo, siempre que preguntaba ella eludía el tema y se mostraba abatida y Rei ya no preguntaba más por no causar mayor pesar en su madrecita... y a su cabeza vino el recuerdo de otra persona que también conoció... sí ese chico que estaba con Tala de cabello y ojos lavanda, aun no sabia que se llamaba pero al igual que con el pelirrojo sentía que no era una mala persona aunque su primer intercambio de palabras fue algo brusca "el me llamo pequeño.." refunfuño ante el recuerdo y luego volvió a sonreír ya después preguntaría a Tala por ese sujeto

Una ves terminado su aseo acudió al comedor por el llamado de su madre cuando la cena termino se dirigió a su habitación y durmió tranquilamente, con esa sonrisa que se mantenía obstinada ante el recuerdo de todo lo que había acontecido en el día...

Pronto la mañana se hizo presente y con ella otra oportunidad de ver a su héroe y su amigo Tala, y es que tenia tanto que preguntarle...

- Ya me voy!!- decía mientras se dirigía a su madre para depositar un beso en su mejilla y salir como un loco rumbo a su nueva escuela

- regresa pronto!!- despedía de igual modo a su pequeño hijo

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar diviso a lo lejos ese cabello color fuego inconfundible y apresuro su marcha para dar alcance a su sempai (así se llama a los superiores ¿verdad?), con mucho esfuerzo pero consiguiéndolo toco el brazo del muchacho el cual de inmediato fijo su vista en el

- Buenos días Rei- dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Buenos... días...- decía tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el perdido pero al igual que Tala tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

- veo que corriste mucho, no es así?- pregunto al notar a su pequeño amigo de esa forma tan agitada

- na mas un tantito...- decía mientras recuperaba su compostura y ponía una mano tras su cabeza, a lo que su sempai dio una gran carcajada y es que cada cosa que se le ocurría al chino causaba gracia al pelirrojo y juntos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases, es acá cuando Rei noto algo y es que Tala en realidad era mucho mayor que él y es que por la clase que tomo calculo que le llevaba con dos años aproximadamente, bueno eso le preguntaría después ya que el timbre había sonado y debía apresurarse a su aula

La mañana transcurrió aburrida entre las clases de matemática y ciencias sociales (no se si será igual en todos lados, pero estoy tomando como referencia mi país... n.nU sorry) y como siempre su compañero de adelante ya estaba durmiendo y su amigo rubio de a lado hacia todo lo posible para despertarlo "creo que hace lo mismo todos los días" pensó y sonrió, a lo que el rubio volteo y le miró por un instante para luego sonreírle de igual modo

El timbre apenas y dio el primer repique cuando el chico de adelante se puso de pie de un brinco llamando la atención de todos

- a comer!!- grito y salió como una bala a lo que todos dieron una gran carcajada, en tanto el rubio se acerco a Rei y se presento

- hola!! Mi nombre es Max Mizuhara- dijo con una sonrisa para luego señalar la puerta y continuar- y esa bala es mi amigo Tyson Kinomiya- completo

- yo soy Rei Kon- contesto con su usual sonrisa- mucho gusto Max-

- vamos a comer??- pregunto y el chino asintió, no muy convencido pues debía buscar a Tala, pero bueno eso haría después ya que de seguro su sempai estaría comiendo con sus compañeros y no quería interrumpirle y menos aun molestarle... así con su nuevo amigo se dirigió al comedor y allí ya los estaba esperando Tyson con una bandeja llena de alimentos de todo tipo, Rei no pudo evitar notar que el chico de ojos azul oscuro comía como si no hubiera un mañana y con una sonrisa miro a Max

- en serio come tanto??- pregunto

- y eso es solo su aperitivo- contesto y luego rió con mas ganas contagiando la risa a Rei, ambos comenzaron a reír mas fuerte hasta que lo vio, si allí estaba Kai en la mesa mas alejada y comiendo solito, acaso no tenia amigos??

Poco a poco su risa se apago y perdió sus pensamientos en él, no comprendía como alguien tan portentoso como Kai estuviera solo... Max noto el cambio tan repentino en su nuevo amigo y fijo la vista en donde los ojos de Rei se habían perdido y también lo vio..

- Kai siempre es solitario- le dijo y Rei salió del estado absorto en el que se encontraba para preguntar al rubio

- por que??-

- siempre ahuyenta a la gente de su alrededor-

- por que??- volvió a cuestionar

- se cree superior a todos solo por el hecho de ser uno de los mejores alumnos de la escuela, solo que aún no ha podido superar un pequeño obstáculo- Rei levanto una ceja en muestra de total desconcierto

- que clase de obstáculo??- y es que creía que para Kai nada era imposible

- ese- dijo apuntando a otra mesa y grande fue la sorpresa al ver que en ella se hallaba Tala y su amigo conversando

- te refieres a Tala??- dijo aun incrédulo

- no, a su amigo Bryan- afirmo, aun mas estupefacto quedo ante la noticia, acaso el amigo de su sempai era mas asombroso que el mismísimo Kai- y lo mas irónico es que ambos son primos- ahora si que mas atónito no podía estar y bueno ambos se parecían en ese aire frío que desprendían a su derredor, pero que sean primos eso ya era una locura

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo aun aturdido por la noticia hasta que vio como Tala le hacia señas con las manos para que se acercase, así que dando las respectivas gracias por la comida, como las reglas de la etiqueta indicaban, se dirigió a la mesa de su sempai

- ya comiste??- pregunto y Rei asintió mas Tala le entrego un pudín- quieres?? A mi no me simpatiza mucho-

- estas seguro??- pregunto con esa enorme sonrisa y Tala asintió, así que sin esperar mas devoro el postre manchando en el proceso sus sonrosadas mejillas Tala sonrió y de igual modo lo hizo Bryan, una ves que Rei hubiese terminado el chico de pelo lavanda le paso una servilleta, al principio no comprendió por que lo hacia

- te ensuciaste un poco- dijo el pelirrojo mientras le indicaba con señas en su rostro donde quedaban restos del pudín, Rei se sonrojo y rápidamente procedió a limpiarse

- gracias- dijo aun algo apenado y es que de verdad había disfrutado ese postre

- me alegra que lo disfrutaras ya que Bryan lo preparo- le dirigió una mirada seria- aun sabiendo que no me agrada- a lo que el nombrado solo sonrió

- Bryan...- murmuro el chino

- ahh!!!! Cierto aun no les he presentado verdad??- dijo el pelirrojo para luego hacer las presentaciones del caso- Rei el es mi mejor amigo Bryan Kuznetzov, Bryan el es un nuevo amigo Rei Kon-

- mucho gusto- contesto Rei y Bryan solo hizo un asentimiento con su cabeza

- por cierto Rei, ayer querías hablar conmigo, dime aun quieres??-

- sipi!- respondió

- mmm... veamos hoy tiene practica de baloncesto no es así??- se dirigió a Bryan

- como cada martes- respondió secamente

- que te parece Rei si mientras practican tu y yo conversamos??- a lo que el pequeño asintió- por cierto será saliendo de clases, atrás en el gimnasio, esta bien??-

- claro!!- corroboró y el timbre anuncio otra ves la vuelta a clases, se despidió de ellos dos y se dirigió a su respectiva aula, contento "podré ver el entrenamiento de baloncesto" pensó y esbozo una enorme sonrisa ya que podría ver las habilidades de Bryan y ver que tan bueno en realidad era....

Las clases continuaron como cualquier otro día, solo que ahora tenia nuevos amigos con los cuales conversaba entre asignaturas (claro sin que la profesora se diese cuenta) lo que hacia mas amena la clase de lenguaje... el tiempo paso volando y pronto sonaba el timbre anunciando el final de otro día de escuela

- regresamos juntos??- pregunto el rubiecito al chico nuevo

- si y te puedo mostrar donde venden los mejores hot dog de este lugar!!- animaba el moreno mientras se iluminaban notablemente sus ojitos en clara muestra de ensoñación

Ante esto Rei no hizo mas que sonreír después disculparse pues ya había hecho planes anteriormente, pero prometiendo que los acompañaría al día siguiente y después de hacerse indicar donde se encontraba el gimnasio se dirigió al mismo

Le tomo un poco de tiempo pues resulto que el gimnasio de la escuela era demasiado grande y tanto afuera como adentro poseía canchas multifuncionales (o sea que tenia para fútbol, voley y basketball, se entiende no??), camino unas cuantas vueltas alrededor hasta que por fin diviso a su sempai que parecía que también lo estaba buscando, mostrando su acostumbrada sonrisa se acerco hasta él

- buenas tardes Tala- dijo agachándose como la costumbre lo exigía para después sonreírle mas ampliamente

- como estas Rei??- le devolvió la sonrisa- veo que pudiste hallar el gimnasio-

- si!! Eso fue facilísimo, lo difícil fue hallarte a ti...- respondió mientras fruncía el entrecejo en una muestra de reproche ante el tono burlón que Tala había usado con él, pero para después remplazarlo con su gesto favorito una gran sonrisa

- bueno, bueno- le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza para luego alborotar su pelo, Rei solo rió ante la muestra de afecto de su amigo mayor... Tala lo llevo dentro del complejo, pues la práctica ya había iniciado hace unos momento y para no causar molestias se fueron a la parte mas alta de las graderías se acomodaron y comenzaron a intercambiar palabras

- que me querías preguntar??- inicio la platica el pelirrojo

- la verdad... quería preguntarte mas acerca de Kai...- y un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas

- porque??- cuestionó ante la petición de su pequeño amigo

- es que... es que...- no sabia si contar su historia pues a Tala podría parecerle estúpido y lo menos quería era que su sempai lo considerase todavía un niño (aunque en realidad lo era XD)- te lo diré si prometes no burlarte de mi..- acotó en forma de advertencia lo que provoco mas curiosidad en el pelirrojo

- tienes mi palabra- aseguro

Y Rei le contó todo... desde la primera ves que lo vio, como le 'ayudo', y es que no quería usar la palabra rescato pues sonaría muy infantil (aunque en realidad si lo rescato ;P), como lo iba a esperar cada día y después su llegada acá... finalizando hasta el momento en que choco con él en las gradas y luego conoció a Tala

- y eso es todo- puntualizó con un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, fijo su vista en Tala quien comenzó a reír con ganas, Rei afilo sus hermosas orbes doradas- prometiste no burlarte- le reclamo

- y no lo hago- señalo a lo que el chino levanto una ceja en muestra de que no entendía- solo que es una historia de amor muy rara... no sabía que Kai te gustara- añadió mientras trataba de controlar sus carcajadas

- no es eso!!- grito a su amigo- no me gusta!!- le aclaró

- entonces...- pregunto mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que tanta risa había provocado

- es solo que me impresiono mucho...- dijo mientras agachaba la mirada- sabes... soy una persona fútil, común y corriente... es por eso que me llaman mucho la atención las personas asombrosas, como Kai... crees que eso esta mal??- volteó la mirada a Tala y agrego- nada de lo que hago resulta bien y a veces creo que mi madre estaría mejor sin mi...-

- por que dices eso??- pregunto consternado

- aunque ella no me lo diga, se que fue por mi culpa que mi padre la abandonara- las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos ambarinos

- sabes?? Yo no creo que seas todo eso que acabas de decir...- dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chino el cual lo miro boquiabierto- yo creo que también eres alguien sorprendente- sonrió

- ni siquiera me conoces..-

- pues tus ojos tan radiantes y esa sonrisa que tienes me dicen que eres una persona optimista que le encanta la vida, lo que no muchos pueden decir... y aunque recién te conozco ya has llegado a ser una persona muy importante para mi..- se sonrojo un poco al decir estas palabras ya que Tala no era de los que gustasen consolar a los demás... pero ver así a Rei le causo un sentimiento de ternura que pocos lo habían lo conseguido...

Mas un ruido los distrajo, volteando ambos la mirada vieron a varias chicas gritando y haciendo porras, buscaron la causa del alboroto en esas 'gallinas' topándose con Bryan quien se encontraba haciendo una jugada excelente, esquivando a sus oponentes con una maestría única obteniendo como resultado una canasta vista solo en los jugadores de la liga profesional de la NBA

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron a mas no poder, pues era verdad todo aquello que Max le había dicho respecto a Bryan y aunque no sabia mucho de basket, noto que eso no lo hacia cualquier persona... poniéndose de pie comenzó a bajar las gradas siendo seguido por Tala el cual se hallaba desconcertado por la actitud del pequeño... una vez que se encontraban en la cancha de básquetbol Rei no lo pudo evitar

- impresionante...- dijo y Tala se dio cuenta a lo que se refería Rei cuando decía que le gustaban los chicos sorprendentes notando ese brillo tan extraño en los dorados ojos del chino y ni que decir de la enorme sonrisa que ahora mostraba

Por su parte Bryan se dio cuenta de que era observado y dirigió sus ojos ante los presentes "o no... otra vez ahí están esas locas" pensó refiriéndose a sus 'fans' que en todo momento lo asechaban, mas sin embargo noto a dos personas mas y sonrió mientras se acercaba a sus espectadores, causando un grito de emoción en las chicas para después remplazarlo con serias caras de disgusto cuando las paso de largo para dirigirse ante los otros dos chicos que se encontraban detrás de ellas

- así que después de todo vinieron- les dijo sin dejar de sonreír, a lo que Rei se ruborizó

- si sabes que siempre lo hago- ironizó Tala- después de todo tu me tienes que llevar a mi casa...-

- si... a mi también me encantan tus halagos- respondió- hola peque- se dirigió a Rei

- realmente fue grandioso lo que hiciste!!- dijo emocionado pero Bryan no entendía, desvió la mirada a Tala quien mediante señas le dio a entender que se refería a la canasta que acaba de realizar

- ahhh no fue nada- contesto con modestia

- vaya Bryan ahora tienes un nuevo admirador- se burlo Tala a sabiendas que el peli-lavanda odiaba esa palabra y todo lo que tiene que ver con ser asechado y perseguido por otras personas

- como sea- vocifero y se dirigió ante su profesor el cual lo llamaba a gritos

- te veo luego!!!- grito Tala mientras movía su mano haciendo señas- nos sentamos??- indico a Rei el cual asintió y ambos fueron a las gradas bajas

- tu y Bryan se conocen hace mucho??- pregunto el muchachito

- unos cuantos años- dijo- no me digas que te gusta Bryan??-

- que no!!... es solo..-

- que te parece asombroso- completo el pelirrojo- ya lo sé... es solo que me gusta ver la cara que pones cada ves que te pregunto eso- y rió por lo bajo

- si claro... búrlate de mi- cruzo sus brazos en una clara muestra de enfado y haciendo un puchero volteo su cabeza y allí lo vio... mas lo increíble era que él también lo veía...

TBC....

Que les pareció?? Espero que les guste... y bueno es que por otra parte decidí hacer participar mas a Tala y Bryan, y es que una ves me pidieron que incluyera a estos dos, así que para cumplir sus peticiones debo decirles que lo haré...(aun no se como, pero ya que puse que Bryan es primo de Kai algo siempre surgirá...)

Ahora a contestar Reviews:

**GabZ**: me alegra que te guste... y para complacerte te dire que aumentare la participacion de Tala... que opinas??

**La LoKa KeLLy**: como andas??!! pues gracias por todo lo que dijiste y aca tienes la actualizacion... solo espero que no te decepciones... y a modo de disculpas por el retraso escribi un song-fic y espero lo leas "abre tu corazon" (asi se llama... mandame tu comentario si?? nn)

**Athena Oscura**: bueno tal como lo pediste... lo hice mas largo y no te preocupes ya que para todo hay un arreglo... solo espero que continues leyendo y mandes mas reviews... KaixRei FOREVER!!!

gracias a todas!! y pronto subire el otro capitulo... escribanme!!!


	3. mas sorpresas

Perdonen la tardanza y es que por algún motivo no podia acceder a esta pagina.. si no ya hubiera actualizado mis fics pero sin mas demora subire las continuaciones…

CAP. 3.- Mas sorpresas...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aún sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían... y si! Era Kai de eso no había duda... pero porque lo miraba tan fijamente?? Si todavía ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra alguna, aunque Rei esperaba que eso ocurriera pronto y quien sabe ahora podría ser el momento, pero sin embargo no se movía, es mas creyó que había perdido la facultad de hablar pues su garganta se hallaba seca... pero aun así no dejaba de mirarlo... una lucha de miradas se desato... quien iba ser el primero en rendirse?? Pues ninguno de los dos pensaba hacerlo...

Tala notó el cambio súbito en el comportamiento de su amiguito y al ver que de repente este se tenso su angustia aumento, buscando con la mirada también lo divisó "así que eso era..." pensó y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios, parándose de golpe y asustando a Rei quien desviando la mirada para dirigirla a su sempai mirándolo expectante a lo que este fuera a hacer...

- Kai!!!! Por aquí!!!- grito para que el bicolor lo viera y por las dudas también agito ambas manos muy animadamente, causando que todos se voltearan a verlo (incluidas las gallinas XP) con un signo de interrogación en sus rostros, "estúpido..." pensó Bryan al ver el escándalo que estaba haciendo su pelirrojo amigo... mientras que Rei no podía estar mas sonrojado...

- Tala...- susurro Kai pero sin moverse de su lugar

- me habrá escuchado??- se preguntaba Tala

- si Tala, TODOS lo hicimos- respondió Rei mientras que con su mano indicaba a aquellos que los estaban mirando

- pero porque no se acerca...- dijo Tala con un gesto de enfado en su rostro- a mi nadie me ignora, y menos un muchachito...- refunfuño y caminaba hasta donde se encontraba el bicolor

- este... Tala...- le decía Rei pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por el pelirrojo "esto se pondrá feo.." pensó el chino, pero sin despegar la vista de lo que fuera a ocurrir

Así vio como Tala se acerco hasta donde estaba Kai y le dijo algunas cosas muy bajito y vio como el bicolor solo le volteaba la cara, lo que enfado aun mas al pelirrojo quien lo tomo por un brazo y lo llevaba arrastras hasta donde se encontraba Rei... el pánico se apodero prontamente del chino, ahí venia Kai pero tenia una cara que daba miedo de solo verlo y no era para menos ya que prácticamente era jaloneado por Tala cosa que a cualquiera disgustaría...

Una vez que hubiesen llegado Tala se limitó a sonreír a Rei mientras con un tono serio se dirigió al ruso

- acá te quedas, hasta que Bryan termine- lo sentencio

- hn!- fue todo lo que respondió Kai tomando su habitual pose (si, si ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados)

- disculpa Rei que me decías??- le volvió a sonreír al pequeño, el cual aun estaba algo conmocionado por lo que acababa de pasar... tenia a Kai tan cerca pero no podía hablarle o no quería, ya que al verle se sintió intimidado

- no, no es nada importante...- apenas y pudo pronunciar- c-creo que debo irme-

- no te vayas- anuncio Tala- espera a que Bryan termine y te llevamos a tu casa, te parece- y sonrió mas ampliamente

- claro!- sonrió de igual modo y es que la sonrisa del pelirrojo de alguna forma lo calmaba, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que el irse con ellos significaba que también iría con Kai... y sus nervios volvieron, miro por la curvatura de sus ojos a Kai quien seguía de igual modo "y ahora..." pensó

- Rei- hablo Tala- por cierto sígueme contando sobre aquel muchacho que te ayudo hace ya un par de años...-

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron a mas no poder, y ahora que haría?? Que diría?? Volteo su rostro completamente para ver a Kai y vio que este tenía los ojos abiertos mirando al suelo y a diferencia de él Kai estaba algo desconcertado... volvió a ver a Tala con algo de enojo

- que??!!- dijo (como si no supiera ùú) y Rei suspiro...

- no nada...- que mas podía decir y el pelirrojo sonrió con burla a lo que Rei le miro con el entrecejo fruncido para después sonreírle y es que no podía enojarse con él

- Oigan!! Nos vamos o que!- gritaba Bryan captando la atención de los otros y emprendió la marcha para salir de ahí

- vamos Rei- le tomo de la mano para llevarlo- Kai- dijo con seriedad y es que vaya que Tala podía cambiar de humor bastante rápido

Rei se sonrojo un poco por el hecho que Tala lo estuviese llevando de la mano y es que estaba apenado pues su madre era la única que lo tomaba así de la mano y hace mucho tiempo le había dicho que dejara de hacer eso por que ya no era ningún niñito... y ahora Tala lo hacia, pero sentía que era de un modo totalmente diferente que no comprendía... y es que a sus apenas 9 años (esa es la edad de Rei, olvide decirlo ) había madurado mas que otros niños, es por eso que se encontraba un poco cohibido por la conducta de su sempai

Al salir se toparon con el coche de Bryan y él ya los esperaba dentro, entraron y se tuvieron que acomodar como pudieran los cuatro en un espacio solo para tres, ya que iba adelante el chofer (y que creían, Bryan solo tiene 11 años!!) así que no quedo mas remedio que Rei fuera en las faldas de Tala, con esto el rubor aumentó en las mejillas del chino, quedando de la siguiente forma: Bryan al fondo, en medio Tala con Rei y al otro extremo Kai

- porque no dijiste que trajeran el auto mas grande??- pregunto molesto Tala

- porque no sabia que haría de taxi- contesto seriamente

- perdón si incomodo...- se disculpo Rei

- no lo digo por ti peque- aclaro rápidamente el oji-lavanda

- entonces es por mi??- pregunto el pelirrojo con un falso enfado

- y por quien mas...- contesto Bryan y se dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro

- estúpido- respondió Tala sacándole la lengua y luego sonrió

Rei los miraba contento y es que esos dos si que se llevaban bien... y otra ves fijo la vista en él, "Kai..." sonrió y es que quien diría que hace un tiempo soñaba con conocerlo y ahora al segundo día de clases ya se encontraran compartiendo el mismo auto y todo gracias a Tala...

- por donde vives peque??- pregunto de pronto Bryan haciendo que Rei se sobresaltara

- a pues... es un poco lejos...- contesto aun nervioso

- eso no importa, solo indica el camino si?- hablo su pelirrojo amigo y Rei asintió, pronto se pusieron en marcha

El camino a la casa de Rei les tomaría por lo menos 20 minutos y pues Tala comenzaba a aburrirse por lo que pensó distraerse molestando un poco al chiquillo que tenia sentado en sus piernas... sonrío y con ambas manos sujeto de pronto los costados del chino para después hacerle muchas cosquillas, a lo que Rei no pudo aguantar y empezó a reír cada ves mas fuerte agitándose para escapar de la tortura que Tala estaba haciéndole, logrando con eso golpearse la cabeza en el techo del auto

- ouch!- se quejo

- ups! Estas bien??- pregunto Tala mientras aun se reía

- no abuses de los mas pequeños- le regaño Bryan y Tala volvió a sacarle la lengua- así....- exclamó el peli-lavanda y empezó a picar con su dedo el costado del pelirrojo, sin poder evitarlo Tala comenzaba a reír

- es una injusticia, jajajajajaja, yo no puedo jajajajaja moverme jajajajaja- reía el pelirrojo e indicaba que debido a que tenía a Rei en sus piernas no podía defenderse, mas algo se le ocurrió...- Kai sostenlo por mi- y sin mas puso al chino en las piernas de un muy asombrado bicolor

Pues si Kai se encontraba atónito mas aun lo estaba Rei quien sin poder evitarlo fue a parar en las piernas del ruso, sin saber que hacer se quedo quietecito en su lugar sin pretender incomodar al ya muy malhumorado bicolor

- por lo menos respira- le dijo de pronto Kai

- lo siento...- bajo la mirada algo apenado

- hn!- solo eso dijo y volvió a su pose habitual, Rei fijo su vista en el y luego la paso a los otros dos que ya habían empezado una guerra de dedos y sonrió

- ya llegamos- anunció el chofer interrumpiendo la batalla de los dos amigos quienes decidieron dejarlo en un empate y Rei se sentía aliviado por ya no tener que estar así con el ruso

- si, gracias!!- respondió el chino y bajo rápidamente del auto

- mañana nos vemos!!- manifestaba el pelirrojo mientras asomaba la cabeza por la ventana

- chau peque- oyó que se despedía Bryan y con una sonrisa corrió para su casa

Y el auto retomo la marcha con destino a las otras casas, llegando pronto a la de Kai la cual se encontraba no muy lejos del lugar, el bicolor salió del coche y tras dar un portazo se dirigió a Tala

- esta me la pagas- le amenazo para luego marcharse en dirección a su mansión

- y ahora que le hiciste?- cuestiono Bryan una ves que se pusieron en marcha

- yooo??- puso la cara de inocencia a lo que el peli-lavanda le miro enojado- pues... solo me entere algunas cositas-

- que clase de cosas?-

- pues veras... Rei me contó...- y tala le relato todo lo que el chino le había contado y como luego Kai apareció y lo que el hizo, una vez que finalizo Bryan comenzó a reírse- que te causa tanta gracia?- pregunto enojado y divertido a la vez

- es solo que esa historia yo ya la sabía-

- como??-

- pues digamos que mi primito me la contó.... pero de un modo diferente-

- diferente??-

- si! Pues veras...-

- mamá ya llegue!!!- anunciaba el chino a la ves que entraba a su casa

- bienvenido Rei- contesto su progenitora con una sonrisa en sus labios- como te fue??-

- pues muy bien!- respondió y esbozó otra sonrisa aun mas grande

- primero ve a asearte y me lo cuentas todo durante la cena, si??-

- claro!!- y se dirigió al baño para hacer lo que su madre le había mandado, dirigiéndose después a cenar y contándole todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día...

Llega un nuevo día y con ello otro día de clases, un día normal común y corriente, es lo que cualquiera pensaría, mas no un pequeño que andaba a toda prisa por las calles y es que tenía que correr por lo menos dos cuadras de distancia ya que no había un transporte que le dejara mas cerca de su colegio, pero eso poco o nada le importaba ya que cada día que transcurría era mejor que el anterior y este no tendría porque ser la excepción...

- Buenos días Rei!!- saludo su rubio amigo

- buenos días Max- respondió- y Tyson??-

- llegara tarde como siempre- soltó un suspiro y es que eso ya era costumbre, el hecho de que el japonés llegara una ves iniciadas las clases entrando de hurtadillas como si fuera un ladrón, pero tratándose de Tyson sería descubierto al instante y todo porque no era la persona mas silenciosa del mundo y su gran bocota lo revelaría al momento

- tienes razón- contestó el chino haciendo memoria

- hoy si almorzamos juntos??-

- almuerzo!!- grito una voz a sus espaldas asustando a los dos chicos

- Tyson!!- gritaron al unísono

- de donde apareces??- pregunto curioso Rei

- pues andaba llegando y oí esa palabra maravillosa y no pude evitar gritar- se disculpaba el japonés

- no nos des esos sustos quieres...- le reprendió el americano- por cierto... y el milagro de que estés tan temprano??-

- pues digamos... que por motivo se fuerza mayor (léase mi querida madrecita) tuve que salir anticipadamente (léase me corrió de la casa)- finalizó sentándose en su lugar

La campana sonó anunciando que las clases ya habían empezado, la mañana pasaba lentamente a opinión de los niños, pero mas lentamente para un chico de ojos dorados que solo pensaba en salir para buscar a su sempai Tala y a Bryan para seguir platicando, mas un ruido lo distrajo y fijo su vista en Max el cual le extendía un papel mientras la profesora no los veía, lo tomo rápidamente y desdoblándola leyó la nota que estaba escrita...

'Rei

saliendo de clases iremos a ver el partido que tendrá la escuela, ¿quieres venir?

Atte. Max

P. D: podrás ver a Kai jugar'

Ver jugar a Kai?? Por supuesto que iría, como faltar... miro a Max que aun esperaba una respuesta y con una enorme sonrisa asintió siendo respondido de igual modo y luego prestaron atención o al menos eso fingían ya que Rei ahora si que estaba mas ansioso que antes

Durante el almuerzo no pudo hallar a ninguno de sus mayores, además se había comprometido comer junto a Max y Tyson, bueno ya luego los buscaría, y entre bocado y bocado el chino y el americano conversaban, Max contaba a Rei todo sobre la escuela, como había conocido a Tyson y después paso a relatar todo lo que sabía sobre Kai siendo interrumpidos en ciertos momentos por la intervención de Tyson quien aún con la boca llena no perdía oportunidad para hablar mal de Kai

- primero traga lo que estés mascando y luego habla- le regañaba el rubio

- pero Max...- respondió el moreno- tu siempre defiendes a ese amargado- dijo refiriéndose a Kai

- tu sabes lo que le paso... ten un poco de consideración-

- que fue lo que le paso??-pregunto intrigado el chino

- hace un año y medio murieron sus padres y ahora vive con el estricto de su abuelo-

- pero eso no es motivo para que sea tan frío con la demás gente...- Tyson no perdía oportunidad para criticar la conducta de Hiwatari

- si... pero tampoco es tan fácil- defendía nuevamente el rubio

- pero Max...- lloriqueaba el otro

"hace un año y medio..." pensaba Rei mientras los otros dos comenzaban a discutir "debió ser difícil...", la campana nuevamente sonó y todos se retiraron a sus respectivas aulas... y mas rápido que antes las clases dieron fin...

- vamos Rei?- apresuro Tyson

- sip!!-

Y se encaminaron a la salida donde Max los estaba esperando ya que había ido a recoger a un muchachito menor que ellos pero que era amigo del rubio, era unos años mas chico y por ello mas bajito con una gran hiperactividad y de cabello rojo oscuro, una ves que se encontraron todos presento al niño como Daichi y juntos se encaminaron al estadio donde se realizaría el encuentro deportivo.

El lugar era en una de las canchas abiertas que poseía el colegio y había un poco de gente siendo la mayoría muchachas, Rei noto que también se encontraban las 'fans' de Bryan (si... las gallinas de antes) "que harán ellas acá??" se pregunto pues acaso Bryan también jugaría??

- Max... Bryan también jugara??-

- que... pero si Bryan Kuznetzov es el capitán del equipo- respondió como si eso era algo que todo el mundo ya sabía pero al notar el desconcierto en la cara del chino prosiguió- el es capitán de todos los equipos del colegio, es una persona verdaderamente asombrosa-

- ya lo creo...- respondió con una media sonrisa el chino mientras se sonrojaba...

TBC…..

Que les parecio?? Bueno como disculpa les dire que subire el siguiente capitulo el lunes o a mas tardar el martes Si?? Mientras tanto sigan mandando reviews que yo les contestare

**GabZ**: que bien que te guste!! y a diferencia de mi otro fic este es un Bryan diferente y Tala como siempre... gracias por todo

**Angy B. Mizuhara**: si que lo hice inocente… y bueno es que me lo imagino asi de niño y respecto a la edad tienes razón pero en este capitulo ya lo puse… ojala continues leyendolo

**La LoKa KeLLy**: sabia que te iba a gustar la participación de Tala y Bryan, y es que tambien son mis favoritos en la serie… los primeros cap. Fueron algo cortos y es que tu sabes mi bloqueo pero ahora que ya se me paso aca estan un poco mas largos y espero te gusten… y gracias por el review de mi song-fic


	4. te acuerdas de mi?

Como lo prometí acá tiene el otro capitulo y espero también les agrade

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece a mi (para fortuna de Tyson)

CAP. 4 Te acuerdas de mi??

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Al parecer Rei no era el único que creía que Bryan era sorprendente, pues al parecer era una persona sumamente activa algo que llamaba la atención en todos aquellos que lo conocían, entraron a las canchas y se fueron a acomodar en un lugar cercano de donde se encontraba el equipo de colegio, la cancha era rodeado con una malla de alambre y afuera de esta se encontraban las graderías de cemento (se entiende??) y para ubicar el lugar donde el equipo descansaría era sencillo solo debían ir donde se encontraban ese grupo de porristas con sus pancartas de 'Bryan te amamos' rodeado de cursis corazones rosa, "definitivamente eso no agradará a Bryan.." pensó en chino mientras se imaginaba la cara que pondría al ver eso...

Llegaron hasta el lugar mencionado y para su suerte había unos lugares libres en la parte baja, decidieron sentarse ahí, hasta que el partido comience ellos se pusieron a hablar de todo, mas un pitazo llamo la atención de todos y es que el partido de fútbol ya iba a dar inicio...

Las dos escuadras entraron y como era de suponerse Bryan sería el capitán del equipo Bakal (ya se, ya se es que no soy muy buena con los nombres... U.U) jugando además de arquero y Kai el centro delantero, después de decidir con la moneda quien iniciaría el saque cada equipo se retiro a su camarín, Rei aprovechando esto se acerco hasta donde la malla le permitía y hablo

- sempai Bryan!!- repitió varias veces hasta que el peli-lavanda le escucho, se acerco hasta donde estaba el chino

- así que viniste peque- y Rei se sonrojo levemente

- no sabía que jugarías...- comento y luego le sonrió- espero que ganen!!-

- acaso lo dudas??- pregunto seriamente

- por supuesto que no!- corrigió- solo que quería desearte suerte...-

- pues... gracias, supongo- contesto el mayor y es que rara ves alguien se acercaba a hacer algo así, solo Tala en un principio hacía eso pero con el tiempo ya ni iba a verle jugar pues siempre ganaban y eso parecía ya no divertir al pelirrojo, así que durante todos estos años aun mantenían invictos a su colegio, y pronto lo llamaron para iniciar el juego...

- suerte!!- grito nuevamente Rei a lo que Bryan le sonrío

- te dedicare este partido!- respondió dejando atónito al chino y a todos los que habían escuchado, incluido un muchacho de ojos rojos, Rei se sonrojo y regresó a su lugar junto a sus otros amigos

- que fue todo eso Rei??- cuestionó curioso el moreno japonés

- ni yo mismo lo se...- respondió

- parece que le agradas mucho a Kuznetzov- observo el rubio y el chino se sonrojo mas

Un pitazo mas anunció el inicio del partido y como era de suponerse el equipo Bakal iba ganando por un tanto contra cero, Rei se encontraba animadísimo y contagiaba su alegría a los demás quienes al igual que él comenzaban a animar, en una de esas jugadas fue cuando Bryan salió del arco para dirigirse a anotar un gol, y pues parecía que lo iba a lograr ya que nadie había podido pararle en todo su recorrido hasta el arco contrarío anotando así el segundo tanto, regresando rápidamente a su arco se giro a Rei para decirle que estaba dedicado a él y el chino le sonrió aun mas...

- que es todo esto??- de pronto una voz tan fría como el hielo le pregunto, volteando para dar con quien ya suponía se toparía y exactamente ahí se encontraba su primito Hiwatari

- que quieres decir??-

- el labor de un arquero es resguardar su arco, deja los goles a los demás-

- vaya que eres un aburrido, solo quería animar a mi amiguito- respondió y giro a ver al chinito quien aun mantenía su sonrisa- o es que acaso estas celoso??- volteo de nuevo para ver a Kai

- no digas estupideces- y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su lugar

- vaya que es divertido hacer esto- dijo para si mismo recordando las veces que Tala hacía enfadar a su primo y sonrío

El partido finalizo con un total de 3 – 0 manteniendo aún el invicto del colegio, Rei sugirió a sus amigos ir a esperar a los jugadores, bueno en realidad quería felicitar a Bryan y por que no también a Kai quien con una jugada maestra anoto el último gol... los demás aceptaron y se dirigían hacía el lugar por donde se suponía saldrían, sin embargo fueron interceptados por dos personas que él no conocía

- que quieren ustedes otra vez??- pregunto Max y por lo visto parecía que el si los conocía

- que acaso no podemos hablar contigo??- hablo el mas alto de ellos

- ustedes no tienen nada que hablar conmigo- dijo seriamente el rubio

- vaya que cada día te pones mas agresivo- contesto el otro

- si sabes no es bueno hablar así a tus mayores... creo que tendremos que enseñarte modales- y el mas alto sonrió con un gesto que daba miedo

- ya basta!!- grito Tyson mientras Daichi escapaba del lugar para pedir ayuda- ni se les ocurra-

- Tyson... quienes son??- pregunto confundido el chino

- son dos problemáticos de sexto año del curso D- contesto (debo agregar que Bryan es de sexto también solo que del curso A y Tala del C... por si acaso)

- no te metas pequeño panzón, además refiérete a mi como Rick quieres??- hablo el que parecía mas malo

- y yo soy Steven- hablo el otro- y tu quien eres niño??- dijo refiriéndose a Rei

- nadie que te importe- contesto ácidamente, logrando enfurecer aun mas a los otros dos los cuales se acercaban peligrosamente a Rei, pero rápidamente Max se puso en medio

- él no tiene nada que ver...- replico siendo callado por un golpe que lo tumbó en la tierra acudiendo en su ayuda el moreno japonés, mientras Rei miraba fieramente a los dos

- no me gusta esa mirada- dijo Rick inclinándose un poco para acercarse al rostro del niño

- pues tu cara tampoco me gusta a mi- refuto el chino, Rick se enfureció aun mas y dio un golpe a la cara de Rei quien también cayo al piso... de su boca empezó a escurrir un hilillo de sangre y limpiándose se puso de pie para saltarle encima al grandulón tumbándolo al suelo quedando él encima, comenzó a darle una serie de golpes en la cara (recuerden que desde mas pequeño ya peleaba... -.-U) y Rick solo se cubría con sus brazos de los porrazos que Rei le proporcionaba

Tyson y Max no podían creer lo que veían y es que quien hubiera pensado que una persona como Rei supiera pelear de esa forma... Steven estaba igual de sorprendido y cuando al fin reaccione decidió ayudar a su camarada, tomando por los brazos al chino lo levanto y aunque este pataleo no pudo lograr soltarse del agarre en que lo tenia el otro, mientras Rick se ponía de pie

- esta si que me la pagas...- amenazó

Mientras tanto dentro de los vestidores del equipo, se encontraban todos (claro a excepción de Bryan y Kai) cantando muy animadamente, festejando su triunfo...

- así que otra vez ganaron- hablaba Tala a medida que se acercaba a Bryan

- no fue nada...-

- y también me entere que dedicaste el partido a cierto muchachito- sonrió y miro a Kai para ver su reacción

- es que lo vi tan animado...- respondió el peli-lavanda

- ya veo...- exclamo el pelirrojo- bueno nos vamos o se quedaran a festejar??-

- si, si muy gracioso- reclamo Bryan

- hn..- pronuncio Kai

Al salir de los camerinos se dirigían a el estacionamiento cuando un chiquillo tomo del brazo a Bryan, todos se le quedaron viendo y el pequeño pelirrojo se asusto ante la mirada que le proporcionaban esos tres... pero ahora no era el momento de sentirse así ya que sus amigos necesitaban ayuda y él debía encargarse de eso

- y??- pregunto con enfado Bryan al notar que el niño aun no lo soltaba

- Rei necesita ayuda...- dijo con algo de timidez

- a que te refieres??- pregunto Tala con una sonrisa calmando un poco al pequeño

- dos tipos los atraparon y piensan golpearlos...- sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar- y como vi que Rei hablaba contigo supuse que lo ayudarías...- para ese entonces ya lloraba Daichi

- donde están??- pregunto nuevamente el pelirrojo y Daichi con su dedo indicó el lugar- vamos!- dijo pero para ese rato Hiwatari ya había corrido a toda prisa seguido por Bryan quedando al último Tala

Al llegar al lugar notaron la situación dos de los chiquillos se encontraban en el piso muy asustados mientras que estaban de pie los grandulones, uno de ellos sujetaba al chino y el otro le decía cosas... se acercaron

- será mejor que lo sueltes...- amenazó fríamente Bryan y los dos voltearon a verlos

- este no es tu problema Kuznetzov- hablo Rick

- el es mi amiguito- hablo de igual modo Tala

- pues tu 'amiguito' tiene muy suelta la lengua- respondió Steven

- lo que sea- continuo Bryan- ahora suéltalo!!- exigió

- y si no quiero- diciendo esto apretó entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Rei sacándole un grito de dolor, pero vaya que eso era un desafío directo y eso era algo que ninguno de los rusos podía permitir...

Y antes de que siquiera alguno de los rusos mayores contestaran algo Kai había lanzado un golpe en el costado de Steven logrando que así soltara a Rei...

- vaya que es rápido...- dijo sorprendido Tala quien inmediatamente fue a socorrer al chino que aun se encontraba en el piso

- pequeño... estúpido- reclamó Steven aun adolorido por el golpe- esto no se quedará así...- y trato de golpear a Kai pero inmediatamente fue detenido por Bryan quien de un certero golpe en el estomago lo dejo en el piso

- si te vuelves a meter con estos niños, te ganaras un enemigo!- sentenció el peli-lavanda

- y créeme nadie quiere tener a los Kuznetzov y los Hiwatari como enemigos- acotó Tala

Ambos americanos dieron un gruñido y Rick ayudo a incorporarse a Steven para luego marcharse, pues todos sabían lo poderosa y rica que era la familia de ambos rusos, y lo menos que querían es a estos como enemigos...

- se encuentran bien??- pregunto Bryan a los niños que aun se encontraban muy asustados

- nosotros si... pero Rei...- contesto Max aun algo temeroso

- peque...- se acerco hasta donde estaba Rei y se hinco a lado de Tala- estas bien??-

- si... no es nada- sonreía Rei y aunque le dolía demasiado no iba a demostrarlo, no frente a sus sempai y menos frente a Kai

- a mi no me engañas...- observo el pelirrojo- es mejor ir a la enfermería-

- en serio estoy bien!-

- pero es por si acaso...- insistió

- no es neces..- no termino de hablar ya que Bryan lo había levantado ensus brazosy lo llevaba con dirección a la enfermería

- deja de discutir...- hablo seriamente

- esta bien...- se sonrojo

- ah!! Claro a él le haces caso y a mi que??- reclamo Tala

- no es eso, solo...- trataba de aclarar el chino

- que a mi me respeta, ya que yo no soy ningún payaso- y miro con burla al pelirrojo

- me estas llamando payaso!!- grito indignado

- yo?? Como crees, lo hizo Rei!!- refuto el oji-lavanda

- pero yo no hice eso- se defendía el chino logrando que los otros dos carcajearan

- y estos que se traen..- pregunto Tyson a Max el cual solo se encogió de hombros ya que también se encontraba muy confundido ante la actitud de los rusos con Rei...

- por cierto...- se animo a hablar el rubiecito- como sabían donde estábamos??-

- ahh siii, un pequeño de pelo rojo nos contó- respondió Tala

- debió ser Daichi- afirmo el moreno- debe estar preocupado...-

- saben donde esta??- volvió a preguntar Max

- se debe haber quedado en el estacionamiento...- respondió el pelirrojo

- vamos a buscarlo- propuso Tyson a Max

- si!, este... podrían cuidar a Rei mientras vamos a buscar a Daichi??- pregunto nervioso el yanqui

- claro chaparrito- sonrío el pelirrojo, Max hizo una mueca de enfado ante su nuevo apodo

- vamos...- le arrastro Tyson

Así que los tres rusos junto con el chino se encaminaron en dirección a la enfermería, una ves dentro se fijaron que la doctora no se encontraba por ningún lado... depositaron a Rei en la camilla

- vamos a ir a buscar a la enfermera... mientras tanto Hiwatari cuida a Rei- y con esta orden tanto Tala como Bryan abandonaron el lugar

- gracias...- el chino rompió de pronto el silencio que se había formado en el lugar

- porque...- respondió Kai

- por ayudarme... esta es la segunda ves que lo haces...- lo último dijo mas para si que para el bicolor

- no es necesario...- contesto- ninguna de las dos veces...- habló también en un susurro... Rei abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se sonrojo

- entonces si me recuerdas...-

- si-

- que bien!!- se alegro y el bicolor levanto una ceja y es que no entendía la actitud del chino- creí que me habías olvidado- agregó

- hn...- y tomo su pose habitual cerca de la camilla

- siempre he querido darte las gracias por lo que me ayudaste-

- ya te dije que no es necesa...- y de pronto sintió como unos brazos se sujetaban a él- que haces?- pregunto levemente sonrojado

- gracias!! Gracias!!- y sujetaba mas fuerte a Hiwatari...

- mira! los dejamos un rato, y ya se hicieron novios...- comento Tala que iba entrando junto con Bryan

- no es lo que piensan- se excuso el chino soltando rápidamente al bicolor y ambos rusos comenzaron a reír

- vaya Kai nunca creí que llegaría el día en que te viera sonrojado- manifestó Bryan

- estúpidos- respondió Kai y salió de ahí todo enfadado

- ya se enojo!- comento el pelirrojo restándole importancia- bueno Rei no hallamos a la enfermera, así que mañana tendrás que regresar...- continuó

- ya te dije que no es necesario- insistió el chino en su lucha por demostrarles a esos dos que se sentía perfectamente bien

- nada de discusiones, mañana vendrás o yo tendré que traerte nuevamente- pronunció Bryan dando a entender que era su última palabra y nadie podía contradecirlo

- si lo pones así... esta bien- cedió Rei

- bueno, quieres que te llevemos??-

- no es necesario Tala, tengo que buscar a Max y Tyson, seguro que ellos me esperan-

- bueno... entonces mañana nos vemos- se despidió Tala con una gran sonrisa

- adiós peque- también lo hizo Bryan aunque no tan sonriente

- si!! Hasta mañana!!- y los dos mayores lo dejaron solo, los ojos de Rei se tornaron vidriosos y las lagrimas que por tanto tiempo suprimió ya no las pudo contener mas, soltándose en un llanto que demostraba todo el dolor que contenía su cuerpecito, el llanto que reservo para cuando se hallase solo, para evitar que sus sempais lo vieran todavía como un niño... se recostó en la camilla cubriendo su rostro con sus manitas pensaba quedarse allí hasta que se calmara, mas no notó que un par de ojos rojos lo observaban desde la ventana

- Kai, vámonos...- le llamó su primo, y se acerco a ellos

- no te preocupes cuando termine de llorar se sentirá mejor- comentó Tala y puso una mano en el hombro del bicolor

- no estoy preocupado!- dijo y se fue en dirección al auto que ya los esperaba

- vaya que si esta preocupado- dijo el pelirrojo

- ya lo creo- agregó Bryan y se encaminaron al auto sin decir una sola palabra mas durante el trayecto

Cuando Rei estuvo mas tranquilo fue a lavarse la cara y es que su madre podría notar que había llorado y él no quería angustiarle, se miro al espejo y sonrió "después de todo, el día no estuvo tan malo..." pensó, pues había podido hablar con Kai y este le dijo que lo recordaba, "me recuerda!" y con eso en mente regreso a su casa...

Nuevamente el día se hacía presente y como era usual los niños se dirigían a sus respectivas escuelas, mas algo era diferente al menos así parecía serlo para un pequeño de ojos dorados tan radiantes como el mismo sol pero que ahora de alguna u otra forma habían perdido el brillo que los caracterizaba y todo por una mentira... si el había mentido y lo que mas le dolía era el hecho de que le mintió a la persona que mas quería a su dulce mamá...

- no podía decirle la verdad...- buscaba alguna excusa para lo que había hecho- si se enteraba de que he peleado se entristecería... y por eso mentí...- sus ojos se ensombrecieron aun mas- ya no quiero que por mi culpa ella sufra...-

- Rei??- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas logrando sacar del ensimismamiento en que había ingresado sin querer y dándose la vuelta se topo con unos ojos azules que lo miraban con preocupación

- que sucede Max??- respondió sin ánimos

- eso mismo quería preguntarte...- dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro del otro- aun te duele??- continuó mientras con sus ojos lo revisaba minuciosamente por todo lado

- no, estoy bien...- y sonrió aunque claramente demostraba que se encontraba triste

- si tu lo dices...- se dio cuenta que no sería fácil sacarle algo al chino y se rindió... talvez si se ganaba su confianza algún día podría acceder mas fácilmente a sus pensamientos, solo el tiempo lo diría- vamos!! pronto sonara la campana- señaló y tomando del brazo del otro comenzó a correr

TBC....

Opiniones?? Ya saben que hacer... manden Reviews, y respecto a este capítulo debo hacer algunos comentarios o aclaraciones, Use a esos dos (me refiero a Rick y Steven) porque me parecen que son los mas rudos, además que necesitaba a dos que fueran del mismo país (mas adelante sabrán porque..), lo que también me lleva al hecho de que como son conocidos no tengo que describirlos y eso usaré durante toda mi historia y es que no soy buena para dar descripciones de personas ni de lugares (como ya habrán notado con anterioridad -.-U) así que les dejo a la imaginación

Ahora a contestar Reviews:

**shizu-sama**: gracias por todo lo que dices de mi y como veras estoy tratando de alargar los capitulos para agrado de ustedes... solo espero les guste

**La LoKa KeLLy**: pues aca tienes tal y como prometi... además trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible

**GabZ**: OoO creo q exageras.. pero gracias ... la verdad y me salieron muy inocentes pero es que así me los imagino de pequeños... y respecto a la historia que Bryan sabe pues... mas adelante se sabra...(es muy graciosa XD) pero todo a su tiempo...


	5. una invitacion?

Aunque un poco tarde.... acá les subo la continuación de la historia y es que estoy en exámenes y por eso tarde un poco.. espero no se molesten

Disclaimer: escribir esto cansa... pero como es necesario... debo decir que Beyblade no me pertenece a mi sino a Aoki Takao

CAP. 5.- Una invitación??

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La mañana transcurría sin ninguna novedad (por no decir aburrida uOu), todos estaban muy perezosos, mirando a la pizarra y cualquiera que los viera pensaría que ponían cierta atención mas si se les miraba a los ojos se notaba la ausencia de sus mentes... cada uno sumergido en pensamientos diferentes, unos ideando lo que harían al termino de clases, otros en lo que comerían y algunos en el siguiente capitulo de sus dibujos favoritos... pero en un rincón de ese salón de clases estaba un muchachito con la mirada fría que inspiraba miedo y respeto a sus compañeros, él a diferencia de los demás tenía el pensamiento puesto en un par de ojos dorados que hacia ya tiempo había visto y desde la primera vez que poso sus ojos en esas orbes de inmediato llamaron su atención... y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios "quien diría que tu..." pensó y su sonrisa creció

- mira Hiwatari esta sonriendo...-

- increíble..-

- seguro que piensa a quien va a golpear...-

- eso debe ser..- y los cuchicheos se hicieron cada ves mas audible haciendo a Kai despertar de su ensoñación para que de una mirada acabara con esos ruidosos

- todos son unos estúpidos-murmuro, apoyando su codo en la mesita de su escritorio dejo reposar su rostro en su mano dirigiendo la vista hacía el patio con desgano, sin embargo sus ojos rápidamente se posaron en una persona que en ese instante se encontraba atravesando el patio "Rei??" pensó y quien mas podría ser pues ese largo cabello negro envuelto por una tela blanca y ese caminar tan sigiloso... no había duda era él... pero adonde se dirigía??- allá no hay mas que la dirección y... la enfermería- continuaba hablando solo para si mismo "se sentirá mal??"

- Hiwatari!- llamo de pronto el ogro que tenían por profesora a lo que el aludido rápidamente presto atención "demonios!!"- que hay tan interesante allá afuera para que usted este tan distraído??- preguntaba la profesora

- nada 'señorita'- contesto con acidez remarcando claramente la última palabra, "solo Rei" pensó para sus adentros

- que no se vuelva a repetir- objetó y continuo escribiendo en la pizarra, maldijo para si mismo era la primera vez que lo reprendían y mientras supuestamente prestaba atención... seguía recordando a cierta personita...

Para alegría de muchos el timbre había sonado lo que significaba que era la hora del almuerzo y mientras todos se dirigían a comer un muchachito rubio iba a toda prisa en busca de su amigo que minutos antes salió con dirección a la enfermería, al ver que aun continuaba adentro decidió esperarlo sin tardar la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de Rei rápidamente se acerco hasta él

- estas bien??- presurosamente pregunto

- claro!!- contesto con una sonrisa

- y entonces que te paso??- la preocupación se notaba en la cara de Max

- solo tuve un mareo y nada mas!!-

- vaya que nos asustaste...- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

- y Tyson??- cuestiono Rei al notar la falta de este

- nos esta esperando en el comedor- respondió (si claro esperando... se me hace que ya se devoro todo �)

- ahhh entonces vamos!!- y ambos de dirigieron al lugar respectivo

Al llegar de inmediato divisaron al japonés y es que era el único que tenía una montaña de comida en su mesa la cual degustaba con mucho apetito, se sonrieron mutuamente y se acercaron hasta donde estaba el pozo sin fondo de Tyson

- Rei... estas.... bien??...- pregunto Tyson cuando estos se acercaron (hagan de cuenta q cada puntito significa q Tyson esta masticando... >w )

- si!!- contesto mientras miraba a otro lado ya que si continuaba viendo la comida en la boca abierta del moreno las ganas de comer se le quitarían

- Tyson cierra la boca al comer!!- le regaño Max

- oye Max- hablo el chino captando la atención del rubio- dime... que querían esos abusivos??-

- solo molestarme...-

- pero por que??-

- es que la mama de Max es profesora- se apresuro a contestar Tyson- y quieren que Max les pase los exámenes para poder tener buenas notas-

- lo que quieren es hacer trampa...- reafirmo el rubio- pero como no quiero, ellos...-

- te molestan- completo el chino

- además, también dicen que como soy su paisano, así se dice??- pregunto al moreno

- jeje preguntas al ser equivocado- y los otros rieron

- bueno, bueno como decía... que como somos del mismo país debemos ayudarnos, pero igual me negué- su ceño se frunció en muestra de enfado

- ahora están con el tema de que prefiere a extranjeros que a sus paisanos- añadió Tyson

- ahhh ya veo y ahora de seguro con mi presencia les desagradaremos mas- sonrió en forma de burla

- a quien desagradaran mas??- una voz a sus espaldas hizo que los dos se sobresaltaran y Tyson se atragantara, voltearon casi al mismo tiempo para toparse con ese cabello rojo y lavanda

- Tala, Bryan!!- se sorprendió el chino- como están??- y sonrió

- lo mismo te queríamos preguntar peque- hablo el oji-lavanda

- yo?? Estoy bien!!- respondió

- ya fuiste a la enfermería?- agrego Tala a lo que Rei asintió- y que te dijo?-

- que tuviera mas cuidado- contesto alegremente

- seguro??- quiso averiguar el pelirrojo a lo el chino nuevamente asintió- que bueno, dime Rei quieres que te llevemos a tu casa al salir de clases??-

- ahora si traje el auto grande- complemento Bryan con una media sonrisa

- esta bien!- contesto un poco nervioso y es que no había visto a Kai en toda la mañana y seguramente estaría aun enojado con el por lo del abrazo... pero no podía negarse a un pedido de su sempai Tala y menos a Bryan

- y tu chaparrito estas bien??- el pelirrojo se dirigió a Max

- no soy chaparro...- respondió ofendido

- lo siento... es que no se tu nombre- se defendió el otro

- me llamo Max Mizuhara, mucho gusto- y esbozo una gran sonrisa- y el es Tyson Kinomiya- apunto al moreno que aun seguía comiendo

- Mizuhara... Mizuhara...- el pelirrojo trataba de recordar donde había oído ese apellido- ah!! Eres el hijo de la profesora Judy verdad??-

- sip!!-

- es muy amable tu mama- sonrió y Max le respondió de igual modo... el timbre otra vez sonó (para desgracia de Tyson que aun no había acabado... n.n)- bueno nos vemos mas rato- se despidieron para cada uno dirigirse a su respectiva aula

Nada interesante ocurrió en el resto del día (solo que a Tyson la maestra le decomisó su sándwich... ;; pobrecito con lo poco que comió...) llegando la culminación de las clases... ya todos se alistaban para regresar a sus hogares menos Rei que debía esperar a que todos se fueran ya que a él justamente ese día le tocaba borrar la pizarra lo que de seguro le quitaría mucho tiempo

- hasta mañana!!- se despidieron Max y Tyson

- hasta mañana!!- se despidió de igual forma y se apresuró a borrar ya que de seguro lo estarían esperando sus sempais... lo hizo lo mas rápido que pudo, cuando acabo guardo la almohadilla en la gaveta cerrándola con llave, se fijo que todo estuviera en su lugar y salió de ahí... para su sorpresa alguien lo estaba esperando

- Kai!- se sorprendió- me estabas esperando??- pregunto con nerviosismo

- Hn!- respondió comenzando a caminar, Rei lo siguió en silencio

- estas enojado conmigo?- averiguo suavemente

- porque debería?- pregunto seriamente

- por... lo de ayer...- y bajo la mirada, Kai comenzó a caminar mas despacio para quedar a lado de Rei

- no...- dijo y retomo el paso acelerado, Rei lo miro confundido y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro... corrió para dar alcance a Kai y con sus manitas abrazo nuevamente al bicolor, Kai se sorprendió y con sus manos separo despacio a Rei

- te molesta que te abrace??- pregunto apenado

- no me gusta que me toquen- contesto aunque su rostro se mostraba seriamente sus ojos dejaban ver cierto brillo

- entonces empecemos despacio- dijo el chino y Kai levanto una ceja desconcertado, entonces Rei nuevamente se acerco a él y se sujeto al brazo del bicolor- así esta bien??- pregunto

- hn...- resoplo y aunque no era un si tampoco era un no, así que Rei lo tomo como un si y sonrió cerrando los ojos, camino de esa forma y Kai pues aunque tenia el mismo semblante frío de siempre por dentro sonreía

- chicos apuren!!- Rei oyó que gritaban y soltando el brazo de Kai se encamino mas rápido adonde de seguro se encontraba él... al sentir que el peso en sus brazo desaparecía Kai abrió los ojos para ver que efectivamente Rei lo había soltado y ahora corría en dirección donde se hallaba su primo y Tala, gruño…

- porque tardaste tanto??- le interrogaba el pelirrojo

- me toco limpiar la pizarra... lo siento...- se disculpo

- no importa- le sonrió y luego lo abrazo tiernamente a lo que Rei primero se sorprendió y luego correspondió al abrazo de su sempai hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del mas grande y es que Tala era bastante alto, le llevaba con por lo menos una cabeza y Bryan era mas alto que el pelirrojo todo debido a todo el ejercicio que hacia, Kai también era alto casi del tamaño de Tala (mas datos que me olvide escribir n.nU)

- déjense de cursilerías y suban- ordeno Bryan con su típico aire de seriedad- Kai- llamo a su primo quien se había quedado quieto en la salida del edificio

- que!- respondió y subió enfadado al automóvil, seguido de un sonriente Tala y un confundido Rei

Una vez dentro del automóvil que por cierto esta ves tenia los asientos frente a frente para mas comodidad, Tala estaba a lado de Rei y frente a ellos estaba Bryan junto a Kai, quedando de la siguiente forma... Rei frente a Kai y Tala frente a ?? no!! Tala... el fue quien ideo todo... (que tendrá planeado...), mientras el pelirrojo y el chinito iban conversando animadamente el bicolor no dejaba de gruñir lo que no paso inadvertido para el oji-lavanda... "y ahora que le pasara??" se preguntaba y es que rara ves Kai dejaba mostrar sus sentimientos y ahora se notaba visiblemente molesto "porque…" aun se cuestionaba el mayor y sus ojos se posaron en aquel niño de rasgos tan raros, "acaso será por Rei... acaso el sigue..." y sonrió

- el Apocalipsis!!- grito de pronto el pelirrojo asustando a los demás

- que sucede Tala??- pregunto preocupado el pequeño

- que!!?? Acaso no viste??- y Rei lo miro confundido- Bryan sonrió...- dijo con cierto tono de asombro

- no seas estúpido- le reclamo el oji-lavanda- ni que fuera la primera vez...- se defendió

- pero es que esta vez lo hiciste tu solito...- contesto con un tono de burla a lo que el otro le dio una de sus miradas fulminantes sin causar ningún resultado en su pelirrojo amigo que aun conservaba ese gesto de burla en su rostro

- ahora veras- amenazo para luego lanzarse sobre Tala empezando una de tantas peleas de cosquillas, Rei los miraba divertido y es que cada ves que andaba con ellos era muy divertido y sin pensar su sonrisa se dirigió a la persona que tenia en frente el cual mantenía esa estoica posición de siempre, aunque se sintió algo abatido mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios y es que apenas estaba conociendo a Hiwatari y por lo que se había dado cuenta era una persona sumamente reservada y solitaria... bueno el ya vería después como hacer para ganar su confianza, aun tenía mucho tiempo por delante... nuevamente poso sus orbes en aquellos dos que ya se habían cansado de jugar y ahora respiraban dificultosamente

- para que aprendas...- le sentencio con cierta burla al ver que como siempre el había obtenido la victoria

- abusas de tu fuerza- se quejo el pelirrojo con un puchero, mas escucho una risilla a su costado volteando se topo con el chino que los miraba con alegría- así que te burlas de mi desgracia...- lo acuso para después tomarlo por sorpresa con un ataque de cosquillas, Rei se revolvía en sus manos sin para de reír

- siempre abusando de los menores- le recriminó Bryan con una sonrisa y es que la forma de reír del gatito era realmente contagiante además que no podía pasar por alto los colmillos que tenia... vaya que el chiquillo tenia unas facciones muy raras, empezando por sus ojos dorados, su pelo tan largo, su nariz respingada, su forma sutil de moverse y ahora sus colmillos...

Kai al escuchar esa risa no pudo evitar el abrir sus ojos para observar al dueño de tan encantador sonido... y como lo supuso era Rei quien aun se retorcía bajo las manos de aquel pelirrojo, y sin quererlo una media sonrisa se formo en sus labios… quitándola de inmediato, giro sus ojos por el automóvil para ver si su primo había notado aquel gesto en su cara y cuando su mirada se topo con el peli-lavanda lo que vio no le gusto nada... y es que Bryan tenia la mirada fija en algún lugar... no mas bien la tenia fija en Rei y su mente parecía ausente como si fantaseara con algo... gruño un poco mas fuerte siendo perfectamente oído por el oji-lavanda quien se sobresalto

- sucede algo??- pregunto Tala quien había parado en su labor cuando oyó a Kai

- ya estamos por llegar- respondió el bicolor con enojo

- es cierto...- y con un rápido movimiento el pelirrojo volvió a su lugar, mientras el pobrecito de Rei (es una tortura que te ataquen de esa forma... lo se muy bien uu) se acomodaba en su sitio tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido, el auto se detuvo…

- gracias!!- se apresuraba a decir el oji-dorado mientras bajaba del automóvil

- Rei!- llamo el peli-lavanda lo que alarmo al chino y es que Bryan siempre le llamaba 'peque' y ahora porque ese cambio tan repentino??

- si??- pregunto temeroso de que su sempai estuviera molesto con el

- quieres ir a tomar unos helados mas tarde??- Rei estaba totalmente confundido por la actitud del mayor- que dices??- le animo a contestar

- cla-claro!!- contesto nervioso

- y yo que??- cuestiono enfadado el pelirrojo

- por supuesto que vendrás- le informo el oji-lavanda

- ahora no quiero!- e hizo un puchero

- bueno tampoco te insistiré- le regaño Bryan

- si lo dices así por las buenas... esta bien!- y sonrió nuevamente Tala

- vaya estúpido- le dijo y volteo nuevamente a Rei- vendremos por ti en unas tres horas, te parece??-

- sip!!- sonrió ampliamente para luego fijar sus orbes dentro el auto- adiós Kai nos vemos mas tarde!!- se despidió del bicolor recibiendo un Hn! De su parte y se encamino a su casa

- vendrás Kai??- pregunto incrédulo el pelirrojo una vez que el auto había partido

- algún problema??- contesto fieramente

- no!- refuto Tala y retomo su charla con Bryan

- hn!- exclamo para volver a sus pensamientos, unos nuevos y es que aun no comprendía por que su primo había invitado al chino a tomar helados y mas aun porque eso le molestaba de esa forma... y Tala todavía le preguntaba si iría??..."claro que iré!" y con esa determinación en su cabeza retomo su posición…

TBC..........

Y que tal me quedo?? Creo que un tanto aburrida... gomen... pero la siguiente estará mejor (eso espero n.nU) bueno como siempre les pediré sus opiniones mediante reviews... así que escriban

A contestar Reviews:

**GabZ**: paciencia mujer... y es que debo esperar el momento adecuado... además todo se sabrá de boca del mismísimo Hiwatari.... a menos que hayas logrado que Tala te cuente... (aunque si lo hizo tendré que matarlo XP)

**Akira Meadowes**: bueno es que me gusta escribir es por ello que lo actualizo rápidamente... que bueno q te guste y dudo q este capitulo este mejor q el anterior...(tu dirás..) y también ten paciencia...

**La LoKa KeLLy**: acaso no se entendió?? Lo q sucede es q Bryan es bastante activo y hábil por tanto forma parte de los clubs deportivos... (sorry si no me explique) Kai tiene las mejores notas pero su primo es mejor en todo lo q es actividad física (por eso llama mas la atención de los demás), asi que no te sorprendas si de pronto ven a Bryan en el equipo de atletismo, judo, etc.

**maryluz-mty**: tengo una nueva lectora??...Yupi!! y que bueno q te haya gustado el inicio... espero que los demás te parezcan buenos... y mándame una opinión o recomendación si??


	6. otra invitacion?

Llego otro nuevo capitulo! Solo espero que sea de su agrado...

CAP. 6.- otra invitación?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- mama! ya llegue- anunciaba el pequeño chino mientras ingresaba en su hogar

- bien venido corazón- le recibía de igual modo su progenitora- porque tan agitado- comento al notar lo sonrojado de sus mejillas y su irregular respirar

- no-no es nada...- trataba de disimular para después volver a su acostumbrada sonrisa- puedo salir hoy- pregunto con un brillo muy intenso en sus ojos

- y se puede saber a donde- preguntaba mientras ponía una cara seria

- a tomar helados- contesto entusiasmado

- con quienes-

- con Tala, Bryan y Kai- su sonrisa se agrandaba mas

- mmmm- su madre no se encontraba convencida del todo y es que aunque no se notara era demasiado sobre protectora con su pequeño, pero al ver la mirada en esas orbes tan hermosas y la preciosa mueca de su carita no pudo negarse a tal petición- a que hora vendrán-

- en unas cuantas horas mas...-

- entonces ve a darte un baño- le exigió mientras se dirigía a buscar ropa limpia

- vamos ve tu...- instó un muchacho de pelo color lavanda a otro de pelirrojo

- pero por que debo ir yo si tu lo invitaste...- discutían los dos amigos que se encontraban dentro del vehículo que se hallaba estacionado frente a una casa de apariencia modesta

- porque tu caes mejor a la gente...- clamo el oji-lavanda

- en eso tienes razón... esta bien- suspiro resignado saliendo del automóvil y dirigiéndose a la entrada para después tocar el timbre, no hubo esperado mucho cuando una señora bastante joven y muy bonita le contesto

- buenas tardes- se apresuro a saludar- esta Rei- pregunto con un tono amable

- Ahh... tu debes ser Tala verdad- a lo que el pelirrojo asintió- Rei me habla mucho de ti, yo soy Reika Kon madre de Rei, mucho gusto- y con un gesto invito a pasar al muchachito

- mucho gusto- contesto Tala un poco nervioso y agradeciendo como es debido se adentro en aquella casa

La primera impresión que se llevo fue que el lugar era bastante pequeño comparado con las lujosas mansiones que estaba acostumbrado a visitar mas sin embargo este lugar le transmitía cierta tranquilidad y un calor muy agradable "el calor del hogar..." pensó mientras aun su vista recorría aquel lugar poniéndole especial atención a las figuras tan extrañas y fotografías que estaban sobre los mesones, en todas ellas solo estaban Rei y su mama, en otras solo Rei o solo su madre...

- siéntete como en tu casa- le dijo la señora mientras le ofrecía un refresco a lo que gustosamente acepto y se fue a acomodar en uno de los sillones de la salita

- gracias- contesto esbozando una linda sonrisa- tiene una casa muy bonita- comento una ves que la señora Reika se hubiese acomodado en el sillón de enfrente

- es pequeña... pero suficiente para Rei y para mi- sonrió lo que llamo la atención de Tala ya que noto el enorme parecido con el chino desde el color de sus ojos hasta lo maravilloso de su sonrisa ni que decir de su largo pelo aunque el de ella fuera algo mas claro y no tan oscuro como el de Rei

- déjeme decirle que Rei se parece mucho a usted- no pudo dejar de comentar un hecho tan obvio

- tu crees...- sonrió mas aun- gracias-

- perdón por la tardanza- hablo una tercera voz haciendo que ambos volteen a ver al recién llegado

- ya era hora...- le recrimino su madre- mira que hacer esperar a tu amigo, no tienes remedio- y se encamino hasta donde estaba para cogerlo en un abrazo y susurrarle un 'te portas bien' besando su mejilla

- claro- sonrió y después de saludar a Tala se dirigieron a la salida

- fue un placer- se despedía el pelirrojo

- el placer fue mío- contesto con una amble sonrisa la mujer- que lo pasen bien- les dijo y se encamino de nuevo dentro de la casa

- tu mama es muy buena- le comento Tala y Rei sonrió

Entraron al automóvil y el chino se dispuso a saludar a todos quienes parecían un poco molestos por la tardanza del oji-ambarino, quien solo opto por disculparse recibiendo un 'esta bien' de Bryan y un 'hn' por parte de Kai

- a que heladería iremos- pregunto Tala

- a una nueva que recién abrieron- contesto el peli-lavanda

- solo espero que sea buena- objeto el bicolor que por primera vez abría su boca desde que su primo paso a recogerlo

- acaso dudas de mis gustos- pregunto un tanto molesto

- siempre lo e hecho- contesto fríamente

- por que dices eso..-

- mira que clase de amigos tienes- dirigiendo una mirada al pelirrojo que estaba enfrente suyo

- oye- le reclamo Tala- no hables mal de Rei-

- este... Tala creo que no se refería a mi...- hablo el chinito

- acaso se refería a mi- refuto incrédulamente

- ves a lo que me refiero- apunto Kai a lo que Bryan movió la cabeza por la reacción de su pelirrojo amigo haciendo que Rei soltara unas carcajadas seguido de Tala y una sonrisa por parte de Bryan

Llegaron al lugar indicado por Bryan y a simple vista se veía que era bastante grande y lujoso, y por ende caro a lo que Rei trago duro y mas aun cuando ingresaron se acomodaron en una mesa circular dándoles enseguida los menús, los cuales tenían el precio de cada producto cosa que preocupo al chino y es que su madre le había dejado dinero pero no sabia se le alcanzaría...

- no te preocupes peque yo fui quien te invito así que yo pago- le dijo Bryan- pide lo que quieras- y le guiño un ojo haciendo que Rei se sonrojara y Tala sonriera al ver de reojo la expresión de Kai

- quiero esta- señalo uno de los helados del menú que contenían tres porciones de diferentes sabores con mucha crema bañado con chocolate y cerezas encima, Tala también pidió uno igual, Bryan uno que tuviera menos cosas dulces y Kai opto por una malteada y algún panque

- delicioso- comento entusiasmado el pelirrojo mientras degustaba su helado

- muy rico- apoyaba el chino a su sempai mientras con una sonrisa agradecía a Bryan quien estaba justo frente suyo, volteo la mirada a su costado y vio que Kai ya había acabado su malteada y ahora se comía su panque- quieres probar- le decía mientras acercaba una cucharilla llena de helado y crema al bicolor

- uyy... Rei si come eso le podría caer mal- le advirtió el pelirrojo y el chino levanto una ceja pues no entendía... acaso Kai tenia algún problema de salud- las cosas dulces son veneno para alguien tan amargado como el...- se bufaba el pelirrojo a lo que el chino soltaba un suspiro de alivio y Kai un gruñido

- bueno... este... quieres- le ofreció de nuevo a lo que el bicolor acepto limpiando completamente la cucharilla- y te gusto- pregunto con una sonrisa

- esta rico- respondió aun catando el dulce sabor que le había dejado el helado

- quieres uno también primito- pregunto el primo del bicolor con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro a lo que Kai le dirigió una de sus famosas miradas marca Hiwatari para que cerrara el pico

Una vez que hubiesen terminado de comer o en el caso de algunos tomar regresaron al coche que aun los esperaba afuera, mas debido a lo temprano que aun era decidieron ir un rato a caminar por la plaza (para hacer digestión y es que comer tanto helado llena...) la cual no se hallaba tan lejos

Era un lugar sumamente precioso y mas aun cuando los faroles comenzaban a iluminar a medida que el sol se ocultaba, la fuente aun seguía emanando chorros que eran iluminados por una luz tenue haciendo que las aguas se vieran mas azules, los árboles aun verdes y floridos llenaban de una fragancia deleitosa el entorno, el pasto verde invitaba a algunos a descansar sobre la suavidad de estos, los niños que corrían de aquí para allá jugando con otros niños o con alguna mascota que sacaban a pasear, todo eso creaban un ambiente de total paz...

Rei se encontraba extasiado con todo lo aquel maravilloso escenario que sus orbes doradas captaban y lo hacia notar por su hermosa y gran sonrisa que en su rostro se plasmaba, es que hace muy poco que se habían mudado y aun le faltaba tanto por conocer... caminaba acompasadamente detrás de sus sempais los cuales iban conversando de quien sabe que cosas mientras el estaba con Kai tan solo caminando... y es que sabia como era el bicolor de callado y reservado por lo que no pensaba molestarlo con su incesante parloteo

- primera vez que vienes ac�- hablo de pronto el bicolor tomando por sorpresa al chino

- bueno como recién llegue a este país... aun me falta conocer muchas cosas- apunto con la sonrisa de siempre

- si quieres un día de estos te llevo a conocer mas lugares- comento con un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas mientras aun mantenía su estoica posición

- en serio- Rei se encontraba incrédulo a lo que había dicho Kai y es que acaso eso era una invitación? Se sonrojo de igual manera y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos mientras el bicolor lo veía por el redil de sus ojos

- pero si no quieres...- hablo nuevamente

- no! Claro que me gustaría- finalizo mientras volvía a sonreír

- el sábado esta bien- pregunto nerviosamente Hiwatari

- claro- contesto Rei

- te fijaste- cuchicheaba el pelirrojo al peli-lavanda

- no estoy ciego y menos sordo- apelaba el otro

- así que saldrán... quien lo diría- se mofo Tala

- es tal y como te dije-

- eso nunca lo dude... es solo que Kai...-

- si, si ,lo se- contesto antes de que finalizara lo que tuviese que decir el pelirrojo

- crees que se anime a contarle...- y su sonrisa incremento

- no se... pero me gustaría ver la reacción del peque cuando le cuente...- y sonrió de igual modo

- ya estoy cansado- hablo fuertemente Tala para que todos lo oyeran- vamos a sentarnos- solicito

- allá hay unos bancos- señalo el chino a lo que Tala rápidamente tomo de la mano del pequeño y juntos corrieron hasta llegar al lugar indicado, sentándose comenzaron a tratar de calmar sus respiraciones

- baka! No tenias porque correr- le reclamo Bryan- y menos aun arrastrar al pobre peque contigo- y sentó a lado de Rei quien aun tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire

- y Kai- pregunto Tala pues no había por ningún lado, pero a lo lejos por un costado se lo divisaba y al parecer iba a comprar algo al kiosco que se hallaba en el centro de la plaza y a los pocos minutos regresaba con algunos refrescos en vasos desechables (esos que te dan en los lugares de comida rápida... me dejo explicar?)ofreciendo a cada uno de ellos... los cuales agradecieron el gesto gentil de Hiwatari aunque un poco asombrados...

Se pasaron el resto del tiempo conversando de cosas sin importancia hasta que la noche hizo su anuncio y tuvieron que regresar, llevaron primero a Kai pues les quedaba mas cerca (no pregunten como?)

Una ves que el automóvil paro se bajo Hiwatari con su seriedad característica en él y con un portazo cerro la puerta

- hasta el sábado- se animo a gritar el chino sin importar que los demás lo escuchasen, logrando que la piel de Kai se erizara y es que había olvidado decir a Rei que no lo mencionara, y es que si algo se le llegaba a salir en el colegio su fama de chico 'frío' se podía desbaratar, bueno mañana le diría ahora solamente se encamino rápidamente a su mansión para que su querido primo y Tala no se burlasen de él

Y tal como lo supuso dentro del auto estallaron en sonoras carcajadas los dos mayores a los cuales Rei los miraba desorientado ante la actitud de sus sempais para después cambiar a una mirada seria con la cual les dio a entender que eso no tenia nada de gracioso haciendo que los otros se callasen

- y por cierto Rei, a donde irán- pregunto Tala

- mmm no me lo dijo...- ahora que lo pensaba bien a donde era que le llevaría?

- te doy una sugerencia- cuestiono el pelirrojo y Rei asintio- nosotros iremos a una feria, que tal si van ustedes también...-

- que nosotros que- reclamo el peli-lavanda a lo que el pelirrojo le dio un codazo y no tubo mas remedio que afirmar lo que su amigo había dicho

- una feria...- los ojos de Rei brillaron de emoción- seria grandioso pero... es Kai quien decide- dijo algo desanimado ya que talvez el bicolor tenia otro lugar planeado

- solo dile que te gustaría ir allá y de seguro te lleva- aseguro Bryan

- no se si querrá...- aun estaba dubitativo ante la posible negación de Hiwatari

- ya veras que acceder�- apoyo el pelirrojo y Rei sonrió feliz...

Otra vez nos encontramos en un viernes por la mañana (la verdad es que ya no se en que día estoy .) en una escuela común y corriente, con otro día de clases aburridas... (así q pasémonos al almuerzo nnU)

- Rei quieres ir con nosotros a los juegos mañana- preguntaba su rubio amigo mientras el moreno comía como siempre

- no puedo...- se excuso el chino

- porque-

- lo que pasa es que ya tengo planes- sonrió alegremente

- y se puede saber que harás- cuestiono curioso el yanqui

- pues... saldré con... auch- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que alguien le había lanzado alguna cosa en la cabeza y al voltear solo había una persona que podía haber sido la causante de aquello- Kai- lo miro intrigado

- tengo que hablar contigo Kon- le dijo seriamente a lo que Rei asintió y fue con el afuera a un lugar alejado donde no había nadie y Max junto a Tyson se miraban boquiabiertos.. acaso ese era Kai Hiwatari?

- sucede algo malo- pregunto temeroso el chino

- no, es solo que preferiría que no comentes con nadie lo del sábado-

- si así lo quieres...-

- si- dijo algo frío y luego cambio el tono de su voz a uno un poco mas suave- dime quieres ir a algún lugar en especial-

- mmm pues si no es molestia...- respondió Rei- me gustaría ir a la feria- dijo emocionado

- feria- pregunto un tanto confundido- acaso habrá alguna feria-

- sip! unos... amigos me lo dijeron- tubo que decir amigos ya que Tala le había dicho si mencionaba que ellos también irían Kai se enfadaría y ya no querría ir...- que dices- animo el chino

- bueno... esta bien- contesto y dándole la espalda se encamino a otro lugar mientras Rei volvía donde estaban sus amigos

- que quería Hiwatari- le pregunto el americano una ves que diviso a Rei

- te hizo algo- se apresuro a sacar conclusiones precipitadas el moreno japonés

- no, no me hizo nada- sonrió el chino al ver la preocupación en cara de sus amigos, eso era una clara muestra de que les importaba y eso ponía feliz al chinito

- y entonces- curioseaba el pecoso

- solo quería hablar de algo- no sabia que decirles y lo menos que quería era mentirles, mas los otros no se iban a quedar callados ante esa respuesta pero antes de que pudieran volver al interrogatorio la campana sonó anunciando el final del almuerzo a lo que Rei respiro aliviado "salvado por la campana" pensó y junto a sus amigos se dirigió a su salón de clases... talvez y solo talvez para el fin de aquel suplicio los otros dos se olviden de hacerle preguntas...

TBC...

Y? que opinan espero que sea de su agrado… iba a revelar todo de una vez pero preferí que Rei gane un poco mas la confianza de Hiwatari así que posiblemente en el siguiente capitulo le revele la verdad…

Ahora a contestar reviews:

**GabZ**: me alegra que te haya gustado y pues respecto a lo q Kai tiene celos pues creo q es bastante obvio (o no?) y lo q Bryan y Tala conspiran digamos q mmm posiblemente pues creo q algunas cosas se complicaran con el pasar del tiempo (cuando estén mas grandecitos…n.n), ahh y como ya habrás notado actualice mi otro fic (que tal me quedo?) pero bueno… gracias por todo y actualizare mas seguido lo prometo! Aunq subiré un one-shoot por carnavales… espero lo leas!

**maryluz-mty**: reviews anónimos? Pues… a decir verdad recién ingrese y no conozco mucho sobre esto (me gustaría q me ayudaras…) y respondiendo tu reviews pues con el pasar de la historia iré aclarando mas las cosas y respecto a la edad de Kai y Rei pues cuando retome ese hilo de la historia se sabrá…(me explico: o sea diré pasaron 2 o 3 años y para eso ya tendrán entre 11 o 12 años y así continuare… pero no te preocupes iré avisando..)

**La LoKa Kelly**: holas! Y no te preocupes para eso son los reviews (para aclarar las cosas… así q pregunta lo q quieras!) y espero q este cap. Te haya gustado…

**Akira Meadowes**: ºº gracias… y pues respecto a lo q le contó solo pediré un poco de calma ok? Lo sabrás pronto

**Survival-M**: me alegra q hayas elegido mi fic para comenzar a leer nuevamente… y pues como te darás cuenta los actualizo rápidamente así q no te sorprendas si para el jueves o viernes y este el cap. 7…


	7. compañías innecesarias

Holas! Se que no tengo excusa por la tardanza pero es que tal y como lo dije escribí un one-shoot también y me retarse con este capitulo, pero como verán esta mas largo que mis anteriores (tal como me lo pidieron!) solo espero les guste...

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (TToTT)

CAP. 7 compañías innecesarias...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Al fin! El día tan ansiado hacia su aparición, con la presencia de aquel astro rey, aquel que denominaban 'sol'... tan radiante y cálido mas ahora tal belleza se encontraba opacado por un par de ojos tan dorados y llenos de vida... los cuales se mantenían expectantes al artefacto que marcaba la hora que a un lado en la pared colgaba, aquel aparatejo que podía causar el mayor de las torturas y a la ves traer la mas deliciosa de las expectaciones, si! Sus orbes doradas se mantenían fijas sobre el reloj con la esperanza puesta en que aquella persona pasara por el tal como lo había prometido...

Así es, sentado en el sillón esperaba que Kai pasara a recogerlo para ir juntos a la feria "a las tres treinta..." se repetía en su cabecita y es que habían acordado a esa hora el día anterior, y ahora Rei esperaba ansioso a que el reloj por fin marcara la hora indicada

Sabiendo de la obstinada puntualidad de la cual Kai hacia gala se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para que a su 'amigo' no hiciera esperar, estando listo y presentable con quince minutos de anticipación, y tal como lo suponía al marcar exactamente las 3:30 pm el timbre repico por toda la casa del chino.

Su madre presurosa fue a abrir la puerta mas su pequeño hijo ya se le había adelantado, dio un suspiro dando la vuelta para continuar con la tarea que realizaba

- buenas tardes- anunciaba el pequeño una ves que abrió aquel portón de madera, con la sonrisa de siempre y en sus mejillas un pequeño sonrojo que lo hacían ver simplemente adorable

- buenas tardes- respondió al saludo aunque no tan animadamente como el otro, pero así era su carácter y el chino ya estaba acostumbrándose a la forma de ser de aquel ruso- nos vamos- continuo con el mismo tono empleado antes

- claro- contesto entusiasmado- espérame un tantito- anuncio e ingreso de nuevo a su morada, buscando con su vista... distinguió a lo lejos a la persona que estuvo solicitando, fue presuroso a su encuentro y al llegar le dio un abrazo- ya me voy- aviso a la persona que tenia entre sus brazos

- cuídate corazón- dijo su madre inclinándose hasta la altura de su pequeño para besar su mejilla- no hagas ninguna tontería- le advirtió mientras le revolvía sus negruzcos cabellos, el niño sonrió y se encamino de nuevo a la salida donde el bicolor lo aguardaba

- vamos- volvió a preguntar el ruso a lo que el chino asintió y juntos se subieron al transporte que Hiwatari había llevado

Durante todo el trayecto Rei no había hecho otra cosa que no fuera hablar de todas las cosas que le gustaría montar en la feria y sonreír de lo mas adorable, aunque Kai se mantenía impasible ante los comentarios tan animados que el chino profesaba por dentro se encontraba igual o mas emocionado, no solo por el hecho de ir con aquella personita que llamaba su atención sino que desde que la tragedia había golpeado su pequeño mundo pocas fueron las veces que podía divertirse y es que su abuelo no era de aquellas personas que se alegrasen de vivir o de que un día mas llegase... siempre con su mal humor y ese semblante que daba miedo a cualquiera que lo viese imponiendo respeto, con el es que tubo que quedarse a vivir, con su 'abuelo' si es que así se le podía llamar ya que de abuelo solo poseía el nombre y nada mas, al final de cuentas eso ya poco le importaba pues con el pasar del tiempo había llegado a acostumbrarse a ese modo de vida, si es que así se le podía nombrar...

Sus ojos vagaron por el auto y fueron a recaer sobre el chiquillo que tenia a lado, lo miro de arriba abajo y es que ahora que lo notaba su ropa era extraña, era un pantalón negro algo abultado y encima traía una especie de... vestido, no sabia exactamente como nombrarlo y es que era bastante largo abierto a los costados y alrededor de su cintura un cinto rojo... (como en Beyblade V-force)

Rei se dio cuenta de la mirada tan inquisidora que le otorgaba Kai, y esbozando una enorme sonrisa le hablo

- te gusta mi ropa-

- es muy extraña...- soltó el bicolor

- es típica de mi país- defendió el chino algo molesto por el comentario del ruso, sin embargo todo se le olvido cuando a lo lejos ya se podía distinguir todo el ruido provocado por los aparatos mezclado con las risas de niños y uno que otro lloriqueo (siempre hay algunito por ahí...)

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron a mas no poder y es que lo que el conocía como feria no era nada comparado a lo que ahora veía... los juegos eran mas grandes y modernos, los puestos de premios se veían mas vistosos y llamativos, y ni que decir de los puestos de dulce... simplemente la boca se le hizo agua... Hiwatari veía con pasmo todos los gestos de su compañero y es que los asemejaba con los de un gatito a la espera de que le abran la lata de comida...

Cuando el automóvil estaciono podría jurar que Rei casi salto fuera de este, dejando desconcertado al bicolor, el cual solo bufo y también se apresuro a bajar del vehículo para seguir al chino que miraba de un lado a otro buscando cual seria al que primero subirían... no paso mucho tiempo de que estuvieran caminado cuando al chino le llamo la atención unos autitos pequeños que se daban topes entre si, mirando con expectación al bicolor espero la respuesta de este

- bueno... si eso quieres...- se resigno pues no era del total agrado para el bicolor tener que darse golpes con unos cacharros, pero si Rei quería pues... después de todo el le había invitado

Kai en un principio pensó en subir el solo en uno y Rei en otro pero el chino le había dicho que no sabia que debía hacer optando por subirse con el en un solo carro, aunque no quisiera admitirlo se divertía y mas con la presencia de él, su risa lo contagiaba y aunque no lo expresara abiertamente sus labios ya habían dejado escapar uno que otro sonido de diversión...

La tarde continuaba su rumbo y Kai junto con Rei ya habían subido a casi todos los juegos del lugar dejando para el final la montaña rusa, la cual querían montar a modo de cierre de una tarde de diversión... se fueron a sentar un poco cansados de toda la agitación que habían tenido el las pocas horas que llevaban allí

- te diviertes- pregunto dudoso el ruso

- claro- respondió esbozando una sonrisa- y tu- dijo temeroso de que Kai ya hubiera aburrido y deseara irse

- también- respondió aunque no tan emocionado como lo hacia Rei- quieres comer algo- volvió a cuestionar

- mmm algodón de azúcar... si no es mucha molestia...- dijo tímidamente y es que no quería abusar de la gentileza del ruso

- claro, en seguida regreso- anuncio y fue a buscar aquello que le había solicitado

Mientras Kai iba a comprar aquel delicioso manjar, los ojos de Rei paseaban por todo el lugar y es que aun le parecía irreal el hecho de visitar un lugar así... y mas aun hacerlo junto al bicolor, su sonrisa se hizo mas grande

- Rei- oía que lo llamaban por la espalda y su cuerpo se tenso al reconocer aquella vocecita tan suave y delicada

- Max- respondía a medida que volteaba a ver a su compañero y que para su sorpresa no venia solo- Tyson- se sorprendió aun mas, y ahora que haría? Pues Kai claramente le había dicho que no comentara con nadie su salida y ahora si veía a esos dos talvez podría pensar que él los había delatado...- que hacen aquí- pregunto

- llamamos a tu casa para saber si querías ir a los videojuegos- contesto el rubio mientras se sentaba a un lado del chino y Tyson se paraba delante suyo- y tu mama nos dijo que habías venido aquí- completo con una linda sonrisa

- y vinieron solos- volvió a cuestionar el neko y es que debía pensar en algo rápidamente

- nop! Mi hermano Heero nos trajo- hablo el japonés

- tu hermano- dijo y el moreno asintió- y donde esta- pregunto mientras miraba de un lado a otro

- solo nos trajo y mas tarde vendrá a recogernos-

- y si quieres te llevamos a tu casa...- complemento el yanqui

- y a todo esto tu... viniste solo- pregunto curioso el japonés

Los nervios hicieron preso al chino, sus manos comenzaban a sudar de sobremanera y sus ojos comenzaron a posarse de Max a Tyson y de Tyson a Max... sabia que no era bueno para mentir y es por ello que el día anterior se había escabullido en cuanto sonó el timbre del colegio, para no tener que toparse con la mirada inquisidora de esos dos y ahora lo habían encontrado... de esta no se iba a poder librar tan fácilmente... "que hago?" se preguntaba, bueno tenia dos salidas el mentir o el decir la verdad... pero cualquiera que fuera a elegir tenia el mismo riesgo

Podría decir que vino con alguien mas y con suerte hallar a alguien conocido como Tala o Bryan, o decir también que vino solo, pero eso seria menos creíble, ya que sus compañeros sabían que no conocía bien la ciudad y que su madre lo deje andar solo era algo casi imposible... o bien podría decir la verdad y contenerse a lo que el bicolor le dijera después... "talvez se enoje conmigo..." ese era un riesgo, pero ya se las arreglaría después para disculparse con él... ya lo había decidido diría la verdad...

Pero antes de que pudiese contestar alguna cosa, sus ojos divisaron a lo lejos la figura inconfundible de Hiwatari, si antes estaba nervioso pues ahora estaba neurasténico... espero un rato mas quería ver la reacción de Kai al verle con ese par, talvez se daría la vuelta y se marchase o... también podría acercarse, quien sabe (yo se!)

Los otros dos se miraron ante el mutismo de su gatuno amigo, y es que se había puesto pálido de repente y tenia la mirada perdida en alguna parte del lugar

- Rei- lo llamo el pecoso para obtener su atención mas parecía que el chino se había perdido en su propio mundo...

- esta bien- se agacho un poco el moreno para quedar frente a la cara del chino- Rei- lo volvió a llamar y por fin pareció reanimarse el neko

- eh- se sobresalto un poco por la cercanía de Tyson- que ocurre-

- pues creo que estabas orbitando la luna- se mofo el japonés

- lo siento- se disculpo- que me decían-

- que si viniste solo- recalco el rubio

- no...- solo dijo eso y callo

- y entonces con quien- volvió a cuestionar el moreno ante la incompleta respuesta de su amigo

- pues... con... Kai- dijo suavemente como para que no lo oyeran, sin embargo Tyson que continuaba cerca del rostro de Rei pudo descifrarlo

- no te creo...- dijo incrédulo y es que como podría ser posible que la persona mas antisocial, arrogante, fría y antipática que conocía hubiese invitado a alguien a salir... y mas a Rei al cual el ruso apenas conocía...

- en serio- indago con el mismo tono de incredulidad que el japonés, Rei solo se sonrojo un poco y agacho la mirada... para ese rato se había olvidado de que se acercaba el bicolor o talvez ya se hubiera marchado en cuanto vio a ese par, bueno sea como sea sabia que su paseo había acabado...

- toma- oyó esa voz tan seria y fría, la cual conocía bien, levanto nuevamente la mirada y se topo de inmediato con la amatista para luego pasarla al objeto que Kai le ponía enfrente

- gracias- contesto un poco azorado tomando el algodón y comenzar a comerlo ante la mirada atónita de sus dos compañeritos de clase

- entonces era enserio...- murmuro Max y Rei volteo a verle

- ahh cierto! Aun no los presento...- y diciendo esto se puso de pie seguido por Max- Kai ellos son Tyson y Max... chicos creo que ya conocen a Kai...- y esbozo una de sus mas hermosas sonrisas

- mucho gusto- dijo seriamente el bicolor

- igualmente- contestaron al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia

- Rei y que harán ahora- pregunto el moreno

-mmm nose... que quieres hacer Kai- pregunto mirando a los ojos del ruso

- depende de ti- su tono continuaba siendo serio y frío

- que tal... si vamos a los puestos de premios y probamos suerte- dijo emocionado el chino y Kai se encogió de hombros, mientras la cara de los otros dos se iluminaba al igual que el de Rei

- si- contestaron unánimemente y Kai se irrito aun mas "acaso piensan venir con nosotros?" se pregunto enfadado y por la reacción de los tres ese parecía ser lo que iba a ocurrir "demonios!" maldijo y comenzó a caminar seguido de los otros tres que iban charlando sin parar...

- por cierto...- hablo Tyson- que lindo tu vestido Rei- comento burlonamente

- que no es un vestido- contesto resentido y es que ya era la segunda ves que llamaban a su traje chino vestido, hizo un gesto de disgusto, mientras Max reía y Kai solo escuchaba divertido

- bueno, bueno no te enojes- trato de minorizar el americano- cualquiera se confunde...-

- si ya cálmate, además te dije que era lindo- hablo también el moreno mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Rei

- es que ya es la segunda ves que me dicen eso...- comento el chino

- así... y quien mas te dijo- pregunto el nipón

- Kai...- Max y Tyson se miraron escépticamente y es que acaso Hiwatari también hacia cumplidos?

- este...- el japonés llamo la atención de Rei- estas seguro de que es Kai- pregunto incrédulamente

- no- respondió para sorpresa de todos el bicolor- soy su hermano gemelo- completo con un tono satírico

- ves Maxie- le dijo Tyson a su rubio amigo- ya te decía yo que era imposible que fuera Kai- puntualizó

Los otros dos casi se van de espaldas por la increíble ingenuidad del moreno japonés para después reír, "idiota" pensó el bicolor aunque mostraba una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

Siguieron el camino conversando ( vaya que grande me resulto la feria... n.nU) se acercaron a uno de los puesto, al que mas llamo su atención y es que tenia unos premios muy bonitos, claro en opinión a Max y Rei ya que todo lo que habían eran peluches muy ñoños al menos eso le parecían a Kai, lo bueno era que se trataba de un puesto de tiro y eso agradaba al bicolor ya que podría practicar sus disparos y su puntería.

Lo malo era que los blancos resultaron ser demasiado difíciles y aunque cada uno lo intento fallaron rindiéndose casi de inmediato, pero no Kai el era demasiado obstinado y orgulloso para que un simple jueguito le dejara en ridículo y aunque le fuese a tomar todo lo restaba del día al menos le daría a uno...

Las horas pasaban y aunque los otros tres conversaban animadamente el bicolor continuaba con la ardua tarea de dar al blanco, no importaba cuanto tiempo y dinero le costase el ganaría algo para Rei... de repente alguien se paro a su lado mas no se digno siquiera a ver de quien se trataba, sintió que la otra persona tomaba un rifle y de un solo tiro logro darle al blanco dejando a Kai bastante asombrado, volteando a verle se topo con quien menos quería encontrarse

- tu- dijo bastante asombrado llamando la atención de los otros quienes de inmediato se acercaron hasta donde se hallaba el ruso para toparse con la otra persona, no1 mas bien las otras dos personas

- hola primito- saludo el mayor

- que coincidencia no crees- apoyaba el pelirrojo con tono burlesco

- sempai Tala...- saludo el chino- sempai Bryan- se dirigió al otro muchacho

- hola peque- contesto el peli-lavanda

- neko- Rei lo miro confundido por el nuevo nombre que le había puesto su sempai sin embrago le sonrió y Tala se le acerco para revolver su cabello- como has estado-

- bien- contesto animadamente

- buenas tardes- saludaron los otros dos

- ah! Hola- contesto el pelirrojo- como estas chaparrito y... gordito-

- no soy chaparro- respondió irritado el rubio

- y yo no estoy gordo, soy fuertecito- contesto de igual modo el nipón (si, ya se que esa frase es de Erick Cartman de South Park, pero es q siempre quise q Tyson lo dijera XP)

- lo siento... es que me es difícil recordar los nombres- se excusaba Tala poniendo una cara de falso arrepentimiento para luego sonreír- así que de ahora en adelante los llamare así-

- noooooooo- objetaron los otros, pero luego se callaron cuando Tala les dio su mirada mortal- como usted diga...- contestaron algo asustados

- nunca cambias...- le regaño Bryan y Rei reía ante la escena tan graciosa de sus amigos

- su premio joven- les interrumpió el señor del puesto de tiro para entregarle al peli-lavanda un bonito gatito de felpa, de considerable tamaño

- gracias...- respondió Bryan mientras sostenía el agraciado premio- para ti peque- le entrego a Rei el dichoso peluche

- en serio...- contesto el chino mientras sujetaba con ambas manos el muñequito, Bryan asintió y Rei le regalo la mas hermosa de sus sonrisas

- ahora solo me faltan tres mas- anuncio el peli-lavanda refiriéndose a los demás, Tyson, Max y Kai quien desde que se topo con ellos no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra alguna, solo gruñía por lo bajo

Y sin mucho esfuerzo obtuvo los demás peluches y le entrego un osito a Max, un conejo a Tyson y un perrito a Kai quien de inmediato lo rechazo

- acaso no lo quieres- le pregunto el peli-lavanda

- no- contesto rudamente- mejor daselo a Tala-

- si- dijo muya animadamente el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba al dichoso peluche

- ahora que hacemos- pregunto Maxie a Rei

- no se... lo que diga la mayoría-

- vamos a la montaña rusa- incito el pelirrojo alegremente y todos asintieron, claro menos Kai que aun continuaba gruñendo

- estas bien- le pregunto Rei al notar su estado y el bicolor refunfuño sin siquiera dignar a mirarle lo que entristeció al chino "estará enojado conmigo?" se preguntaba y la razón no la sabia- te prometo que yo no les dije nada...- se disculpaba y es que seguro estaba enfadado por la presencia de sus dos compañeros de clase

- hn- respondió y se dio la vuelta para caminar con dirección a la montaña rusa, con esa acción dejo mas triste al chino a quien de pronto se le habían quitado las ganas de hacer algo

- el siempre es así- se le había acercado Bryan quien había visto todo lo que ocurrió- ya se le pasara... no te preocupes...- le consoló y puso una mano en la cabeza del neko- vamos...- le tomo de la mano para alcanzar a los demás que ya se habían adelantado para montarse en el juego

- apúrense- gritaba el pelirrojo a los dos que venían al ultimo y de inmediato noto que venían de la mano, rápidamente volteo su mirada a Kai y vio que este abría desmesuradamente sus ojos amatistas, rió

Para su suerte no había demasiada gente esperando subirse así que todos ellos podrían montar el dichoso jueguito, como siempre Tyson se sentó junto a Maxie, en un principio Bryan se iba a sentar junto a Rei pero Tala se lo había impedido diciéndole que prefería sentarse con el, dejando a Kai quien por cierto ya se había ido a sentar adoptando su pose de siempre, con Rei

- pero que haces- le pregunto el peli-lavanda al pelirrojo una ves que se hubieran sentado

- déjalos... creo que necesitan arreglar sus asuntos...-

- pero acaso no viste lo maleducado que se porto Kai-

- ya veras que se contentaran- le sonrió Tala y Bryan se resigno aun no muy satisfecho y es que el chinito comenzaba a caerle muy bien y le disgustaba que su primo lo tratase de esa forma

Mientras los dos mayores conversaban demasiado bajito para que los otros dos que se situaban detrás de ellos no los escuchasen, los dos muchachitos estaban demasiado metidos en sus propios pensamientos como para prestar atención a los demás...

Rei se sentó un poco temeroso a lado de un serio ruso, pudo sentir esa aura fría que ahora emitía el cuerpo del bicolor y se abrazo al peluche que aun sostenía entre sus brazos buscando un poco de calor y consuelo, mientras que Kai aun renegaba de la maldita suerte que había tenido y es que no solamente se tuvieron que topar con los amigos de Rei sino que para colmo se habían encontrado con Tala y su queridísimo primo quien por cierto una ves mas lo había dejado en vergüenza y esta ves frente a Rei, gruño otra ves asustando al chino quien apretó aun mas al gato que cargaba, Kai sintió ese sobresalto en la persona que estaba a su lado y dirigiéndole una severa mirada abrió los ojos, solo para toparse con unos ambarinos que lo miraban algo atemorizados... rápidamente cambio su mirada por una de asombro y es que a que hora se había sentado Rei a su lado?

Rei noto la mirada que Kai le había dado y luego noto como la cambio por una de asombro

- creo que mejor me cambio de lugar...- dijo luctuosamente mientras se ponía de pie

- no- lo detuvo el bicolor- quédate por favor...- le pidió suavemente el oji-rojo a lo que Rei acepto un tanto medroso

El juego inicio y como todos saben empezó calmadamente mientras subía una cuesta que parecía interminable, mas al llegar a la cima todos pensaron que talvez no había sido una buena idea haber subido al bendito aparato... la caída fue a pique y los gritos se hicieron ensordecedores (claro todos gritaban menos Kai y es que no me lo imagino gritando...u.u)

Max y Tyson se abrazaban mientras gritaban lo mas fuerte que sus pequeños pulmones lo permitían sujetando a la vez a sus respectivos muñecos, lo que a decir verdad les resultaba bastante difícil, Tala también tenia muy bien sujeto su peluche con un brazo mientras que con el otro se agarraba de donde podía y lo mismo hacia Bryan (solo que el con sus dos manos) y mas atrás Rei sujetaba con su brazo a su afelpado gatocosa que le resultaba demasiado difícil ya que en cualquier momento su muñeco amenazaba con escapársele de su agarre mientras cerraba fuertemente sus orbes...

Kai noto el esfuerzo que hacia su compañero y con un poco de esfuerzo agarro al peluche para ayudarle al chino quien de inmediato lo miro y el bicolor respondió con una sonrisa muy linda y Rei rápidamente le contesto de igual modo, sintiéndose muy feliz pues al parecer el bicolor no estaba enojado con el al menos ya no...

- eso fue fabuloso- comentaba el pelirrojo una vez que pusieron los pies en tierra firme

- pero que dices... mira como están los pobres niños- dijo Bryan mientras apuntaba a Tyson y Max que aun continuaban agarrados y un tanto mareados al parecer ya que se tambaleaban de un lado a otro

- je je je – se mofaba Tala y al voltear su mirada se fue a posar en los otros dos que recién hacían su aparición- mira Bryan- señalo la dirección que traían Kai y Rei

- je je je parece que ya se abuenaron- comento el peli-lavanda

- te divertiste neko- le pregunto Tala a Rei cuando estos se habían acercado

- si- contesto alegremente

- y perece ser que ya no están peleados, verdad- volvió a cuestionar el pelirrojo mientras les guiñaba un ojo

- y ahora que te pasa- dijo un tanto molesto el bicolor por la actitud que había tomado Tala

- a mi!... nada y a ustedes- hablo con un tono sardónico para dirigir su mirada a ellos quienes se miraron y luego de un ratito comprendieron el porque los comentarios de Tala y es que ambos venían tomados de la mano!

Rápidamente se soltaron y se sonrojaron, a que rato había ocurrido eso? y porque ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, Tala rió ante la reacción de los dos y es que vaya que eran graciosos...

- ya es tarde- exclamo de pronto el nipón- Heero debe estar esperándonos- le dijo a su rubio amigo

- Rei te llevamos- pregunto Max, a lo que Rei dio un rápido vistazo a Kai quien con los ojos le indicaba que era su decisión

- no, pero gracias- respondió el chino

- como quieras... entonces nos vemos en clases- y le sonrió

- gracias por todo- dijeron el moreno y el rubio haciendo una reverencia a los dos mayores

- no es nada- contesto Bryan

- adiós chaparrito, adiós gordito- se despedía el pelirrojo

- adios...- contestaron ambos y es que no querían contradecir a Tala, en verdad les asustaba...

- ahhh... por cierto - dijo el nipón- me saludas al gruñón de tu hermano- le dijo al bicolor

- ayyy Tyson...- se lamentaba el yanqui- tengo mucho que explicarte...- y tomando del brazo de su amigo se dirigieron a la salida

- hermano- se preguntaron los dos mayores volteando a ver a los otros dos

- ya les contare luego...- decía Rei mientras aguantaba las ganas de carcajear

- vamos Rei- le dijo el bicolor de pronto

- si claro- contesto- ustedes se quedaran todavía- se dirigió a sus sempais

- un ratito mas, creo...- y vio a Bryan quien se encogió de hombros- hasta el lunes-

- si... y gracias sempai Bryan por el muñeco- decía mientras dirigía una enorme sonrisa a su mayor y seguir a Kai quien ya se encaminaba a la salida

Afuera ya los esperaba el automóvil que los había traído y se subieron a el, durante el camino ninguno había hablado y es que Kai aun estaba algo enojado por lo que paso en el día, pero por otro lado también estaba feliz por obvias razones...

Rei también se encontraba algo confundido y es que Kai realmente lo desconcertaba ya que primero estaba todo bien luego se molesto mucho aunque no estaba seguro si era con él pero de cierto modo lo asusto, para luego volver a estar de buen humor y es que incluso le había sonreído, pero ahora nuevamente estaba enfadado, vaya que era complicado el ruso...

- gracias por todo- se despidió el chino una ves que hubiesen llegado a su casa

- gracias a ti- respondió el bicolor y Rei lo miro confundido- por aguantarme...- aclaro

- oh! No te preocupes...- y le sonrió para dirigirse a su casa

- eres tu Rei- pregunto una voz demasiado conocida para el

- si mama- respondió

- como te fue- le cuestiono su progenitora mientras iba a recibirlo

- mmm aun no lo se...- dijo para dirigirse a su habitación dejando muy confundida a su madre

TBC...

Y? Que les parecio? Debo decir **PERDON!** Se que les dije que aquí Kai le contaria su versión de la historia y en serio pensaba hacerlo, pero de repente estos entrometidos aparecieron y no halle el momento en que pudiera decirle a Rei, pero me comprometo que será pronto (es q las ideas saltan al momento que escribo) y también debo disculparme por los chistes estúpidos que inclui y es que no me pude resistir... por suerte el lunes y el martes no tengo clases por que es feriado por carnavales (ODIO estos días!) así que podre escribir y subir el miércoles el siguiente capitulo, claro si es que ustedes no me matan antes...

A contestar Reviews:

**GabZ**: claro q continuara hasta q esten grandecitos... pero claro hare unos saltos enormes de años (ya me imagino escribiendo lo q pasa cada día... ) y espero q mi one-shoot te guste!

**maryluz-mty**: PERDON! Pero tendran q aguantar un poco mas... ahh y gracias ya hice lo que me dijiste )

**La LoKa KeLLy**: si q me deben empezar a odiar por dejarlas en suspenso... pero como dije antes llegaron estos metiches y tuve q cambiar lo q tenia planeado, solo espero q este capitulo te guste...

**Survival-M**: me disculpo una ves mas... o y yo tampoco puedo esperar para hacerlos grandes... como veras me esfuerzo para alargar un poco mas los capitulos...

**Akira Meadowes**: yo también estoy temiendo por mi seguridad, pero eso si! Antes lo termino... y respecto a tu pregunta, mmm por ahora Rei solo sabe q su papa los abandono cuando su madre estaba embarazada, pero no te preocupes ya q su madre va a contarle lo que paso con él... mas adelante... así q paciencia...

**Shiroi Tsuki**: no le ves la conexión? Bueno es que es medio confuso, digamos q mientras pasa 'eso' yo estoy contando como se hicieron buenos amigos y de cómo llego a pasar pues... 'eso' ¿me entiendes? Porque yo no...


	8. visitas

Holas! Tal como lo prometí durante estas cortas vacaciones que tuve me puse a escribir como loca y pues al menos termine un capitulo mas de este fic... y mas aun por fin termine el final de mi otra historia (;; al fin...) así que espero les guste...

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (TToTT)

_CAP. 8.- visitas..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- aun no puedo creer que se haya burlado de mi...- comentaba un indignado Tyson, mientras recordaba como Kai le había engañado de esa forma... ya había llegado nuevamente lunes por lo que ahora se encontraban en el comedor de su escuela disfrutando de los deliciosos manjares que sirven en este lugar(si claro... >w )

- tu tienes la culpa por molestarle tanto...- defendía Max un tanto divertido por la reacción de su mejor amigo mientras Rei solamente reía sin parar

- ahhh claro ahora es mi culpa ¿no- objetaba el nipón mientras daba un gran bocado a su emparedado

- no dije eso... pero vaya que resulto divertido- e igual que el chino comenzó a reír

- nadie me comprende...- se lamentaba entre tanto los otros dos continuaban riendo- y hablando del rey de roma...- dijo un tanto molesto haciendo que los otros dos voltearan en dirección a donde veía Tyson para toparse al igual que el moreno con ese bicolor tan frió y serio, el cual llevaba su bandeja de comida a la mesa que siempre ocupaba

- ahora regreso- exclamo el chino y se dirigió a donde se hallaba el ruso

- pero que cree que hace, Kai se molestara- dijo el japonés y el yanqui lo apoyo, una cosa era que Kai se dignara en hablarles fuera de la escuela pero otra muy diferente que lo haga dentro ya que tenia una reputación que cuidar...

Pero eso poco o nada le importaba a Rei, el debía hablar con Kai... quería saber si aun estaba molesto con él por lo que había pasado, si bien no estaba seguro que había hecho el para que el bicolor se enoje, pero si era por su culpa debía disculparse de todas formas, aunque no supiera la causa...

Se acerco hasta la mesa donde se había acomodado el ruso para degustar su alimento y con voz un poco temblorosa hablo

- este... Kai... puedo hablar contigo- el bicolor dejo su tenedor al aire mientras miraba un tanto fastidiado a la persona que lo había interrumpido

- ahora no- contesto seriamente haciendo sobresaltar al chino, el cual se entristeció pues todo indicaba que Kai aun estaba enojado- hablaremos a la salida...- dijo y continuo comiendo

- esta bien...- se resigno y regreso a su sitio junto a sus dos amigos, se sentó y recargo ambos brazos en la mesa para después ocultar su rostro

- Rei- le llamo el rubio obteniendo un 'hn' por parte del chino- que te dijo-

- que hablaremos mas tarde...- respondió mientras se enderezaba

- nunca cambiara...- comento Tyson- un amargado siempre será un amargado...-

Y con esas sabias palabras se dio por terminada la hora del almuerzo, regresando cada uno a su salón respectivo pero ahora al curso de Rei (por cierto es el cuarto grado B... se me olvido :P) le tocaba la clase de deportes, una de las favoritas del gatito y ahora que se encontraba tan desanimado nada mejor que el ejercicio para alegrarlo un poco, además cabe agregar que esa seria la ultima clase del día...

Se encontraba hablando con algunos de sus compañeros muy alegre a diferencia de cierto japonés que ya estaba buscando mil excusas para poder faltar a la clase y un Maxie que lo trataba de persuadir en su mentira... nada fuera de lo normal

- a formar- gritaba el profesor para después sonar fuertemente su silbato, empezó llamando lista a lo que todos respondieron- hoy haremos practica de atletismo- anuncio

- atletismo- pregunto el nipón- y eso es...-

- carreras Kinomiya...- respondió el profesor algo contrariado, para después seleccionar quien contra quien tendrían que competir

La competencia era para seleccionar al mejor corredor para que fuera a representar a la clase 4 B en la mañana deportiva que pronto seria en su escuela, un evento donde se organizaban toda clase de pruebas deportivas para distinguir al mejor curso del año, es por ello que todos se hallaban tan emocionados menos Tyson ya que para el no era mas que un castigo del cielo, una tortura que debía pasar año tras año...

Todos compitieron y el profesor los separaba según el tiempo que les llevaba completar la vuelta al patio, quedando al final solo dos personas, Rei y un muchachito de nombre Ozuma (no se me ocurrió otro...) el cual al parecer era bastante veloz...

Mientras se llevaba a cabo las pruebas cierto par de ojos rojos como el fuego vigilaban desde una ventana en lo alto, sip otra vez Kai Hiwatari se hallaba completamente distraído, fijando sus amatistas en cierto chiquillo que parecía un felino tan ágil y agraciado, no se perdió ni un instante de la competencia que se llevaba a lugar en el patio de la escuela...

Se sintió bastante emocionado cuando el minino había conseguido quedar de finalista y aunque no lo demostraba por dentro su alegría era infinita ya que si ganaba tendría que competir contra el...

La carrera había comenzado y aunque iniciaron bastante parejo prontamente Rei tomo la delantera seguido muy de cerca por el oji-verde quien al instante se puso a su lado haciendo mas emocionante la competencia cualquiera de los dos podría ganar pero solo uno iba a participar en representación de su curso...

Ozuma no podía permitir que el recién llegado le quitara el titulo pues durante todos estos años el había sido el representante del curso y no iba a dejar que un extraño le ganase, debía ganar sea como sea y en la última vuelta vio su oportunidad... se acerco hasta el chino y aprovechando que el profesor se hallaba distraído dio un codazo justo en el pecho del neko-jin haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio y fuera a dar al piso... consiguiendo así una vez mas ser el ganador

Se quedo en el piso tal y como había caído siendo socorrido por sus amigos, tenia el orgullo herido y la pierna también pero mas le dolía el haberse dejado ganar por un truco tan bajo

- Rei ¿estas bien- le pregunto Maxie mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie

¡agh- dio un grito de dolor y tal parecía que cuando cayo su tobillo se había torcido

- viejo...- le hablo Tyson- enseguida voy por el profesor- y se apresuro en busca del mayor el cual de inmediato acudió

- Kon que sucedió- había cuestionado el profesor a lo que Rei solo bajo la mirada tratando de aguantar el dolor- parece que te torciste el pie, te llevare a la enfermería- le dijo mientras lo cargaba en brazos- Kinomiya tu le acompañaras-

- si...- contesto y siguió a su instructor

- Hiwatari ya siéntese- gritaba la docente ante el repentino comportamiento del bicolor

Le lanzo una mirada que daba miedo pero no podía hacer nada, el claramente había visto lo que sucedió y ciertamente estaba indignado, como es que el profesor no había visto eso?... toda su intención era el de salir y quizás golpear a ese enano por tramposo... pero eso iba en contra de todo lo que el era... resignado hizo lo que le habían pedido fijando nuevamente su vista afuera, se sorprendió enormemente al ver una figura conocida atravesando el patio "Bryan?" se pregunto y pues no podía estar equivocado ese era su primo que corría presuroso con dirección a... "la enfermería..." se dijo y no pudo evitar gruñir

Había visto que a su pequeño amigo el instructor lo llevaba en brazos y eso lo angustio de sobremanera así que decidió seguirlos, tal como lo había sospechado se dirigían a la enfermería

¡eyy tu- grito y el moreno volteo

¿es a mi- pregunto Tyson y rápidamente identifico a la persona que corría hasta donde se hallaba- Kuznetzov- dijo algo confundido y es que porque estaba allí?

- dime Bryan- hablo el mayor una vez que había dado alcance al nipón- que paso-pregunto

- que...- dijo y prontamente se dio cuanta a que se refería- ahhh Rei tubo un pequeño accidente-

- que le paso? Esta bien-

- si... solo se doblo el tobillo- se apresuro a contestar antes de que lo siguiera inundando de preguntas

- Kinomiya lo acompañaras hasta que la enfermera le permita retirarse- hablo el profesor que ya andaba de retorno a continuar su clase- Kuznetzov que haces aquí? No deberías estar pasando clases- se dirigió al peli-lavanda

- solo fui al baño- contesto y el instructor le regalo una sonrisa, y es que como se podía enfadar con su alumno favorito...

- entramos- le cuestiono el moreno una vez que el instructor se había marchado, Bryan asintió y juntos se adentraron...

- peque estas bien- le inquirió el oji-lavanda una ves que ya estaban dentro

- sempai Bryan- se sorprendió el chino al momento que limpiaba algunas lagrimas de su rostro- sip- se apresuro a contestar y sonreír

- no te creo...- objeto el peli-lavanda ya que sus ojos claramente mostraban que le dolía mucho- así que me quedare contigo hasta que estés bien... y no quiero reclamos- se adelanto antes de que Rei fuera a decir algo mas, el chino resoplo y asintió con la cabeza

Afuera ya había sonado la campana de salida y los gritos de algarabía empezaban a sonar por todos lados, los ojos de Tyson se movían algo nerviosos

- Rei... debo marcharme y es que Heero tiene que venir por mi, no te molesta ¿verdad- pregunto el moreno y ante la enorme sonrisa de su amigo salió corriendo del lugar

- puedes marcharte, pero trata de no apoyar tanto tu pie por lo menos unos días- le había dicho la enfermera

- si- respondió y antes de que pudiera bajar de la silla Bryan lo llevaba cargando

- te llevare a tu casa- le dijo seriamente evitando así cualquier objeción del minino

- debo ir por mis cosas...- hablo suavemente mientras se sonrojaba

- esta bien...- respondió el mayor y fueron hasta donde le indico el oji-ambarino

Una ves que hubieran recogido sus cosas se fueron con dirección al coche del peli-lavanda, Rei esperaba ver ahí al bicolor pero no fue así

- Bryan... no esperaremos a Tala y a Kai- pregunto algo melindroso

- hoy no...- respondió y el pánico se apodero de Rei y es que Kai lo había citado apara verse después de clases y si faltaba el bicolor podría enojarse aun mas con el... pero como decírselo a Bryan...

- este...- por mas que buscaba las palabras adecuadas no las hallaba, Bryan le miro un tanto azorado- no nada- contesto y bueno que sea lo que Dios quiera, ojala Kai le fuera a comprender...

Llegaron hasta la casa del neko y para asombro de Rei, su sempai lo había vuelto a cargar para llevarlo hasta su hogar, una vez en la puerta el chino se encargo de tocar el timbre siendo atendidos por la madre del minino

- por Inari que te paso- pregunto un tanto asustada al ver que su hijo era cargado por otro muchachito

- no te preocupes ya estoy bien...- trato de tranquilizar a su mama

¿y tu eres- se dirigió al joven que cargaba a su pequeño

- mi nombre es Bryan Kuznetzov, mucho gusto- saludo cordialmente a lo que la señora Reika hizo una reverencia y de inmediato lo invito a pasar

Adentro Bryan se llevo la misma impresión que el pelirrojo... "pequeña pero acogedora" pensó

- ya puedes bajarme- le hablo el minino sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- ah! Si...- dijo y lo fue a dejar en uno de los sillones de la sala

- no se como agradecerte...- expreso la señora- talvez quieras quedarte a cenar- pregunto y es que no hallaba otra forma de compensarlo

- no se moleste- respondió amablemente el ruso

- no es ninguna molestia... es lo menos que puedo hacer, así que no quiero mas excusas- hablo dulcemente pero a la ves firmemente

- gra-gracias- tartamudeo mientras se sonrojaba y es que como negarse a una madre

- entonces toma asiento mientras termino de preparar la cena- y sonrió ampliamente, y al igual que Tala Bryan pudo notar ese parecido con Rei, se sonrojo aun mas- ahhh por si necesitas pedir permiso ahí esta el teléfono úsalo con confianza- le dijo y se dirigió a la cocina

- si gracias...- contesto algo apenado pero al sentir una risita retomo su semblante característico- que te causa gracia- pregunto un tanto molesto y avergonzado

- no, nada- contesto Rei aguantándose la risa

Una vez que el oji-lavanda se hubiera comunicado a su casa para anunciarles que no llegaría a cenar, despacho al vehículo diciendo que lo llamaría para que fuera por él, así pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando de toda clase de cosas, hasta que la mama de Rei les anunciaba que ya estaba lista la comida, se fueron a la cocina que también era el comedor y degustaron los manjares que la señora Reika había preparado, Bryan estaba mas que encantado con lo sabroso de la comida, jamás había probado algo tan delicioso y sin poder evitarlo ya iba por el segundo plato

- me alegra que te haya gustado tanto...- comentaba la señora con una enorme sonrisa

- es que estaba delicioso...- le halago el peli-lavanda

- solo espero que les quede espacio para el postre- exclamo mientras se dirigía al refrigerador y extraía unas copas llenas de helado con crema

- siiii- festejaba el chino mientras comía deprisa su postre

- come despacio amor...- le reclamaba su madre- Bryan si quieres mas me avisas, si-

- como usted diga...- respondía todo formal a lo que Rei sonreía divertido y es que jamás se había imaginado que su sempai fuera a avergonzarse por todo

Sin embargo un ruido interrumpió la paz que se había propagado por toda la pequeña casa

- yo iré- anuncio la señora Reika mientras se dirigía a atender la puerta una vez que hubiera repicado el timbre

- tu mama cocina exquisitamente- comento Bryan cuando se hallaron solos

- gracias- respondió Rei mientras sonreía

- Rei te buscan- oyó que decía su madre

- ya voy- respondió y se encamino a la sala ayudado por Bryan- quien podrá ser...- se preguntaba a lo que el oji-lavanda se encogió de hombros

- talvez ese rubiecito amigo tuyo- comento su sempai

- mama quien es...- pregunto cuando se estuvieron acercando a la sala, pero casi se va de espaldas cuando vio que su invitado era nada menos que el bicolor- Kai...-

- hola Rei...- saludo mas sin embargo su vista se poso rápidamente sobre el otro y abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos- Bryan..- refuto

- hola primito- hablo secamente el peli-lavanda

- bueno yo los dejo para que conversen- comunico la señora Reika mientras se dirigía a la cocina

- muchas gracias por todo- hablo Bryan antes de que se retire la mama de Rei

- no es nada...- respondió mientras sonreía- espero que nos visites de nuevo, si-

- claro- y para sorpresa de todos Bryan sonrió también, pero en cuanto se retiro la señora cambio su expresión por la ya acostumbrada mientras miraba enojado a su primo

- y a que debo tu visita- pregunto de repente el chino sacando a los rusos de su pequeña guerra de miradas

- me dijiste que teníamos que hablar- hablo duramente el bicolor- pero como estas ocupado será otro día-

- si es por mi causa no te moleste yo ya me retiraba- respondió de igual forma el peli-lavanda- Rei préstame teléfono para llamar a mi chofer-

- claro- contesto un tanto intimidado por la actitud de ambos rusos

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el vehículo de Bryan se hizo presente

- bueno peque te veo mañana y me despides de tu mama- le dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida- solo espero que otra vez me invites a comer...- y guiñándole un ojo salió

- por supuesto- contesto un tanto sonrojado, Kai gruño y Rei se acordó que tenia mas visita así que de inmediato presto la debida atención al bicolor

- de que querías hablar- pregunto y por su tono de voz se notaba que estaba molesto

- pues... no se... de todo talvez- dijo al minino aun un tanto nervioso y es que en realidad de que quería hablar con Kai... aun no estaba seguro...

¿y- pregunto enfadado

- solo quería saber si estabas enojado conmigo...-

- porque debería estarlo...- cuestiono el bicolor

- no se... eso mismo quería saber, ya que en la feria claramente se notaba tu enfado- replico el chino

- ahhh...- por fin ya entendía a lo que se refería- yo no estaba enojado, al menos no contigo...-

- pero...- quería preguntarle entonces con quien era su enfado pero prefirió no hacerlo, eso era algo que no le incumbía- si tu lo dices...-

- que fue lo que te paso- pregunto el ruso refiriéndose a su tobillo vendado

- un pequeño descuido mío en la clase de deportes- y esbozo una enorme sonrisa

- un descuido...- susurro, eso es lo que Rei le había dicho sin embargo él sabia la verdad... pero que podía decir 'estuve mirándote mientras competían y vi como te empujaron' eso no era propio de el

- dijiste algo- pregunto el neko ante el balbuceo del otro

- no...-

- dime algo...- volvió a hablar el gatito algo mas mohíno mientras el bicolor lo miraba curioso- te molesta que te hable en la escuela, digo para que deje de hacerlo...-

- pues...- y ahora que diría... si decía que si le molestaba podría ganarse el odio del neko, pero si aceptaba podría destruir su boga en el colegio...

- no te preocupes, dejare de hacerlo...- sonrió y hablo ante el mutismo del bicolor ya que eso indicaba que si le molestaba, y aunque le causara pena dejaría de hacerlo

- no! Claro que no me molesta...- que había dicho? Ni el mismo lo creía, así que prefirió echar abajo toda su reputación en vez de entristecer al minino?

- en serio..- pregunto aun incrédulo Rei

- si...- bueno eso confirmaba todo, había enloquecido

- que bueno...- y sonrió enormemente, acaso eso significaba que estaba consiguiendo la confianza del bicolor...

- es mejor que me retire- anuncio y es que sino algo mas se le podría escapar...

- si- respondió y la verdad se encontraba cansado, trato de ponerse de pie pero el dolor de nuevo se hizo presente siendo rápidamente ayudado por el bicolor- gracias- dijo mientras se abrazaba mas a él

- no-no es necesario que te levantes- comento algo nervioso por el agarre en que lo tenia el chino

- si- dijo mientras volvía sentarse en el sof�- hasta mañana- se despidió mientras el bicolor asentía y salía del lugar...

TBC...

Bueno por mas que intento me es difícil hacer que Rei se gane la confianza de Hiwatari, pero al menos por algo empecé... y si puedo yo creo que en el próximo capitulo (del siguiente al otro... lo captan?) podré por fin revelar todo y quien sabe ya darles la edad suficiente para que las cosas se pongan mas... emocionantes? Bueno eso mas adelante mientras tanto coménteme este capitulo...

A contestar reviews...

**GabZ:** pues si… creo que me salio algo muy tierno… y espero que este capitulo te guste también…

**Kira Ivanov Hiwatari:** bueno por el momento no tengo parejas fijas y con este capitulo yo creo que te darás cuenta… y respecto al trato que le da a mi neko pues… ya veré como lo castigo n.n

**La LoKa KeLLy:** claro q no me molesta tu pregunta, pero es solo q no se si hablas de su edad o de su estatura pero aquí va Rei tiene 9 años, Kai 10 y Tala junto a Bryan 11; estaturas Bryan es mas grande seguido de Tala y Kai que casi miden lo mismo y pues Rei digamos que le llega al hombro a Tala ¿se entendió?

**Survival-M:** j eje así q te gustan largos? Pues yo tengo planeado por lo menos unos 15 cap. Pero ya veremos porq parece q se me complicaron un poco las cosas…

**Akira Meadowes:** gracias, gracias y la verdad me esfuerzo por actualizarlo lo mas rápido posible… ojala te guste este capitulo…

**Nicolaieva Dimitri:** pues la verdad decidí cambiar el sumary y creo que esta mejor… o no? Y esperare tu opinión cuando termines de leer todos los cap. Q ya tengo…


	9. Una mañana deportiva primera parte

Bueno pues... paso creo una semana y no pude subir este capitulo, pero acá lo tienen y espero que les guste (si.. ya se que siempre digo lo mismo...) debo agregar que este capitulo debía ser uno solo pero me pareció q seria bastante largo así q lo separe espero no les moleste ya q actualizare muy pronto... y como siempre nos vemos al final...

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (TToTT)

_CAP. 9.- Una mañana deportiva (primera parte)_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- así que te dijo eso...- hablo el rubio analizando cuidadosamente lo que su amigo chino les acaba de relatar

- además..me parece difícil de creer- refutaba el moreno japonés- ya quisiera ver a Kai hablar con alguien mas que su ego...-

- no te burles..- le regañaba el chino- pero...-

- pero que..- preguntaba curioso el pecoso- acaso crees que te mintió- dijo como si estuviera leyendo los pensamientos del neko

- no exactamente pero, no me pareció que estuviera del todo convencido...-

- y que vas a hacer...- cuestiono el nipón

- no lo se...- respondió el minino y sin que pudiesen hablar mas el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases hacia su intromisión

- Buenos días alumnos- saludaba la maestra al momento que hacia su aparición por la puerta del aula

Después del respectivo saludo todos permanecieron en silencio

- bueno como todos sabrán...- continuo la profesora una ves que todos se acomodaran en su respectivo lugar-... en dos semanas será la mañana deportiva y supongo que todos ya tendrán su actividad correspondiente- dijo mientras comenzaba a revisar una hoja donde había anotado los grupos y su apropiada tarea mas algo llamo su atención- Kon porque esta tachado su nombre de la lista de corredores-

- lo que sucedió... fue que me lastime el pie- respondió mientras daba una disimulada mirada a su compañero oji-verde el cual solo le sonrió burlonamente

- ya veo... pero no puede quedarse sin hacer nada...- explico la maestra mientras pensaba que podía hacer

- pero estoy anotado en la lista de corredores suplentes...- hizo notar el chino

- si, pero algo mas tienes que hacer...- de repente una mano se levanto llamando la atención de la profesora- si Kinomiya- cedió la palabra al moreno

- Rei puede unirse a nuestro grupo- hablo el nipón

- su grupo...- pregunto la maestra al momento que revisaba la lista- ah! El que esta encargado de los aperitivos...- luego dirigió su mirada al niño de ojos dorados- que opinas Kon, te unes a ellos-

- por supuesto- sonrió, bueno al menos estaría con sus amigos

- listo entonces, todo esta solucionado... solo no olviden la responsabilidad que tienen- finalizo la profesora

- SIIII- respondieron todos en coro para comenzar su respectiva clase

La hora del almuerzo se hizo presente (estos se la pasan comiendo...ñ.ñ) y como siempre Tyson había sido el primero en reservar una mesa para él y sus amigos

- y ya pensaste que harás...- hablo el rubio ya que el nipón solo se concentraba en trag... digo comer

- hacer...- pregunto el chino un tanto confundido mientras daba un mordisco a su sándwich de atún (sin comentarios n.n)

- si ves a Kai...- aclaro el rubiecito

- yo no haré nada...- Max le miro turulato- si el quiere me hablara y si no, pues... no pienso molestarlo- concluyo el chino

- si claro, como si el Sr. Simpatía se dignara a hablar a alguien- dijo Tyson mientras daba un descanso a sus pulmones para volver a comer nuevamente

- allí esta- apunto Max al bicolor que hacia su aparición por la puerta haciendo que los otros dos voltearan a verlo

Los ojos de Rei no dejaban de mirarlo expectantes a lo que fuera a hacer... o es que acaso el debía acercarse y saludarle, pero si eso lo enojaba ya que cuando habían hablado el día anterior no lo vio muy convencido que digamos es mas parece que esa respuesta había sido forzada por algún motivo que no conocía aun... pero por otro lado no creía que Kai se acercara a ellos para hablarle... talvez lo mejor era dejar pasar un tiempo mas ya que al parecer se había precipitado demasiado al pedir eso a Hiwatari

Las orbes del chino aun estaban fijas sobre el ruso bicolor que caminaba al parecer... hacia ellos? Y no solamente los ojos de Rei se abrieron a mas no poder sino de todos los demás que habían concentrado su mirada desde que Hiwatari había cruzado esa puerta, la sorpresa y los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar mientras el bicolor ya estaba parado a un lado del neko

El asombro era tanto que incluso Tyson había dejado de comer (o.O!) y al igual que todos estaba a la espera de lo que Kai fuera a decir

- buenos días Kon- saludo seriamente mientras trataba de ignorar las molestas vocecillas de su alrededor

- bu-buenos días Kai- saludo el chino igual de sorprendido pero después cambio a su característica sonrisa

- hola- se animo a saludar también el pecoso con una gran sonrisa

- hola- respondió el ruso al saludo del yanqui- Rei podrías venir conmigo un momento- anuncio el bicolor aun con el mismo tono de voz

- si...- dijo y camino detrás del bicolor que al parecer lo conducía a la parte trasera del jardín donde la anterior ves ya habían conversado, el chino se encontraba algo temeroso pues no sabia que le diría esta ves el ruso y eso lo mantenía un tanto nervioso

- Rei yo...te asusto...- pregunto un tanto apenado

- ni que fueras un monstruo...- contesto divertido el gatito

- hablo en serio- dijo gravemente el bicolor haciendo sobresaltar al minino- ya veo...- continuo al notar la reacción del otro

- no es lo que crees- hablo también el chino y es que parecía que Hiwatari estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones

- entonces...- pregunto curioso Kai

- es solo que a veces puedes ser tan frió e hiriente con tus palabras y tus acciones que bueno... causas cierto temor en las personas...-

- pero no contestaste mi pregunta- dijo Kai a lo que Rei levanto una ceja confundido- dime yo te asusto...- volvió a preguntar

- a veces...- contesto suavemente- pero no por ello me dejas de agradar- aclaro con una enorme sonrisa al ver que Kai se ponía triste

- gracias...- contesto algo abatido y a la ves feliz...

- o vamos...- trato de animar el neko mientras se colgaba del brazo de Hiwatari- porque mejor no vamos a comer...- le decía al momento que lo jalaba para ir al comedor

- tu y yo...- pregunto un tanto nervioso

- pero claro- hablaba el neko con una sonrisa- o no quieres...- paro de pronto y es que otra ves estaba siendo demasiado impulsivo, miro a su compañero en espera de una respuesta

- esta bien- dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras esbozaba una minúscula sonrisa a diferencia de Rei que mostraba una enorme y hermosísima sonrisa con la cual logro sonrojar al ruso

Pues si antes todos estaban asombrados de que Kai Hiwatari saludara a alguien lo estaban mas aun cuando vieron que un muchachito chino iba a sentarse en la misma mesa que el ruso había declarado como suya y este no había pronunciado palabra alguna como reclamo

Y el almuerzo había transcurrido así... Rei hablaba casi todo el tiempo mientras Kai solo comía tranquilamente, Tyson primero se asombro pero pronto recordó que aun no terminaba de comer así que se apresuro a finalizar para llenar su estomago (como si eso fuera posible...u.u), Maxie también estaba algo perplejo pero sonreía ante la enorme victoria de su amigo y los demás pues... no paraban de murmurar

Los días transcurrían y Rei cada día iba a almorzar junto a Kai es mas incluso el ruso ya mantenía una conversación con el chino, y no me refiero solo a 'si' 'no' o un 'talvez' sino que ya charlaban como dos amigos

- no puedo creer que mañana sea el día- comentaba el niño de ojos dorados

- que..? acaso estas emocionado por las competencias- cuestiono el bicolor refiriéndose a la mañana deportiva que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente

- y como no estarlo será la primera ves que participe en algo así...- decía aun mas emocionado el neko

- y participaras en algo-

- en nada fijo... estoy como suplente- dijo algo apenado- tu sabes por lo de mi caída-

- y como esta tu pie...- pregunto el ruso

- muchísimo mejor, es mas si mañana me dejan correr estoy seguro que te ganaría- contesto alegremente el chino

- jajajajaja eso ya quisiera ver...- contesto burlonamente el bicolor y Rei objeto haciendo un puchero

RIIIIINNNGGGGGG (no me culpen, no soy buena para las onomatopeyas...)

- bueno nos vemos al salir- se despedía el neko mientras que Kai solo asentía para después cada uno dirigirse a su propio salón...

- y le dijiste a tus papas- oyó que su nipón amigo le preguntaba al rubio a lo que el pecosito asentía con una enorme sonrisa

- decirle que- pregunto el chino cuando se acerco hasta ellos

- lo de la competencia de padres...- aclaro Maxie

- ahhh-

- y tu mama vendrá Rei- indago el moreno

- sipi- contesto radiante

- Tyson vendrá tu abuelo como siempre- pregunto el americano

- si y esta vez mi hermano también-

Estuvieron planeando lo que harían y también lo que deberían de preparar como aperitivos, pasándose en eso toda la mañana pues su maestra les había dado tiempo libre para que pudiesen concluir con los preparativos del día siguiente...

Amanece un nuevo día y aunque para algunos era extremadamente temprano, pues para un neko de ojos ambarinos se hacia tarde, lo que sucedía es que habían quedado de verse lo mas temprano posible con sus amigos para comenzar a cocinar alistándose a toda prisa se dispuso a salir pero una voz lo detuvo cuando estaba a unos centímetros de hacerlo

- Rei... cariño, ya te vas...- pregunto la voz desde adentro de una de las habitaciones

- si mama- contesto el pequeño

- ya comiste algo..-

- no! Pero lo haré en la escuela-

- esta bien, ahh y recuerda que iré para el medio día si-

- si- dijo y salió a toda prisa de su casa

Cuando por fin alcanzo a divisar su colegio se dio cuenta que ya lo estaban esperando en la puerta todo su grupo, entre ellos Max, Tyson, Oliver, Enrique y Zeo (que!)

- siento llegar tarde- se disculpo el chino pero nadie dijo nada ya que al parecer todos continuaban aun medio dormidos pero no los podía culpar porque quien en sus cabales se reuniría a las 5:30 de la mañana (que flojera...)- vamos- continuo el chino al ver como sus amigos se estaban quedando dormidos de pie...

Una vez que estuvieron en la cafetería de su colegio y con el debido permiso tanto de la cocinera como del director se pusieron a cocinar todo lo que habían fijado siendo un menú bastante variado ya que había chefs desde chinos hasta franceses

- yo me encargare de probar si esta bien o no- hablo una vocecita (no es necesario que especifique quien fue verdad?) a lo que todos asintieron ya que sin su incumbencia podrían terminar mas rápido

La mañana había transcurrido mas rápido de lo normal y para cuando al fin pudieron decir 'listo' ya eran aproximadamente las 8:15 de la mañana y dentro de unos 15 minutos mas empezarían a llegar los demás estudiantes...

Como todo ya estaba preparado, incluso el lugar que usarían como restaurant se dispusieron a descansar. Rei, Max y Tyson estaban casi dormidos sobre sus pupitres y los demás por ahí también andaban, sin embrago su reposo fue bastante corto ya que el timbre había logrado sacar a los niños de su tan necesitada placidez

Con pesar se dirigieron al baño para lavarse la cara y reaccionar un poco al menos, una vez que lo hubieran hecho se sintieron mas revitalizados así que cada uno fue a realizar su determinado labor, es que habían quedado turnarse para atender el sitio siendo los primeros designados Tyson, Rei y Max para ser suplidos mas tarde por Oliver, Enrique y Zeo.

- tengo sueño...- se quejaba el moreno mientras se frotaba un ojo con el dorso de su mano

- no eres el único...- replico el chino al momento de dar un gran bostezo

- vamos chicos, hay que ponerse las pilas- el americano trataba inútilmente de hacer reaccionar a los otros dos

- hay Maxie... es que tu nunca te cansas...- curioseo el neko

- nop, Maxie es como esos conejos de juguete de las propaganda de pilas, donde dicen y siguen y siguen y siguen y siguen...- se mofaba el nipón a lo que el chino empezó a carcajearse mientras Max los miraba enojado

- TENGO HAMBRE- de pronto una voz irrumpió el lugar, los tres primero se asustaron de el posible ogro que les había tocado como primer cliente, sin embargo se dieron cuenta de quien era esa persona

- quieres callarte Ivanov...- le regañaba su inseparable amigo de ojos y pelo color lavanda

- ok, pero no te enfades...- lo calmaba el pelirrojo y es que sabia que cuando su amigo lo llamaba por su apellido era porque no estaba de buen humor- y que hay para comer?..- pregunto cambiando de tema

- eh... toma- le dijo el rubiecito mientras le entregaba un menú fabricado por sus manitas

- y tu peque cocinaste algo...- cuestiono el peli-lavanda a lo que Rei asintió- quiero saber si cocinas tan bien como tu mama-

- ya veras..- respondió el chino con una sonrisa desafiante a lo que Bryan sonrió a medias

- entonces yo también quiero probar...- replicaba el pelirrojo entusiasmado

Y sin esperar los tres pequeños les sirvieron lo que habían pedido, toda clase de comida china que hubiese sido preparado por el neko...

- esto esta delicioso- hablo Tala mientras seguía comiendo

- vaya peque tu mama si que te enseño bien- halagaba de igual forma el oji-lavanda a lo que el minino solo se sonrojo al momento de contestar un gracias...

- tu eres Ozuma...- pregunto una voz fría

- si, que quieres...- contesto algo temeroso

- quiero hablar contigo- ordeno la otra persona

- no tengo nada que hablar contigo- trato de sonar sereno pero sus nervios estaban haciéndolo estremecer

- mas vale que escuches lo que tengo que decir...- amenazo mientras se acercaba a el oji-verde

Tala y Bryan por fin habían quedado satisfechos con la comida, solo les faltaba pedir un postre que les gustase y eso era fácil ya que TODO les gustaba y mas si el chino lo había preparado, pues habían constatado que cocinaba tan bien como su mama... (al menos Bryan lo hizo)

- mira Tyson ya tienes rivales- comento Maxie mientras veía atónito a esos dos rusos devorar sus pudines

- si... pero aun yo soy el campeón- contesto el japonés con un tono de orgullo en sus palabras

- eso nadie lo duda...- comento divertidísimo el chino que al igual que el rubio contemplaba esa escena que ambos rusos demostraban

- ahhhhhhh- exclamaba el pelirrojo mientras se sobaba con ambas manos su estomago

- estuvo muy rico Rei- dijo Bryan mientras le dedicaba una de sus pocas sonrisas, a lo el chino se sonrojo de sobremanera y no fue por el halago que le había dado su sempai sino por el hecho que le había llamado por su nombre

- que bueno que ya se te paso el mal humor- comento Tala captando la atención de los demás

- y de que estaba enojado...- curioseo el yanqui

- pues veras chaparrito...- dijo Tala mientras Max fruncía las cejas por el apodito que ese ruso le había dado, pero tal parecía que debía acostumbrarse por lo que no replico nada y solo soltó un suspiro- pues lo que pasa es que Bryan discutió con el profesor de deportes-

¿pero porque?..- indago ahora el chino

- pues porque no le permitirá correr...- continuo el pelirrojo ruso

¿y eso porque?..- pregunto nuevamente el americano(ya saben los curiosos q son los niños...)

- dice que ya estoy metido en muchas cosas- hablo el otro ruso- y que mejor me concentre el ganar los partidos-

¿jugaras fútbol de nuevo?.- cuestiono el neko

- y básquet, voley , natación y artes marciales- concluyo Tala

- WOW...- dijeron al mismo tiempo los otros tres

¿entonces quien correrá por el sexto curso?.- se animo a hablar el nipón

- pues... yo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa el pelirrojo

- ya perdimos...- se lamentaba el peli-lavanda

- oye...- reclamaba Tala y tal parecía se avecinaba una de esas tantas peleas que solían tener (así q saltémonos todo eso... -.-U)

La mañana poco a poco transcurría y los muchachitos del 4 B debían encargarse de sus labores... pero tres de ellos ya estaban bastante cansados ya que poco a poco fue llegando mas gente a su improvisado restaurant y como buenos meseros debían atenderlos, lo único bueno fue que sus reemplazos ya habían llegado lo que les daba el resto del día libre; además con lo buena que estaba la comida rápidamente se acabaría (así que tampoco esclavizare a esos tres...), pero volvamos con ese trío

- libres al fin- se regocijaba el gordito... eh digo fuertecito

- menos mal- exclamaba de igual modo el chino y el americano solo sonreía

- vamos a la pista que la carrera pronto comenzara- animo el pecoso a lo que los otros asintieron... pero una voz que les llamaba hizo que detuvieran su marcha

- Kon que bueno que te encuentro- hablo el profesor de deportes que se había acercado a ellos

- profesor Minoru- se sobresalto el oji-ambarino¿sucede algo?.- pregunto confundido y es que para que lo buscaba el instructor de deportes, que no debería estar preparando todo para la carrera?

- debes alistarte para correr- anuncio su sensei

¿y Ozuma?.- pregunto Maxie que al igual que los otros estaba igual de confundido

- no lo encontramos... parece que aun no llega- comento- así que Kon va a correr- comento el prof. Minoru para después retirarse, acaso era verdad eso de que Ozuma no había llegado, vaya que era extraño... pero bueno Rei estaba bastante contento pues ahora si podría competir no solamente contra Kai sino también contra Tala

¿correrás?.- pregunto el nipón a lo que Rei asintió y fue deprisa a alistarse seguido de sus dos inseparables amigos

Cuando ya estaba listo se dirigió a donde debía ser la partida y con la mirada trato de ubicar a cualquiera de los rusos, dejo que sus ojos vagaran por el lugar hasta que ese pelo rojo como el fuego llamo su atención, estaba seguro que era su sempai Tala y sin esperar mas se acerco a él

- hola- saludo amigablemente

- neko- hablo su sempai mientras se acercaba a revolverle su cabello algo que se le estaba haciendo costumbre al ruso¿que haces aquí?.- le interrogo sin embargo no tardo en darse cuenta como estaba vestido (tenia shorts y una polera con el símbolo del colegio)¿tu también correrás?.-

- siiiii- contesto con jolgorio- y voy a ganar...- anuncio mientras el pelirrojo soltaba una carcajada

- si es que te lo permito...- contesto desafiante- además si pierdo Bryan me matara...- agrego algo temeroso por la advertencia que hace unos momentos le había proporcionado su amigo

- los dos están locos- de pronto hablo otra voz fría e inconfundible- seré yo el que gane-

- ya veremos Hiwatari- dijo Tala mientras Rei le dedicaba una de sonrisa retadora

- todos pónganse en sus sitios- anuncio de pronto el profesor Minoru

Sin mucha espera hicieron lo que su sensei había indicado, ya estaban casi listos para iniciar la carrera que Rei tanto había esperado y se encontraba mas feliz aun por el hecho de que a un lado suyo correría Kai y al otro Tala

¿estas emocionado?.- le pregunto repentinamente el bicolor

- tu sabes que si- contesto con una enorme sonrisa

- fue una suerte que Ozuma decidiera no correr- murmuro pero fue escuchado por los sensibles oídos del neko

- espera un momento...- hablo curioso el gatito pues algo llamo su atención¿tu conoces a Ozuma?.- pregunto

- yo... este...- Kai estaba visiblemente nervioso si embargo el gato pregunto otra cosa

- como sabes que no quiso correr, cuando el profesor nos dijo que no había llegado...- su semblante se fue volviendo serio- Kai, que le hiciste a Ozuma?...- fue claro y muy directo pues todo indicaba que el bicolor había tenido algo que ver con la repentina desaparición del oji-verde

- si quieres saberlo tendrás que ganarme 'neko'- esta última palabra lo dijo como burla y eso no paso por alto para el perceptivo chino, lo que le enfado aun mas

- si así lo quieres...- amenazó al momento que sus pupilas se rasgaban cual tigre listo para atacar

TBC...

Y creían que Hiwatari se quedaría sin hacer nada después de lo que le habían hecho al neko? Pues no! Como todos saben (o al menos en mi fic) nadie se quedara sin su merecido castigo (o recompensa) así que si quieren saber que fue lo que Kai le hizo tendrán que esperar a que se me ocurra algo (no mentirita ya lo tengo pensadito)... Ahora lo que quiero es que me ayuden a decidir ¿quién ganara la carrera? Pues porque si gana Rei, Hiwatari tendrá que hablar... si gana Kai igual tendrá que hablar (si no quiere q el neko se enoje con el)... y si gana Tala pues no pasa nada (pero si pierde Bryan lo matara) así que ustedes decídanlo...

A contestar reviews...

**GabZ:** jejejej vaya q estoy haciendo un revoltijo no lo crees? Sigue escribiéndome...

**Kira Ivanov Hiwatari:** quieres una mama como la de Rei? Pues q puedo decir, lo consiente mucho pero todavía hay algo q ella debe de contarle a su hijo pero eso mas adelante... solo diré q en el siguiente capitulo la verán participar y ya veré q pasara...

**La LoKa KeLLy: **yo también espero poder chatear contigo alguna ves (a q horas entras para ver si te ubico?), jeje yo también estoy ansiosa por hacerlos crecer, lo cual será pronto pues lo mas difícil era q Kai y Rei se hicieran amigo pero eso ya esta así q..., y yo q pensé q era la única perv... digo amante del lemon y los tuyos son mejores...

**Shiroi Tsuki**: niños... pero eso si se llevan bastante bien...

**Akira Meadowes:** pues los tengo... he bajado varios de internet... quieres la dirección? Me imagino q si es y si por algún motivo no puedes bajarlo me avisas para q te los pase por mail y todas las q quieran... (aunque debo decir q es un poco fuerte...) y mi historia esta ya muy desviada de la original...

**maryluzmty:** si al fin puedo recibir reviews anónimos... y pues como ya dije respecto a lo q Kai tiene q decir pues en parte es como dices... me gusta dejar el suspenso y por otro lado es q aun no se si Kai será el q lo diga u otra persona (tampoco hallo la situación adecuada) así q solo pido paciencia ya q también falta la historia del papa de Rei...

**Damika Hiwatari:** claro que si! Aunque falta para eso (no mucho...) y gracias me gusta q me halaguen...-

**Yang Zi Lang: **gracias por tus comentarios y que bueno que te haya gustado tanto la verdad q me salieron muy… niños pero respondiendo a tu pregunta en el capitulo 11 ya estarán bastante mayorcitos ya q debo aclarar algunas cositas así como veras no falta mucho…


	10. Una mañana deportiva segunda parte

Bueno pues... para todas aquellas que quieran leer la versión original de esta historia (aunque debo decir que en lo único que coincide mi historia y el manga es en el inicio y talvez... talvez... en el final) les paso la dirección para que se bajen el manga : aunque debo advertirles que es un poco fuerte y explicito... así que piénsenlo bien...

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (TToTT)

CAP. 10.- Una mañana deportiva (segunda parte)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Todos tomaron sus posiciones esperando que en cualquier momento se diera la señal de partida... Rei estaba completamente furioso y es que lo que Kai había hecho no era muy honesto que digamos, aunque también se hallaba contento... en realidad su cabeza estaba totalmente confundida por un lado estaba enojado por la acción de Hiwatari y por otro lado estaba contento porque el bicolor lo había hecho por el... ahora la pregunta era ¿debía o no estar enojado?

"como sea... ahora solo debo concentrarme en ganar" pensó el neko "ya hablare después con el" y con esa decisión en mente se dispuso a enfocarse solo en el hecho de ganar, no solo porque Kai le fuese a contar lo que había pasado sino también porque lo había retado y no solamente el sino también su sempai Tala...

Volteo la mirada a un lado y se topo con esos ojos azul cielo que poseía el ruso pelirrojo, Tala noto que su amiguito lo estaba viendo y le dedico una sonrisa mientras le decía despacito 'que gane el mejor' a lo que el chino asintió para devolverle después la sonrisa y volteando el rostro para el otro lado se encontró con la del ruso bicolor que lo miraba pero a diferencia de Tala, Kai no sonreía es mas parecía enojado...

Enojado? Y porque? Cuando en realidad él era quien debiera estar indignado por la jugarreta del bicolor... "no te entiendo" se dijo y dirigió su mirar al frente para así evitar verlo.

- prepárense... listos... FUERA- había gritado el profesor Minoru al momento que agitaba una pequeña banderita y si mas demora la carrera dio inicio

Todos iniciaron bastante parejos pero como era de esperarse Hiwatari tomo rápidamente la delantera y es que sin su primo Bryan ahí él resultaba el mas veloz o eso es lo que creía... ya que prontamente a su lado alguien había llegado... grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con el minino de ojos dorados que en tan poco tiempo le había dado alcance, sonrió para si mismo y se esforzó aun mas quería saber hasta donde Rei podría mantener su paso pero sin embargo se volvió a sorprender cuando el chino nuevamente acelero su carrera pasándole por completo "si que sabe correr..." pensó y acelero de igual modo...

Todos se mantenían a la expectativa de lo que fuese a pasar ya que tanto Rei como Kai habían logrado una considerable ventaja ante los demás y cualquiera de los dos podría ganar...

- VAMOS REI- alentaban desde el lugar de los espectadores los dos inseparables amigos del chino

- VAMOS KAI- también se oían gritos de otras personas, seguramente los del curso de Hiwatari

Rei seguía a la cabeza de la carrera, su respiración se mantenía relajada y sus pasos seguros "ganare..." pensó y a lo lejos por fin diviso la meta sin embargo debido al sobre esfuerzo su tobillo comenzó a dolerle pero no dejaría que algo así lo derrotase y siguió con su marcha "solo un poco mas..." se alentó pero su condenado tobillo le molestaba a tal grado que le hizo tropezar y caer con brusquedad al suelo

- demonios...- murmuro y golpeo con su puño el suelo

¿estas bien- oyó que le preguntaban y al dirigir su vista se topo con el bicolor quien le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

- mi tobillo...- dijo con suavidad y tomando la mano que su amigo le había ofrecido se levanto mas sin embargo una punzada de dolor en su pie le hizo soltar unas lagrimas de sus ojos... agacho la cabeza, no quería que Kai lo viese así- aun puedes ganar- le dijo tratando de aguantar el dolor y es que debido a la considerable ventaja que habían obtenido el bicolor podía lograr llegar a la meta, cuando escucho la voz de Kai no dio credibilidad a lo que escuchaba

- mejor te llevo a la enfermería- había dicho el ruso y sujeto al neko ayudándole a caminar

- neko!...- se escucho la voz del pelirrojo que ya llegaba hasta ellos- ...¿estas bien?...- dijo agitadamente una vez que llego a lado de los dos chicos

- tonto, corre- le había dicho el bicolor y es que aun podía ser que Tala lograse (por primera vez) ganar

No lo pensó dos veces y continuo la carrera en cuanto asintió a las palabras del bicolor

- es mejor irnos- anuncio Kai mientras socorría a Rei

- pero... tu podías haber ganado...- hablo el chino con un tono enfadado y es que odiaba ver a Kai perder y mas si era por su culpa

- ya habrá otras competencias- contesto calmadamente mientras se encogía de hombros

Durante el resto del camino no dijeron nada mas... llegaron a la enfermería y tocaron la puerta y después de escuchar un suave 'pasen' se adentraron en aquella habitación

¿Rei?...- pregunto la enfermera- que te paso esta vez...- agrego con un tono de reproche y es que apenas y había comenzado el año escolar y el chinito ya la había visitado varias veces, así que era de suponerse que ya lo conocía, además de que el muchachito era bastante conversador...

- mi tobillo otro ves...- dijo sonriente mientras llevaba una mano atrás de su nuca dándole un aire cómico

- hay niño...- sonrió la enfermera y se aproximo a examinarle- bueno pues, hay que volver a vendarlo- concluyo cuando finalizo su revisión

- gracias Señorita Ayaka- respondió con una enorme sonrisa cuando la enfermera le hubiese vendado

- ya sabes... no te esfuerces mucho- le advirtió mientras salía por la puerta- en seguida regreso- anuncio casi desde afuera- puedes retirarte cuando quieras-

- vaya- murmuro después de permanecer mucho tiempo callado el bicolor a lo que Rei le miro desconcertado así que continuo- yo llevo casi toda mi vida en este colegio y ni el nombre de la enfermera me sabia...-

- es que no eres muy comunicativo que digamos...- comento el chino

- en parte si... pero también por que yo no necesite nunca venir a este lugar- aclaro mientras dirigía una mirada burlona al neko quien de inmediato frunció el entrecejo

- ya que ninguno gano...- cambio de tema un tanto serio- puedes decirme ¿que hiciste con Ozuma?.-

- tu lo dijiste nadie gano... por lo tanto tengo derecho a guardar silencio-

- ahhh entonces yo también- agrego el chino sin embargo Kai no entendió a que se refreirá con eso, pero no tardo mucho en comprender ya que cuando miro al gatito este rápidamente volteo la cara a otro lado

- así que te enojaras conmigo...- dijo un tanto molesto por la actitud de su amigo

- no se... puede ser...- hablo secamente, Hiwatari dio un gruñido suficientemente alto como para que escuche el chino

- esta bien...- resoplo rendido el bicolor

-x-x- Flash back –x-x-x

- tu eres Ozuma...- pregunto una voz fría

- si, que quieres...- contesto algo temeroso

- quiero hablar contigo- ordeno la otra persona

- no tengo nada que hablar contigo- trato de sonar sereno pero sus nervios estaban haciéndolo estremecer

- mas vale que escuches lo que tengo que decir...- amenazo mientras se acercaba a el oji-verde

- ni creas que te temo Hiwatari...-

- y por eso tiemblas- contesto mientras lanzaba una carcajada

¡que quieres- hablo el muchachito atemorizado y es que como todos, sabia que Kai Hiwatari era una persona de temer

- no quiero que compitas en la carrera- dijo seriamente

- tu no eres nadie para ordenarme eso- contesto de igual manera

- así que no lo harás...- pregunto con una mirada bastante fría

- NO- grito el oji-verde

- conste que trate de razonar contigo- (razonar?.. a mi me pareció q mas bien le ordenaba... pero bueeeno así es Kai) y sujeto por la playera a Ozuma

x-x-x fin del Flash back x-x-x

¿y que le hiciste?..- le interrogo el minino

- pues... lo encerré en el deposito del conserje- dijo como si no le importara y era cierto no le importaba para nada

- que hiciste QUE...- dijo incrédulamente

- lo encerré...- le reitero tranquilamente

- mmmm... ya te oí- contesto un tanto molesto, sin embargo decidió cambiar de tono ya que si continuaba de ese modo Kai seguiría contestando satíricamente- y dime... sigue ahí...- hablo mas calmadamente

- pues si no ha aparecido hasta ahora... me imagino que si- supuso y se encogió de hombros

Rei suspiro fuertemente y se paro de la camilla donde momentos antes la enfermera le había atendido

¿ que haces?.- pregunto Hiwatari mientras se acercaba al chino para ayudarle a pararse

- voy a sacar a Ozuma- contesto sosegadamente sin mirar a Kai

¡déjalo- se exaspero el ruso

- porque estas tan molesto...- dijo el chino tajantemente- además.. ¿que te hizo él a ti, para que lo odies de esa manera?...- pregunto esta vez sin quitar los ojos de encima al bicolor

- pues...- ahora si que no sabia lo que iba a decir, no podía responder con la verdad... aun no...- ese es asunto mío- contesto duramente

- esta bien...- respondió separándose del agarre de Kai mientras se dirigía a la salida cojeando

- estas enojado?..- pregunto secamente aunque por dentro se deshacía del dolor

- no- dijo mientras retomaba su natural sonrisa- pero tampoco voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras- Kai levanto una ceja como muestra de su confusión- voy a sacar a Ozuma...- anuncio y retomo su marcha

- que obstinado eres- hablo Hiwatari mientras volvía a sostener al neko y ayudarle a caminar- vamos-

Rei volvió a sonreírle animadamente mientras asentía con la cabeza y es que otra vez había logrado que Kai cambiara su comportamiento acostumbrado ya que en otras circunstancias habría dejado al pobre de Ozuma todo el día en aquel lugar.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo donde se suponía estaba el deposito vieron que había mas gente, entre ellos el profesor Minoru y unos cuantos alumnos mas, se acercaron y vieron que todos ellos estaban rodeando a Ozuma quien aun continuaba llorando

Rei miro a Kai algo asustado, Ozuma los iba a delatar... pero cuando se fijo en Kai vio que este tenia la misma expresión serena de siempre, acaso no le importaba el hecho de que le delaten y el instructor lo regañe?...

- vamos- dijo el bicolor y avanzaban abriéndose paso entre los muchachitos

¿que paso?...- pregunto Rei a uno de los chicos que observaba curioso la escena

- pues no sabemos todavía, cuando el- apunto a otro chico- paso por aquí escucho a alguien llorar y fue por el profesor y ahorita recién lo sacamos a el- ahora apunto a Ozuma

"así que no ha dicho nada... todavía" pensó el neko y trago duramente

- ahora nos dirás que paso Ozuma- pregunto el maestro Minoru mientras le acariciaba la cabeza tratando de calmarle

- pues...- levanto su cabeza y de inmediato noto la presencia del ruso- vine a recoger un trapo para limpiar... algo, y se cerro la puerta- mintió mientras volvía a mirar al suelo

- deberías tener mas cuidado- hablo el instructor- bueno ahora retírense que aun no acaba el día- anuncio mientras alejaba a los curiosos y de pronto se fijo en el chino- Kon¿Como esta tu pie?..- pregunto mientras se acercaba hasta Rei

¡mejor- sonrió

- que bien... mira que podías haber ganado, no es así Hiwatari...- se dirigió al ruso

- Hn- contesto

- bueno, ustedes también vayan a hacer alguna cosa- y se retiro

- ves- hablo de nuevo el bicolor cuando se había ido el profesor- no teníamos porque haber venido-

- esta bien...- se rindió y es que para que volver a pelear, además Ozuma estaba bien, algo asustado pero bien... de repente sus orbes se abrieron enormemente al notar la hora que el reloj marcaba- es tarde- anuncio

¿tarde?.- dijo confundido el ruso

- mi mama ya debe haber llegado- se inquieto¿vamos?.-

- claro- y juntos se encaminaron a donde Rei debía esperar a su mama...

¿como esta?.- hablo una vocecita conocida para ella

- hola Bryan- saludo amablemente la señora Reika al peli-lavanda¿cómo has estado?.-

- muy bien gracias- respondió cortésmente

- buenas tardes señora- hablo el otro muchacho que acompañaba a Kuznetzov

- tu eres... Tala ¿verdad?.- hablo gentilmente la señora mientras dirigía una sonrisa a ambos rusos

- sip- contesto pero de inmediato recibió un codazo de su compañero- que hice...- se quejo el pelirrojo

- responde bien- le regaño haciendo que la señora Reika riera

¿han visto a Rei?.- les pregunto una vez que se hubiese calmado

- mmm... creo que Kai le llevo a la enfermería- contesto el pelirrojo

¿a la enfermería?... ¿le paso algo a Rei?.- se angustio la señora

- no se preocupe...- trato de tranquilizarla el oji-lavanda mientras dirigía una mirada de reproche a Tala por su falta de tacto

- lo siento...- susurro el pelirrojo, pero a lo lejos diviso a ese par- ahí vienen- anuncio apuntando la dirección de los dos chicos

- Rei.. ¿estas bien?.- se apresuro a su encuentro mirándolo de arriba abajo para luego darle un fuerte abrazo

- si- sonrió el neko ante la exageración de su madre

- que le dijeron...- pregunto seriamente el bicolor a los otro dos rusos, Tala sonrió y Bryan movió la cabeza de un lado a otro

- mama... me ahogas...- se quejo el chino entre los brazos de su madre quien de inmediato le soltó

- ahora dime.. ¿qué paso?..- le hablo su mama

- cuando corría... mi tobillo volvió a dolerme... y Kai me ayudo- finalizo con una enorme sonrisa dirigida al bicolor

- así que tu eres Kai...- le miro inquisitivamente para luego dirigirle una hermosa sonrisa- gracias por ayudar a mi hijo-

- eh... no hay porque...- respondió Hiwatari algo apenado

- bueno- volvió a hablar la señora Reika- como agradecimiento, que tal si comen con nosotros todo lo que prepare- dijo mientras mostraba el enorme bento (caja de comida... creo...) que cargaba consigo- y no quiero excusas- advirtió

Los tres rusos se miraron entre si

- yo encantado- hablo el pelirrojo- y es que Bryan me dijo que usted cocina muy rico- sonrió

- gracias Bryan- se dirigió al peli-lavanda que de inmediato se sonrojo¿y tu Kai?... quieres comer con nosotros...- le dijo con su incesante sonrisa, el bicolor solo asintió

Se fueron a acomodar en uno de los jardines del colegio donde habían varias personas haciendo lo mismo que ellos, disfrutar de un almuerzo con sus amigos o familiares... aunque cabe decir que todos se quedaron viendo como Kuznetzov, Ivanov e incluso Hiwatari se iban a sentar junto al chico chino y una señora que por el parecido aseguraban que era la mama de Kon

¿y porque todos nos miran?.- pregunto intrigada la señora

- te contare otro día mama- hablo el neko mientras dirigía una sonrisa a los tres rusos

- esta bien...- respondió con otra sonrisa mientras sacaba todo lo que había cocinado que por cierto era bastante

- acaso pensaste que tu y yo acabaríamos todo esto...- le cuestiono Rei a su madre viendo la enorme cantidad de comida

- pensé que talvez podríamos invitar a tus amigos- contesto alegremente- y ves que no me equivoque...-

- ayyy ma' que haré contigo- refuto divertido el chino

- ya veremos luego... ahora ¡a comer!.- anuncio y en seguida sirvió a los muchachitos

La comida transcurrió entre platicas por parte del ruso pelirrojo quien contaba como había obtenido la victoria (Tala Gano!) de la carrera y el infortunado accidente del neko, la señora Reika rió ante el sobrenombre que Tala le había puesto a su hijo, y otras cosas del colegio...

- sip, Bryan es el mejor deportista del colegio- confirmaba el pelirrojo a las observaciones que la madre de Rei hacia- pero Kai no se queda atrás ya que es el mejor estudiante...-

- Ohhh, vaya- se sorprendió la señora mientras dirigía la mirada al bicolor que estaba tan callado

- Buenas tardes- se escucho la vocecita de los otros dos amigos de Rei

- hola Tyson, Max- saludo la señora (después de todo son los mejores amigos de su hijo, así que los conocía)¿como están-

- hambrientos...- respondió el nipón a lo que la señora Reika sonrió

- Tyson! Hace unos instantes terminamos de comer- le regaño el rubio

- pero tu sabes que la señora Reika cocina muy rico...- objetaba el moreno

- bueno al menos llegaron para el postre- hablo la señora e invito a acompañarles

- y tus papas...- pregunto el chino a Max

- están por all�- dijo apuntando a una pareja que parecían divertirse ya que no paraban de reír

- ahhh y tu hermano Tyson?... aun no lo conozco- le dijo Rei ya que cuando iba visitarle Heero nunca estaba

- debe estar por...- miro de un lado a otro- por algún lado... te lo presentare después- Rei asintió

- bueno- hablo la señora Reika- me tengo que retirar...-anuncio

- tan pronto...- se quejo Rei- y la carrera para padres?..- pregunto ya que se llevaría acabo en un par de horas mas

- sabes corazón que debo ir a trabajar...- le dijo con dulzura- perdóname...-

- no te preocupes- le dijo con una sonrisa

¿te quedaras todavía- pregunto su mama

- sip, tengo que ver jugar a Bryan- contesto animadamente y es que aun faltaba algunas actividades del día

- esta bien, pero no llegues tarde- le indicó obteniendo un asentimiento de parte de su hijo

- le ayudamos...- dijo el pelirrojo comenzando a guardar todo lo que habían usado

- gracias- contesto la señora

- gracias a usted, todo estuvo muy rico- hablo el peli-lavanda ayudando de igual forma

- si, gracias- dijo con el temple de siempre Hiwatari

- este... Kai ¿puedo hablar contigo?.- pregunto la señora y de inmediato Hiwatari se acerco hasta ella quien lo alejo un poco- puedo pedirte un favor...-

- si, claro- contesto el ruso

- podrías ayudar a Rei con sus estudios... solo si puedes- aclaro la señora y es que no quería perjudicar al bicolor en sus propios estudios- es que como tu sabes llegamos recientemente de China y he notado que a mi niño le cuesta un poco entender los libros...- explico ya que tampoco quería hacer ver a Rei como un tonto- que me dices...-

- por supuesto-

- muchísimas gracias- abrazo al ruso quien de inmediato se sonrojo- puedes acordar con él el día y la hora, si...- continuo una ves que lo había soltado y luego volvió con los demás

- si...- contesto y de prontamente se entristeció... hace mucho que no sentía el abrazo de una madre...

¿estas bien?.- pregunto el neko cuando noto la expresión que tenia el bicolor cuando se quedo solo

- si, no es nada- trato de sonar serio pero en su voz había un tono de tristeza

- vamos- le sonrió el minino y sujetándole por el brazo le arrastro hasta donde los demás se encontraban conversando

¿estas bien primito?.- también Bryan había notado la expresión que Kai tenia en ese momento

- claro que si- retomo su actitud y es que no quería que los demás notasen su congoja

- bueno, si tu lo dices- también hablo seriamente el oji-lavanda no convencido del todo

La señora Reika se despidió de todos, deseando suerte a Bryan y dando un beso a su pequeño hijo...

- ya es hora- anuncio de pronto el yanqui- la carrera de padres empezara- y todos se dirigieron nuevamente a la pista...

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes el ganador resulto el abuelo de Tyson dejando a todo perplejos y es que vaya que para ser mayor tenia bastante energía el anciano (si no pregúntele a Tyson ººU)

- ese es mi abuelo- se enorgullecía el japonés quien de inmediato fue a felicitar a su abuelo

- vaya que tiene energía...- observo boquiabierto Tala y todos asintieron de igual modo

Después que acabo la carrera y Rei por fin pudo conocer al hermano de Tyson, que por cierto a su considerar no se parecían en nada al moreno

- a si que tu eres Rei...- le dijo Heero- eres mas bonito de lo que pensé- agrego dándole una coqueta sonrisa

- g-gracias- respondió nerviosamente logrando que Heero riera

- ya es hora de que juegue- hablo seriamente Bryan mientras sujetaba del brazo de Rei y lo llevaba con el ya que no le había gustado para nada el comentario de aquel chico, pero si Bryan estaba molesto pues Kai estaba aun mas... y peor aun (acaso se puede mas?) cuando su primo se llevo al chino...

- vaya que es muy sobreprotector con el neko- dijo el pelirrojo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las canchas de básquet, que es donde el peli-lavanda debía jugar, siendo seguido por los demás

El partido dio inicio y como era de esperarse el equipo de Bryan gano el encuentro (q puedo decir... es fabuloso XD) y la tarde había terminado pintando de un matiz rojizo el cielo anunciando la pronta llegada de la noche, es entonces cuando todos se despidieron

- oye Rei...- llamo el bicolor al neko

- si- contesto

- debo decirte que desde ahora seré tu tutor- le dijo con una media sonrisa- así que me debes tratar con respeto-

- mi... ¿tutor?.- pregunto confundido

- tu mama me pidió ese favor- aclaro

- ahhh, que bueno- sonrió enormemente- entonces te veré mas seguido-

- eso creo...- y sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa

TBC...

Y que tal ?... les gusto este capitulo... espero que si. Desde el siguiente capitulo ya estarán un poco crecidos ya q si continuo así jamás terminare este fic...

Comentarios: bueno ya dije lo q el bicolor le hizo a Ozuma, en un principio pensé q talvez lo golpearía y después encerraría pero me pareció un poco cruel ya q aun siguen siendo niños... además no puedo hacer ver a Kai tan maloso... es por ello q lo deje así... ahora respecto a la carrera, primero me incline por q ganara mi Rei pero eso ya seria demasiado favoritismo así q busque una manera de q no gane pero tampoco pierda (me refiero frente a Kai) así q opte por su tobillo lastimado y pues a Kai de buen samaritano...

A contestar reviews...

**GabZ:** tu pedido esta cumplido... aunque no creo q Bryan lo hubiera matado... aun no... (ni tampoco después)

**Kira Ivanov Hiwatari:** empate entre los tres? Creo q eso no se puede... pero como ves gano el pelirrojo e igual Kai tuvo q hablar... (es el poder de Rei)

**La LoKa KeLLy: **me gusto mucho chatear contigo (ojalá lo repitamos...) y respondiendo a tu review pues... todavía son niños y eso del shota (sino me equivoco es relación entre niños... creo) como que no me gusta mucho, pero como dije en un principio entrara lemon para las fanáticas (incluida yo n.n)

**Shiroi Tsuki**: pareja Tala y Bryan?... no se todavía aunque sea lo mas seguro pero ya veré q se me ocurre, espero q este capitulo te guste también

**maryluzmty:** calma, calma pues para que crezcan solo falta... un poco (n.nU)... y respecto al ganador de la carrera, pues fue Tala y es que sino Bryan iba a estar furioso y para malhumorados basta Kai... gracias por todo...

**Survival-M:** Tala y Max? Mira q no se me habia ocurrido, si pongo eso me van a asesinar… pero ya vere, no prometo nada pero puedo mencionar talvez algo por ahí… y q te puedo decir respecto a Bryan… pues es uno de mis favoritos aunq en mi otra historia fue el villano (me encanta su personalidad tan inestable…)

**lyry Ylonen Taomori:** tengo lectora nueva YUHUUUU! Abusar del neko? Yo tambien quisiera… (lo siento es q soy LL) y respecto a la carrera pues ya hubo un solo ganador pero yo creo q me quedo bien o no?... bueno, bueno me alegra q te guste mi historia y espero q continues leyendola…


	11. un regalo?

Aunque un poco tarde acá les dejo el otro capitulo de mi historia, la cual por cierto me salió un poco larga (para agrado vuestro) y bastante bueno desde mi punto de vista, ojalá del suyo también... bueno para no hacer mas largo esto continuemos con el fic...

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (TToTT)

_CAP. 11.-. un regalo?_

x-.x-.x-.x-.x-.x-.x-.x-.x-.x-.x-.x-.x-.x-.x-.x-.x-.x-.x-.x-.x-.x-.x

La mañana hacia su aparición como era de costumbre... un sol radiante, un cielo azul, un aire limpio y fresco, y el trinar de uno que otra pájaro...

Los radiantes rayos del astro rey se colaban por la ventana de la habitación de un muchachito que había cambiado algo, mas sin embargo su carácter animado y alegre se mantenían perenne como parte de su personalidad ya formada, era un sábado y para suerte suya no tenia porque levantarse temprano ya que ese día sus clases se habían suspendido debido a una actividad que se llevaría a cabo mas tarde esa mañana por lo tanto podía disfrutar aun mas de su merecido descanso... o al menos eso era lo que creía él...

De un golpe la puerta se abrió dando paso a una mujer que ya no era tan joven como hace unos años pero no por eso dejaba de ser bonita y entusiasta, su cabello castaño sujeto en una suelta trenza estaba un poco mas largo llegando a rozar su cintura, sus hermosos ojos color miel resplandecían de gusto, su figura aunque ya no tan bien formada pero esbelta le daban un toque estético y ni que decir de su enorme y afectuosa sonrisa, había ingresado sin ninguna consideración al dormitorio de su único y preciado hijo, algo típico cuando ese día llegaba y es que no era cualquier día...

. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!.-. grito al momento que la puerta chocaba fuertemente con la pared logrando que el chino se levantara sobresaltado por el escándalo, mas cuando su vista se enfoco en la persona que estaba parada frente a su cama se tranquilizo, cada año era lo mismo...

. mama deja de darme esta clase de sustos-. dijo mientras se estiraba para de una vez por todas levantarse

. no puedo evitarlo...-. respondía con un tono pícaro pues recordaba todas las veces que le hacia lo mismo e incluso antes lograba asustarlo de tal modo que Rei emitía un grito en forma de maullido y luego la regañaba, era bastante cómico ver a su hijo asustado... parecía un gatito deslumbrado por la luz de un auto, esos ojos ambarinos abiertos de par en par, sus labios fuertemente apretados y sus manos asidas en las sabanas le causaban algo de gracia

. pues ya estoy bastante grandecito para tu juegos-. le recriminaba con una sonrisa pues eso era algo ya habitual entre ellos, algo de madre e hijo y eso lo ponía feliz... aunque antes si que le asustaba pero con el tiempo ya se había acostumbrado...

. bueno, bueno-. trato de evitar uno de esos sermones que su hijo le daba cuando lo asustaba así...-. como decía.. Feliz cumpleaños Rei!.-. reitero la señora mientras se acercaba a su hijo y le daba un fuerte abrazo besando sus mejillas-. y dime... ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?...-. pregunto cuando lo había soltado

. aun no lo se...-. respondió mientras buscaba algo de ropa limpia

. ¿quieres invitar a tus amigos a comer pastel?.-. indago-. yo les preparare uno delicioso...-.

. mama, ya cumplo 15 años y creo que invitar a mis amigos a comer pastel... como que es muy infantil-. comento acercándose a su madre y depositando un beso en su frente continuo-. pero gracias...-.

. ¿y entonces que planeas hacer?.-.

. mmm... nose, pero algo se me ocurrirí. sonrió

DING DONG... (es el timbre de la puerta... por si acaso n.n')

. quien será a esta hora-. se extraño el chino mientras dirigía su vista al reloj despertador que se encontraba a un lado de la cama el cual marcaba las 8:15 am y la actividad de esa mañana comenzaba recién a las 10:00 am...

. yo iré mientras te das un baño y te vistes ¿si?.-. y bajando las escaleras (su casa aunque era de dos pisos era bastante pequeña) se dirigió a atender la entrada, abrió la puerta y sonrió enormemente a la persona que se hallaba parada al otro lado

. buenos días señora Kon-. saludo con todo respeto

. buenos días Kai-. respondió la señora-. vamos pasa-. lo invito a ingresar

. muchas gracias-. contesto y se adentro a la morada de su amigo

. siempre tan formal...-. comento mientras cerraba la puerta

. señora Kon... ¿Rei esta despierto?...-. pregunto tímidamente

. cuantas veces te dije que no me dijeras así... llámame Reika-. le dijo mientras colocaba ambas manos en su cintura

. como usted diga... señora Reika-. contesto dudoso el bicolor

. al menos es un avance...-. suspiro resignada y es que ya habían pasado seis años desde que Hiwatari iba a su casa casi cada día, en un principio lo hacia para ayudar a su hijo con sus estudios como ella le había pedido pero al pasar los años Rei y Kai fueron haciéndose muy buenos amigos casi inseparables cosa que le agradaba pues Kai aunque era demasiado serio y respetuoso para su gusto, era una buena persona y bastante amable-. y respecto a Rei...-. dijo contestando a la pregunta del ruso-. acabo de despertarlo así que yo creo que tardara un poco en bajar... mientras tanto ¿quieres desayunar?.-.

. claro-. contesto

. entonces vamos-. contesto animada mientras sujetaba el brazo al bicolor y lo jalaba a la cocina para desayunar

Puso el agua a hervir entre tanto sacaba algunas cosas del refrigerador y unos panecillos de la alacena junto con un poco de harina, huevos y otras cosas que utilizaba para hacer hot cakes que sabia al ruso le gustaban...

. y como has estado...-. pregunto a modo de hacer conversación

. muy bien gracias-. contesto el bicolor

. ahhh... y ¿Tala esta bien?.-. volvió a preguntar

. si-. dijo y nada mas, la señora sonrió pues vaya que lograr tener una conversación con Kai era bastante difícil "con razón Rei se ha vuelto tan hablador..." pensó y sonrió aun mas

. ¿y Bryan?.-.

. también-. respondió y sin poder evitarlo un gruñido salió de sus labios, siendo notado por la señora Reika quien fácilmente se dio cuenta que no se llevaban muy bien que digamos...

. y... ¿qué piensan hacer hoy?.-. nuevamente pregunto

. a las diez tenemos que ir al estadio de la universidad Gakuen Todou-. contesto (no me pregunten q significa... solo lo escuche por ahí)

. ahhh-. iba a preguntar mas cosas cuando la caldera comenzó a sonar anunciado que el agua ya estaba hervida

Puso una taza delante de Kai y le sirvió un poco de té alcanzándole los panecillos que había preparado, se disponían a comer cuando ingreso el muchacho que estaban esperando

. hola Kai!.-. saludo alegremente el neko

. hola-. contesto y aunque su semblante era el mismo sus ojos emitieron un brillo que no paso desapercibido ante unas orbes color miel

. muero de hambre...-. anuncio y se sentó a lado de su ruso amigo

. enseguida les preparo hot cakes-. anuncio la señora comenzando a prepararlos

. me sorprende que estés tan temprano-. hablo el oji-.dorado dirigiendo la vista a su amigo

. es que sabia que si no venia, jamás te levantarías-. hablo con un tono sardónico-. como siempre...-. acoto

. no exageres..-. se quejo con un puchero causando que Hiwatari sonriera a medias

. Rei...-. dijo de pronto la señora haciendo que ambos chicos volteasen a verla-. ¿para que tienen que ir al estadio?.-. pregunto

. es que el equipo de básquet de la escuela jugara y al menos yo voy a animarlos, mientras que Kai es suplente-. respondió con una sonrisa

. ¿y Bryan jugara?.-.

. claro!.. por eso voy a animarlo...-. volvió a sonreír haciendo que su madre voltee a verlo (ya que todo el rato que estaba hablando con él se encontraba concentrada en los hot cakes), para responder a su sonrisa sin embargo noto el semblante tan raro en el bicolor y es que acaso era ¿enojo?. o talvez ¿celos?... no estaba muy segura... todavía...

. que bueno!.-. contesto y rápidamente giro su cabeza para volver a concentrarse en los hot cakes mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos...

Cuando los había terminado sirvió a los muchachos los cuales los devoraron al instante y fijándose nuevamente en el reloj notaron con horror que eran ya las 9:45 apenas les quedaban quince minutos para llegar a la universidad y en transporte normal les tomaría mas o menos de veinticinco a treinta minutos llegar...

. Kai...-. hablo Rei con timidez-. podrías llamar a tu chofer...-. pregunto un tanto apenado ya que a él no le gustaba aprovecharse de su amigo, pero en momentos de urgencia como este era bueno que Hiwatari fuera rico...

. claro-. contesto y de su bolsillo saco su celular, marcando el numero de su casona hablo con el que debía ser su mayordomo al cual ordeno algunas cosa y colgó-. pronto estará aquí-. anuncio

No tuvieron que esperar mucho pues desde afuera se oía una bocina bastante familiar, Rei salió de inmediato hasta la puerta y girándose en esta hablo

. mama... ?ya nos vamos!.-. grito el neko logrando que la señora Reika saliera de donde sea que ahora se encontraba

. cuídense-. dijo y beso la mejilla de su hijo-. ..¿vendrás a almorzar?.-. pregunto

Rei miro a Kai y este le dirigió una mirada bastante comprensible para el neko

. no creo...-. hablo-. pero estaremos aquí para la cena-. dijo refiriéndose a él y Kai quien asintió

. esta bien-. dijo un poco desilusionada-. entonces les preparare algo muy rico!.-. acoto volviendo a su acostumbrada forma alegre de ser

. si-. respondieron ambos y la señora volvió a besar la mejilla de su hijo quien de inmediato salió

. Kai-. llamo de pronto al bicolor quien se acerco un tanto timorato hasta la señora-. ?animo!.-. agrego y al igual que a su hijo le deposito un beso en su mejilla

. g-.gracias-. contesto sonrojado y al igual que Rei salió con dirección al automóvil que los esperaba

"y no solo me refería al juego..." pensó la señora Reika esbozando una enorme sonrisa para después cerrar la puerta cuando los dos muchachitos habían ya partido en el móvil

. ya es tarde-. volvió a repetir el chino-. me van a matar...-.

. quieres calmarte...-. hablo Hiwatari

. es que Max y Tyson me asesinaran...-. dijo un tanto angustiado

.¿por qué?.-. pregunto curioso

. porque yo estoy agarrando sus pases de entrada...-. dijo mostrando los tickets que tenia en sus manos y es que a decir verdad el evento que se llevaría a cabo en el estadio era para reunir fondos para dicha universidad y para ello habían retado al equipo de su colegio ya que estaba catalogado de 'invencible' entre las escuelas de Japón...

. ya veras que llegaremos a tiempo...-. comento y Rei le regalo una hermosa sonrisa-. ahhh por cierto-. volvió a hablar y de inmediato se puso a buscar dentro de su mochila donde llevaba su uniforme deportivo y al parecer algo mas...-. toma-. dijo extendiéndole al chino una caja mediana envuelta en un luminoso y colorido papel...

. ehhh-. hablo o mas bien musito mientras cogía la caja y miraba expectante a Hiwatari

. feliz cumpleaños-. hablo serenamente plasmando en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa, Rei por su parte se encontraba feliz

. gracias!.-. casi grito y se lanzo a dar un abrazo bastante efusivo a su amigo, Kai lo rodeo con ambos brazos y acomodo su cabeza a un costado de la del chino aspirando su delicioso aroma...

Rei se sentía muy bien en los brazos de su amigo, se sentía protegido, cálido e incluso... querido, su sonrisa aumento y se acomodo aun mejor y cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por tan deliciosa sensación... pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo así que con delicadeza se separo del ruso no sin antes regalarle un beso en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento...

Kai se sonrojo al sentir el beso que su amigo le había dado y de inmediato giro el rostro evadiendo así la mirada divertida del chino quien comenzó a abrir su obsequio con cuidado ya que no quería destrozar tan hermosa envoltura

Sus orbes doradas se abrieron a mas no poder cuando diviso el contenido de la caja y es que era... otra caja mas pequeña, miro divertido a su amigo

. y yo pensé que tu no sabias hacer bromas-. se dirigió al bicolor

. no me subestimes Kon-. contesto una ves que el color había descendido de sus mejillas

El neko echo unas cuantas carcajadas vaya que Kai lo sorprendía cada vez mas... cuando se calmo volvió a fijarse en la pequeña caja que había extraído de la anterior

. ¿puedo abrirla?.-. pregunto

. para eso te la di-. exclamo el ruso cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos mientras trataba de tranquilizarse un poco..."espero le guste.." pensó

. que será...-. se decía a si mismo y es que cada año Kai siempre la regalaba lo que él quería... el año pasado por ejemplo le había comentado al bicolor que le gustaría tener el nuevo CD de su grupo favorito y para su cumpleaños Kai le obsequiaba ese CD... pero que el recordase esta ves no había dicho nada así que el regalo era un completo misterio...

Sin esperar mas abrió la pequeña caja y para su sorpresa hallo en esta un hermoso brazalete de ¿oro?... y en esta estaba grabado su nombre 'REI KON', miro asombrado a Kai esto era demasiado para ser un simple obsequio de cumpleaños...

. Kai... ¿en serio esto es para mi?.-. pregunto extrañado

. que.. ¿acaso no sabes leer?.-. hablo sin deshacer su pose

. hablo enserio Kai-. el tono del minino se torno juicioso haciendo a Kai abrir sus ojos y dirigirlas a su felino amigo

. ¿no te gusto?.-. pregunto apesadumbrado

. no es eso...-. respondió y dirigió la mirada nuevamente a la pulsera que sostenía entre sus manos

. entonces...-. hablo fríamente, vaya que no entendía a veces al chino

. es demasiado caro... para ser un regalo-. dijo sin levantar la vista del reluciente objeto que brillaba

. hn-. resoplo Hiwatari y quitando el brazalete con algo de brusquedad de las manos de Kon, continuo-. un regalo es un regalo-. y sujetando la mano de Rei le puso la pulsera de oro-. deja de ser tan quisquilloso y acepta lo que los demás te dan-.

. bueno... entonces... ?gracias!...-. y volvió a sonreírle a su amigo-. solo...-.

. y ahora que-.

. me queda un poco grande... mira-. dijo y levantando la mano mostró a lo que se refería y pues en realidad le quedaba algo ancho y si lo movía mucho incluso se le salía

. estas muy flaco-. se mofo el bicolor haciendo que Rei frunciera las cejas y después sonriera

. jóvenes hemos llegado-. anuncio repentinamente el chofer

. gracias-. contestaron ambos y bajaron del transporte

Rei se fijo nuevamente en la hora del reloj que la torre mas alta de la universidad Gakuen Todou poseía indicándoles que eran ya las 10:07 am, menos mal no era tan tarde... caminaron por el lugar que era bastante grande y siguiendo a una gran cantidad de personas dieron con el estadio

Al llegar a la puerta del mismo se toparon con que tanto Tala como Bryan ya estaban esperándolos solo faltaban Tyson y Max

. ?buenos días!.-. saludo animadamente el chino acercándose a su sempais

. ?felicidades!.-. casi grito el pelirrojo acercándose rápidamente a su amigo y sujetarlo en un fuerte abrazo, casi asfixiante...

. oye lo estas ahogando…-. le reprocho el peli-.lavanda logrando que el pelirrojo soltara al chino

. gracias...-. respondió el chino respirando profundamente

. felicidades pe... digo Rei-. hablo serenamente Bryan mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo del neko y acercarlo a él apoyando su barbilla en el pelo negro de Rei ya que con el tiempo el ruso oji-.lavanda se había puesto mas alto y musculoso, pero Tala tampoco estaba tan atrás ya que el tiempo lo había favorecido bastante volviéndolo mas guapo pero sin afectar a su animoso carácter...

. gr-.gracias-. respondió aun entre los brazos del ruso y sin poder evitarlo un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, mientras mas atrás un bicolor veía la escena bastante furioso y eso cualquiera lo podía notar

. ¿celos?.-. pregunto de repente una voz a su lado y asustándose un poco giro la vista par toparse con esa sonrisa tan conocida

. no molestes Ivanov-. siseo Kai mostrando una de esas miradas frías

. yo no mas preguntaba-. se excuso serio el pelirrojo-. pero aun no contestas mi pregunta...-.

. que te importa-. contesto ácidamente para después alejarse de ahí

. pero... aun no contesto mi pregunta...-. hablo para si mismo esbozando nuevamente su sonrisa

Mientras tanto Bryan ya había soltado a Rei de su agarre y conversaban alegremente

. y eso-. dijo Bryan señalando la pulsera que Rei llevaba en la muñeca derecha

. me lo regalo Kai-. respondió con una enorme sonrisa, 'Ohhh' exclamo el peli-.lavanda algo sorprendido en ese momento el pelirrojo y el bicolor se habían acercado a ellos

. ?hola!.-. escucharon a lo lejos, volteando la mirada los cuatro divisaron la figura del rubio y el nipón que venían corriendo a toda prisa

. ya era hora-. hablo el chino cuando Max y Tyson llegaban hasta ellos

. lo sentimos...-. respondieron ambos

. me quede dormido-. hablo el japonés mientras reía y llevaba su mano tras su nuca

. y tu chaparrito...-. Tala se dirigió al americano

. yo fui a recogerlo-. apunto a su amigo japonés-... y ya no estoy chaparro!.-. exclamo

. a ver...-. murmuro el pelirrojo acercándose hasta el rubio y rodeándole con sus brazos lo acerco a él como momentos antes Bryan lo había hecho con Rei-. mmm... cierto ya no estas tan chaparro...-. comento mientras posaba su quijada en las hebras doradas del yanqui quien inmediatamente se sonrojo notablemente

. Max... estas todo rojo-. hablo el moreno japonés causando que se incrementara el color en el rostro del pecoso

. ¿estas bien?.-. le pregunto el pelirrojo separándose del cuerpo de Max y posando una mano en la frente de este agrego-. estas muy caliente...¿no tendrás fiebre?.-.

. NO-. contesto fuertemente moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-. solo debe ser por lo que corrimos...-.

. si claro-. murmuro el chino ganándose una mirada furiosa de su pecoso amigo y este solo le sonrió cómicamente

. por cierto ?felicidades Rei!.-. festejo el nipón mientras se abrazaba de su amigo

. ?felicidades!.-. hablo también Max y se acerco a sus dos amigos añadiéndose al abrazo

. gracias...-. sonreía el minino entre los agarres de sus dos compañeros

. bueno yo me voy a los vestidores-. anuncio Bryan comenzando a caminar seguido de un silencioso bicolor

. ?suerte a ambos!.-. gritaron los tres chicos mientras Tala suspiraba por alguna extraña razón...

. pues bueno... entremos-. anuncio el ruso pelirrojo y los demás asintieron

Al ingresar se maravillaron por lo enorme del lugar y es que por algo lo llamaban estadio y no solamente canchas deportivas, el lugar era completamente cerrado (techado) los asientos aunque eran de cemento estaban forrados de algún material gomoso teniendo como respaldo unos barrotes de hierro recubiertos por el mismo material, las canchas estaban separadas por unas líneas blancas que dividían un sector donde se practicaba básquet y el otro donde se jugaba fútbol, amabas estaban bastante equipadas y muy bien cuidadas...

. ¿recuérdenme para beneficio de quien es el dinero de las entradas?.-. hablo Tyson una vez que se hubiera acomodado

. para... la universidad...-. respondió el rubio mirando de un lado a otro ese enorme complejo deportivo

. pues... yo creo que el dinero no les hace falta...-. dijo el chino que al igual que sus amigos estaba admirado por el lugar

. bueno en realidad el dinero es para que el equipo de básquet pueda ir al campeonato internacional y su universidad no puede cubrir todos sus gastos... así que tuvieron esta idea...-. comento tranquilamente el pelirrojo sentándose justo en medio de Rei y Max, para alegría de este último

. ahhh-. comentaron los tres para que luego dos de estos voltearan al frente, ya que unos grandes ojos azules no se desprendían del ser que a su lado estaba, sin embargo una voz lo saco de sus meditaciones

.' el partido ya va a dar inicio'-. anunciaron por un alta voz y casi de inmediato ambos equipos hicieron su aparición

Tras unos breves momentos donde varios de los muchachos aprovecharon para hacer un poco de calentamiento apareció el arbitro que iba ser el encargado de dirigir el partido y haciendo sonar fuertemente su silbato anuncio que el partido iba a dar inicio

Los encargados para el salto fueron por el equipo del colegio su capitán Bryan y por parte de la universidad un muchacho mas alto que el ruso llamado Eddi, el referí lanzo el balón al aire que rápidamente fue sujeta por el flaco americano y el partido inicio con la ventaja del equipo local (es q me canso escribiendo universidad) anotando casi de inmediato los primeros dos puntos del encuentro...

Y todo parecía indicar que el equipo local se quedaría esta vez con la victoria para acabar con el invicto del equipo colegial y eso era algo que Bryan no iba a permitir, al menos no tan fácilmente... haciendo gala de toda su destreza y habilidad alcanzo a empatar el marcador en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Mientras desde las gradas Rei no dejaba de alentar al ruso peli-.lavanda estando secundado por los otros amigos de este, siendo sus gritos desplazados por la enorme barra de animadores que el Gakuen Todou poseía...

El tiempo reglamentario pronto daría por terminado el primer tiempo y la diferencia que el marcador indicaba borraba toda esperanza de permanecer aun con el invicto, un sonido parecido al de un silbato resonó por el lugar indicando la finalización de la primera parte del encuentro... cada equipo se retiro a su banca correspondiente

En el sector del equipo colegial todos ya estaban demasiado cansados y respiraban con dificultada aparte de que habían perdido la esperanza de ganar y sus ánimos estaban por el suelo...

. aquí acabo nuestra racha ganadora...-. se lamentaba uno de ellos

. fue bueno mientras duro...-. añadía otro

. todos son unos estúpidos-. hablo de pronto su capitán-. el partido aun no acaba... y yo no pienso rendirme-.

. pero...-. volvió a hablar un chico-. ellos son mas fuertes...-.

. no tenemos oportunidad...-.

. al final hagan lo que quieran... lloren si desean, yo jamás pierdo y esta no será una excepción..-. finalizo el oji-.lavanda mientras se sentaba en la banca

. estas muy confiado Bryan...-. hablo una voz fría a su lado

. ganare... ya veras primito...-. contesto sin dirigir la mirada al bicolor

. que te hace pensar eso-. pregunto sardónicamente

. por que se lo prometí a... él-. respondió

. ¿a quien?.-. cuestiono un tanto molesto

Y el sonido anterior volvió a resonar indicando el inicio del segundo tiempo, así que Bryan se puso de pie manteniendo aun la mirada al frente, pero antes de irse decidió responder a su primo

. no seas curioso-. dijo y regreso a la cancha con las energías repuestas

. Bryan...-. siseo el bicolor sin quitar la vista de las acciones de su primo cuando de repente vio que este sonreía a alguien que se encontraba en las graderías y al dirigir su vista a las mismas noto a Rei, Tala, Max y Tyson quienes gritaban y aplaudían con entusiasmo-. si te acercas a él yo...-. y el silbatazo del referí volvió a resonar

El marcador aunque daba indicios de mejora para el equipo colegial no fue suficiente ya que la diferencia aun se mantenía, terminando del mismo modo... la universidad Gakuen Todou obtuvo la victoria con un total de 74 – 69, no cabe mencionar la desilusión del ruso... era la primera vez que perdía y se encontraba completamente decaído...

Se sentó en la banca y resoplo con desgano aun no comprendía su error¿dónde había fallado?...

. no es tu culpa-. hablo el bicolor haciendo que el peli-.lavanda lo mirara-. tu no eras el único jugador...-. agrego

. lo se...-. dijo y volvió a mirar al piso

. ¡sempai!.-. oía a lo lejos gritar a alguien se puso de pie y vio como se acercaban los demás

. jugaste estupendamente-. hablo emocionado el chino cuando llegaron hasta él

. ¡si!.-. acotaba el americano

. los movimientos que hiciste, el driblin, ese salto y como evadías a los demás... fue algo asombroso-. comentaba igual de fascinado el japonés

. estoy muy de acuerdo con ellos-. sonrió el pelirrojo

. supongo... que gracias-. hablo con algo mas de animo

. ahora... ?vamos a comer!.-. hablo Tala (para variar un poco)

. SIIIII-. grito, ahora si, el nipón

. yo pensaba celebrar mi victoria junto con el cumpleaños de Rei, pero bueno...-. se encogió de hombros el peli-.lavanda

. ¿y donde iremos?.-. pregunto curioso el yanqui

. a mi casa-. hablo de repente el bicolor asustando a todos

. pero...-. dijo el neko-. tu abuelo... me odia...-. agrego-. acaso no recuerdas la ultima vez que estuve allí, por poco y me corre a patadas-.

. es solo por que estaba de mal humor-. comento el peli-.lavanda acercándose hasta el chino y pasar su brazo por los hombros de este haciendo sonrojar al gatito

. además esta de viaje...-. acoto el pelirrojo imitando la acción del otro ruso-. a si que... ¿vamos?.-.

. ?esta bien!.-. acepto Rei sonriendo grandemente y con el sonrojo existentes en sus mejillas lo hacían ver... "precioso..." pensó el bicolor

La trayectoria aunque fue un tanto larga no fue para nada aburrida ya que dentro del carro o mas bien limosina, los chicos se encontraban conversando de todo siendo a veces interrumpidos por las ocurrencias de cierto pelirrojo el cual no dejaba de pelear con el peli-.lavanda y molestar a cierto pecosito el cual no paraba de sonrojarse...

En la mansión Hiwatari la mesa ya había estado preparada y los sirvientes estaban ya listos para atender a los invitados que su joven amo iba a llevar, al llegar los mas sorprendidos fueron el americano y el nipón ya que era la primera vez que visitaban la casa del ruso antipático...

La comida transcurrió con normalidad... o sea Kai comiendo silenciosamente al frente de la mesa a su lado derecho estaba Rei quien comía educadamente pero de vez en cuando reía ante lo que los demás hacían, a lado del chino estaba Max quien aunque intentaba comer tranquilamente su moreno amigo no lo permitía ya que Tyson estaba sentado a lado del yanqui y devoraba todo lo que en las cercanías hallaba además que por otro lado no dejaba de ver a la persona que se encontraba frente suyo, el peli-.lavanda se sentaba al lado izquierdo de Hiwatari justo delante del neko y el pelirrojo a lado de este sonriendo cada rato al rubiecito que se sonrojaba por todo y causaba gracia al minino...

Las horas avanzaban y el reloj ahora indicaba que ya eran las 5:45 pm vaya que el tiempo pasa volando cuando uno se divierte y la hora de que cada uno se retire se hacia presente siendo los primeros en irse el americano junto a Tyson, se despidieron y dieron las gracias por todo partiendo de inmediato en el automóvil que Hiwatari había puesto a su disposición...

. bueno yo también me voy-. anuncio el pelirrojo siendo acompañado por su inseparable amigo Bryan

. vamos-. hablo el chino cuando Tala y Bryan habían partido

. ¿a dónde?.-. pregunto el bicolor

. prometiste ir a cenar a mi casa... o ya no quieres?.-. respondió

. claro que quiero, solo se me olvido-.

. que olvidadizo andas últimamente... acaso piensas en alguien?.-. cuestiono Rei mientras se acerca hasta su serio amigo acorralándolo contra la pared-. acaso es una chica?.-. lo miro inquisitivamente

. claro que no-. trato de mantenerse sereno pero la cercanía del chino lo ponía nervioso

. ¿entonces?... un chico!.-. volvió a decir el oji-.ambarino

. que no-.

. ahhh... ¿acaso será un alíen?.-. se mofaba el neko

. que NOOO-. grito el ruso apartando al chino con algo de brusquedad-. lo siento...-. se disculpo

. esta bien... no te molesto mas...-. dijo Rei esbozando su habitual sonrisa-. pero ya vamos...-. Kai asintió y emprendieron el camino a la casa del chino

Una vez que hubiesen llegado la señora Reika los recibió con un delicioso pastel y muchos otras masitas preparadas por ella misma... así que una vez mas tuvieron que comer "demasiado..." es lo que ambos muchachos pensaban, pero ninguno de ellos pensaba decirlo ya que con solo ver la expresión de felicidad en la cara de la mama de Rei no se animaban a comentar nada...

. gracias por todo-.se despidió el ruso una vez que todo había acabado-. nos vemos Rei-. y se marcho

. todo estuvo delicioso mama-. comento el chino acercándose hasta su progenitora quien estaba sentada en uno de los sillones sosteniendo algo en sus manos-. ...¿y eso?.-. apunto al objeto

. es un regalo..-. respondió tranquilamente

. ¿para mi?.-. pregunto el chino sosteniendo la cajita-. ...¿de parte de quien?.-. indago mientras miraba por todo lado el objeto en sus manos

. de tu padre...-.

TBC...

Apuesto a que les deje con la boca abierta... pues como se habrán dado cuenta el tiempo paso volando (lo q todas esperaban..) y ahora las edades quedaron así: Rei, Max y Tyson tienen 15 años, Kai 16 y Tala junto con Bryan 17 años... además que la parte final les dará a entender que el siguiente capitulo será aclarado todo sobre el padre de Rei y aunque mientras mas lo pienso creo que será un poco enredado así que discúlpenme si me tardo un poco en actualizar...

A contestar reviews...

**GabZ:** me alegra que te guste mi historia y tal como lo prometí ya crecieron... aunque para el yaoi creo que me tomara algo mas de tiempo... paciencia...

**Kira Ivanov Hiwatari:** es que aun eran niños... y respecto a lo que Kai va a darle lecciones a Rei pues solo lo puse como dato (las 'otras lecciones' se las dará después XP)

**La LoKa KeLLy: **sorry lo entendí mal... y cuando crezcan un poco mas pues... la cosa se pondrá un poco mas... delicada... por ahora debo aclarar algunas cositas

**Charo Nakano:** gracias... que bueno que te guste mi fic... y si, tienes razón lo actualizo rápido (es q las ideas abundan en mi cabeza y si no las escribo ese rato pues... no puedo pensar en nada mas todo el día) además te apoyo en eso de que Rei es lindo y tierno...

**Damika Hiwatari: **no importa si no me dejaste review en el cap. Anterior por q lo hiciste ahora lo que indica que aun continuas leyendo mi fic... así que gracias...

**lucy kusnetzov kon sakuma:** es que trato de ser lo mas especifica posible para evitar ese enredo... y gracias por tu comentario... supongo que recibiste mi mail ¿o no?... por si acaso te lo repito: dame hasta el sábado para enviarte el manga si... y por si quieres también tengo cuenta en hotmail... mi correo es... joannita82 (y todo lo demas)... Bye

**Angy B. Mizuhara:** que hay entre Bryan y Rei... pues nada concreto... como te habrás dado cuenta, el neko se anda sonrojando por todo... pero ya veremos q pasa... y sip! Bryan hace de todo por eso lo adoro (claro después de mi gatito y el bicolor) y la pagina es: www.yaoi-.blueye. cjb. net (advierto una vez mas, que es un poco fuerte) que lo disfrutes...

**Survival-.M:** te referías a esa clase de insinuaciones que agregue?... pues si es así, cumplidas, aunque no creo que pase a mas... poner mas a Heero?.. mmm aun no lo se, como veras metí a varios personajes pero solo una vez (como por ejem. A Daichi, Steve, Rick y ahora Eddi) así q aun no se... pero lo intentare!... recompensa para Tala, mas adelante...XD

**Laura:** se hace lo que se puede (es q estoy escribiendo otra historia aparte) pero me apurare, lo prometo!. Y gracias por todo... que bueno q te guste mi fic

**MARTHA MAOMON:** si lo se... suele pasarme lo mismo a mi... y gracias por todo lo que dices...

**Xno-.mizuki18:** pues si... mas adelante se pondrá un poco mejor... como lo habrás notado...

**AlexiaLKLR:** lo q sucede es q ambos recién se están conociendo y… eso de q no lo ame pues… ya veras (es q no puedo revelar nada todavía..)


	12. la verdad

Antes que nada debo comunicarles que la pagina donde estaba el manga esta cerrada temporalmente (por falta de presupuesto... dicen) así que lo siento... pero si alguna quiere yo lo tengo, el problema es que pesa como 17 MB (es bastante grande) y les podría mandar por partes (aunque tardaría mucho)... me avisan

Y respecto a este capitulo diré q T.T... me costo mucho explicarlo, solo espero q les sea entendible... y lo mas importante q les guste... al final pondré algunas aclaraciones respecto a este capitulo y si omito alguno por favor me lo hacen saber...

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (TToTT)

_CAP..-. 12 la verdad..._

x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x

.-.no lo quiero.-. hablo el chino mientras extendía la mano donde contenía la caja para devolvérsela a su madre, devolver aquel supuesto objeto que su 'padre' le había dejado... un padre que en su vida había conocido, ya que este había desaparecido dejando a su madre embarazada de él, y ahora venia a enterarse que esa persona le había dejado un obsequio...

.-.por lo menos ábrelo.-. refuto su progenitora

.-.no quiero nada de... él.-. volvió a exclamar el neko haciendo una mueca de enfado

.-.pero si ni siquiera lo conociste...-. la señora trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su hijo

.-.se que nos abandono y eso es suficiente.-. hablo con un tono de enfado que pocas veces en su corta vida había utilizado... le molestaba todo lo que tenia que ver con aquel sujeto... pero lo que mas le fastidiaba era el hecho de que su madre aun demuestre cierto interés por esa persona...

.-.Rei... todo tiene una explicación...-. dijo mientras dirigía la mirada al suelo.-. además no toda la culpa fue de él...-. levantando nuevamente la mirada y dirigirla a su hijo

.-.¿qué?..-. pregunto seriamente el chino

.-.te lo contare...-. suspiro su madre.-. aunque debo decir que lo que esta en esa caja.-. dijo apuntando el objeto que aun permanecía en las manos de Rei.-. te revelara quien fue tu padre...-.

Rei miro boquiabierto el objeto, aun estaba indeciso a abrirlo pero como sabrán la curiosidad del neko fue mayor y como si estuviera en cámara lenta abrió la pequeña cajita... miro para dentro y con una mano se dispuso a sacar lo que fuera que estuviera ahí adentro...

Levanto la cosita que la caja guardaba y dando un inquisidora mirada examino el objeto... era una cadena de plata y de esta colgaba una especie de medalla también de plata, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue el grabado que tenia, y es que acaso era el símbolo de su pueblo en China?... si, eso era... no podía estar equivocado, un tigre blanco era el emblema de su aldea...

.-.pero... esto es de los Withe Tigers...-. hablo suavemente mientras dirigía nuevamente la mirada a su madre

.-.tienes razón... es el emblema de la aldea...-. contesto serenamente

.-.y porque me la das...-. volvió a mirar el objeto.-. esto lo debe llevar el sucesor del patriarca... o sea Lee.-.

.-.ahí es donde te equivocas...-.

.-.no entiendo...-. susurro.-. se supone que el hijo mayor del patriarca es su sucesor y a la vez el hijo mayor de este... ¿o no?...-.

.-.eso es verdad...-.

.-.sigo sin entender...-. comento viendo inquisitivamente a su madre

.-.pues que el señor Yomei o sea el padre de Lee.-. le aclaro por si ya no recordaba a dicho señor.-. en realidad no es el hijo mayor del patriarca Tao...-.

.-.¿no?... ¿y entonces?...-.

.-.el hijo mayor de Tao se llamaba Kyosuke... y el era tu padre...-. susurro temiendo la reacción de su hijo

.-.jajajajajaja.-. estallo en carcajadas el minino.-. no bromees...-. agrego tranquilizándose un poco

.-.Rei... no es una broma.-. hablo seriamente como pocas veces lo había hecho, y es que ahora es cuando debía decir todo lo que estos años había guardado dentro su pecho... el motivo por el cual su amor los había dejado y también el motivo por el cual habían abandonado la aldea y con esta sus amigos y familiares...

.-.no... lo creo...-. cambio su expresión a una igual de seria que el de su madre.-. no es verdad...-.

.-.claro que si...-. afirmo ella impasiblemente, ahora es cuando debía mantenerse serena y tranquila

.-.si ese... señor.-. hablo secamente.-. era el hijo mayor de Tao... porque no estaba en la aldea...-. dijo mientras recordaba nunca haber conocido a nadie con ese nombre, además si fuera verdad lo que su madre decía al menos Lee lo hubiera conocido... o no?

. sabrás...-. relato de pronto su madre haciendo que Rei centrara su atención a ella.-. yo fui criada en el pueblo junto a los demás niños... todo normal... y aunque sabia que Kyosuke era el sucesor del patriarca no nos importo y nos convertimos en los mejores amigos... éramos inseparables, siempre andábamos juntos de aquí allá... incluso cuando ya éramos mas jóvenes nuestra amistad no cambio, es mas se intensifico... pero las posibilidades de que estemos juntos eran nulas...-.

.-.los matrimonios arreglados...-. murmuro el neko dirigiendo aun su atenta mirada a su madre

.-.así es...-. afirmo.-. siendo el sucesor de la aldea su esposa ya había sido elegida... Sanae era su nombre creo y era la hija del vecino poblado de Joutan... un matrimonio que convenía tanto a nuestra aldea como a la vecina...-. pauso un momento.-. pronto nuestra 'amistad' fue vista con malos ojos por los ancianos mayores en ambas aldeas y nos prohibieron vernos... pero como sabes a nuestra edad...-.

.-.¿que edad tenias?...-. pregunto repentinamente el neko curioseando

.-.mmm... yo tenia catorce años y el dieciséis... si no me equivoco...-. respondió sosteniendo la mirada de su hijo.-. como decía... a nuestra edad el prohibirnos algo solo nos incitaba a hacerlo con mas ganas... así que nos encontrábamos a escondidas, estuvimos aproximadamente un año haciendo eso hasta que... nos enamoramos... uyyy si hubieses visto el alboroto que se armo cuando se enteraron...-. hablo algo divertida.-. era bastante cómico las diferentes expresiones que ponían los ancianos... lo malo fue que adelantaron el matrimonio para cuando tu padre cumpliese los diecisiete y para ello solo faltaban tres o cuatro meses... creo, la cuestión fue que decidimos citarnos una ultima vez... y esa vez fue cuando... paso...-. dijo ruborizándose notablemente

.-.te embarazaste de mi...-. hablo el neko a lo que la señora Reika asintió

.-.si antes se molestaron... y cuando se enteraron de que nos veíamos a escondidas se pusieron histéricos... te imaginas como se pusieron cuando se enteraron que estaba embarazada?...-. su tono volvió a ser serio.-. los ancianos decidieron que lo mejor era mantener en secreto lo que había sucedido... para que no se enteraran en la aldea de Joutan... pero algo como eso no se podía ocultar tanto tiempo y fue cuestión de un par de meses para que Sanae se enterara de lo que había pasado... pero aun así decidió casarse con Kyosuke, vaya que ella era una persona bastante terca.-. pauso haciendo un puchero.-. pero el padre de Sanae ya no estaba muy seguro del arreglo pues consideraba que era deshonroso para su hija casarse con alguien así... pero como te dije ella era muy obstinada e ideo la manera de convencer a su padre y a la vez evitar la vergüenza... y para que el prestigio de ambos pueblos se mantuvieran intactos se determino que una vez realizada la boda Kyosuke se fuera junto a su 'nueva esposa' a la aldea vecina de Joutan donde nadie lo conocía si no era por su nombre, así que también le cambiaron el nombre y no me preguntes por cual porque nunca me lo quisieron decir...-.

.-.¿y porque yo o Lee nunca nos enteramos de eso?….-. cuestiono el neko algo incredulo al relato de su progenitora

.-.fácil… todos decidieron mantener el secreto y olvidar que alguna vez existió alguien con ese nombre….-.

.-.¿y tu?...-. volvió a preguntar un tanto angustiado

.-.nada paso conmigo...-. sonrió no quería contarle como la habían echo a un lado todos y todo el sufrimiento que paso ante las burlas y el rechazo de las personas que antes llamaba amigos... no quería angustiar mas a su Rei

.-.si...-. murmuro y es que acaso el se iba a creer eso?... claro que sabia como trataban a las madres solteras, la vida no era fácil para ellas y él lo había visto muchas veces en televisión o le habían contado respecto a varios casos acontecidos realmente

.-.tu tía Yoriko fue de mucha ayuda para mi...-. añadió dándose cuenta que no era fácil engañar a su hijo.-. y como sabes aun mantenemos contacto... ahhh por cierto ella te envía esto...-. dijo entregándole otro paquete

.-.después le escribiré para agradecerle.-. hablo mientras veía el contenido de la caja, sonrió y es que como todos los años su querida tía le había enviado otro hermoso suéter tejido por ella, la volvió a meter en la arca para dirigir nuevamente la vista a su madre y continuar el interrogatorio.-. pero... dime ¿cómo es que tienes este medallón?... digo... ¿no debería habérselo quedado Lee?...-. pregunto

.-.pues... como sabes el emblema de Drigger se le entrega a los herederos al cumplir los quince años y pues... tu padre cuando empezamos a frecuentarnos ya tenia dieciséis... por lo que ya tenia el medallón en su poder... y antes de partir me lo dejo para su hijo o hija que iba a nacer...-. argumento con una sonrisa

.-.pero... Tao ¿lo permitió?...-. continuo hablando seriamente

.-.tu padre se puso firme respecto a ese punto y no le quedo otra que aceptar... así que me dijo que era el regalo de quince años para su futuro bebe...-. su mirada era nostálgica

.-.¿y?...-. insistió a sabiendas que ahí no terminaba la historia

.-.bueno... naciste tu.-. le sonrió aun con ese deje de tristeza en sus ojos.-. eso me hizo muy feliz... con el pasar de los años te parecías cada vez mas a él...-.

.-.¿aun no me dices por que nos mudamos?...-.

.-.por ese motivo... te parecías tanto a Kyosuke.-. suspiro.-...que Sanae no lo soporto... entonces amenazo a Tao con romper todos los lazos de amistad y de negocios con el pueblo...-.

.-.así... que te corrieron por mi culpa...-. hablo Rei dirigiendo la vista al suelo

.-.¡no!...-. refuto su madre.-. me fui por que pensé que era lo mejor para todos...-.

.-.no te creo...-. dijo y se puso de pie

.-.¿a dónde vas?...-. pregunto la señora Reika al ver a su hijo dirigirse a la puerta

.-.a caminar un rato...-.

.-.te acompaño.-. dijo poniéndose también de pie

.-.NO.-. grito y luego calmo su tono esa no era la forma de hablar a su querida madre.-. quiero estar solo...-. aclaro y salió de su casa dejando angustiada a su madre sin saber que hacer se fijo la hora y noto con asombro que ya eran mas de las once de la noche, la calle era demasiado peligrosa y ella no podía ir sola... que haría entonces?... camino de un lado a otro pensando una solución hasta que algo se le ocurrió

.-.¡Kai!..-. exclamo y se dirigió al teléfono de inmediato... si algo sabia era lo mucho que su hijo respetaba y admiraba a Hiwatari, cogió una libreta de números telefónicos y hallando el que buscaba se dispuso a marcar...

.-.buenas noches, mansión Hiwatari.-. le hablo una voz ronca y seria

.-.buenas noches.-. saludo con premura.-. ¿me podrían comunicar con Kai?...-.

.-.veré si el señorito puede atenderla, señora...-. dijo dando a entender que aun no sabia su nombre

.-.Kon.-. respondió rápidamente

.-.un momento...-. anuncio y dejo en tono de espera el teléfono mientras subía las gradas de la enorme casona

Llego hasta una enorme puerta de madera finamente tallada, con algunos adornos alrededor de esta y dando ligeros toquidos hablo

.-.señorito Kai...-.

.-.¿qué quieres?..-. hablaron desde el otro lado de la puerta con un tono frió sin embargo él al igual que todos los empleados del dicha mansión ya estaban mas que acostumbrados al tono que Kai utilizaba con ellos así que les resultaba indiferente

.-.tiene un llamado.-. volvió a hablar el mayordomo

.-.¿quién es?..-. pregunto al momento que entreabría su enorme puerta y asomaba parte de su rostro

.-.una señora... Kon creo que se apellida...-. dijo un tanto dudoso

"le habrá pasado algo a Rei..." fue lo primero que vino a su cabeza, ya que le resultaba bastante raro que la señora Reika lo llamase... su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus manos a sudar y su cabeza a confabular un montón de cosas, todas relacionadas a que algo terrible podría haberle pasado a Rei...

Sin esperar mas se dirigió al teléfono y con su mano temblorosa sujeto el auricular, se aclaro la garganta y hablo

.-.¿diga?..-. dijo tratando de sonar sereno

.-.disculpa que te llame a esta hora...-.

.-.no hay problema.-. anuncio algo ansioso por saber el motivo de su llamado

.-.quisiera pedirte un favor...-. su voz se oía penosa

.-.cl-claro.-. con el pasar del tiempo se estaba poniendo nervioso

.-.¿podrías ir a buscar a Rei?..-.

.-.¿buscar a Rei?..-. pregunto un tanto confundido

.-.se molesto conmigo y salió sin decirme a donde iba...-. le explico.-. Kai... me da miedo que algo le suceda... podrías ir por él?... Rei te quiere mucho y se que a ti te escuchara...-. finalizo esperando la respuesta del bicolor

.-.claro.-. anuncio y despidiéndose de la señora Reika dio la orden a su chofer para de inmediato partir

"el me quiere..." las palabras que la señora le había dicho estaban dando vueltas por su cabeza haciendo que el ruso bicolor esbozase una diminuta pero visible sonrisa... sin embargo en eso pensaría después ya que lo principal era hallar a su gatito que se había aventurado a salir a tan altas horas en la noche "¡tonto!" pensó y continuo mirando por la ventana tratando de divisar la figura del chino...

Mientras tanto Rei en cuanto había abandonado su casa comenzó a correr... ¿no sabia que pensar?.. ¿no sabia que sentir?... todo este tiempo había odiado a su padre por haberlos abandonado, por haber hecho sufrir a su madre... para que al final se enterase de la clase de persona que él había sido... y ahora.. ¿que debía sentir por él?... fueron años y años de un odio que su corazón y alma habían creado hacia la figura de aquel que había sido su padre pensando que incluso se había tratado de un criminal o un simple imbécil como había tantos por ahí... pero no!... se trataba de un hombre bueno que lo quiso a él incluso hasta el ultimo instante, que en ningún momento había hecho padecer a su adorada madre sino todo lo contrario... y ahora... ¿qué iba hacer con todo ese odio acumulado?...

Además por otra parte... estaba el hecho que en realidad había sido su culpa el que su madre se fuera de la aldea... su culpa!... por que tenia que parecerse a él?... "¡demonios!" grito dentro su cabeza y continuo corriendo con mas fuerza, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, sus labios fuertemente unidos, sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir un tono rojizo por el esfuerzo, sus manos apretadas formando un puño, sus orejas frías por el paso del viento y sus piernas comenzaban a dolerle...

Abrió sus ojos y unas cuantas lagrimas se escurrieron de estas pero ni aun así se detuvo... trato de enfocar el lugar a donde inconscientemente se dirigía... se sorprendió un poco al reconocer el lugar al que se acercaba... era el mismo parque que hace años atrás había visitado en su primera salida con los rusos, que buenos recuerdos le traía ese lugar... talvez era por eso que sus pasos lo habían conducido hasta allá...

Corrió con mas fuerza... solo le faltaba atravesar una calle para por fin llegar a ese lugar... sin embargo la suerte no estaba de su parte ese día y en el ajetreo que sus brazos participaban la hermosa pulsera de oro que esa tarde Kai le había obsequiado salió volando de su muñeca haciendo que el neko se detuviera y fuera por ella... pero como dije antes, la suerte no estaba de su parte ese día y sin que se diera cuenta un auto conducido por un inescrupuloso que no había controlado su nivel de alcohol (un ebrio en otras palabras) había emprendido una veloz carrera contra el tiempo sin darse cuenta que alguien en su camino se encontraba...

Rei se agacho a recoger el objeto que su mejor amigo le había obsequiado ese día... lo sujeto en sus manos pero de inmediato diviso la luz que velozmente se acercaba hasta él, sus sentidos se paralizaron y se mantuvo estático en su lugar con la mente completamente en blanco, siendo ajeno a su alrededor incluso ignorando una voz tan familiar para él que gritaba su nombre... y me atrevo a repetir que la suerte no estaba presenta para él... o si?...

.-.REIIIII.-. grito desde lo lejos sin embargo el mencionado parecía que no lo oía, entonces acelero mas su carrera llegando hasta el sitio donde el neko se hallaba y con una velocidad asombrosa se abalanzó contra el chino mandando a ambos lejos del paso de aquel vehículo

Rei apenas pudo salir de su parálisis cuando sintió el duro golpe con el piso de asfalto que recubría la calle y siendo aun mas conciente del peso extra que sobre su cuerpo sentía... volteo la mirada y de inmediato se topo con ese inconfundible color de pelo...

.-.Bryan?...-. balbuceo el chino aun algo confundido

.-.¿estas bien peque?...-. hablo el mayor mientras se ponía de pie ayudando al neko a hacer lo mismo...

.-.s-si.-. respondió un tanto apenado

.-.¿que haces por ac�?...¿y mas aun a estas horas?...-. volvió a preguntar fijándose su reloj

.-.solo caminaba...-. respondió tristemente siendo notado de inmediato por el peli.-.lavanda

.-.¿en serio estas bien?...-. cuestiono refiriéndose no solamente a su estado físico sino también al emocional

.-.si...-. contesto con el mismo tono de voz

.-.ven.-. indico el ruso rodeándole con su brazo por los hombros

Lo llevo hasta la banca mas cercana que había por la plaza que se encontraba vacía debido a lo avanzada de la noche, se sentaron y Bryan aun no quitaba su brazo del chino... debido a que sentía que algo malo le pasaba a su pequeño amigo, pues Rei a veces solía ser distraído y un poco torpe pero nunca tan imprudente como para pararse en medio de una calle, además de que se hallaba notablemente triste y eso era algo muy raro en el chino...

.-.¿ahora si me dirás que te pasa?...-. pregunto

.-...-. sin embargo el chino se mantuvo callado

.-.a ver...-. dijo el peli.-.lavanda.-. primero dime..¿qué hacías parado en plena calle?...-.

.-.recogía esto...-. hablo y mostró el objeto asido en su mano.-. se me cayo cuando corría para acá...-. aclaro

.-.¿y por que corrías?...-. cuestiono nuevamente

. contesto y es que aun no quería hablar del asunto

.-.ya veo...-. dijo comprensivamente Bryan.-. ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?….-.

.-.¡no!...-. casi grito el minino haciendo sobresaltar al ruso.-. no quiero regresar... pero... dime ¿me puedes hacer compañía un rato?….-. pregunto tímidamente

.-.esta bien...-. suspiro el oji.-.lavanda y abrazo con mayor fuerza a su amiguito, sabia... no, estaba seguro que el minino había peleado con su mama y por eso había salido de repente de su casa...

.-.y tu...-. volvió a hablar el gatito haciendo que el otro lo mirase.-. ¿qué haces por aquí?...-. pregunto un tanto curioso de que su sempai estuviese a esas horas por aquel lugar...

.-.regreso de la casa de Tala...-. soltó.-. eh!... no es lo que piensas, estábamos estudiando.-. aclaro al ver la mirada que el chino le dirigía haciendo que un ligero sonrojo apareciera en las blancas mejillas del ruso

.-.mmmm... en sábado...-. su mirada aun era indagadora

.-.�¿Qué.!...-. pregunto nervioso ante la insistente mirada de Kon

.-.lo siento... es que soy curioso.-. dijo y sonrió

.-.no te olvides que... la curiosidad mato al neko.-. expreso el ruso sonriéndole

.-.Rei...-. hablo alguien a sus espaldas asustando a ambos…..

Hiwatari aun se encontraba buscando al minino por todos lados alrededor de la casa del chino... ya que por mas que hubiese corrido velozmente sus piernas no soportarían mucho, así que lo mas seguro era que se encontraba en algún lugar descansando o al menos recuperando el aliento... su automóvil siguió recorriendo las calles aledañas a la morada de su amigo y pronto se dio cuenta que no muy lejos de allí se hallaba una plaza, así que ordenando a su chofer se encamino a ese lugar...

De inmediato reconoció la plaza... y es que como olvidarla... fue el lugar que visitaron después de llevar a Rei a tomar helados por primera vez, los recuerdos invadieron su mente, aun podía recordar el sabor del helado en la cucharilla del chino cuando este le dio a probar de su postre... sonrió, pero de inmediato su sonrisa se borro cuando noto a unas figuras conocidas sentadas en un banco del lugar... ordeno a su chofer detenerse y se bajo del carro, sin hacer el menor ruido posible se acerco y escucho la ultima parte de la platica que sostenían esos dos... nada de importancia, pero lo que le enfurecía era el hecho de que Bryan tenia abrazado a Rei... su Rei, se acerco mas y hablo...

.-.Rei...-. dijo seriamente logrando que ambos volteasen

.-.¿Kai?..-. dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

.-.¿qué haces ac�?...-. pregunto el neko poniéndose de pie y girando completamente su cuerpo quedando así frente al bicolor

.-.te buscaba...-. espeto fríamente

.-.¿cómo sabias...?...-.

.-.tu mama me llamo.-. contesto ante la incompleta pregunta del chino

.-.ahhh...-. respondió

.-.vamos.-. ordeno y de inmediato recibió la negativa del neko.-. ¿por que?...-. pregunto asombrado

.-.no quiero regresar... aun no...-. dijo y su voz se quebró

.-.yo me quedare con el... y lo llevare cuando quiera.-. anuncio Bryan que se había mantenido callado

.-.NO.-. bramo Kai asustando nuevamente a ambos y es que al oír 'yo me quedare con él' hizo que los celos del bicolor salieran a flote

.-.Kai...-. murmuro el chino

.-.en todo caso yo le acompañare.-. sentencio lanzando una mirada de muerte a su primo

. quieras...-. exclamo en total indiferencia a la mirada de su primito.-. hablamos mañana Rei...-. se dirigió hasta el chino y le beso la frente, causando que la mirada de Hiwatari brillara de rabia, sonrió y luego se marcho dejando a los otros dos solos...

.-.Kai...-. volvió a nombrar el chino logrando la atención de este que mantenía aun esa dura expresión en su rostro.-. ¿estas bien?...-. se preocupo el otro

.-.si...-. susurro y ablando su actitud.-. ¿vienes?...-. pregunto

.-.te dije que no quiero volver a mi casa...-.

.-.y no pienso llevarte allá si no quieres...-. Rei lo miro confundido.-. pero aquí hace frió... ¿que tal si vamos a mi casa?...-. le invito

.-.esta bien...-. accedió el minino ya que sabia que no tendría que soportar a Voltier el abuelo de Kai

Hiwatari se saco la chamarra que llevaba puesta y se la paso a Rei quien comenzaba a temblar por el frío del clima, y como no hacerlo con las ropas que vestía (para evitar descripciones digamos que era tipo G.-.Revolutions)... Kon agradeció el gesto de su amigo y se puso la chamarra sintiendo el calor que emanaba de la prenda de Kai, sonrió... se subieron al automóvil y se fueron con dirección a la mansión del bicolor

.-.te puedes quedar en este cuarto.-. le indico Kai una vez que hubiesen llegado a su casa y ya se encontraban en el segundo piso de esta

.-.gracias.-. dijo el chino y entro en la habitación que Kai le había mostrado

.-.en seguida regreso.-. le anuncio y bajo al primer piso

Mientras tanto Rei examinaba con cuidado el lugar... "vaya que es grande... casi del tamaño de la cocina de mi casa"... se sorprendió, fue hasta la cama y de un salto se subió en esta asombrándose por la suavidad del colchón y lo mullida de las almohadas... luego se sentó en la orilla de esta y su cabeza volvió a llenarse de todas las cosas que su madre momentos antes le había revelado...

.-.Rei...-. llamo el bicolor sacando de su ensimismamiento al chino

.-.¿si?...-. contesto dirigiéndole la mirada

.-.ya le dije a tu mama que te quedarías aquí.-. anuncio

.-.gracias...-. murmuro y le exhibió una sonrisa melancólica

.-.si necesitas algo... mi cuarto esta a dos habitaciones del tuyo.-. le informo un tanto afligido por la actitud del neko... y es que ahora se veía tan desamparado... Hiwatari deseaba mas que nada abrazarlo para demostrarle que no estaba solo, que lo tenia a él... pero esa no era su naturaleza

.-.si.-. respondió y deseándole las buenas noches el bicolor se retiro a su alcoba

Kai se puso su pijama de siempre, el cual consistía en un pantalón holgado y una playera ligera, se metió en su cama y se dispuso a dormir con solo una cosa inundando su cabeza "Rei..." susurro... se sentía feliz por tener al chino bajo el mismo techo, además que para su suerte mañana era domingo por lo que podían pasar el día juntos... si, eso era lo que le iba a proponer y así podría talvez alegrarle un poco...

.-.Rei...-. volvió a susurrar a la nada y cerro sus ojos dando un ultimo suspiro se dispuso a dormir... sin embargo unos leves toques en su puerta lo hicieron sobresaltar.-. Rei...-. volvió a repetir y es que quien mas llamaría a su puerta a esa hora... de inmediato se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la entrada de su alcoba

Al abrirla, tal y como lo sospechaba se topo con las orbes doradas del chino que eran un poco difíciles de ver debido a la oscuridad del lugar, sin embargo su olor característico inundaba rápidamente todos sus sentidos...

.-.¿sucede algo?...-. pregunto el bicolor mientras daba entrada al chino quien de inmediato aceptó la invitación de Hiwatari y se adentro en la habitación del ruso

.-.Kai...-. hablo un poco temeroso el neko

.-.dime...-. insto el bicolor dando la confianza necesaria para que Rei hablase

.-.¿me podrías prestar... un pijama?..-. pregunto apenado.-. es que me hace un poco de frió dormir así.-. exclamo extendiendo ambos brazos a los costados y enseñando la forma como vestía...

Kai se sonrojo mucho al notar que efectivamente Rei solo vestía sus boxers negros y una solera blanca la cual revelaba la delgada y hermosa figura de Kon ya que la tela de por si era semi transparente y se volvía mas reveladora cuando el neko se paraba frente a la poca luz que ingresaba por la ventana de la alcoba del bicolor

.-.¿me prestas?...-. volvió a preguntar ya que Kai no le había respondido nada todavía

.-.cl.-.claro.-. respondió cuando salió de su pasmo

Encendió una de las tantas lámparas que habían en su cuarto, embelesándose aun mas con la belleza del neko... camino tratando de no parecer extraño y se dirigió a una de las gavetas de su enorme ropero y la abrió... esculco buscando cual seria mas o menos de la talla del minino ya que él aun mantenía la diferencia de estatura con Rei

.-.pruébate esta...-. le extendió un pijama color blanco que él no había usado y es que ese color no le gustaba, prefería colores mas oscuros como el negro o el azul...

Rei cogió de inmediato las prendas que Kai le brindaba y se las puso... sonrió un poco al ver que le quedaba un poco grandes, solo se le vislumbraba la punta de los dedos de sus manos y el pantalón se arrastraba en la alfombra

.-.mmm... te buscare otro...-. exclamo un tanto divertido al ver a su amigo así, pero por otro lado se veía realmente tierno y lindo...

.-.esta perfecto.-. dijo y aumento el tamaño de su sonrisa... lo menos que quería era molestar a Hiwatari y ya bastante molestia había causado con quedarse a dormir...

.-.si tu lo dices...-. respondió esbozando una media sonrisa

.-.Kai...-. le nombro el chino sonrojándose nuevamente y dirigiendo la vista al suelo continuo.-. se que te estoy causando molestias... y esa no es mi intención...-.

.-.fui yo quien te invito.-. hablo el bicolor antes de que Rei continuase con esa sarta de estupideces... "molestar... Bah!" pensó si tan solo Kon supiera cuantas veces él intento invitarle a quedarse sin decidirse al final...

.-.si... pero quería pedirte algo mas...-. dijo mientras aumentaba el rubor en sus mejillas

.-.claro.-. contesto esperando a lo que el minino fuera a decirle

.-.¿puedo dormir contigo?..-. pregunto apenado dejando a Hiwatari completamente atónito mientras la sangre se aglomeraba en las mejillas blancas del bicolor

TBC...

Y que dicen?... mmm no esta muy bueno el motivo verdad?... pero no se me ocurría una mejor, me disculpo anticipadamente si no les gusto y estoy dispuesta a recibir todas las quejas que tengan...

Por otro lado... respecto al medallón de Drigger... esa es mi versión de porque le dan a Rei y no a Lee el bit de poder (o al menos algo así me imagino), jejeje vaya que Bryan es bastante oportuno ¿no creen?... aparece en todo lado aunque se que muchas me preguntaran respecto a lo que hacia en casa de Tala hasta tan tarde... y pues... ya sabrán pronto... mientras tanto pregunto… ¿quieren un lemmon de Tala y Bryan?… envienme respuestas…

Ahhh... casi me olvido, muchas de ustedes me preguntaron que había entre Max y Tala?'... pues para serles honesta debo decir que... nada, nada mas que simples coqueteos o insinuaciones... lo hice por complacer a una amiga (si ustedes quieren algunas otras insinuaciones o talvez alguna clase de situación me dicen...ok?)

A contestar reviews...

**Shiroi Tsuki**: Lamento no haberte respondido en el otro capitulo... es solo q cuando recibí tu review ya había subido el otro cap. Y es por eso q no pude responderte... sorry... y bueno respondiéndote te diré... q Bryan aun tiene pendiente la recompensa de Tala... mas adelante...

**Kira Ivanov Hiwatari:** acá tienes la verdad sobre el padre de Rei... aunque no me dejo convencida... pero va bien con el trama, o no?... y pues las insinuaciones están a la orden del día así q si quieres algo mas solo dilo!..

**La LoKa KeLLy: **pues las recompensas están pendientes todavía... así que calma el lemmon pronto llegara... jejeje... te cuidas...

**Charo Nakano:** claro que voy a poner la versión, solo que aun espero el momento indicado... y eso de q a Max le esta gustando Tala pues... a quien no?... pero solo q el pelirrojo ya esta interesado en otro... y por supuesto q puedes preguntar lo que quieras

**Survival.-.M:** que bueno que te gustaron esas insinuaciones y no te preocupes que no creo que aun acaben... y las recompensas pues... ya vendrán jejejeje...

**MARTHA MAOMON:** mmm pues si le gusta, pero tranquila q no llegaran a mas... y gracias por todo

**Kaika Hiwatari:** si la pulo... pues a mi me pulen jejejeje... pero estoy pensando seriamente en hacer un fic aparte con esa pareja... que opinas?..

**Nicolaieva Dimitri:** uyyy haces lo mismo q yo... me bajo el fic o el capitulo nuevo (dependiendo) y lo leo en mi casa pare después al día siguiente dejar review así q no te preocupes, al menos se q te gusto... y respecto a la pagina pues la aclaración esta arriba... y sip, todos están contentos de q por fin crecieran!...

**Ritsko:** GRACIAS! Por todo, en serio te agradezco... respecto a lo de Tala y Max pues... las insinuaciones yo creo que continuaran aunque no llegue a mas... en otro fic usare a esa pareja... ok?...

**AlexiaLKLR:** no te preocupes... q yo también adoro la pareja TalaxBryan y no habrá nada mas q insinuaciones leves...

**maryluzmty:** es q actualizo bastante rápido... y no te equivocas en eso de q a Maxie le gusta Tala y tampoco en lo q Rei lo sabe... y tampoco en las parejas, lo q pasa es q me gusta hacerles ruborizar a todos (se ven lindos sonrojados...)

**Akira Meadowes:** que bueno q te guste mi fic... y respecto al triangulo amoroso... pues para mi como q solo son unos cuantos enredos q ya pronto lo solucionare... al igual del rumbo de mi historia...

**H.fanel.K:** así q una fanática de Kai… q bueno… Wow así q leíste los once capítulos de golpe?... vaya q te debiste agotar… y como habrás notado actualizo bastante rápido así q acá tienes la continuación… ojala te guste…


	13. una pesada noche

QUIEREN LEMMON?...

SIIIII

QUIEREN LEMMON?...

SIIIII

Pues tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo...jejejeje... XoX ouch!...(lo siento no pude evitarlo T.T...)

Se q me van a asesinar... pero me surgió esta idea de repente y tuve q escribirla... además q me tarde en actualizar porque la subí conjuntamente con la actualización de mis otras dos historias así q se me hizo un poco tarde... sorry... ahora si continuemos con el fic y nos leemos al final

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (TToTT)

_CAP. 13 .-. una pesada noche..._

x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x

.-.¿puedo?.-. repitió el chino ante el mutismo del bicolor levantando un poco el rostro demostrando así sus sonrojadas mejillas

.-.cla...-. aclaro su garganta.-. claro.-. hablo con mas seguridad

.-.sip.-. sonrió ante el consentimiento de su amigo

.-.ven.-. le llamo y se dirigió a su enorme cama revestido por unos suaves y caros cobertores de color rojo fuego "como los ojos de Kai" pensó el neko sin borrar su linda sonrisa, poso la mano sobre la tela y en efecto era tan suave como se veía, se adentro y parecía que se había subido en una nube salto un poco y vio que el colchón era demasiado mullido giro su rostro a un lado y vio que su amigo lo miraba un tanto extrañado

.-.lo siento.-. se disculpo por su falta de educación.-. es que es muy suave...-. le explico y sonrió

.-.¿y?.-. dijo levantando una ceja

.-.lo siento.-. volvió a murmurar agachando su mirada se sentía como un idiota

.-.no te disculpes...-. le hablo mientras se regañaba mentalmente, porque a veces tenia que comportarse como un verdadero patán si bien sabia que era la primera vez que Rei veía algo así... "imbécil!" se repitió, si continuaba comportándose de ese modo lo único que lograría era que Rei se fuera y eso era lo que menos deseaba... al menos una noche, por una noche debía proceder como una persona amable y hacer sentir cómodo a su neko.-. perdóname...-.

.-.si...-. dijo con desgano y se recostó en la abultada cama cubriéndose con las aterciopeladas sabanas dando la espalda al ruso.-. buenas noches Kai...-. dijo y cerro los ojos

.-.buenas noches Rei.-. murmuro el bicolor aun maldiciendo para sus adentros pues era mas que obvio que había hecho sentir mal al minino... apretó fuertemente sus ojos al igual que sus puños, si tan solo pudiese ser un poco mas amable y tratar de controlar ese endemoniado carácter tan propio de él, si tan solo pudiera ser un poco mas sutil con sus palabras, si tan solo pudiera decirle la verdad... resoplo y apagando la lámpara con un chasquido de sus dedos, relajo su cuerpo "lo hecho... hecho esta" pensó y cerrando sus ojos se dispuso a dormir

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando sus rojizas orbes volvieron a abrirse y es que como podría dormir teniendo al chino tan cerca suyo como podría hacerlo cuando podía oler su aroma, cuando podía sentir su calidez aunque se hallara al otro extremo de la cama, cuando podía oír su respiración acompasada y tranquila, cuando podía ver su cuerpo...

Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, que idioteces estaba pensando "solo estoy un poco nervioso" se dijo mientras se ponía de costado para dar la espalda al neko y nuevamente cerro sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño que aun no llegaba a él

Se giro nuevamente y abrió una vez mas sus orbes para ver la espalda de Rei, suspiro sin poder evitarlo y estiro la mano tratando de tocarlo, pero la cama era muy grande haciendo imposible su maniobra... "así es como te tengo Rei... tan cerca de mi pero a la vez tan lejos que ni siquiera mi mano puede tocarte... conformándome con solo tu compañía..." resoplo y el sueño lo hizo presa por un buen espacio de tiempo

Aunque sus ojos estuviesen cerrados su sentido siempre estaban alerta captando todo lo que a su alrededor ocurría y es así como se dio cuenta que algo tenia sobre su brazo, pues aunque tratara no podía moverlo, con pesadez abrió sus orbes y tratando de enfocar su mirada busco el problema... sin embargo se llevo una tremenda sorpresa al ver que Rei había girado su cuerpo quedando apoyado en su brazo que momentos antes había estirado tratando de tocarle y ahora lo tenia encima de este... su nerviosismo aumento que debía hacer ahora?... acaso quitar lentamente su brazo?... o dejarlo dormir sobre este?... no quería despertarlo así que lo dejaría ahí, sin embargo Rei volvió a moverse y esta vez se acerco mas al bicolor haciendo que sus mejillas comenzaran a encenderse

Se acomodo quedando boca arriba y tomo grandes bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse lográndolo con éxito, pero pronto sus ojos nuevamente se desviaron y fueron a posarse sobre el chino que tan apaciblemente dormía, sonrió y volvió a girar su cuerpo quedando frente a frente con él e inconscientemente su mano libre se dirigió hasta el rostro felino y con delicadeza comenzó a acariciarlo tratando de no despertar a su amigo...

Dejo vagar su mano por la piel tan suave y perfecta del gatito, retiro los rebeldes cabellos que le caían, recorrió con suavidad su nariz y las mejillas de este... inconscientemente fue acercándose mientras su mano ahora se deslizaba por encima las cobijas delineando así su esbelta figura, cerro los ojos tratando de recordar todos los detalles, sin embargo un fuerte ruido proveniente de la calle lo saco de su ensoñación. Abrió de golpe los ojos y noto que se hallaba demasiado cerca de su rostro y su mano ya se hallaba aunque sobre las cobijas en el trasero de su adormilado amigo... "que demonios estoy haciendo!" se dijo mentalmente y con mayor nerviosismo se dispuso a levantarse, con mucho cuidado zafo su brazo y sin mover mucho la cama se levanto dirigiéndose de inmediato al baño...

Entro en este y prendió la luz después de cerrar la puerta, se paro frente al lavado y miro su cara que aun conservaba ese color rojizo que contrastaba perfectamente con las marcas azules en sus mejillas, resoplo varias veces tratando de calmarse y luego mojo su rostro, miro una vez mas su cara y sonrió, vaya que la piel de Rei era muy suave, era mejor que cualquier fina seda que sus manos hayan podido sentir... sacudió de nuevo su cabeza pues al paso que iba no dormiría jamás, tomando una ultima bocanada de aire salió del baño

Al salir se paro un rato en la entrada pues debía acostumbrar sus ojos la oscuridad, cuando logro su cometido se acerco con paso firme a su cama y levantando las cobijas se metió en estas, dirigiendo una vez mas su mirada al chico chino el cual volvió a su pose anterior (o sea dando la espalda a Kai) "mejor" pensó y se acomodo tratando esta vez de dormir... sin mucho éxito, pues nuevamente un extraño ruido lo despertó, cerrando los ojos trato de reconocer que clase de sonido era y de donde provenía... no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que lo que escuchaba eran sollozos y provenían de a lado suyo... Rei estaba llorando... se acerco hasta el chino y sosteniéndose sobre su codo se puso de costado

.-.Rei... Rei...-. lo llamo suavemente mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del neko y lo agitaba suavemente

.-.Kai...-. susurro el chino.-. ¿pasa algo?...-. pregunto suavemente

.-.dímelo tú... ¿por qué estas llorando?...-. cuestiono y de inmediato el neko se sentó en la cama seguido de Hiwatari, con sus manos toco sus mejillas y efectivamente estaban mojadas

.-.yo...-. murmuro mirando sus manos incrédulamente

.-.¿alguna pesadilla?...-. le hablo el bicolor haciendo que el minino volteara a verlo negando con la cabeza.-. ¿entonces?...-. pregunto curioso

.-.fue algo que paso...-. hablo despacito dirigiendo la vista a las sabanas que aun lo cubrían

.-.¿algo malo?...-. volvió a preguntar

.-.no lo se...-. respondió

.-.¿me lo puedes contar?...-. curioseo a lo que Rei le miro algo dubitativo.-. claro si tu quieres...-. acoto

.-.no veo porque no...-. accedió echándose de nuevo en la cama con la mirada puesta en el techo blanco de la habitación siendo imitado por Kai.-. es sobre mi padre...-. empezó su relato, después de todo contarle a alguien mas podría darle alguna tranquilidad y mas si se trataba de su mejor amigo... talvez él podría brindarle la respuesta que tan ansiadamente buscaba...

Mientras en otro lugar había otra persona que tampoco podía dormir... no después de lo que había pasado... sus ojos color azul cielo miraban de un lado a otro en su alcoba y aunque no era tan grande y majestuosa como la de Kai tampoco se quedaba atrás ya que el exquisito gusto con el que había sido adornado le daban un aire de finura y elegancia, su cama era de dos plazas suficiente para su delgado cuerpo y las cobijas le brindaban el calor suficiente que su cuerpo necesitaba sin embargo su mente y su alma se hallaban intranquilos "estúpido Bryan" susurro mientras de sus ojos comenzaron a escurrir algunas lagrimas que las limpio de inmediato cerro sus ojos y se giro por décima vez en su cama...

Aun podía recordar lo que había pasado esa tarde después de que se fueron de la mansión de Hiwatari justamente después de celebrar el cumpleaños de Rei...

Se encontraban en la limosina de Bryan pues siempre era el peli-lavanda el que lo llevaba a su lujoso departamento donde vivía con su madre la cual siempre estaba de viaje, ya que cuando su padre había muerto ella tuvo que hacerse cargo de todos los negocios que su esposo había dejado, en un principio fue difícil adecuarse a la vida que ahora debían adoptar... antes vivían en una elegante casa cerca de la mansión de Bryan, pero con la muerte de su padre y los continuos viajes que ahora realizaba su madre la casa pronto les quedo demasiado grande por lo que optaron por algo mas pequeño solo para los dos... no es que el dinero les faltara pero tampoco debían desperdiciarlo porque su madre apenas y estaba aprendiendo el manejo de las empresas por ello es que ella quería asegurar un futuro para su hijo...

Bryan lo había ido a dejar pero antes de que bajara el oji-lavanda lo había sujetado por el brazo

.-.mas tarde vendré a recogerte.-. le había dicho

.-.¿a dónde iremos?.-. pregunto curioso con su sonrisa de siempre

.-.mmm... a pasear.-.

.-.ahhh... ¿pero a donde?.-. volvió a insistir

.-.mira, si no quieres solo dilo.-. dijo mientras soltaba el brazo del pelirrojo y adoptaba una pose de seriedad marca Hiwatari

.-.no he dicho que no quiera...-. se defendió Tala.-. es solo...-.

.-.quieres ¿si o no?.-. le interrumpió Bryan

.-.claro.-. exclamo sonriente aunque por dentro quería matar a su amigo y es que a veces se parecía tanto a Kai que lo exasperaba.-. ¿a que hora?.-. pregunto tratando de no exaltarse

.-.en unas dos horas.-. respondió mientras dirigía sus ojos color lavanda y los posaba en los azules de su amigo.-. ¿te parece?.-.

.-.sip!.-. exclamo y salió del vehículo con dirección a su departamento el cual se hallaba en el quinto piso, metiendo la llave se adentro en el lugar

Vacío... no había nadie y eso lo sabia desde hace mucho ya que su madre había ido a uno de sus tantos viajes de negocios a Rusia y aun no había vuelto pero le prometió que estaría de regreso en dos meses justamente para ese día tan especial...

Entro y de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación para despojarse de su uniforme de colegio y darse un refrescante y merecido baño sin nadie que lo moleste... así que tomándose su tiempo disfruto cada uno de los minutos bajo la regadera y luego en la tina... salió y ni siquiera se molesto en limpiar ya que la empleada que tenían contratada iba cada mañana a limpiar así que no le preocupaba, se dirigió a su armario para seleccionar la ropa que debía usar, se fijo en el reloj el cual marcaba las 6:15 pm "ya va a anochecer" pensó por lo que buscaría algo abrigador pues últimamente el frió se estaba sintiendo con intensidad... saco un pantalón color negro y una polera de cuello alto de color rojo para que combinara con su cabello, se los puso luego continuo con su cinturón negro y sus zapatos de igual color, dejando para el ultimo una chamarra algo larga de color negro, se vio al espejo y sonrió satisfactoriamente así que comenzó a peinarse y perfumarse estando listo para la hora indicada

Se sentó en su costoso sofá y veía la televisión hasta que su amigo llegase, no paso mucho tiempo cuando el timbre resonó y apagando el aparato se puso de pie para dirigirse a la puerta. Al abrirla se topo con su amigo el cual también estaba vestido casualmente solo que Tala se llevaba el premio de la elegancia, Bryan lo miro de arriba abajo y sonrió sarcásticamente

.-.no sabia que tenia que traerte flores.-. se burlo a lo que el pelirrojo lo miro con enfado.-. bueno, bueno no te enfades...-. dijo y tomándole del brazo lo saco de su departamento

.-.¿ahora me dirás a donde vamos?...-. pregunto aun un tanto enfadado

.-.ya que estas vestido así... que tal si vamos a comer ¿te parece?.-.

.-.esta bien.-. sonrió y es que después de bañarse le solía dar unas ganas de comer y a modo de venganza haría que Kuznetzov pagara la inmensa cuenta que iba a gastar al consumir lo mas caro del lugar

Subieron a la limosina que los estaba esperando a la salida del enorme edificio, una vez dentro como siempre Tala comenzó a hablar de cosas sin importancia mientras Bryan miraba distraídamente por la ventana del auto algo pensativo

.-.¿sucede algo?.-. pregunto de pronto el pelirrojo posando una mano en el hombro de su amigo

.-.Ah.. no, nada.-. respondió un tanto alterado pues el pelirrojo lo había asustado

.-.¿estas seguro?.-. volvió a cuestionar ya que las expresión en el rostro de su amigo decía todo lo contrario

.-.claro.-. dijo y esbozo una leve sonrisa mientras palmeaba la espalda de su amigo

.-.si tu lo dices...-. contesto aun algo intranquilo por la actitud del peli-lavanda "después lo averiguare" pensó y volvió a sonreírle

El automóvil se paro frente a uno de esos restaurantes finos que tenían alfombra apenas cruzabas la puerta y un garzón muy bien vestido los atendía para conducirlos luego a una mesa donde ambos rusos se acomodaron y ordenaron su cena mientras Bryan pedía una botella de Bordeaux Chardonnay tinto, después de todo ambos ya tenían 17 años y como todo joven ya habían probado el delicioso vino

.-.estuvo exquisito...-. expreso satisfactoriamente el pelirrojo.-. gracias.-. se dirigió a su acompañante y le sonrió dulcemente

.-.¿lo cargo a su cuenta señor Kuznetzov?.-. pregunto el mesero que los había atendido mientras extendía la cuenta al oji-lavanda

.-.si.-. dijo seriamente.-. gracias.-. acoto poniéndose de pie seguido por el pelirrojo y así ambos salieron del lugar

.-.ya son las ocho menos cuarto...-. hablo el pelirrojo fijándose su reloj pulsera parados en la entrada mientras esperaban el coche que los iba a recoger

.-.¿ya te quieres ir?.-. le pregunto Bryan serenamente

.-.no...-. contesto un tanto abatido.-. ¿qué te sucede?.-. pregunto a lo que el peli-lavanda lo miro confundido.-. últimamente estas muy extraño... se que algo pasa y no me quieres decir que es...-.

.-.no es nada.-.

.-.sabes que no te creo...-. cambio su expresión a una mas seria.-. pero si no piensas decirme tampoco te obligare.-. aclaro y cruzándose de brazos cerro sus ojos indicando con esto su enfado

.-.prometo decirte cuando regresemos a tu casa.. ¿te parece?.-. le dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo quien abrió sus ojos y los dirigió a su amigo mirándolo incrédulamente.-. ¿así que no me crees?.-.

.-.nop.-. espeto haciendo un puchero de niño chiquito

.-.mmm que puedo hacer para contentarte?...-. se pregunto mientras miraba de un lado a otro.-. ya se!.-.

.-.¿qué sabes?...-. curioseo Tala

.-.ven.-. le sujeto nuevamente del brazo y lo subió al automóvil que hace instantes ya había llegado, Bryan se acerco hasta el chofer e indicándole algunas cosas volvió a su lugar junto al pelirrojo

.-.¿y ahora donde vamos?...-. pregunto como por quinta vez esa tarde

.-.ya lo veras...-. contesto y le regalo una sonrisa, una tétrica y espeluznante sonrisa... que no gusto para nada al pelirrojo

Tala ahora era el que se encontraba pegado a la ventana tratando de averiguar donde esas calles les acarreaban, pero por mas que lo intento no tenia la menor idea de donde estaban... hasta que un edificio llamo su atención, un lugar que hace mucho no visitaba...

.-.¿acaso nos dirigimos al cine?.-. incrédulamente dijo y es que desde hacia años que no iban a ese lugar... para que hacerlo si el televisor que Bryan tenia en su mansión era mejor además estaba el hecho que al peli-lavanda le molestaba las personas que no lo dejaban ver tranquilamente, bueno a el también le molestaba pero no tanto como a su amigo...

.-.así es...-. afirmo cruzando de brazos

.-.¿y... que película veremos?.-. indago Tala imitando la acción de Bryan solo que con una enorme sonrisa

.-.'the ring'.-. respondió dirigiendo la mirada a su costado.-. ¿no era lo que querías ver?.-. dijo ya que esa era la película que ahora se encontraba de moda (no se me ocurrió otra), la que tantas veces Tala le había dicho que la rentara para poder verla

.-.sip.-. sonrió ampliamente.-. pero... podíamos rentarla y ver en tu casa o en la mía¿porque venir hasta aquí?.-. pregunto.-. además a ti no te gustan los lugares con gente... ¿ves que estas raro?.-.

.-.¿por qué preguntas tanto?... no puedes simplemente agradecer ¿y ya?.-. comenzaba a hastiarse

.-.por qué te estas comportando extraño...-. respondió.-. y eso me preocupa...-.

.-.¿te preocupa?.-. repitió las palabras de Tala mientras sus ojos mostraban asombro

.-.claro que si, tonto...-. contesto con un ligero sonrojo y ambos permanecieron en silencio contemplándose

.-.ya llegamos señor...-. anuncio el chofer haciendo que ambos voltearan a verlo

.-.ven por nosotros en dos horas.-. le ordenó Kuznetzov mientras bajaba del automóvil y tras cerrar la puerta el carro partió

.-.vamos que ya va a empezar.-. se entusiasmo el pelirrojo

.-.adelántate yo iré a comprar dulces.-. hablo el peli-lavanda a lo que Tala asintió

Una vez que ambos se sentaron con sus respectivos refrigerios se sonrieron mutuamente hasta que las luces se apagaron y la película inicio... Bryan estaba un poco desilusionado pues le habían contado que esa película daba miedo "Bah! Miedo esto?" pensó y dirigió su vista al costado donde se encontraba el pelirrojo sonrió, pues la expresión que tenia Tala le causaba gracia... con los ojos completamente abiertos al igual que su boca, en su mano tenia atrapadas algunas palomitas que al parecer se dirigían a su boca mas se detuvieron en el trayecto y su otra mano asida fuertemente al apoyadero de la butaca... eran motivo de burla para el oji-lavanda

Por su parte Tala estaba completamente metido en la película, le parecía interesante y algo tenebroso... se concentraba tanto en la película que había olvidado lo que tenia en su mano y veía la pantalla totalmente absorto... hasta que en uno de esas escenas sucedió lo inesperado y toda la gente (menos Bryan) habían saltado de sus asientos al momento que emitían un grito colectivo, sin saber como el pelirrojo de un rápido movimiento había sujetado la mano de la persona que tenia a lado suyo, se sobresalto un poco y trato de retirarla pero la persona sobre la que tenia su mano se lo impidió sujetándole nuevamente pero solo que esta vez entrelazando sus dedos... un poco avergonzado giro su rostro y vio como el peli-lavanda le sonreía mientras apretaba mas fuerte su agarre y Tala también le sonrió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Cuando la película acabo y las luces se encendieron ambos rápidamente soltaron su asga apenados, Tala aun sonreía mientras tenia la mirada agachada y el sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras Bryan sonreía ligeramente contemplando la actitud de su amigo

.-.y... ¿te gusto la película?.-. pregunto de repente el oji-lavanda haciendo que Tala lo mirase

.-.sip, estuvo buena ¿no lo crees?.-. respondió animadamente

.-.mas o menos...-. hablo mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado haciendo que el pelirrojo riera con ganas

Una vez que se encontraban de nuevo en el automóvil el buen humor de Tala había regresado con mas fuerza y comentaba a Bryan todo los aspectos de la película, las partes que le habían asustado, las que le causaron suspenso, etc, mientras en la mente de Kuznetzov solo había una escena y era la de su mano cogida a la de Ivanov...

.-.las diez y media... ahora si ya es tarde.-. murmuro el pelirrojo.-. ¿regresamos a mi departamento?.-. pregunto a su amigo

.-.claro.-. respondió y se dirigieron para allá lo que les tomo como unos veinte minutos mas...

.-.¿quieres tomar algo?.-. pregunto Tala cuando ya habían llegado a su morada e ingresaba junto al peli-lavanda

.-.un café por favor.-. solicito y el oji-azulado asintió yendo para su cocina y luego aparecer con una bandeja con dos tazas y unos panecillos para acompañar sus bebidas calientes.-. ¿y cuando vuelve tu mama?.-. pregunto a modo de hacer conversación

.-.en dos meses mas o menos.-. respondió encogiéndose de hombros

.-.pero...-.

.-.dijo que estaría antes de esa fecha...-. agrego a sabiendas de lo que le iba a preguntar

.-.bueno mejor me retiro.-. anuncio Bryan parándose de la silla del comedor sin embargo un mano lo sujeto

.-.antes de que te vayas... ¿creo que hay algo que tienes que decirme?.-. le recordó la promesa que le hizo al salir del restaurant

.-.pues...-. estaba dubitativo

.-.no te puedes retractar.-. le advirtió poniéndose de pie también sin soltar aun la muñeca de Bryan

.-.pero...-. tartamudeo zafando su mano del agarre de Tala y retrocediendo un poco hasta sentarse de nuevo en la silla donde momentos antes estaba

.-.¿es algo malo?.-. pregunto preocupado.-. dime ¿te puedo ayudar?.-. y de inmediato el peli-lavanda negó con la cabeza.-. ¿entonces?.-.

.-.esta bien... te lo diré.-. apoyando ambos codos en la mesa y juntando sus manos apoyo en estas su frente para luego hablar.-. me voy...-. soltó de pronto

.-.¿qué?.-. dijo el pelirrojo escépticamente.-. ¿a dónde?...¿por qué?.-.

.-.mi abuelo así lo decidió.-. relato.-. como seré el primero de sus nietos en graduarse deberé ir a Rusia a estudiar allá para poder manejar las empresas de mi familia.-.

.-.pero.. ¿y Kai?.-. pregunto y Bryan le miro confundido, pues que tenia que ver su primo en esto?...-. me refiero.-. continuo.-. ¿a que no se supone que Kai es el que se encargara de todo lo que Voltaire posee?.-.

.-.si... pero yo debo encargarme de la familia Kuznetzov y cuando Kai se gradué también deberá irse a Rusia para ingresar a la universidad.-. le explico

.-.ya veo...-. en su mirada azulada se podía ver la inmensa desolación que ahora embargaba su alma y su ser, pero no debía demostrarlo si ya de hecho que Bryan estaba bastante triste lo menos que quería era contribuir a su congoja y tomando valor esbozo una de sus hermosas sonrisa y las dirigió a su amigo.-. pero no te pongas así... ya veras que te ira muy bien.-.

.-.¿irme bien?.-. pregunto confundido

.-.si, ya veras que harás nuevos amigos... además te iré a visitar en las vacaciones o tu talvez puedas venir... eso ya lo veremos mas adelante... aunque los horario varían ¿no, pero no importa podemos mantener comunicación por internet... claro si tu quisieras, por otro lado...-.

.-.ya puedes callarte de una vez.-. le interrumpió el oji-lavanda haciendo que Tala se sobresaltara por la voz tan fría que había empleado con él, prontamente Bryan se puso de pie para dirigirse a la salida sin decir nada mas abrió la puerta y dio un azote con esta, dejando confundido al pelirrojo

.-.Bryan...-. murmuro y sus ojos empezaron a soltar pequeñas lagrimas

Ahora se hallaba metido en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, pensando si lo que había hecho estaba bien y mas que nada pensando en ese ruso testarudo que tenia por amigo, no estaba seguro el porque del enfado de Bryan pero sabia que él tenia que ver... "se ira..." repitió en su mente antes de quedar dormido

.-.y eso fue lo que paso...-. concluyo el neko soltando uno que otro suspiro

.-.eres un tonto.-. soltó Hiwatari mientras se sentaba en su cama seguido de Rei

.-.¿por qué me dices eso?.-. pregunto mirando seriamente al bicolor

.-.por dos cosas...-. dirigió la mirada también al chino.-. primero... por enfadarte con tu madre de ese modo, y segundo... por pensar que fue tu culpa el que se mudaran...-.

.-.si lo se...-. agacho la mirada.-. pero no puedo evitar sentirme así... me duele mucho todo esto y aunque se que estoy exagerando... pero me siento mal conmigo mismo... soy un estúpido...-. susurro y sujeto fuertemente la sabana entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar

.-.no es verdad...-. murmuro Kai mientras sujetaba la mano del neko y la apretaba

.-.Kai...-. hablo despacito posando sus ojos dorados en los amatistas de su amigo

.-.nada es tu culpa...-. dijo de igual modo y con su otra mano limpio delicadamente la mejilla empapada del minino

.-.Kai...-. volvió a repetir para después lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo ruso y continuar con su llanto

El bicolor lo recibió gustoso en sus brazos rodeándolo de inmediato pegándose lo mayor posible a su cuerpo, Rei oculto su cabeza en el cuello de su amigo y continuo con su lastimero llanto por unos minutos mas sintiendo la protección que el ruso le brindaba al igual que los caricias que hacia en su cabeza revolviendo su cabello negro, suspiro un par de veces tratando de calmarse y no pudo evitar el estremecimiento de su cuerpo...

.-.¿te sientes mejor?.-. le pregunto dulcemente Kai sorprendiendo incluso a Rei ya que nunca había conocido ese lado de Hiwatari, acaso todo eso lo hacia por él?... sonrió

.-.si gracias...-.hablo contra el cuello del bicolor causándole cosquillas que no pasaron inadvertidas al chino

.-.es mejor dormir...-. continuo el oji-rojo aun sin soltar al neko.-. mañana tenemos que salir temprano.-. anuncio logrando con esto que Rei levantara un poco su cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos pero al igual que Kai aun no lo soltaba del todo

.-.¿a dónde iremos?...-.pregunto como siempre curioso

.-.ya te diré mañana... ahora debemos dormir.-. le propuso y Rei asintió se soltaron y se acomodaron en la cama solo que esta vez los dos se encontraban justo en el medio lado a lado

.-.gracias Kai...-. volvió a expresarse el gatito ladeando la cabeza para mirar al bicolor y sonreírle

.-.no es nada...-. contesto y también se quedo mirándolo por un ratito ya que de inmediato Rei cerro sus orbes y se dispuso a dormir, Kai sonrió cuando Rei ya no lo veía y también cerro sus ojos listo para dormir...

.-.Kai...-. escucho que le nombraban y sin abrir sus orbes contesto con un 'Hn...' para dar a entender que lo escuchaba perfectamente así que el neko continuo.-. puedo acercarme a ti...-. dijo tímidamente, haciendo que de inmediato Hiwatari abrir las ojos para mirar al minino quien ya estaba notablemente sonrojado le dirigió la mirada mas dulce que pudo y con su mano lo atrajo a su cuerpo y lo abrazo... se encontraba muy feliz podía sentir el aroma de su pelo y la calidez de su cuerpo... "talvez no estas tan lejos como creí..." pensó y volvió a sonreír

.-.debo hablar con Bryan mañana...-. oía que murmuro medio dormido Rei y Kai cambio totalmente su expresión quería gritar, quería reclamarle, quería matar a su primo... como es posible que aun en estos momentos el neko pensara en el peli-lavanda, gruño por lo bajo sin embargo el neko pudo sentir algo ya que se pego mas al cuerpo del bicolor haciendo que este se calme... "esta noche no dejare que me la arruines querido primo..." y cerrando sus ojos aspiro una vez mas la fragancia que desprendía el cabello de su gatito y por fin pudo dormir...

Nuevamente la mañana se hizo presente, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y no había una sola nube en el azul del cielo parecía que iba a ser un prefecto día domingo, perfecto para salir a pasear...

.-.Rei... Rei...-. sentía que lo agitaban y perezosamente abrió los ojos que se encontraban un poco hinchados por todo lo que había llorado en la noche, cuando los hubo abierto vago la vista por todo el lugar reconociendo de inmediato el cuarto de Kai y se sorprendió pues era mas grande de lo que parecía en la noche, después de inspeccionar el sitio sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en la persona que lo abrazaba por la espalda, se asusto al ver los ojos amatistas de Kai y de un golpe se sentó causando desconcierto en el ruso.-. ¿sucede algo?...-. pregunto

.-.yo.. nada...-. dijo nerviosamente y se ruborizo

.-.es mejor que nos levantemos.-. anuncio el bicolor saliendo de su cama para ir al baño.-. tenemos que salir temprano...-. agrego

.-.¿salir?...-. hizo memoria de lo que había pasado y recordó todo desde el momento en que llego a la mansión de Hiwatari, cuando le contó lo que había pasado, cuando lloro y como Kai lo consoló... así, también recordó que Kai le había dicho que irían a cierto lugar pero no le dijo donde.-. me puedes decir ¿dónde iremos?.-. curioseo

.-.ya veras...-. le dijo al momento que cerraba la puerta del baño, Rei sonrió y se abrazo asimismo sintiendo la calidez que su cuerpo emanaba, una calidez diferente y acogedora, se puso de pie y fue al dormitorio donde había dejado su ropa reviso nuevamente el lugar notando que también tenia baño privado así que tomo un rápido duchazo y se alisto fugazmente para no hacer esperar a su amigo...

Desayunaron juntos y después el mayordomo les anuncio que el automóvil los estaba esperando afuera, así que se encaminaron a este el cual arranco de inmediato siguiendo las ordenes que el bicolor le había dado al chofer con anterioridad... como siempre Rei era el único que hablaba y de rato en rato trataba de averiguar el lugar a donde se dirigían mas Hiwatari no contesto nada...

Después de unos treinta minutos el chofer anunciaba que habían llegado... en cuanto bajo Rei se maravillo por el lugar, era un enorme jardín con varios árboles y muchos monumentos al igual que lapidas... lapidas?... abrió aun mas los ojos al leer el letrero de bienvenida 'PARQUE DE LAS MEMORIAS' decía y un poco mas abajo continuaba 'CEMENTERIO JARDIN'... eso era un cementerio?...

.-.Kai... ¿qué hacemos aquí?.-. pregunto pero otra vez el bicolor no respondió y sin prestarle atención camino con dirección a quien sabe donde, Rei resoplo y siguió a su amigo...

Caminaron por un sendero de rocas y a los costados las flores adornaban el caminito, el neko no podía evitar sonreír pues el lugar era sumamente hermoso para ser un sitio triste y luctuoso, camino distraídamente y solo sintió cuando su amigo ruso se detuvo pues se impacto contra él...

.-.lo siento.-. se disculpo mas el otro lo ignoro al parecer veía algo así que el minino también dirigió su mirada a ese lugar notando de inmediato que se trataba de un mausoleo, el cual por cierto era muy bello y fino ya que las paredes de mármol azul y los bordes dorados así lo indicaban, todo muy bien cuidado pero lo que mas llamo su atención fueron los grabados dorados que encima la entrada se leían en letras grandes las cuales decían 'FLIA. HIWATARI'... acaso lo que vinieron a hacer fue...

.-.aquí están enterrados mis padres.-. hablo el bicolor confirmando las dudas del neko y sin decir mas entro en el lujoso lugar... si por fuera se veía hermoso por dentro lo era aun mas, todo estaba recubierto por mármol blanco dándole un toque místico, rodeado de flores frescas y varias placas con mensajes que por lo visto amigos y socios del padre de Kai habían mandado a hacer, todo limpio y fresco...

Una vez adentro Kai comenzó a hablar en ruso por lo que no entendió nada así que hizo lo que sabia, junto ambas manos e hizo una reverencia recitando una oración en chino que tampoco Kai entendió solo lo miro y sonrió como agradecimiento, después que Rei hubiera acabado salieron del lugar...

.-.gracias.-. le dijo el bicolor

.-.¿por que?.-.

.-.por tus rezos.-. le aclaro y el neko le sonrió dulcemente

.-.yo debería agradecerte.-. hablo el chino

.-.¿y tu por que?.-. pregunto curioso el ruso

.-.por todo.-. y le sonrió mas aun sin embargo Hiwatari no entendía por lo que tuvo que aclararle.-. para empezar... por dejarme quedar en tu casa, por dejarme dormir contigo, por consolarme, por el delicioso desayuno, por ser un gran amigo y por traerme aquí.-. finalizo con su perenne sonrisa

.-.no es nada...-. respondió y sonrió a medias.-. además ahora debemos ir a otro lugar...-. anuncio

.-.y esta vez me puedes decir ¿a donde?.-.

.-.a tu casa.-. soltó y vio como Rei cambiaba su expresión a una mas triste.-. tu mama me invito a almorzar.-. le explico.-. vamos...-.

.-.pero...-. dudo el neko se sentía muy avergonzado por su conducta y por la forma como se fue dejando preocupada a su madre

.-.vamos...-. insistió el bicolor poniendo una mano en el hombro del chino.-. ella te extraña mucho.-.

.-.sip.-. asintió y volvió a sonreír

Demás esta decir todos los besos y abrazos de los que fue victima el neko, y la perpetradora no era otra mas que su querida mama... se disculpo con ella y le contó lo bien que el bicolor lo había tratado

.-.gracias.-. le dijo la señora Reika abrazando al ruso tiernamente y besando sus mejillas haciendo que este se sonrojara.-. ahora les preparare un delicioso banquete...-. anuncio mientras se encaminaba a la cocina dejando a los dos jóvenes en la sala conversando...

Prontamente el día domingo paso y ya se hallaban de vuelta a clases, como siempre en la cafetería disfrutando de una buena platica al menos Tyson, Max y Rei lo hacían ya que Kai permanecía en silencio como era su costumbre, al menos ya compartía la mesa con ellos desde hace un par de años y prácticamente ya se había acostumbrado a la forma de ser de los amigos de Rei así que simplemente les ignoraba...

.-.ah... por cierto.-. hablo el nipón.-. recibí una carta de Heero.-. les comento

.-.¿y que dice?.-. pregunto el rubio

.-.que... ahora como viaja con mi padre ha podido conocer muchos lugares, incluso me mando fotografías, además dice también que talvez para fin de año estén de regreso y que...-. pauso para mirar al chino y sonreírle.-. que extraña mucho contemplar los ojos de Rei...-.

.-.no es cierto...-. respondió el neko mientras un sonrojo se formaba en sus pómulos

.-.si quieres te muestro la carta...-. sonrió burlonamente el japonés sin darse cuenta de la fiera mirada que el ruso le daba

.-.ya no lo aguanto mas...-. de repente alguien hablo mientras caía pesadamente en el banco donde los otros comían y conversaban tranquilamente

.-.¿sucede algo Tala?.-. pregunto el minino cuando el pelirrojo ya estaba acomodado en la silla

.-.el estúpido de Bryan me esta evitando...-. comento mientras apoyaba ambos codos en la mesa y sujetaba su rostro

.-.¿y eso por que?.-. le pregunto Max con ese tono rojizo en sus mejillas que siempre aparecía cuando veía a cierto ruso oji-azulado

.-.esta enojado...-. espeto viendo la cara de Hiwatari.-. ¿tu ya lo sabias?.-. le pregunto y el bicolor asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería

.-.¿saber que?.-. pregunto Tyson curioso

.-.que Bryan regresara a Rusia...-. respondió Ivanov con tristeza

.-.Bryan se va...-. murmuro Rei y de inmediato se puso de pie para salir corriendo del lugar bajo la asombrada mirada de todos...

TBC...

Se que les pregunte si querían lemmon de Tala y Bryan (pregunta estúpida... claro q si, quien no quisiera...) y le voy a poner pero en el siguiente capitulo, justo para la despedida (T.T), es q tengo q volver a retomar el hilo de la historia original y para eso tengo q alejar al peli-lavanda por un tiempo...

Apuesto q pensaron q Kai iba a hacer algo malo...Verdad?... todavía nop, y es q el neko estaba bastante susceptible y le dio mucha congoja verlo así (en el fondo Hiwatari también tiene su corazoncito...), q otra cosa... el capitulo me salió largo y espero sea de su agrado... y para aclarar cualquier duda me escriben y yo con gusto responderé ok?... ahora...

A contestar reviews...

**Kira Ivanov Hiwatari:** bueno... digamos que las tribus tiene un serio código q respetan por sobre todo, además q no es conveniente romper alianzas eso los vuelve débiles y aislados (al menos eso es lo q se..), q bueno q te haya gustado el capitulo y espero q este también sea de tu agrado...

**Zhena HiK: **TToTT... me asustaste por un momento... se q al igual q todas quieres un lemmon de Tala y Bryan, y juro q lo pondré aunque no se si hacerlo largo o corto (aconséjame!)... nos leemos..

**Charo Nakano:** pues yo creo q mi nekito se ve lindo con todo (como lo adoro), respecto a tu pregunta Bryan lo quiere como su hermanito ya que sus ojos están puestos en otro como te lo habrá mostrado este capitulo... como dije no hay triángulos amorosos solo enredos y confusiones... y claro q te puedo enviar el manga solo dame tu dirección de mail aunque seria mejor si tuvieras cuenta en yahoo... es que tiene mayor almacenamiento, pero si no... no hay problema...

**Survival-M:** hacer una historia con la pareja TalaxMax mmm no veo porque no... dime te gustaría que fuera un one.-.shot?... y q además fuera lemmon o shonen-ai? Espero me respondas... ya q la única pareja q no voy a escribir jamás de los jamases es KaixTyson (puaj!) después no veo inconvenientes (aunque tampoco me gustaría poner a mi neko con alguien mas..), q bueno q te gusto mi relato sobre el padre de Rei... y respecto a lo Bryan y Tala supongo q se te aclaro todo en este capitulo... nos leemos...

**MARTHA MAOMON:** me alegra q te guste y pues respecto a este capitulo... se q me van a matar por alejar a Bryan... pero prometo q regresara pronto...

**AlexiaLKLR:** jejejeje las perversiones las dejare para mas adelante... jejejeje..

**Akira Meadowes:** que bueno que te gusto el anterior capitulo, espero q este también sea de tu agrado y no te preocupes los lemmon ya estarán desde el siguiente capitulo

**GabZ:** este... talvez te hayas desilusionado al no hallar lemmon..¿verdad?... solo que quería poner algo mas sobre la relación de Tala y Bryan (para pasar a mayores) pero no por ello quiere decir que no voy a poner lemmon... en el siguiente capitulo y yo también amo el lemmon!...

**Alanis:** pues sip... los lemmon estarán a partir del siguiente capitulo y solo espero q te gusten ya q a veces se me pasa la mano y los hago un poco perves... y claro q los actualizo rápido (es q las ideas inundan mi cabeza...) solo q esta vez tarde un poco mas q de costumbre

**Angy B. Mizuhara:** no te preocupes si no pudiste dejar review el anterior cap... y q bueno q te guste mi historia q no es fiel a la original ya q yo estoy indagando mas en el pasado y los otros personajes... pero el final creo q será el mismo... gracias...

**Xno-mizuki18:** yo también!... ya me imagino kawaiiii... y como veras pues... aun falta un poco mas para q se decida el minino.. pero solo un poco... see you...

**Lyry Ylonen Taomori:** Sanae es tu otro nombre?... q coincidencia... yo lo elegí por q lo leí en una revista y me gusto mucho... y respecto al Bryan/Rei no creo y es q el peli-lavanda solo lo ve como su hermano ya q sus ojos los tiene puestos en otro... y gracias por tu review, no te preocupes si no pudiste dejarme uno antes...

**Agumon girl**: dont worry ya me dejaste uno ahora y eso es lo q importa... sip Bryan aparece en todos lados... y respecto a lo q si son pareja pues este capitulo te dará una idea de lo q pasa... bye...

**H.fanel.K:** porque lo rescato Bryan y no Kai... mmm por dos motivos: 1.-. hubiera sido muy predecible si Kai lo salvaba y 2.-. me gusta hacer enojar a Hiwatari... jeje...Ahhh gracias por dejarme reviews en mis demás historias respecto al rev q me dejaste en Fear's te diré q sip, fue un poco cruel eso de q Bryan golpee a mi neko pero al final todo acabo bien... lo de la tarde en la piscina pues no creo hacer una continuación... aunque si otras historias.. y en Confesiones de un gigoló pues muchas gracias... bye y gracias de nuevo

**maia-mao lucy kuznetzov kon sakuma:** claro q te mandare el manga aunque sea por partes.. si?... y apuesto a q pensaste q habría un lemmon... será para la próxima, además ya estoy llegando a la parte inicial del fic por lo q te dará una idea de lo q va a pasar... bye..

**katIvanov: **claro q habrá un Bryan/Tala de eso no hay duda... que bueno q te gusto mi historia y claro q habrá mas insinuaciones entre todos... jejeje vamos a enloquecerlos un poco mas... y con este capitulo se te aclarara muchas cosas supongo... gracias .

**Shiroi Tsuki:** jejeje si suele pasar... cuantas veces me ocurrió eso... no te preocupes y escríbeme cuando puedas... nos leemos...

**Damika Hiwatari: **gracias por tus reviews y espero este capitulo también te guste... te cuidas..

**maryluzmty : **como veras... tenias razón, no paso nada malo y es q aun falta para q Kai se descontrole de ese modo, pero a decir verdad creo q pasara en el cap. 15 (tal como lo tenia previsto), así q después de todo no falta mucho... así q leíste mi otro fic?... mmm fue el primer lemmon largo q hice, y dime quisieras uno así de extenso para Tala y Bryan?... por otra parte, no te preocupes si no me dejaste review lo q importa es q lo hiciste ahora... y te lo agradezco... nos leemos..


	14. de sorpresas a reconciliaciones

Neeeee... por fin pude escribir el lemmon que les prometí... aunque me tomo tiempito y no me quedo tan bien como quería, ustedes dirán... lo que si es cierto fue que me quedo largo el capitulo (aunque se que eso no les interesara) además que les revele el siguiente capitulo (party, PARTY) y es una lastima q los guiones no se puedan subir espero q les sea entedible...bueno ahoracontinuemos con la historia...

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (TToTT)

_CAP. 14.- De sorpresas a reconciliaciones..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿y ahora que mosca le pico?- comento el japonés ante la rápida huida que el chino había dado

no lo se...- agrego el rubiecito a lo que el pelirrojo asintió continuando con su pose y después dirigir nuevamente su vista al bicolor notando inmediatamente en sus ojos algo diferente... celos talvez?... le sonrió, haciendo que Hiwatari rápidamente cambiara su postura y se pusiera de pie para dirigirse por la puerta contraria de donde Rei momentos antes había salido

¿y a él que le pasa?- volvió a objetar el nipón señalando el ruso bicolor para después revolverse el cabello con desesperación dando un bufido gracioso- todo esta situación me da hambre- refuto y poniéndose de pie se dirigió a la cocina para rogar que la cocinera le fuese a dar algo mas para llenar su espacio vació causado por tanto estrés (estrés?... si claro...)

Max sonrió divertido ante el teatro que su moreno amigo había hecho y con su sonrisa ladeo su rostro encontrándose de inmediato con los ojos azules que poseía el ruso que momentos antes sonreía mas sin embargo ahora se hallaba mohíno causando cierta desorientación en el pecoso

Tala...- le llamo logrando captar su atención- ¿estas bien?-

Sin embargo el pelirrojo no respondió y solo se limito a salir sin contestar por la puerta donde el bicolor momentos antes se había retirado siendo seguido silenciosamente por al americano...

Mientras que un muchachito se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos escudriñando con la vista los lugares por donde presuroso avanzaba tratando de hallar algún indicio de su sempai, caminaba de forma acelerada mas no corría puesto que eso iba en contra de las reglas del colegio, su larga cabellera se mecía violentamente de un lado a otro, sus manos se habían cerrado en unos puños y mordía de forma nerviosa su labio inferior "Bryan..." repetía en su mente aun no podía creer aquello que había escuchado, enserio Kuznetzov se iría?...

Sus ojos dorados por fin lo divisaron a lo lejos y sin esperar mas fue a su encuentro, sin importarle que aquella acción terminara en un reproche...

¡Bryan!- grito a medida que se acercaba para llamar la atención del peli-lavanda que en ese instante estaba saliendo de la oficina del director

¿sucede algo peque?- cuestiono curioso al minino cuando hubo llegado hasta él y que en ese instante se hallaba recuperando el hálito

¿es cierto que te iras?- soltó presuroso

¿cómo es que lo sabes?- curioseo entrecerrando los ojos para pronto sacar sus conclusiones- ¿así que Tala ya se los dijo?... vaya que no pierde tiempo- agrego con un tono molesto posando sus manos en su cintura

entonces... es cierto- afirmo con desgano el neko mientras agachaba la mirada

si...- confirmo- pero pronto estaré de vuelta...- y poso su mano en la cabeza del chino revolviendo su negruzca cabellera logrando que con este acto Rei levantara su rostro visiblemente abatido

pero... pero... yo te voy a extrañar mucho...- confeso ruborizándose ligeramente

¡je, al parecer tu serás el único que me extrañe...- aunque sonrió sutilmente su tono demostraba un gran pesar...

¿por qué dices eso?...- pregunto el gatito- ...sabes que todos te extrañaremos... en especial Tala...-

pues cuando se lo dije me pareció todo lo contrario...- comento a lo que el neko levanto una ceja en total confusión por las palabras del oji-lavanda- vamos y mientras te contare...- y juntos comenzaron a caminar

"mierda, mierda, MIERDA!" gritaba internamente el bicolor mientras caminaba sin un rumbo fijo por el jardín... sus puños fuertemente apretados al igual que sus dientes le daban un aire ciertamente aterrador, se encontraba muy molesto por la acción que había hecho Rei y si por si eso fuera poco Tala se había burlado en su cara... acaso todo esto era una broma?... una jugarreta de la vida?... donde se había equivocado?... cuando había perdido su orgullo?... cuando dejo de ser ese ser frió e inmutable?... así... cuando lo conoció a él... mas bien dicho cuando se enamoro de ese chino... "maldito el día en que te conocí Rei Kon" pensó enfadado, mas muy en el fondo sabia muy bien que todo ello no era verdad, sino todo lo contrario...

Sus pies lo llevaron de nuevo a aquel lugar tras la cafetería donde siempre que quería hablar con el neko a solas lo citaba, 'su lugar especial' se atrevía a llamarlo y sin querer sus labios esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa... sin embargo a lo lejos pudo divisar una figura conocida y acercándose lentamente para no ser oído se escondió tras un árbol... efectivamente se trataba de la persona que supuso pero esta no se hallaba sola y pronto alguien mas se le sumo... parecía que hablaban de algo que no lograba escuchar pero lo que vio a continuación hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de sobremanera...

y eso fue lo que paso... después salve a un kot que casi es atropellado para luego retirarme a mi casa- finalizo el peli-lavanda dirigiendo un sardónica sonrisa al igual que una burlesca mirada a su amigo quien se mostró bastante apenado

me olvide agradecerte por ello...- aun se mantenía apenado- ¡gracias!...- hablo recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del ruso- pero hay algo que debo decirte...- cambio su tono de voz por una mas seria

¿y que es?- cuestiono el otro con el mismo tono empleado por el chino

que eres un tonto- le reclamo causando que Bryan le diera una hosca mirada sin embargo ni inmuto al neko quien solo continuo- se nota que eres poco avispado ¿verdad?-

¿qué quieres decir Kon?- lo llamo por su apellido para darle a entender que esa charla lo estaba poniendo de muy mal humor

no ves que Tala te dijo eso solo por que no quería entristecerte?...- le manifiesto sin embargo Bryan pareció aun no comprender y Rei tras dar un sonoro suspiro continuo- mira... deja que te lo explique...-

Tala se encontraba caminando por el extenso jardín detrás del comedor, el cual para suerte suya se encontraba desierto pues la hora del almuerzo aun no acababa... camino unos pasos mas y llegando hasta la sombra de un árbol se sentó bajo este, recogiendo sus piernas y rodeándolas con sus brazos oculto su rostro... se sentía mal, triste y desolado... él no quería que Bryan se marchara a Rusia pero una orden dada por el mismísimo Voltaire era inapelable y eso lo sabia muy bien, es por ello que para no entristecer a su amigo le había dicho todo eso, en un vano intento por animarlo... pero el resultado fue aun mas desastroso ya que ahora el oji-lavanda ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra y ya faltaba menos de mes y medio para su partida, ahora que haría?... lo que menos quería era perder su amistad...

De sus orbes azul cielo dos lagrimas se habían escapado resbalando por su blanca piel pero de inmediato fueron atrapadas por la tela de su pantalón, apretó aun mas su agarre y otras gotas saladas brotaron de sus ojos... menos mal que no había nadie en esos momentos sino se hubiera sentido muy inhibido, pero también sabia que pronto el timbre volvería a sonar y no tardarían mucho en aparecer los demás... suspiro un par de veces tratando de calmarse, lo cual le estaba resultando muy difícil... sin embargo alguien había puesto una mano en su hombro tomándolo por sorpresa

Levanto ligeramente el rostro y limpio el rastro húmedo que habían en sus mejillas, para después dirigir completamente la mirada al que le hubiera descubierto...

chaparrito...- musito poniéndose de pie y quedando frente al yanqui

¿estas bien?- volvió a repetir la pregunta que con anterioridad le había hecho y no había obtenido una respuesta por parte suya

si...- susurro desviando la mirada de los indagadores ojos del americano

no te creo...- hablo en el mismo tono buscando con sus ojos los del taheño- ¿dime que te sucede?- su pregunta sonó mas a una suplica y es que desde la primera vez que realmente lo había conocido, desde aquella vez que en la feria Rei los había presentado siempre había visto una enorme alegría en el pelirrojo y eso fue lo que de inmediato le había cautivado... pero ahora su apariencia era lastimera y por lo que el pecoso se fijo el firme propósito de hacer lo que fuese con tal de devolverle la sonrisa en aquel lindo rostro

no te preocupes Max...- le respondió Tala dejando aun mas sorprendido y angustiado al rubiecito, y no era para menos pues el ruso pelirrojo le había llamado por su nombre...

mira... si es por la partida de Bryan- especulo que esa podría ser la posible causa de la congoja del otro- no te preocupes... él estará bien, desde que lo conozco nunca e visto que se haya rendido sin dar pelea y ahora tampoco lo hará... es muy fuerte- comento con una encantadora sonrisa- ya veras que pronto estará de regreso... además... no te olvides que tu también tienes otros amigos con los que puedes contar... no te olvides que me tienes a mi...- lo ultimo fue apenas un susurro que fue captado por los oídos del taheño quien le sonrió de manera afectuosa causando la aparición de un ligero rubor en las mejillas del yanqui que de inmediato se intensifico cuando el pelirrojo lo abrazo repentinamente...

Permanecieron unos segundos de ese modo que para Maxie fueron siglos... los carrillos comenzaron a arderle de los rojos que estaban y es que el cuerpo de Tala era mas cálido de lo que había creído, cerro sus ojos correspondiendo al agarre del mayor aspirando su aroma...

A Tala le pareció sumamente tierno la preocupación del pequeño niño y no pudo evitar agradecerle por tal acción... después de un corto tiempo lo separo unos centímetros para poder mirarle a los ojos y sonreírle cariñosamente y susurrarle un gracias...

Maxie sentía su corazón brincar cuando Tala lo estaba mirando de ese modo y mas aun cuando le susurro ese 'gracias' tan cerca de su rostro... sin poder evitarlo se puso de puntillas para desaparecer por completo el espacio que había entre ellos, desaparecerlo con un tierno y anhelado beso... sin saber que a lo lejos tres pares de ojos los observaban...

Sus músculos se habían tensado de repente y el aire a sus pulmones no podía ingresar, sus ojos al igual que su boca se encontraban terriblemente abiertos ante la escena que sus orbes lavandas contemplaban aquella escena donde el pelirrojo y el americanito se estaban besando... su cara de repente paso por diversas facciones desde la sorpresa inicial para luego convertirse en una llena de tristeza y finalmente una mueca que mostraba furia... el neko que iba a su lado también avisto lo que había sucedido y rápidamente dirigió su mirada al ruso notando todos los cambios en este...

Bryan...- murmuro el chino

"Tala y Max..." esa simple idea no le cuadraba para nada al bicolor... sin embargo lo estaba viendo y aunque no sabia lo que hubiesen estado hablando, nada lo había preparado para ver la escena que ahora presenciaba, giro los ojos buscando alguna señal que le indicara que no había viajado a la dimensión desconocida o que no se tratara de una alucinación suya... mas a lo lejos pudo divisar a otro par que también observaban dicho espectáculo y su expresión mudo de una de asombro a otra de ira... pues ahí parados estaban su primo y el chino, luego vio como Bryan le decía algo a Rei y salía corriendo por el lado donde habían llegado, es entonces cuando Hiwatari decidió acercarse al neko

Tala aun continuaba con los ojos tremendamente abiertos hasta que fue el mismo Max quien rompió con aquel contacto, ambos ojos azules se encontraron y sus mejillas agarraron de repente un terrible color rojo...

lo siento...- musito apenado al yanqui agachando la cabeza y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos, aunque había deseado por mucho tiempo hacer eso la sensación que tuvo fue completamente diferente a la que había imaginado... no había duda del delicioso sabor en la boca del pelirrojo pero algo no estaba correcto y es que dentro de su americano corazón sabia que el sentimiento no le era correspondido, volvió a sonreír apenado

chaparrito...- le llamo el pelirrojo levantando con su mano el rostro del pecosito- no tienes por que disculparte...- y le sonrió- pero sabes que yo no puedo corresponderte del mismo modo...¿verdad?-

si lo se...- respondió con otra amigable sonrisa, al menos podía estar seguro que no había perdido la amistad del taheño y eso lo aliviaba de sobremanera

¡Bryan!- escucharon la voz del chino gritar y ambos giraron sus rostro notando que efectivamente habían sido observados durante un buen tiempo... Tala se tenso de solo pensar que el peli-lavanda lo hubiese visto y ahora estuviera malinterpretando las cosas, sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al notar a Kuznetzov correr... su corazón se agito y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió perseguirle...

Bryan...- volvió a repetir el neko captando la atención del otro- ¿estas bien?- le pregunto al ver como apretaba los dientes y sus puños

luego hablamos- le dijo tajantemente para dar la vuelta y comenzar a correr, dejando al chino sorprendido sin saber que hacer

¡Bryan!- grito sin saber que había sido oído por los demás... estuvo a punto de correr tras él cuando una ráfaga de viento cruzo por su lado, se detuvo un instante y vio como el cabello rojizo de su sempai se perdía al dar la vuelta por el jardín... se preparo para correr tras ellos, pero de nuevo algo lo detuvo... no, mas bien fue alguien pues una mano sujetaba con firmeza su brazo, giro los ojos para toparse con el dueño de aquella mano e inmediatamente sus orbes doradas chocaron con las amatistas del otro

Kai...- lo nombro

deja que ellos arreglen sus problemas- le dijo duramente

pero...- trato de objetar

además las clases aun no terminan- le corto de repente poniendo la mirada mas seria que pudo haciendo que el neko echara un sonoro resoplido y darse al fin por vencido

lo que tu digas...- respondió resignado

El ruso peli-lavanda corría a toda velocidad atravesando rápidamente el patio haciendo caso omiso a los gritos que el regente le lanzaba, él solo quería irse de ese lugar... escapar del pelirrojo, de todo aquello que había visto...

¡Bryan detente!- oía la voz del oji-azulado tras suyo causándole mayor dolor en su corazón

¡déjame en paz!- respondía gritando a la nada esperando ser oído por Tala

¡Bryan!- seguía chillando el pelirrojo haciendo que el aludido aumentara su velocidad...

Pronto llego hasta la reja que rodeaba su escuela se detuvo pues no tenia ningún lado a donde escapar puesto que las clases aun no terminaban y las puertas se hallaban cerradas... así que dándose la vuelta decidió encarar a su perseguidor el cual no tardo en aparecer...

¿qué quieres Ivanov?- le pregunto desafiante cruzándose de brazos

quiero hablar contigo...- contesto tratando de recuperar el aliento

¿y de que?- dijo con bellaquería dirigiendo una fría mirada al taheño- yo no tengo nada que decirte-

deja que te explique... Max y yo...-

yo no te e pedido ninguna explicación- lo interrumpió descortésmente

no malinterpretes las cosas... lo que sucedió fue que...- trato de explicarse mas el otro volvió a cortarle

lo que hagan ustedes dos no me importa-

te quieres callar- comenzaba a exasperarse Tala mientras empezaba a palpitarle la vena de la frente

ya te dije que no me debes ninguna explicación Ivanov...- hablo secamente

pero...- insistio a la ves que se enfurecia... queria explicarle todo pero si que Bryan resultaba a veces muy necio

ya te dije que no me hables Ivanov...- le interrumpio por cuarta vez a lo que Tala simplemente estallo

QUE CIERRES LA PUTA BOCA DE UNA VEZ- exploto el taheño molesto

NO ME GRITES, QUE YO NO SOY TU NOVIO!- respondió de igual modo Kuznetzov

SOLO POR QUE NO QUIERES!-

QUIEN TE DIJO QUE YO NO QUIERO!-

TU ESTÚPIDO CARÁCTER!-

ASÍ SOY YO!-

QUE INSINUAS?-

QUE TE QUIERO CARAJO!- (sorry por el vocabulario...)

Y de repente ambos se quedaron callados ante semejantes confesiones... se miraban a los ojos sonrojados y respirando dificultosamente, una vez que lograron calmarse lo suficiente desviaron sus orbes apenados...

¿es cierto lo que dijiste?- pregunto repentinamente Tala haciendo que Bryan se ruborice aun mas- ¿Bryan?- lo llamo- dime... ¿es cierto?- insistió

claro que si... estúpido- poso sus ojos sobre los azules de Tala y le sonrió cariñosamente como solo a él solía hacerlo

no me digas estúpido... idiota- le sonrió de igual forma para después abrazarlo fuertemente siendo correspondido de inmediato por los fuertes brazos del peli-lavanda, se quedaron así un rato mas hasta que Tala hablo- no hay nada entre Max y yo...- dijo aun entre los brazos del otro

lo se...- expreso tranquilamente y el pelirrojo levanto su rostro sonriéndole a Bryan- vamos...- le soltó para agarrar su y entrelazar sus dedos...

¿a dónde?- curioseo dejándose guiar por Kuznetzov

tenemos que hablar...- le aclaro llevando la mano del taheño que tenia sujeta hasta sus labios y depositar un beso en ella haciendo que Tala sonriera aun mas...

El timbre había vuelto a sonar anunciando la culminación del descanso de los estudiantes haciendo que estos retornaran sus salones...

y eso fue lo que paso...- termino de contarle el yanqui a su felino amigo- te juro que no se que me paso...- dijo angustiado

esta bien...- lo calmo Rei- no me debes ninguna aclaración, además Tala ya te disculpo... así que no creo que haya ningún problema- y le sonrió

¿de que hablan?- dijo acercándose el nipón con un pequeño sándwich entre sus manos

de nada en especial...- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras sonreían, al momento que la profesora hacia su ingreso mandando a guardar silencio...

lo siento... pero a mi también me tomo por sorpresa...- terminaba su relato Ivanov aun rodeado por los brazos de Kuznetzov

esta bien...- respondió besando la nuca de Tala

Se habían ido a los camerinos de la cancha deportiva que ahora se encontraba desierta pues ese día no había entrenamiento así que nadie los molestaría... allí Bryan se sentó en el piso apoyado en los casilleros abriendo sus piernas para que el pelirrojo se situara entre ellas y poder rodearlo por la espalda mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de sus rojizos cabellos

¿en serio te vas?- pregunto Tala tristemente

si...- contesto- sabes que Voltaire es muy terco cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza...-

si lo se...- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa pues recordaba todas las cosas que Bryan había tenido que hacer y aprender solo por una orden de aquel viejo, como el de aprender a conducir cuando solo tenia catorce años porque el chofer personal de Voltaire estaba enfermo y no quería contratar a ningún extraño así que inscribió a Bryan a una escuela de manejo para hacerlo su chofer personal hasta que el otro mejorara... aunque no podía quejarse ya que teniendo bajo su control el automóvil de aquel anciano habían ido a pasear varias veces por todo Japón...

haré todo lo posible por regresar pronto...- dijo mientras sujetaba delicada y firmemente la barbilla del otro para contemplar los ojos

yo te esperare...- musito acercando sus labios y atrapar con estos la boca del peli-lavanda

Aquel contacto que inicio suave y tierno comenzó a ser algo mas profundo y brusco, se besaban con ansia, con necesidad, con pasión, con deseo... sin romper aquel beso Tala fue volteándose lentamente hasta quedar frente al ruso y poder rodearlo con sus brazos aumentando aun mas su entrega, la urgencia del aire se hizo presentes en ambos y con movimientos delicados se separaron sin deshacer su abrazo... Bryan beso la punta de la nariz del otro y luego su frente

te quiero- le dijo para después apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del oji-azulado mientras este sonreía

yo también te quiero mucho- respondió ocultando su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Kuznetzov aspirando su aroma... "que bien huele..." pensó y sonrió "sabrá igual de bien?" se pregunto y para poder responder a su interrogativa con un poco de nerviosismo acerco su boca hasta la blanca piel del oji-lavanda y empezó a dejar pequeños besos en esa área para poco después capturar una parte de la tez de este entre sus labios y succionarla con delicadeza arrancándole leves suspiros...

La boca del pelirrojo se había centrado en su cuello causándole un sin fin de sensaciones en su cuerpo, la maestría como Tala hacia eso era asombrosa y él no quería quedarse atrás... con sus manos comenzó a explorar la espalda del pelirrojo mientras sesgaba aun mas su cabeza para brindarle mas acceso a su cuello, dejando escapar jadeos de sus labios y entre estos el nombre de Ivanov...

Tala estaba bastante extasiado al oír su nombre de la boca del otro y la necesidad por mas lo embargo... soltando la piel que tenia atrapada entre sus dientes se dedico a lamer un recorrido hasta la altura del oído de Bryan donde introdujo su lengua causando un gemido lleno de excitación en Kuznetzov, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y le susurro sensualmente...

¿cuánto me amas?...- pregunto jadeándole acompasadamente

mucho...- soltó conjuntamente un suspiro

Sonrió complacido por la respuesta del peli-lavanda y reanudo su tarea, con la punta de su lengua descendió nuevamente por su cuello para realizar la misma acción en su otra oreja arrancando así varios gemidos de su 'amigo'

Bryan se sentía fuera de si cada vez que Tala lo acariciaba con su húmeda extremidad y de rato en rato sujetaba entre sus dientes retazos de su oído...

Tala... si sigues... haciendo eso... no podré controlarme...- expreso entre jadeos

y quien te dijo que te contuvieras...- susurro en su oído mientras introducía nuevamente su lengua

No necesitaron más palabras, ni una más, para comenzar con desenfreno a explorarse mutuamente sin embargo en cada acción que cada uno de ellos realizaba se podía notar el deseo oculto que por tantos años habían suprimido al igual que el inmenso cariño y respeto que durante años ambos habían adquirido..

Bryan había retirado la chaqueta azul que formaba parte del uniforme escolar deslizándola suavemente hasta dejarla caer en el piso de loza mientras aun se sumergía en los labios de su pelirrojo en un beso ardiente dejando que su lengua recorriera y jugueteara con la otra... al mismo tiempo que Tala comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa que Bryan traía sintiendo con este acto su nívea piel... pronto se separaron una ves mas de aquel contacto para mirarse a los ojos y sonreírse, las inquietas manos de Ivanov habían terminado con rapidez su labor y ahora se hallaban palpando la tersa piel de Kuznetzov...

Tala... ¿qué haces?- pregunto cuando sintió la boca de este posarse delicadamente sobre su pecho

no quiero perder un instante mas...- respondió entre los besos que repartía en el dorso del peli-lavanda

Tala...- musito antes de entregarse por completo a los deseos del otro

El taheño continuo repartiendo suaves y delicados besos en el pecho de Bryan mientras lo despojaba de su chaqueta azul juntamente con la camisa dejándole en pantalones que pronto también desaparecerían, sus besos se volvieron mas arrebatadores que antes, proporcionándole marcas rojizas por todo lugar que el pelirrojo atravesaba y sus manos prontamente se vieron arañando y recorriendo la espalda del oji-lavanda para descender hasta la hebilla de su cinturón y comenzar a desabrocharla escuchando los gemidos que inútilmente Bryan trataba de retener...

No había duda que esa era la mejor experiencia que estaba atravesando y es que Tala sabia muy bien lo que hacia... los besos que sentía sobre su pecho sumados a los largos y finos dedos que arañaban delicadamente su espalda le estaban brindando uno de los mejores placeres de su vida, se mordía el labio inferior para que sus vagidos no fueran tan escandalosos pero le resultaba muy difícil controlarse... por otro lado el tampoco iba a dejarse ganar y si Tala lo hacia gozar, él haría gozar al pelirrojo el doble, jamás había perdido sin dar lo mejor y ahora tampoco iba a ser la excepción... sus manos buscaron con nerviosismo los botones de la camisa del taheño para que con algo de rudeza los desprendiera y poder acariciar y sentir tan delicada piel bajo sus dedos, una mano acariciaba la espalda del oji-azulado mientras la otra se enredaba en las hebras rojizas del cabello de su amante, su nerviosismo aumento cuando sintió unas cálidas manos desabrochar su cinturón y luego deslizar lentamente el cierre de su pantalón...

Con delicadeza poso ambas manos en el hombro del taheño para separarlo un momento de él y así poder mirarle a los ojos

¿estas seguro de lo que haces?- pregunto sonrojado

yo si- afirmo firmemente- ...¿tu lo quieres... hacer?- cuestiono avergonzado

idiota...- respondió esbozando una de sus mas raras y cariñosas sonrisas mientras volvía a atraparlo en otro beso igual o mas impetuosa que las anteriores

Los brazos de Tala rodearon su cuello acercando con esto todo su cuerpo al del otro siendo recibido con un abrazo igual de cálido juntando completamente sus pechos desnudos y fue ahora cuando Bryan decidió tomar el control, con delicadeza comenzó a inclinar su cuerpo hacia adelante logrando recostar al pelirrojo en el piso tumbándose encima del cuerpo del mas pequeño apoyando su codo a un costado para así no dejar caer todo su peso sobre la frágil figura de su koi... abandonando sus labios comenzó a vagar por el pecho de Ivanov lamiendo y succionando la blanca piel que en su camino hallase, sus manos se deslizaron por los costados de su dorso delineando la esbelta figura que Tala tenia para terminar en la broche del cinturón el cual con movimientos torpes trataba de desasir...

A diferencia de Bryan Tala no reprimía sus jadeos, dejándolos escapar con claridad brindando a los oídos del peli-lavanda la mejor de las melodías que lo incitaban a seguir... el pelirrojo aun tenia rodeado a Kuznetzov por el cuello, y suspirando ante cada mordida que su amante le daba hundía sus dedos en la piel de este, separo sus piernas dejando a Bryan acomodarse mejor entre ellas mientras continuaba con su delicioso cántico de gemidos...

Agradeció mentalmente el que su pelirrojo le brindara mas acceso con sus piernas, así que poniéndose de rodillas sin separar el dulce contacto de su boca con la piel de Tala pudo fácilmente despojarlo de sus pantalones notando con agrado el nivel de excitación de su amado... levanto su cabeza para contactar con sus ojos lavandas los azules del otro...

vaya que estas ansioso...- le dijo regalándole una sonrisa libidinosa haciendo que el otro se sonrojara aun mas- pues yo también lo estoy...- y dicho esto sujeto la mano de Ivanov para conducirla a su propia excitación

mmm... ya veo- contesto con el persistente tono rojo en sus mejillas a la vez que sujetaba la entrepierna del oji-lavanda y la apretaba un poco causando que Kuznetzov gimiera de dolor y placer

Sin mas esperas se quitaron sus ultimas prendas y comenzaron con caricias mas profundas e intimas tratando de memorizar cada pliegue del otro cuerpo se besaron con ternura y amor al igual que en momentos lo hacían con pasión y lujuria, el calor en ambos aumento de sobremanera y pronto esos toques ya no los satisfacían... era tiempo de pasar a algo mas intenso, Bryan llevo su mano hasta la boca de Tala y ahí introdujo un par de sus dedos mientras besaba su cuello, sin mucha espera el taheño comenzó a lengüetear y empapar completamente los dedos del oji-lavanda entre tanto sus manos vagaban por la espalda de Kuznetzov

Bryan retiro sus prolongaciones de la boca de su amor para suplirlos con sus labios mientras descendía a ese par mojado por el dorso del pelirrojo causándole ciertos espasmos al saber lo que se avecinaba... su mano llego hasta esa parte endurecida de Ivanov y con una dulce caricia paso de largo en busca de otro lugar...

Al sentir que el peli-lavanda había ignorado su 'necesidad' mordió la lengua del oji-lavanda causando que este emitiera un suave grito que fue ahogado entre sus bocas... sin embargo cuando Tala sintió el primer invasor adentrársele fue él quien manifestó su incomodidad apretando con un poco de fuerza los hombros de Kuznetzov y separando sus labios se quejo

duele idiota...-

solo relájate...- le expreso calmadamente otorgándole besos en sus carrillos rojizos, Tala asintió levemente relajando su cuerpo dejando que Bryan obrara en él

Nuevamente comenzó a mover su dedo dentro de Ivanov para luego ingresar un segundo dedo en la estrecha cavidad del pelirrojo causando con esto una mueca de inconformidad que fue prontamente suplido por otro gesto de placer, un tercer dedo su unió al resto causando un espasmo en Tala que le hizo arquear la espalda... Bryan no desaprovecho el momento y beso con fiereza el dorso expuesto ante él, mientras continuaba con el movimiento en el interior del pelirrojo

Sus sentidos comenzaron a desaparecer dejándole solo esa sensación de deleite recorrer cada uno de sus nervios, causándole choques eléctricos recorrer su cuerpo entero... cerro sus ojos y clavo sus uñas en la nívea piel de su koi mientras intensificaba el sonido de sus gemidos, su sexo se irguió con mayor ímpetu chocando con la entrepierna del peli-lavanda haciendo que ambos soltaran un pequeño gritillo de placer... Bryan ya no podía aguantar mas, debía hacer suyo a Ivanov de una vez por todas...

Retiro delicadamente sus dedos y se posiciono en medio de sus piernas sujetando con una manos su sexo y conducirlo hasta la pequeña entrada mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba delicadamente la sonrojada mejilla del taheño

quiero que me mires...- le dijo aun acariciando dulcemente el carrillo de Ivanov haciendo que este abriera los ojos y lo mirara- quiero ver tus hermosos ojos mientras te hago el amor...- completo con una sonrisa llena de amor y ternura... Tala se sintió muy conmovido ante las palabras del otro y asintiendo levemente con su cabeza aflojo su agarre de los hombros de Bryan para levantarse un poco y alcanzar sus labios depositando en estos un efímero beso para luego rodear con sus piernas la cintura de Kuznetzov...

Bryan deposito un beso mas en la frente del pelirrojo para comenzar con su penetración sin quitar un solo instante su mirada de los azules ojos de Tala que lo miraban expectantes... con la mayor delicadeza ingreso en el estrecho paraje del ruso pelirrojo cuidando de no dañarlo, sin embargo el dolor era demasiado y de las orbes azules de Ivanov comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de dolor que fueron rápidamente retiradas con los labios de Kuznetzov a la vez que le brindaba palabras afables para calmarlo... se mantuvo quieto cuando completo su inserción en el pequeño cuerpo que bajo suyo se hallaba, esperando a que Tala se amoldase al usurpador que entre sus entrañas se había abierto paso...

sigue...- hablo el pelirrojo otorgando el permiso para continuar con las arremetidas que no se hicieron esperar

¿te duele... mucho?- le pregunto el peli-lavanda una ves que comenzó con las embestidas al notar las muecas de dolor que se formaban en tan bello rostro

no... mucho...- contesto entre jadeos al empezar a sentir como un inmenso placer comenzaba a apoderarse de su ser

Bryan también sintió el placer llenar sus sentidos sus embestidas iniciaron suaves pero sabia que pronto no podría controlarse y es que Tala era tan cálido, húmedo y estrecho ahí adentro que lo enloquecía... aumentó el ritmo de sus arremetidas según se lo pedía el pelirrojo a la vez que con su mano se aferraba de la entrepierna masturbándolo al mismo ritmo que se movía y con su otra mano sostenía su peso...

Su boca estaba abierta dejando escapar gemidos de placer y sus manos se hallaban rodeando el cuello de Kuznetzov al igual que sus piernas lo hacían en su cintura repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez... Bryan ya no podía contenerse mas agacho un poco su cabeza hasta hacerla reposar en el hombro del taheño bastante sofocado sus palabras se ahogaban dentro sus gargantas sin embargo se susurraron su amor a los oídos, se bañaron en un mar de palabras de deseo y no obstante querían expresarse esos sentimientos en voz alta.

El tiempo que pasaron así no lo sabían, todo alrededor suyo había desaparecido dejándolos solos a ellos en ese espacio... deleitándose y extasiándose con la calidez y el amor del otro... los movimientos cesaron y a la par de un grito sordo dejaron sus propias semillas diseminadas, Tala en su estomago y Bryan dentro el pelirrojo...

Dando una gran bocanada de aire el oji-lavanda se tumbo encima del taheño sin dejar caer todo su peso claro esta, solo apoyando lo suficiente como para sentir el cuerpo de Tala emitiendo pequeños estremecimientos y mezclar sus sudores...

¿estas bien?- pregunto una vez que pudo calmar su cuerpo

muy bien- contesto Ivanov acariciando la nuca y enredando entre sus dedos aquel cabello lavanda- ¿y tu?-

cansado...- contesto con una sonrisa entre tanto besaba el hombro del pelirrojo, se mantuvieron callados un rato mas lo cual Bryan aprovecho para salir por completo del cuerpo de Tala y recostarse a lado suyo... descansando por un momento para despues hablar...

¿qué haremos ahora?- volvió a cuestionar el taheño sentándose para recoger su ropa

¿sobre que?- pregunto confundido imitando la acción del otro y vistiéndose sin prisa

sobre nosotros y los demás...- le aclaro poniéndose el pantalón- me refiero a lo que les diremos...-

lo que tu decidas estará muy bien- contesto con una sonrisa al ver como el pelirrojo peleaba por ponerse su pantalón pues al parecer aun estaba un tanto nervioso- déjame ayudarte...- se puso de pie y le coopero en colocarse su ropa besando de rato en rato su ahora sonrosada piel

dejémoslo como un secreto entre tu y yo...- le propuso con una linda sonrisa mientras abrazaba al peli-lavanda por su cintura y recostaba su cabeza en su amplio pecho

como tu quieras...- se sintió aliviado pues era lo mismo que quería proponerle pero tenia miedo que Ivanov lo malinterpretara y cerro sus brazos alrededor del pelirrojo besando sus cabellos

Al salir de los camerinos notaron que las clases ya habían terminado pues unos cuantos muchachitos nomás quedaban en el lugar, se sonrieron mutuamente y Bryan saco su celular para que pasaran por ellos... se sentían felices y satisfechos, sin embargo dentro de ellos sabían que la despedida estaba mas pronto de lo que hubiesen deseado, dentro de un poco mas que un mes iba a ser su graduación y con ello Bryan debía regresar a Rusia para continuar sus estudios en la Universidad, si tan solo no hubieran perdido tanto tiempo con sus indecisiones, si tan solo no hubieran sido tan tercos, si tan solo se habrían dicho todo aquello que sentían, si tan solo se hubiesen amado mas antes...

Pero eso ya era cosa del pasado y ahora debían enfocarse en el futuro, en SU futuro juntos... Kuznetzov haría todo lo posible por retornar lo mas pronto posible, de ello no había duda, y Tala por supuesto que lo esperaría... por lo pronto debían preparar todo para su graduación y Bryan pensaba organizar la mejor de las fiestas...

TBC...

Se que algunas de ustedes me van a matar por lo de aquel beso (aunque otras me van a agradecer...) pero no lo pude evitar y es que Tala estaba tan desanimado que alguien debía consolarlo un poco...jejeje... y vaya que use muchas palabrotas pero eso le dio un toquecito especial a la declaración de ambos... esperemos que no se me haga costumbre... mmm que mas... ah, respecto al lemmon como no sabia se hacerlo largo o corto, fuerte o suave opte por un intermedio que espero sea de su agrado... y talvez mas adelante lo repita pero alargándolo ademas deben tener en cuenta q fue mi primer lemmon de alguien mas q no fuera Kai y Rei, como se habrán dado cuenta el siguiente capitulo habrá fiesta en casa de Bryan y créanme que mi cabecita ya esta maquinando muchas cosas (buenas y malas..) así que es posible que tarde un poco en actualizarlo ok?... bueno eso es todo y ahora...

A contestar reviews...

**Kira Ivanov Hiwatari:** no te preocupes q se como es Kai... y pues... si Bryan se va (y es q debo retomar la historia original) pero pronto estará de regreso... acá esta el lemmon q les prometí y creo q increíble no me quedo.. tu dirás... bye

**Zhena HiK: **tienes razón es muy complicado... e hice caso a tu consejo y deje fluir mi imaginación y como resultado fue eso de arriba (que tal me quedo?) y es q como sabrás cuando hago lemmons largos pues... me resultan muy largos (y perves...) así q me costo un poco pero bueeeeeno, eso si en mi otro fic tengo un lemmon reservado q creo estará un poco fuerte e inusual (por q hasta ahora no leí uno con el procedimiento q voy a utilizar...jejeje) -sangrándole la nariz- sorry, sorry me desvié del tema... nos leemos luego!.

**Survival-M:** ahora estoy mas convencida q antes y haré el one-shot de Tala y Max (lemmon por supuesto...) solo q te pediré un poquito de paciencia y posiblemente lo este subiendo dos días después de esta actualización ok?.. si Bryan se va T.T y es q según la historia original debe irse... y respecto a Kai y Rei pronto llegaremos a esa clase de cosas... después de todo no falta mucho para llegar al principio de este fic

**MARTHA MAOMON:** no te preocupes que aquí las perves son las q es criben los lemmons (yo al menos lo soy XP)... y pues Max se sonroja al ver a Tala por que le atrae pero no mas!... supongo q este capitulo te aclarara mas cosas... C-you...

**AlexiaLKLR:** pues después de Kai y Rei también son mi pareja favorita... y vaya q me resulto un poco complicado realizar este lemmon (ya q por lo general los hago largos y muy... imaginativos) pero lo bueno es q ya termine... pues sip, Bryan debe irse aunque no por mucho... y entre Tala y él pues ya todo quedo arreglado...

**Akira Meadowes:** así va la historia original... aunque prometo q regresara prontísimo, y gracias por tus halagos... tratare de actualizar mas rápido

**GabZ:** francamente a mi también me gustan largos... los capítulos (no vayas a pensar mal jejeje) y mejor aun si tienen lemmon "viva el lemmon!" q bueno q te gusto el capitulo anterior, ojala q este también... bye...

**Xno-mizuki18:** solo espero q este capitulo te guste y me deje una critica sobre el lemmon para saber q tal me quedo... ya q debo hacer mas pues todavía falta entre Kai y Rei...nos leemos pronto!

**H.fanel.K:** mmm dime una cosa...no te gusta Bryan?... eso me dio a entender tu review, y aunque me tarde un poco en actualizar (por esto del lemmon) ya lo subí y espero te guste... bye!

**katIvanov: **jejeje vaya q me supero verdad?... bueno pues... la verdad es q Kai fue muy tierno con Rei aunque mas adelante talvez no pienses lo mismo... a mi también me dio lastima tener q alejar a Bryan y mas aun después de q arreglara las cosas con Tala pero así va la historia original y yo vaya q me desvié ahora debo retomar el manga,... pero no será por mucho... el lemmon acá lo tienes aunque no tan bueno como GabZ (ella vaya q sabe hacer lemmons!) solo espero te guste...

**Shiroi Tsuki:** para llegar al principio falta (aunque no mucho) y pues... si Bryan se va (y es q debo retomar la historia original) pero no por mucho... bye!

**Damika Hiwatari: **vaya q eres alegre no?... (q bien!) bueno el lemmon no es de Kai y Rei como te habrás dado cuenta... pero también habrá de ellos... un poco mas adelante... te cuidas!

**maryluzmty :** así q al fin conociste a Bryan… y que tal?... es un sádico pero fabuloso!.. y respecto a los lemmons pues yo no tardo mucho aunque si los hago largos puede q si… este no es tan largo y espero sea de tu agrado… q bueno q me mandaste un review te lo agradezco mucho… C-you…

**sakura135:** q bueno q te gusto… eso me pone contenta… bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta: pues… como Kai y Rei son mis favoritos TODOS los fics q hasta ahora e hecho son de ellos dos… y hasta el momento no hice ninguno mas en otra serie aunque tengo planeado hacer uno para Yu Yu Hakusho (Hiei y Kurama) y talvez otro para Gravitation (pero mas adelante…) espero q te guste este capitulo… C-you…


	15. party night

Neeeee... no puedo creer que me haya tardado tanto en actualizar este capitulo... y francamente tampoco se que me fume para sacar algo así... aunque a decir verdad fue el hecho de haber visto (otra vez...) los Ovas de Gravitation... así que medio loquito me salió este episodio, aunque se que les va agradar... (o al menos eso espero...) bueno, bueno les dejo para que lean...

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (TToTT)

_CAP. 15.- Party Night!..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El día soleado, ni una sola nube se vislumbraba por todo el azul cielo, la brisa suave y refrescante, el ambiente completamente limpio... un día absolutamente perfecto... perfecto para el evento que se desarrollaba en esos momentos...

El colegio se había adquirido una entorno familiar y alegre, el motivo?... la graduación del ultimo curso de secundaria, sip... el mes había transcurrido demasiado rápido y ahora se hallaban en medio de la celebración a los flamantes bachilleres, todos ellos con sus relucientes togas azules y sus birretes combinándoles perfectamente, se hallaban sentados ordenadamente esperando a que sus nombres sean pronunciados para ir a recoger sus títulos académicos mientras que desde un poco mas atrás los parientes y amigos de estos se hallaban aplaudiendo y tomándoles fotografías para conmemorar el momento tan especial en la vida de todo estudiante...

Kuznetzov Bryan- oían que nombraban al ruso peli-lavanda él cual de inmediato se puso de pie para acudir a la tarima especialmente decorada para la ocasión y recibía de manos de el que era su director el papel que lo hacia oficialmente un graduado... estrecho la mano del señor para retornar a su lugar junto a su chico pelirrojo

jeje te veías nervioso...- le dijo el taheño

y como no estarlo con todos esos atrás...- contesto dándose la vuelta y apuntando al publico asistente

hm- respondió volteando para dirigir su vista a donde su amigo le señalaba... sonrió enormemente al ver a esos cuatro muchachitos, de los cuales tres gritaban y hacían porras invocando su nombre y el de Bryan- pero si tan solo son Rei, Tyson, Max y Kai...- su sonrisa se borro cuando miro un poco mas atrás y noto a cierta persona- ¿tu papá esta aquí?...- dijo asombrado, y como no estarlo ya que el señor Kuznetzov era un hombre sumamente ocupado... aunque después de todo era lógico que viniera a la graduación de su único hijo... ¿o no?...- debes estar feliz- hablo plasmando nuevamente una hermosa sonrisa

no- contesto secamente a lo que el pelirrojo le golpeo con el codo- ouch...- se quejo observando la mirada de reproche que su amigo le dirigía- ¿qué?... solo vino unos momentos...- se defendía el ruso

¿y?...-

que después se ira a arreglar todos los papeles para que me vaya con él a Rusia pasado mañana...- dijo

pasado mañana...- musito el pelirrojo, tan pronto se iría Bryan?... aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de verlo partir y es que los últimos días lo habían pasado de lo mejor, aprovechando que la madre de Tala aun no regresaba, se citaban en su departamento donde podían tener toda la privacidad que quisieran...

Bryan noto el cambio repentino en el rostro de Ivanov, le dolía mucho dejar al pelirrojo pero no tenia otra opción... al menos no por el momento, con un movimiento disimulado tomo la mano de Tala y la apretó con fuerza captando su atención...

no estés triste ¿si?...- y le sonrió cariñosamente siendo respondido del mismo modo

Un par de horas mas habían transcurrido y tras las palabras de despedida pronunciadas por el director la ceremonia se dio por terminada, pronto todos los graduados comenzaron a recibir las felicitaciones de todos aquellos que los conocían al momento que también recibían regalos y ramos de flores...

MUCHAS FELICIDADES!...- gritaron a coro tres vocecitas

gracias...- respondía Tala con una enorme sonrisa para comenzar a recibir abrazos por parte de cada uno de ellos

felicidades sempai Bryan- el chino se acerco hasta el peli-lavanda para ser el primero en congratularlo

gracias peque- respondía el ruso devolviendo el abrazo ante los furiosos ojos de su primo

si, muchas felicidades!...- se agregaron los otros dos para repetir la acción del neko

así que aquí están...- hablo una voz femenina bastante seria

madre...- hablo el pelirrojo yendo al encuentro de su progenitora que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos y le otorgaba un sonoro beso en su mejilla

¿esa es su mama?...- susurro el americanito

no es obvio...- respondía el japonés y pues tenia razón (eh!... yo dije eso?... Tyson tener razón?... un siquiatra... necesito un siquiatra...) el hermoso pelo rojizo que caía hasta un poco mas abajo de sus hombros y ese par de orbes azules revelaban el parentesco congénito con Tala

Bryan- oyeron otra voz que los hizo estremecer ya que era una voz seca y dura, bastante varonil y firme se voltearon a ver y se toparon con unos ojos lavandas que los miraban de una forma fría, incluso mas fría que cualquiera de las miradas que Kai hubiera dirigido a alguien, se estremecieron levemente al ver que se acercaba hasta ellos

padre- hablo de pronto el peli-lavanda llamando la atención de los demás, el señor se acerco hasta él y le extendió la mano en forma de felicitación recibiendo un apretón por parte de su hijo- madre...- exclamo al ver aparecer a su precursora justo detrás de su progenitor

Bryan...- repitió su mama y se acerco hasta él para regalarle un efusivo abrazo- felicidades hijo...- le susurro cerca de su oído y su voz dejaba denotar ese tono amagado, pues ella tampoco quería que su hijo se fuera ya que como su marido siempre estaba de viaje Bryan era el único que le hacia compañía sin embargo con la decisión que Voltaire había tomado ahora ella estaría sola en aquella enorme casona...

gracias...- musito el peli-lavanda regalándole un beso en su mejilla apartándola suavemente

felicidades joven Bryan- se acerco la señora Irea (madre de Tala) rodeándole con sus brazos

felicidades joven Tala- la señora Sdenka (madre de Bryan) hacia lo mismo con el pelirrojo

gracias señora Sdenka- dijo Tala dirigiendo su mirada al señor Karl Kuznetzov (me imagino que sabrán a quien me refiero...) quien solo inclino su cabeza en forma de felicitación a lo que el taheño respondió de igual forma, el señor Kuznetzov era el que mas se parecía a Bryan físicamente pero en lo que respectaba a gestos y muecas era la viva imagen de su madre Sdenka, talvez se debía al hecho de que el peli-lavanda pasaba mas tiempo con su mama que con su padre

bueno ahora vamos a almorzar...- hablo la señora Sdenka captando la atención de todos- ya que tu padre se va en un par de horas y debemos terminar los preparativos para la fiesta de esta noche- se dirigió a Bryan y lo tomo del brazo llevándoselo seguido por Tala y su madre

¡a la noche nos vemos!...- se despidió de los muchachitos que aun se hallaban parados- ¿vienes Kai?- llamo al primo de su amigo

¡adiós!- se despedían los menores

Hn- replico el bicolor comenzando a caminar siguiendo a los demás rusos y es que sabia que cada vez que un evento o festejo se llevaba a cabo debían ir a almorzar todos juntos a la mansión de su abuelo, cosa que le desagradaba de sobremanera

hasta la noche Kai...- se despidió el chino recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Hiwatari

El día había transcurrido velozmente entre tanto ajetreo en la mansión de los Kuznetzov... debían terminar todos los preparativos para la fiesta que ofrecían para celebrar a los rusos que habían terminado satisfactoriamente la secundaria, solo faltaba un par de horas para que los primeros invitados se hicieran presentes, así que tanto Tala como Bryan terminaban de arreglarse en la recamara del segundo

ese terno te queda muy bien...- piropeo el pelirrojo al ruso oji-lavanda que se hallaba parado delante suyo contemplándole en ese atuendo de color azul oscuro combinados perfectamente con una camisa morada que hacia resaltar el color de ojos de Kuznetzov

¿te parece?...- dijo incrédulo con un leve sonrojo

estas muy guapo- afirmo y beso fugazmente sus labios

pues tu tampoco estas nada mal...- le sujeto de la cintura para evitar que se alejara de él mientras le dirigía una mirada libidinosa- pero te verías mejor sin el...- y le beso arrebatadoramente

jejeje... recuerda que tenemos fiesta- hablo el pelirrojo cuando separaron sus bocas

esta bien... pero después tu y yo tendremos una fiesta pri.va.da- recalco la ultima palabra con una sonrisa soltando con desgano al taheño

no lo dudes...- devolvió la sonrisa a la vez que se arreglaba su corbata color rojo con rayas negros que hacia juego con su camisa rojo fuego y su traje negro- ¿vamos?...- pregunto y el peli-lavanda asintió para juntos dirigirse al salón que estaba perfectamente engalanado...

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando empezaron a llegar los invitados... todos ellos eran muchachitos y muchachitas de mas o menos su edad, hijos de los socios de sus padres, por tanto niños riquillos... ambos suspiraron resignados, pues ya que estaban familiarizados con esa clase de gente que solo se ponía a hablar de cual era el nuevo celular que tenían o el nuevo auto que sus padres les habían comprado, parecía que la fiesta iba a ser súper aburrida... o talvez no?... puesto que Bryan tenia planeado algo para amenizar la velada...

felicitaciones- les decían a medida que cada convidado ingresaba y les dejaban un enorme presente que eran recogidos por alguno de los sirvientes

bueno nosotras nos retiramos...- hablo la señora Sdenka

¿tan pronto?...- objeto el pelirrojo

¿acaso no es eso lo que acordamos?...- reclamo la señora Irea

pues si...- ratifico y es que era cierto, habían acordado ir a almorzar con Voltaire a cambio de que en la noche les dejaran la casona solo para que los jóvenes se divirtiesen, aunque en un principio se negaron rotundamente tuvieron que acceder a los deseos de sus hijos...

entonces nos vamos al departamento de Irea, cualquier cosa nos llaman allá... ¿si?...- y ambas madres se despidieron de ellos besando sus mejillas

muy bien- dijo el peli-lavanda cuando vieron a sus progenitoras subirse a la limosina- ahora es momento de animar las cosas...- hablo despacito e ingreso al salón donde varios de los púberes conversaban de no se que diablos

¿lo tienes?- pregunto Tala a lo que Bryan asintió, disimuladamente se acercaron a la mesa de los bocadillos y vaciaron en la ponchera uno de los mas fuertes y finos tragos que pudieron hallar en la bodega del padre de Bryan- jejeje ya quiero ver a todos estos ebrios...- festejaba de antemano su travesura

yo también...- le apoyaba el peli-lavanda mientras vertía todo el contenido de la botella entretanto Tala vigilaba

ahí viene Kai...- alerto de pronto el taheño haciendo que Bryan ocultase tras suyo la botella y se diera la vuelta para encarar a su primito

¿qué se traen ustedes dos?...- pregunto con desconfianza afilando su mirada

nada, nada- defendió el pelirrojo moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo

no les creo... así que ahora mismo me van diciendo lo que traman sino yo...-

¡mira!... ¡ya llego Rei!- grito de pronto Tala apuntando hacia la entrada logrando que Kai voltease- vámonos...- sujeto del brazo a Bryan y lo arrastro lejos del bicolor, para cuando Hiwatari nuevamente volteo para ver a Tala vio como este y su primo se alejaban corriendo, resoplo sonriendo levemente para dirigir una vez mas su vista a la entrada y contemplar la figura del chino que en ese momento hacia su aparición...

Ahí estaba parado el neko un tanto nervioso de ver a tanta gente que no conocía mientras estos le miraban de una manera escrutiñadora, que lo ponía aun mas nervioso... decidió ignorarlos e ingreso con paso seguro, paseo su vista por el enorme salón y casi de inmediato noto el pelo azulado de su amigo el cual también lo contemplaba, le sonrió enormemente y se acerco hasta él...

hola Kai...- le saludo en cuanto se aproximo al ruso- ¿sucede algo?...- le pregunto al ver que el bicolor aun lo miraba extrañado y no respondía a su saludo

tu ropa...- musito

¿no es la apropiada?...- se asusto de repente, estaba usando un terno como era costumbre pero entonces?... acaso el color no era el adecuado?... su traje solo consistía en un pantalón color café oscuro, un cinturón del mismo color, una camisa amarilla que resaltaba sus orbes doradas y una corbata que hacia juego con esta, no llevaba su típica banda del ying-yang así que sus cabellos caían con mas gracia en su rostro...- Ahhh ¿debí traer el saco?...- pregunto golpeándose su frente con la palma de su mano

no es eso...- susurro

¿entonces?..- estaba muy confundido

te ves... muy bien así...- y se sonrojo (vaya q le cuesta mucho halagar a alguien...)

gracias- sonrió aliviado- tu también te ves muy bien- sonrió aun mas y es que también era la primera vez que veía a Kai con ropa tan formal

wow... que lindo estas neko!...- se aproximo el pelirrojo rodeándole con su brazo por los hombros, venia junto a Bryan quien también sonreía complacido

gracias...- se ruborizo notablemente- por cierto... esto les envía mi madre...- dijo entregándoles a cada uno una cajita

gracias- respondieron ambos desenvolviendo el paquetito, abrieron al mismo tiempo las cajitas y de inmediato se vieron entre ambos rusos para dirigir su mirada al gatito absortos...

¿les gusto?... yo se lo sugerí, aunque no es nada caro...- dijo bajando la mirada un tanto apenado

¡me fascino!...- expreso de pronto Tala abrazando fuertemente al minino

a mi también me gusto...- se unió al abrazo haciendo prácticamente un sándwich chino

estúpidos- soltó enfadado el bicolor haciendo que se separasen de su agarre los otros tres para después dirigirles una mirada fría y alejarse del lugar

amargado- dijo Tala sacándole la lengua y dirigir su atención de nuevo al gatito- pero... como... tu acaso..- aun estaba sorprendido por el obsequio

no digan nada y pruébenselos para ver si es el tamaño correcto- esbozo una gran sonrisa

Ambos rusos asintieron y sacaron de las cajitas un anillo de plata para cada uno respectivamente, volvieron a contemplarlas y leyeron una vez mas el grabado que tenia 'Tala y Bryan juntos por siempre' eran las letras que se hallaban en tinta negra por adentro de la sortija para que no se hiciera tan notorio... se las midieron y efectivamente les quedaban perfectas...

gracias...- musito nuevamente el taheño sonriéndole

¡hola!...- pronto se sumaron un par de voces

¡Tyson, Max!...- volteo el chino para saludar a sus amigos... sin embargo noto a otra persona mas...- ¿Hitoshi?...- dijo sorprendido, y es que acaso no estaba de viaje junto al padre de Tyson?... aunque sabia que iba a volver pronto, pero no sabia que iría a la fiesta

hola Rei...- le saludo con un tono muy... sensual?... que hizo enfadar al oji-lavanda el cual gruño sutilmente pero fue captado por el pelirrojo que se hallaba a su lado

Bryan...- le llamo captando su atención- cálmate...- musito y le sonrió, sabia lo sobreprotector que a veces se portaba el peli-lavanda con el neko y mas aun cuando el hermano del gordito aparecía, aunque no lo culpaba el chinito había ingresado en sus vidas muy profundamente, tanto así que ahora lo consideraban como el hermano menor de ambos y no podían evitar sentirse enfadados o incluso celosos...

¿quieres comportarte?...- hablo el nipón regañando a su hermano mayor

pero si no hice nada... aun...- sonrió lascivamente dirigiendo una mirada a Rei el cual se estremeció

porque mejor no tomamos algo... ¿les parece?...- dijo de repente el taheño ya que sino hacia algo Bryan iba a reaccionar y saltar encima del japonés mayor

buena idea- apoyo el chino suspirando aliviado ya que así podría quitarse esa mirada tan descarada que le lanzaba Heero

Tala tomo un vaso de cartón y sirvió un poco de ponche para pasarlo a uno de ellos y luego a otro y a otro, hasta que todos tuvieran sus respectivas bebidas...

¡salud!... y bébanlo de golpe hasta el fondo- les anuncio a lo que los demás asintieron e hicieron lo que Tala les dijo... Bryan rió por lo bajo al ver todas las expresiones que los muchachitos ponían

creo que esta un poco fuerte...- comento Rei a la vez que un leve mareo surcaba su cabeza

no tanto...- aclaro Hitoshi sirviéndose un poco mas

vamos... tomen lo que quieran- ofreció Ivanov con una sonrisa picara

si Rei... diviértete- acoto Tyson sirviéndose un poco mas para él, para Max y ofreció un vaso mas al chino quien agradeció y volvió a beber

brinda conmigo- ofreció Heero y se acerco al neko plantándose demasiado cerca y susurro- por nosotros dos...- mientras acercaba su rostro

Rei... te quiero presentar a unos amigos...- en ese instante Tala le había sujetado de su brazo y lo jalo bruscamente alejándolo del nipón mayor, para llevárselo ante un grupo de chicos que conversaban animadamente

gracias sempai...- murmuro con una sonrisa mientras aun sujetaba su vaso con ponche y Tala le respondió con otra sonrisa aun mayor

¡privet!- saludo en cuanto se acerco al grupito

Tala¿como estas?...- respondió uno de los jóvenes al parecer bastante mayorcito

muy bien...- respondió e inmediatamente los otros cuatro chicos que acompañaban a este le saludaron de inmediato

¿él es tu amigo?...- pregunto uno de ellos refiriéndose al chino que se encontraba casi detrás del pelirrojo

no...- respondió haciendo que Rei abriera los ojos en sorpresa- es mi protegido y el de Bryan... así que ni se les ocurra hacerle algo...- advirtió a lo que los demás sonrieron inocentemente- el se llama Rei Kon- y lo rodeo con su brazo por la espalda pasándolo al centro del circulo

Rei... mi nombre es Iván, y ellos son Sergei, Kotaro, Ronnie y Nasha...- dijo apuntando a cada uno de los presentes

mucho gusto...- contesto haciendo una reverencia

así que... ¿de donde eres?...-

¿cuántos años tienes?...-

¿son lentes de contacto?...-

¿donde conociste a Tala y Bryan?...-

¿tienes novia?...-

¿tienes una hermana?...-

¿o una tía soltera?...-

china... 15 años... nop... en la escuela... nop... nop... nop...- el pobre neko trataba de responder a todas las preguntas que le habían lanzado de repente mareándolo aun mas... mientras Tala reía por la expresión del minino

simpático tu amiguito...- hablo Kotaro pasando su brazo alrededor del chino

y muy lindo...- acoto Nasha sonrojada

¡brindemos!...- propuso Iván levantando su vaso a lo que todos imitaron y bebieron a fondo nuevamente, para que luego se riesen tontamente

Tala... necesito hablar contigo...- se acerco el peli-lavanda y tomándolo del brazo se lo llevo a otro lugar mientras Rei aun seguía contestando toda clase de preguntas para después hacer otra ronda de brindis sin notar siquiera que el agasajado ya no estaba...

¿y Heero?...- se preguntaba Tyson girando su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a su hermano sin hallarlo

ya esta grandecito... sabrá cuidarse...- respondió molesto el rubio con su bebida en mano, al parecer los efectos del alcohol ya estaban surgiendo en él

tienes razón...- se encogió de hombro y aun comía las botanas que en la mesa habían

¿de que me quieres hablar?...- pregunto el pelirrojo siguiendo al otro ruso que caminaba delante suyo ya afuera en los jardines atestados de árboles frondosos- ¿Bryan?...- le llamo al ver que lo ignoraba sin embargo el peli-lavanda camino mas rápido perdiéndose entre los árboles "¿qué le sucede?.." se pregunto el taheño y corrió en busca de Kuznetzov

Se adentro entre los sotos buscando con la vista al ruso sin mucho éxito ya que debido al traje oscuro que Bryan llevaba le era mas difícil distinguirlo entre tanta oscuridad

Bryan... ¡Bryan!...- le gritaba sin embargo no recibía repuesta... hasta que alguien lo sujeto por la espalda asustándolo

¿me buscabas?...- le hablaron muy cerca de su oído estremeciéndolo a la vez que lo apretaban con mas fuerza

idiota...- musito al reconocer de inmediato esa voz- no me asustes...- reclamo soltándose del agarre en que lo tenían para voltearse y abrazarse a la cintura de su koi- además... tu fuiste el que me buscaba... ¿o no?...-

mmm... pues si...- respondió con el mismo tono que uso desde el momento que sujeto a Ivanov

y... ¿puedo saber para que?...- contesto en la misma entonación

para esto...- y de inmediato capturo con sus labios los del taheño para iniciar un devorador y ansiado beso a la par que lo acorralaba contra un árbol uniendo de este modo completamente sus cuerpos...

¿dónde se habrá metido Tala?...- caminaba un tanto desorientado el gatito y es que de tanto brindis el alcohol ya había asediado sus sentidos y su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas mientras unas ganas de reír lo consumían por dentro

Camino un trecho mas y se topo con las gradas, subió al piso siguiente donde hallo un balcón que daba al jardín, decidió salir... mala idea, ya que el viento golpeo de frente su rostro embriagándolo completamente... se sostuvo su cabeza apoyándose en las barandas que tenia delante suyo, se resbalo por estas y una vez sentado en el piso trato de calmar el continuo girar del suelo, comenzando a reír de buena gana

¿Rei?...- escucho que lo nombraban y levanto su cabeza para toparse con la persona que lo llamaba

ese es mi nombre...jajajajaja no lo gastes... jajajaja- contesto entre risas- jajajaja Heero... jajajaja eres tu.. jajajaja- siguió riendo

pues si soy yo...- respondió comenzando a reír calmadamente y es que la risa del neko era bastante contagiosa, se acerco hasta Rei y se sentó a su lado- estas ebrio... ¿verdad?...- pregunto con una sonrisa

¿yo?... jajaja como crees...jajaja- y de sus orbes comenzaron a brotar pequeñas lagrimas de tanta risa- ves... hasta me hiciste llorar... jajajaja- continuo

ven... mejor te llevo abajo... buscamos a Tyson y Max y nos vamos...- comento poniéndose de pie y ayudando al muchachito chino para que se pudiera parar, lográndolo con un poco de dificultad- vamos...- le sujeto de un brazo para conducirlo

no me quiero ir...- de un movimiento se soltó y de repente cambio completamente su humor, se veía mas serio

¿por qué no?...- pregunto contrariado

tengo que salvar a Tala...- dijo seriamente

¿salvarlo?...- repitió y el chino asintió- ¿y de que tienes que salvarlo?...- curioseo

del monstruo morado que se lo llevo-

¿monstruo morado?...- reitero burlescamente- y yo que pensé que los ebrios veían elefantes rosa y este me sale con monstruos morados...- rió, sujetando nuevamente del brazo al chino pero nuevamente se soltó- Rei... ya basta de jueguitos...- advirtió tomándolo fuertemente de su brazo entonces el chino se sujeto con su brazo libre de la baranda dirigiendo su vista al jardín y noto de inmediato a alguien

Kai...- susurro- KAI!.- grito tratando de llamar la atención del ruso bicolor que caminaba por el vergel-KAI!.- siguió gritando

Hn...- musito el ruso girando de un lado a otro buscando a aquella persona que gritaba su nombre sin embargo no veía a nadie

ya basta Rei...- Heero trato de callarle tapándole la boca con su mano pero el minino era muy escurridizo- REI!.- le grito fuertemente para que se tranquilizara sin embargo solo logro que el neko comenzara a llorar...

"¿Rei?" pensó y es que podría haber jurado que oyó a alguien gritar ese nombre y busco mas minuciosamente por todas partes y dirigió su mirada al balcón del segundo piso y ahí lo vio... pero algo le llamo su atención "Rei esta... ¿llorando?.." fijo su vista en la persona que lo acompañaba y gruño al reconocerlo como el hermano del moreno japonés, ese que siempre flirteaba con el chino... luego vio como ese japonés sujetaba al neko jaloneándolo para que ingresara en la mansión

que cree que hace ese imbécil...- gruño mas fuerte y corrió adentro de la casona subiendo velozmente por las gradas...

ya me canse de tu comportamiento...- se mostraba mas enojado aun Hitoshi adentrando al minino a la mansión mientras Rei aun lloraba

eres malo conmigo...- se quejaba entre lagrimas

tu te lo buscaste...- respondió con una media sonrisa pero su expresión cambio drásticamente al sentir como alguien lo tumbaba de un golpe en su rostro- ouch...- se quejo sobando la parte donde recibió el pescozón, levanto la vista y se topo con la furibunda mirada del ruso bicolor- Kai...- murmuro

¡Kai!..- grito el chino y de inmediato fue a su encuentro colgándosele en el cuello

ahora mismo me van diciendo que sucede aquí...- dijo con su tono autoritario rodeando a Rei con sus brazos

yo quería rescatar a Tala pero Heero no me dejo... y luego trate de llamarte pero otra vez no me dejo...- relato el minino separándose levemente del bicolor- y dice que ya nos tenemos que ir... pero yo no quiero... me quiero quedar contigo- finalizo abrazando nuevamente a Hiwatari

¿qué?...- hablo notablemente confuso mirando a Hitoshi

esta ebrio...- contesto serenamente poniéndose de pie sacudiendo su ropa- pero enseguida le llevo a su casa...- dijo acercándose nuevamente a Rei para tratar de separarlo del bicolor

no quiero ir contigo- fue la firme decisión del neko apretándose aun mas al cuerpo de Kai quien sonrió

pero Rei...- discrepo el nipón- prometí a tu madre que te llevaría...- sin embargo el chino se encogió de hombros- ah... que terco...- renegó

déjalo un rato mas...- intervino el ruso- al menos hasta que se le baje un poco la borrachera...-

lo que sea...- se rindió por fin Hitoshi dándose la vuelta para descender por las escaleras

ah... por cierto- pronuncio el bicolor haciendo que el nipón lo mirara- siento haberte golpeado...- dijo apenado

no hay resentimientos...- sonrió y continuo su marcha dejando a esos dos solos

Rei... Rei...- le llamo despacito ya que hacia un buen rato que no se movía y posiblemente se habría dormido en esa posición

¿ya se fue Heero?...- pregunto suavemente

si...- musito abrazando al neko aspirando su aroma

¡ahora ya puedo salvar a Tala!..- hablo soltándose del abrazo y girando comenzó a caminar para bajar las gradas, pero antes regreso hasta donde estaba un confundido Kai- gracias...- le dijo y presiono sus labios contra los del ruso- miau...- maulló alegremente cuando se separo de Hiwatari y nuevamente se dirigió a la planta baja...

Cuando al fin el bicolor pudo razonar nuevamente se alarmo al no ver a Rei por ningún lado... "no puedo dejarlo solo en ese estado..." se dijo y comenzó a bajar corriendo las gradas, se detuvo en el salón y busco con la mirada al neko sin resultado alguno

rayos...- maldijo y se dispuso a buscarlo afuera pero cuando estuvo a punto de correr una mano posado en su hombro lo detuvo, se giro y vio una extraña mueca en el rostro de ese chico- ¿Ronnie?...- lo reconoció y con un movimiento brusco se aparto de él- ¿qué quieres?...- cuestiono duramente al notar ese gesto chocarrero

nada de ti... eso lo aseguro...- respondió cáusticamente a lo que Hiwatari refunfuño- pero si de Tala... ¿lo has visto?...-

no- dijo secamente cruzando sus brazos

mmm... ¿y a Rei?...- volvió a preguntar haciendo que el bicolor enarcara las cejas

¿para que buscas a Rei?...- inquirió

solo responde si lo has visto...- dijo déspotamente lo cual enfureció a Kai, sin decir nada mas tomo por el saco al muchachito de ojos negros y lo acerco hasta su rostro para encararlo fríamente

responde a mi pregunta...- deletreo cada palabra entre gruñidos

es que dijo que iría a buscar a Tala... pero hasta ahora no vuelve...- Kai lo miro desconfiado- es la verdad... los estamos esperando para brindar...- acoto y señalo al grupito que en un extremo reían

no lo he visto...- resoplo mientras soltaba a Ronnie

si no te conociera, diría que estas celoso...- dijo acomodándose su saco y dirigiéndose al grupo antes mencionado, Kai se sorprendió por las palabras que le habían dicho y es que acaso era tan notorio?... meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro y decidió mejor seguir buscando al chino...

¡SEMPAI TALA!...- gritaba a todo pulmón el chino mientras vagaba por el jardín- SEMPAI TALA- repetía una y otra vez, metiéndose entre los árboles

espera Bryan...- musito el taheño separando un poco al peli-lavanda que besaba su desnudo pecho y tenia metidas sus manos en el pantalón de este

¿sucede algo?...- pregunto al ver el gesto serio en la cara de su amado

creo que alguien me llama...- susurro

¿estas seguro?...- volvió a cuestionar reanudando su tarea de besar el cuello y pecho del pelirrojo

sempai Tala...- oyeron ambos a lo lejos y de inmediato se miraron a los ojos alarmándose...

creo que ya fue demasiado...- dijo mientras quitaba de manos del rubio un vaso medio lleno de ponche

pero Tyson...- lloriqueaba el americanito

mejor prueba esto...- y le ofreció una botana de extraña apariencia a la vez que le sonreía enormemente

se ve raro...- hizo un gesto de desagrado pero sin embargo el nipón volvió a insistirle y no tuvo mas remedio que acceder- sabe... raro, pero bien...- dijo masticando y esbozando una sonrisa que hizo al moreno sonrojar- ¿te pasa algo?...- pregunto al notar el rubor en los carrillos de Kinomiya

es que... veras Maxie... yo... no se si es buen momento para esto... pero...- balbuceaba nervioso Tyson posando sus ojo en las orbes azules del yanqui que lo veían ansiosos- quiero decirte... que... me gustas mucho- finalizo agachando la cabeza en espera de una respuesta, cualquiera que esta fuera..

jajajaja- comenzó a reír el pecosito desconcertando al nipón

¿por qué te ríes?...- curioseo

por lo que dijiste... jajaja- continuo riendo ante la confundida expresión del japonés- estas ebrio.. jajaja- agrego mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del nipón

no mas que tu...- contesto con una sonrisa y es que acaso era un si?... y abrazo la delgada figura de Max- mejor buscamos a mi hermano y a Rei para irnos...¿si?...- y tomados de la mano comenzaron a explorar la mansión

mejor vístete rápido- apresuro el oji-lavanda pasando la camisa al pelirrojo mientras el también se ponía la suya... sin embargo algo lo sujeto por la espalda haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito

Tala dirigió su mirada a su koi que había gritado y de inmediato noto a cierto gatito rodeando el cuello del peli-lavanda mientras se reía divertido por la expresión que Bryan había puesto

¡atrape al monstruo!...- grito de pronto el chino

a si que eras tu Rei...- Ivanov sonrió también entretenido, sin embargo Kuznetzov había fruncido su entrecejo y sujetando los brazos del neko lo alejo de él para luego de un movimiento repentino aprisionarlo contra el piso estando Bryan encima de este de cuatro patas

¿a quien llamaste monstruo?...- pregunto seriamente

a ti- respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios

¿y puedo saber porque?..- curioseo Kuznetzov ante la extraña actitud del pequeño

porque te estabas comiendo a Tala...- su sonrisa se amplio aun mas, Bryan desvió la vista al pelirrojo que en ese instante sus mejillas tomaban el mismo tono que su pelo- jajajajajaja- sin embargo las carcajadas que el minino había comenzado a soltar hicieron que fijase su atención nuevamente en él

¿acaso te estas burlando de mi?...- pregunto molesto dirigiendo una fiera mirada al ser que bajo suyo estaba

sip.. jajajaja- continuo riendo el chino sin darle importancia a la mirada de su sempai

ups...- murmuro Tala a sabiendas que eso enfadaría mucho mas al oji-lavanda, trono sus dedos y es que talvez él también tendría que intervenir para evitar que el ruso despelleje vivo al minino, sin embargo paso lo que menos esperaba... Bryan había comenzado a reír!...

si no fueras tan adorable... te mataba kot- dijo sonriente poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Rei para que se levantara

eso es seguro.. jajajaja- continuo riendo para después calmarse un poco y comenzar a frotar sus ojos- tengo mucho sueño...- hablo mientras daba un gran bostezo

estas muy raro neko...- comento el pelirrojo acercándose al chino y de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba- jeje estas ebrio ¿verdad?...- le pregunto

¿quién te hizo beber tanto?...- indago seriamente peli-lavanda

no bebí... brinde!...- contesto aclarando las cosas como si fueran diferentes

Iván...- musito Tala

¿Iván?...- repitió Bryan volteando la mirada al taheño- lo voy a matar- gruño- ¿no sabe acaso que es solo un niño?...- hablo irritado

tengo sueño...- volvió a reiterar el neko sujetando la manga de la camisa de Kuznetzov

bien... te llevo- y alzo en sus fuertes brazos al delgado chino que de inmediato se acomodo, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del ruso peli-lavanda ocultando su rostro en este, mientras lo tenia sujeto contra su pecho (se entiende ¿no?..)

vaya que es gracioso el neko...- dijo el pelirrojo a la vez que regalaba un beso en la mejilla de su koi

aunque algo inoportuno...- le sonrió a Tala- esta me la debes...- e Ivanov asintió con una enorme sonrisa

"donde se habrá metido Rei..." pensaba el bicolor que aun continuaba con su búsqueda por los enormes jardines de la propiedad de los Kuznetzov... se detuvo en seco cuando vio aparecer a su primo con Rei en sus brazos "¿le habrá pasado algo?..." fue lo que primero se pregunto, sin embargo tanto Bryan como Tala estaban sonriendo así que descarto esa idea ya que era conciente del gran aprecio que el pelirrojo tenia al neko por tanto si algo malo le hubiese ocurrido no sonreiría de esa manera...

hola Kai- saludo el taheño cuando llegaron hasta donde el bicolor estaba, sin embargo este tenia la mirada fija, los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido en signo de molestia, siguió con su azules ojos el trayecto que trazaban las amatistas del ruso y fue a toparse con la figura del gatito- esta dormido...- dijo antes de que Hiwatari especulara alguna idea tonta o absurda

por cierto Ronnie te busca...- soltó con desgano

así... ¿y para que?...- inquirió Ivanov a lo que el bicolor se encogió de hombros- mejor lo busco...- dijo para si mismo, volteo fijándose en Bryan que lo veía con cierto brillo en los ojos... celos talvez?... le sonrió- ¿me acompañas?..- pregunto al peli-lavanda

pero el peque...- arguyo Bryan

deja que Kai le lleve a una de las habitaciones...- soluciono el inconveniente- ¿puedes llevarlo?...- se dirigió al bicolor con una sonrisa

no es tan pesado...- agrego Kuznetzov y Kai asintió sonrojado- Rei... Rei..- llamo despacito al neko para que lo soltase

mmm...- se despertó con desgano levantando levemente su rostro para mirar a su sempai

Kai te llevara a un dormitorio...- le anuncio para ponerle en el suelo sin embargo el neko seguía sujeto a su cuello- ¿Rei?...- musito

me gustas mucho sempai...- su cara aun mantenía ese tono rojizo producto del alcohol, le sonrió y beso efímeramente sus labios ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas, un par de voces se sumaron a ellos

así que aquí estabas Rei...- hablo el americanito y tanto los tres rusos como el chino voltearon- Heero dice que ya nos vamos...- callo al ver la cara que traían todos

¿qué pasa?...- pregunto contrariado el nipón y fijo su vista a su mano que estaba entrelazada al del rubio- ahhh... Max y yo ya somos novios- contesto con una gran sonrisa pensando que ese era el posible motivo de las expresiones de los presentes

WOW... fabuloso!..- se acerco hasta ellos el minino rodeándoles con sus brazos riéndose y festejando con el nipón

Tala...- le llamo el pecosito para que el pelirrojo se acercara hasta él, y así lo hizo ante la furiosa mirada del oji-lavanda

dime chaparrito...- insto al yanqui a continuar y noto que al igual que Rei, Max estaba un tanto ebrio "creo que fue mala idea vaciar el alcohol en el ponche..." pensó con una sonrisa traviesa

ahora que estoy con Tyson yo... yo ya no puedo quererle...- dijo un tanto apenado, el pelirrojo sonrió y poso una mano en sus rubios cabellos

esta bien... yo lo comprendo...- siguió el juego a Maxie quien plasmo una radiante sonrisa en sus labios asintiendo para luego regresar con sus otros dos amigos y reír

¿qué te dijo?...- indago curioso el peli-lavanda cuando se acerco a Ivanov

creo que me termino...- sonrió divertido mientras Bryan le dirigía una mirada de turbación al no entender nada pero también sonrió

aquí están...- hablo de pronto Hitoshi mientras se acercaba a ellos- los estuve buscando por todos lados... ya es hora de irnos- les anuncio mirando su reloj y notar con sorpresa que este marcaba las tres de la mañana

Heero- dijo Rei y de inmediato corrió a refugiarse en los brazos del bicolor

¿sigues con eso Rei?...- pregunto molesto el nipón mayor a lo que el neko le contesto sacándole la lengua para volver a ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Kai- pero ahora si nos vamos...- advirtió a lo que el chino negó con la cabeza- necio...- le regaño sujetándole de un brazo para jalarlo, sin embargo en ese instante una mano sujeto su muñeca

déjalo- hablo seriamente el peli-lavanda apretando mas su agarre en el nipón, en ese instante Tala decidió intervenir

deja que se quede aquí...- pidió haciendo que Kuznetzov soltara al chico japonés que en esos momentos le miraba con desafío

prometí a su madre que lo llevaría... y si no lo hago se enfadara-

pero si lo llevas en ese estado será peor...- trataba de persuadir a Hitoshi quien se quedo pensando ya que el taheño tenia razón..

no lo se...- dijo no muy convencido

incluso se pueden quedar ellos también- señalo a los otros muchachitos

anda hermano... di que si...- Tyson también estaba tratando de inducirlo a aceptar

además te libraras de estos púberes ebrios- comento el pelirrojo a lo que tanto Max como Tyson le miraron con enfado- ¿qué?... es verdad...- se defendió

ayyy... esta bien...- se rindió el nipón mayor- solo espero que no se arrepientan después..- dijo dirigiéndose a los rusos- avisare a sus madres...- y se fue de ahí...

vengan les enseñare sus habitaciones...- hablo Tala captando la atención de los menores quienes de inmediato lo siguieron junto a Bryan

Rei...- le llamo el bicolor cuando todos se hubiesen ido- Rei...- sin embargo no hubo contestación "se durmió..." pensó ya que la respiración acompasada del chino así lo demostraba, sonrió y tomo al neko como momentos antes lo había hecho su primo para llevarlo a alguna habitación...

Camino por la puerta de atrás ya que por ahí estaba mas que seguro que no habría nadie y acertó, entonces subió por las escaleras traseras al pasillo del segundo piso y busco una habitación desocupada, no le fue difícil hallarla ya que la mansión de Bryan era enorme, empujo con su pie la puerta y esta de inmediato cedió dándole paso... ingreso a la alcoba que se encontraba medianamente iluminada por las luces de afuera y cerro la misma puerta con el pie haciendo ruido "demonios..." pensó al sentir como el chino se agitaba en sus brazos...

Con mayor velocidad se acerco a la amplia cama y ahí lo deposito con suavidad para luego taparle con una sabana, pero antes de retirarse se quedo a contemplar el rostro dormido de Rei, con extrema delicadeza poso su mano en los cabellos que graciosamente caían en el rostro del neko y los retiro para contemplar mejor sus facciones tan curiosas, sonrió y antes de marcharse beso su frente... se levanto con cuidado y se dispuso a irse sin embargo una mano asida a la suya lo detuvo, miro al dueño y sonrió al verlo despierto

¿ya te vas?...- le pregunto con los ojos entreabiertos

debes descansar...- le susurro mientras se acercaba hasta el chino y le volvía a arropar... momento que el minino aprovecho para rodear con sus brazos el cuello del bicolor haciendo que este se ruborizara

tu también me gustas mucho...- musito muy cerca del rostro de Kai para que como a Bryan también lo besara en la boca solo que mas fuerte y prolongado- buenas noches...- le dijo cuando soltó su agarre y se acomodo en la cama para volver a dormirse

buenas noches Rei...- farfullo el ruso bicolor mientras salía de la habitación, camino lentamente posando sus dedos en sus labios sintiendo el calor que aun mantenían, sonrió, pero de inmediato recordó que lo mismo le había dicho a su primo "a que estas jugando Rei..." pensó y bajo al salón donde algunos de los invitados ya se retiraban...

TBC...

Vaya que el titulo es de lo mas trillado no?... pero es q no se me ocurrió otro ya q empecé por la historia primero y para cuando tuve q ponerle un titulo ya se me habían secado las neuronas...(aunque el titulo es lo de menos...).

Al principio debo decir q tenia planeado otras cosas, por ejemplo q Hitoshi tratara de aprovecharse de Rei y q Bryan lo rescatara para q así el neko le dijera q le gusta... pero entonces Kai no se pondría celoso (vaya q me gusta hacerle enfadar...) y cosas así por el estilo, pero al momento de escribir se me vinieron esta clase de ideas q espero les guste igual... y si es así, ya saben q hacer... escriban!.

Ahora a contestar reviews de este fic... (debido a lo largo de este capitulo, responderé lo mas corto posible a sus preguntas o halagos... okis?...)

**Kira Ivanov Hiwatari: **como lo habrás notado ya esta solucionado el asunto de Tala y Max así q... ya no hay mas problemas... tu también te cuidas

**Zhena HiK:** pero por supuesto q tomo tus consejos muy enserio... ni lo digas... vaya q hacer lemmons agota, pero al final valen la pena no?... (te suben el ranking... y el ego, jejeje), al momento q actualice este fic también lo hice el otro aunque falta para el lemmon (no mucho...) y respecto al inicio de esta historia pues... ya veras... 

**Survival-M: **sabia q te pondría feliz... aunque para serte sincera mas bien yo no me imagino a Tala siendo el seme (dominante), pero bueno... así q querías una orgía... (dejemos eso para otra historia si, y sabes cuando digo algo lo cumplo!.)... y gracias por tus 2 reviews en mi otro fic (Fisgones) q bueno q te gusto .,

**AlexiaLKLR: **se va... pero volver�!.. y es q tampoco me gusta hacer sufrir al pelirrojo y gracias por todo..

**Akira Meadowes: **si están mas largos mis capítulos... y ahora si q tarde en actualizarlo pero acá lo tienes y espero q también te guste...

**GabZ: **menos mal q tienes mas vidas q un gato... por q los lemmons aun no terminaran en esta historia...C-you

**Xno-mizuki18:** gracias por todo y pues aunque Bryan se vaya volverá mas pronto de lo q piensan ya q debe complicar la trama...

**H.fanel.K: **tarde un poco pero espero haya valido la pena... claro q yo también amo a los rusos pero ADORO A REI...

**katIvanov: **te cumplí tu deseo y es q a mi también me gusta poner celoso al bicolor... q bueno q te haya gustado mi lemmon...

**red:** pues... gracias q bueno q te guste...o... 

**Damika Hiwatari: **así q quieres un lemmon de Kai y Rei?... pues ya no falta mucho para eso... gracias por tu review...

**Mhel:** a mi también me gusta esa pareja (aunque es obvio q me gusta mas Kai y Rei, pero son mis segundos favoritos)... y yo tampoco no se como le hago para escribir, solo pongo lo q cruce por mi cabeza en ese instante...

**Charo Nakano: **no problem... con tal de q sigas leyendo... puedes dejar rev. cuando puedas... y ya viste ni tan pobrecito Max...ahh y por cierto gracias por tu review en mi otro fic... y vaya q la pareja de Tala/Max a mi también me lo pareció de lo mas extraña, pero bueeennnooo...

**Nicolaieva Dimitri:** así q leíste hasta la mitad?... y q te pareció el resto, espero q bueno... como le hago para escribir tan bien?... ups, ahora si q me agarraste en curva, no lo se... gracias por todo

**Koret Sirsep Leite:** tal como tu lo dijiste... son muchos los fics q hay, así q no me molesta el q dejes review después de una semana y no te preocupes q yo terminare mis historias... claro q me gustaría leer tu fic así q por favor dame el titulo si?...

**Agumon girl: **creo q ya sabes quien es la pareja de Tyson... y respecto a todo lo demás... gracias q bueno q te gusto...


	16. resacas, paseos y una despedida

Ya lo se, les dije que lo actualizaría pronto pero no pude ya que entre en un leve bloqueo después de actualizar mi otro fic y escribir el nuevo... pero como resarcimiento este capitulo es uno de los mas largos que he escrito (al menos en esta historia) y espero que no les parezca aburrido... créanme trate de hacerlo muy entretenido pero nose si obtuve ese resultado... ustedes juzguen...

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (TToTT)

_CAP. 16.- Resacas, paseos y despedidas..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sentía que lo llamaban y agitaban levemente, pero no quería despertar estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo, sin embargo los movimientos que le proporcionaban no cesaban... refunfuño y con pesadez abrió los ojos parpadeo un par de veces cuando la luz le dio de frente, froto sus orbes con una mano para poder enfocar después a la persona que lo había despertado... casi de inmediato reconoció ese par de ojos lavandas que combinaban perfectamente con su pelo que caía graciosamente por su frente y costados... gruño nuevamente

¿qué quieres Bryan?...- hablo con fastidio

de saber que te despertarías de tan mal humor, te dejaba dormir en este lugar...- contesto irguiendo su cuerpo y posando sus manos en su cintura

Hn...- musito el bicolor incorporándose para ver donde se había quedado dormido... en efecto aun se hallaba en el sofá donde rato antes se situó, vago la vista por el salón y vio que ya no había nadie- ¿ya se fueron todos?...- cuestiono poniéndose de pie

así es...- afirmo el peli-lavanda- e incluso los pequeños ya están dormidos en sus habitaciones- le informo haciéndole entender que eran los únicos de pie todavía

Hn...- volvió a mencionar encogiéndose de hombros- ¿que hora es?...-

las cinco de la mañana- respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido de su primo

¿y Tala?..- pregunto buscando con su vista al taheño

fue a ver si Rei esta bien...- contesto haciendo que el ruso bicolor se estremeciera, temía por su neko ya que nunca lo había visto en ese estado- por cierto...- hablo Bryan llamando su atención- tu no bebiste nada ¿verdad?..- pregunto curioso

cuando vi a ustedes dos parados en la mesa haciendo no se que diablos, decidí mejor ni acercarme...- contesto con una media sonrisa

Kuznetzov sonrió y continuaron caminando a través del salón llegando hasta el inicio de las gradas las cuales comenzaron a subir en completo silencio

¿dormirás en la alcoba de siempre?...- indago aunque sabia que la contestación seria como siempre afirmativa y no se equivoco ya que el bicolor asintió- voy a buscar a Tala...- y retomo su marcha mientras Kai lo siguió en silencio, debía saber como estaba Rei...

Con el mayor de los cuidados el pelirrojo había ingresado en una de las habitaciones, la alcoba que una de las sirvientas le había indicado ya que vio cuando el señorito Hiwatari entraba junto a otro muchachito, todo lo que vio fue oscuridad sin embargo la tenue luz que ingresaba por una de las ventanas dejaban ver las figuras del cuarto... se acerco despacito para no despertar al chino que debía estar durmiendo, pero no se hallaba en la cama... se sorprendió un poco y busco con la vista alguna señal que le indicase donde podría estar el neko, fijo su vista en la puerta que aun lado suyo se hallaba y vio que debajo de esta salía luz, el cuartito no era otro lugar que un pequeño baño privado de la estancia de invitados, soltó un suspiro de alivio sin embargo extraños ruidos captaron su atención, se acerco hasta casi pegar el oído con la puerta tratando de escuchar el porque de estos sonidos, abrió los ojos enormemente cuando se dio cuenta que el chino estaba devolviendo el estomago

¿Rei?... ¿estas bien?...- preguntaba a la vez que daba suaves toquidos a la puerta de madera, sin embargo no recibió contestación- ¿Rei?...- volvió a insistir y oyó el correr del baño (aquel que se escucha cuando largan el inodoro) y girando la perilla decidió entrar

Lo primero que diviso fue al neko sentado de espaldas a la pared con las piernas recogidas envueltas por sus brazos y la cara oculta en estas, camino despacito y se puso de cuclillas a la vez que posaba su mano en los negruzcos cabellos del chico

¿estas bien?...- volvió a preguntarle y el chino movió su cabeza negativamente y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Rei se incorporo de repente para adoptar de nuevo la pose típica de cuando debes vomitar (ya saben... cuatro patas con la cabeza en el retrete)- ayyy neko- suspiro mientras frotaba la espalda del oji-dorado- tranquilízate... estaré contigo...- sintió la tensión en los músculos del gatito y con palabras afables trataba de calmarlo

Largo nuevamente la palanca para limpiar su desastre, Tala se puso de pie y en un vasito de cartón le acerco un poco de agua para que enjuagase su boca y así lo hizo, se volvió a sentar en el suelo y el minino se acurruco de inmediato en sus brazos, su cabeza le dolía tanto...

Tala...- musito entre el abrazo del taheño- me siento mal...- agrego aferrándose aun mas al cuerpo del pelirrojo

me imagino...- hablo despacito a la vez que acariciaba al cabello del chino- después te daré un calmante...- y el neko asintió para quedarse dormido en sus brazos

Tocaron la puerta un par de veces y al no tener contestación decidieron entrar, al igual que Ivanov se toparon con oscuridad...

¿Tala?...- llamo bajito el peli-lavanda- ¿Tala?...- aumento el tono de su voz y en contestación recibió un 'aquí' muy bajito vagaron la vista por la alcoba y también notaron la luz que salía de la puerta entreabierta del baño se miraron extrañados ambos rusos y decidieron investigar...

Bryan se acerco hasta la puerta y despacito la abrió, se toparon con aquella escena... tanto el pelirrojo como el chino en el piso, sin embargo el gatito estaba durmiendo placidamente en los brazos del soviético

¿qué paso?...- curioseo el oji-lavando mientras se acercaba y se arrodillaba para quedar a la altura de los otros dos

la resaca...- musito con una sonrisa

pobre...- fue la contestación de Kuznetzov acariciando las hebras negras del minino- ¿lo llevo a su cama?...- pregunto y el taheño se negó

déjalo un rato mas...- respondió dirigiendo nuevamente su vista al neko- de todas formas aun no tengo sueño- agrego al notar la preocupación en los ojos de su koi

¿estas seguro?...- pregunto nuevamente e Ivanov asintió- bueno, entonces te dejamos...- fue entonces cuando Tala se dio cuenta que el bicolor estaba parado en la entrada del baño mirándolo con rabia, le sonrió mientras abraza mas el cuerpo dormido del chino

El oji-lavanda se sorprendió por el acto que hacia el taheño y hasta podía decir que tenia celos... sin embargo al escuchar el gruñido que Kai soltaba entendió las intenciones de su koibito, sonrió para después salir del baño

vamos Kai...- le hablo a su primo que no se movía- Kai- le llamo un poco mas fuerte

si, si- respondió y dando su ultima mirada asesina al pelirrojo salió de la habitación aun gruñendo seguido de Kuznetzov quien suavemente cerro la puerta

Kai...- murmuro entre sueños el neko haciendo que la sonrisa de Tala se incrementara

El reloj marcaba ya las diez de la mañana y en el comedor cuatro muchachos ya se hallaban desayunando, bueno al menos tres desayunaban y uno tragaba todo lo que delante suyo había...

esto esta estupendo- dijo con entusiasmo mientras daba un gran bocado al panqué- ¿no es así Maxie?...- y ladeo su rostro para enfocar los ojos azules de su ahora novio

eh... si...- contesto sonrojándose, no recordaba del todo lo que había pasado durante la noche pero sabia que había hecho algo y ese algo era arreglarse con su mejor amigo Tyson... debía admitir que siempre había tenido cierta atracción por el moreno japonés, pero tanto así para hacerse su novio?... no lo sabia, pero no quería romper el corazón de Kinomiya así que porque no darle una oportunidad?... si, eso haría, daría una oportunidad al nipón para hacerle feliz... después de todo su 'relación' con Tala no tenia futuro alguno...

¿estas bien Maxie?...- le pregunto el nipón al notar el mutismo del rubio

solo me duele un poco la cabeza...- contesto y le sonrió cariñosamente logrando que Tyson se sonrojara

mucho amor me empalaga- hablo el peli-lavanda captando la atención de los dos muchachitos que de inmediato se sonrojaron

y por cierto... ¿dónde esta Tala?...- pregunto el japonés tratando de cambiar de tema

mas cerca de lo que piensan...- dijo la voz del pelirrojo que en ese momento ingresaba al comedor

hablando del demonio...- comento Bryan con una media sonrisa sin desprender su mirada del plato que tenia enfrente por lo que no se dio cuenta que el taheño se acercaba lentamente...

OYE- le grito cerca de su oído haciendo que el peli-lavanda se sobresaltara- tonto- agrego y carcajeo

idiota- fue la contestación de Kuznetzov

¿Rei seguirá durmiendo?...- indago el rubiecito

nop, se estaba duchando cuando salí de su habitación- respondió con total naturalidad mientras se acomodaba en un asiento justo a lado del oji-lavanda para después mirar las reacciones en los rostro de todos, sonrió, tanto el rubio como el nipón tenían la mirada sorprendida y un leve tono rosáceo en sus carrillos, Kai... estaba mas que furioso y eso se le notaba en lo tenso de sus músculos mientras que Bryan lo miraba con reproche en sus ojos -¿por qué me miran así?...- cuestiono inocentemente

buenos días...- todos fijaron sus miradas en el recién llegado, en efecto era el chino que hacia su aparición por la enorme puerta y también estaba mojado lo que indicaba que el pelirrojo no mentía

buenos días Rei...- contestaron sus dos amigos y el aludido se sujeto su cabeza

¿estas bien Rei?...- pregunto preocupado el pecosito

si...- contesto y sonrió para irse a sentar a lado de su sempai Tala

la resaca ¿verdad?...- pregunto Kuznetzov y el minino asintió- para que aprendas que es malo tomar tanto- agrego con sarcasmo y Rei lo miro enfadado

es mejor que comas algo...- intervino el taheño ofreciéndole un poco de café y unos panques que gustosamente el neko acepto

joven Bryan- hablo la voz de uno de los sirvientes del peli-lavanda- su madre esta al teléfono y desea hablar con usted...- anuncio para retirarse e inmediatamente Kuznetzov se puso de pie para ir a contestar el teléfono

buenos días madre- saludo con respeto

¿como estas cielo?...- contesto con dulzura

madre, deja de llamarme así...- se ruborizaba cada ves que le ponía algún sobrenombre y eso era lo que le gustaba hacer a su madre, avergonzarlo...

bueno, bueno... ¿cómo les fue?...- pregunto con picardía

muy bien...- contesto

que bien... y dime ¿es aconsejable que regrese a casa?...- cuestiono dándose una vaga idea de cómo pudiese estar la mansión

ehhh...- Bryan paseo su vista por todo el salón y una gota surco su frente al notar tal desorden- mejor no...- respondió

lo sospeche... así que solo te diré que estés listo para las siete ya que iremos a cenar a un restaurant-

¿solo los dos?...- indago ya que él quería pasar todo el día junto a Tala

no cariño... iremos con Irea, así que avisa a Tala y a Kai...- informo

esta bien- contesto y después de despedirse como es debido colgó, sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo al comedor donde todos ya habían terminado de comer y esperaban por él

¿y bien?...- pregunto el taheño

dice que iremos a cenar a las siete... así que tenemos el resto de este día para nosotros- levemente sonrió

que bien... mmmm ¿y que haremos?...- curioseo Ivanov pensando en alguna actividad- ya se!... ¿porque no vamos a pasear en moto?... ¿y regresamos solo para la hora de almorzar?...- propuso cosa que le fascino a los presentes

pero antes...- la suave voz del minino los silencio- ¿no podrían darme algún calmante?...- pidió con vergüenza

para mi igual...- secundo el americanito

esta bien...- accedió el peli-lavanda y llamando a una de sus sirvientas le pidió que fuera a buscar algún medicamento que fuera eficaz y casi de inmediato volvió con unas pequeñas tabletas que ingirieron los dos pequeños

Ya en la cochera de la enorme casona los tres chiquillos se asombraron al ver tanta cantidad de coches de todo color, tamaño y estilo

a mi padre le gusta coleccionar estas cosas- explico el peli-lavanda mientras caminaba por uno de los rincones de aquel garaje- acá están- expreso al encontrar las motocicletas

pero solo hay tres y un cuadratrak...- dijo Tala contando los vehículos

yo iré con Tyson en el cuadratrak- hablo el rubiecito y el moreno japonés le dirigió una enorme sonrisa

esta bien... pero aun así...-

no se preocupen por mi- expreso el neko haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo- aun me duele la cabeza, así que mejor me quedo...- manifestó pero inmediatamente el pelirrojo lo rodeo con su brazo

eso si que no- se mostró indignado- no pensamos dejarte solito...-

si... talvez acabes con toda la reserva de vinos de mi padre- se burlo Bryan riendo seguidamente de Tala

muy graciosos...- frunció el entrecejo y se cruzo de brazos molesto

no te enojes...- apretó mas su agarre- porque mejor no vas con alguno de nosotros... tu escoge- le propuso el pelirrojo

ehhhh- se sorprendió el minino y de inmediato recorrió uno a uno los rostros de los rusos sin saber que contestar ya que era una difícil decisión tanto Tala como Bryan lo miraban con expectación y sin embargo Kai se hallaba con su estoica pose como si no le importara nada y Rei se quedo contemplándolo

no, no y no- hablo de pronto Bryan- Tala, tu y yo tenemos pendiente una carrera, así que el peque vaya con Kai... claro si aceptas neko...-

¿qué dices Kai?...- el gatito se acerco hasta el bicolor y posando una mano en su hombro logro que lo mirara- ¿puedo ir contigo?... aunque si no quieres no hay problema- le sonrió para hacerle mas fácil la decisión

vamos- fue lo único que dijo y se subió a una de las motocicletas esperando a que el neko hiciera lo mismo, apenas subió y Kai encendió la maquina dando apenas tiempo a Rei para que se sujetara de la parte trasera del asiento...

¡ten cuidado!...- le grito su primo que también subía a su moto seguido de los otros

Sin embargo ya se encontraban muy alejados como para escuchar los regaños del oji-lavanda, Rei se asusto por el rápido partir del bicolor e incluso le pareció descortés, pero bueno... así era el carácter de su amigo y soltando un suspiro hizo lo que pudo por sujetarse, pero el problema es que si continuaba sujeto de ese lugar seguro caería por lo buscaba algún otro sitio de donde asirse pero no tenia muchas opciones fijo su vista al frente 'ojalá Kai no se enfade...' pensó y se sujeto del cuerpo del bicolor en un movimiento veloz...

Estaba molesto de eso no había duda, el motivo?... todo, o mas bien todos... en especial Tala que no dejaba de abrazar a su minino, gruño, no obstante sintió unas delgadas y pequeñas manos asirse a su cuerpo y rodear su cintura con delicadeza y firmeza a la vez, ladeo un poco su rostro y noto como Rei cerraba fuertemente los ojos... se sintió mal, otra ves pensaba solamente en él y se le olvido por completo que traía al chino...

lo siento...- musito a sabiendas que no lo había oído y disminuyo la velocidad aunque tampoco podía negar que le gustaba sentir los brazos del neko sujetos a su cintura...

Rei sintió que Kai iba disminuyendo la velocidad y abrió los ojos para confirmar que así era, sonrió y se incorporo sin soltar su agarre es mas incluso se acerco al bicolor para posar su barbilla en el hombro de este y susurrarle un 'gracias' en su oído cosa que hizo estremecer a ambos, el neko se sintió un poco avergonzado por lo que había hecho y pensó alejarse un tanto pero inmediatamente Hiwatari puso una mano sobre los dedos entrelazadas de Kon para evitar que se apartara...

¿no te molesta si me sujeto de ti?...- pregunto tímidamente y Kai negó con la cabeza, Rei sonrió y volvió a acercarse solo que esta vez apoyo su frente en el hombro del bicolor que también sonreía

¿quieres ir a algún sitio en especial?...- rompió el silencio que se había apropiado de ellos

ehhh- levanto su rostro y de inmediato contesto- a un sitio tranquilo de ser posible- y Hiwatari asintió para volver a acelerar logrando que nuevamente el chino se estrujara con el fornido cuerpo del bicolor a la vez que tanto su bufanda blanca como la coleta del chino se ondeaban violentamente en el viento...

¿dónde quieres ir Maxie?...- pregunto el nipón una vez que hubiese arrancado con la motocicleta de cuatro neumáticos

solo a pasear...- contesto apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de su nuevo novio asiéndose de su cintura y no podía negar que le gustaba estar de ese modo... le gustaba saber que alguien le quería

conozco unos parques fantásticos por donde podemos ir...- dijo emocionado al sentir a su rubio de ese modo tan cariñoso ya que aun principio le pareció que Max se había arrepentido de aceptarlo por lo que se prometió hacer todo lo posible para ganarse el afecto del americanito...

¿así que me quieres retar a una carrera?...- curioseo el pelirrojo mientras montaba su vehículo

¿tienes miedo?...- sonrió satíricamente a lo que Ivanov dio una sonora carcajada

¿hasta el lugar de siempre?...- pregunto haciendo sonar el motor

tres... dos... uno... YA- y arranco velozmente

¡eso es trampa Bryan!...- se quejo el taheño partiendo seguidamente del peli-lavanda

Volteo su rostro a un lado para ver que tan lejos había dejado al pelirrojo pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al verle casi alcanzándolo, sonrió y acelero aun más... la carrera estaba emparejándose a medida que Tala conducía cada vez mas rápido, las casas y postes dejaron de tener forma y pasaban velozmente a un lado de la carretera mientras ambos rusos solo tenían en mente ganar...

¿estas bien Maxie?...- pregunto el nipón al notar que su pequeño novio no decía nada desde hace un buen tiempo

¿eh?...- levanto su cabeza para enfocar la espaldo de Tyson- si, si... es solo que mi cabeza me duele un poco todavía...- contesto a la pregunta del otro

pasamos por la farmacia y te compro algo ¿te parece?...- Max sonrió ante la muestra de preocupación por parte del japonés y acercándose mas al cuerpo de este le regalo un beso en la mejilla

gracias...- le susurro y Kinomiya se ruborizo plasmando una estúpida sonrisa esas que ponen cuando están enamorados (entonces Tyson debe andar siempre enamorado...) pero casi de inmediato dos veloces motocicletas pasaron junto a ellos

¿qué fue eso?...- indago el moreno

nose... pero parecían dos balas...- exclamo el rubiecito sin embargo ambos se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia

¿esta bien este lugar?...- pregunto mientras frenaba estacionándose

si...- contesto a la vez que abría sus dorados ojos cuando sintió que la moto se detenía y levantando su rostro enfoco el lugar, se maravillo al verse rodeado de puros árboles y verde pasto, mientras que al frente se desplegaba un acantilado que dejaba ver una hermosa vista de la ciudad- WOWW- expreso desmontando del vehículo y acercándose hasta el borde de aquel risco para contemplar mejor tan fantástico espectáculo...

sabia que te gustaría- expreso confiado y bajo de la moto para acercarse a un lado del chino- siempre que quiero estar solo vengo acá- comento posando ambas manos en su cintura

gracias por enseñármela- dibujo una enorme sonrisa y la dirigió al bicolor que lo miraba por el contorno de sus ojos

no... es nada- de inmediato volteo para que el chino no notara su sonrojo, Rei sonrió aun mas sin embargo otro mareo le vino haciendo que se sujetara con ambas manos su cabeza haciendo que se tambaleara y por un instante pensó que caía pero de inmediato sintió una mano sujetarle del brazo para jalarlo yendo a chocar de inmediato con otro objeto tan duro y suave a la vez

Se asusto por lo que casi ocurrió y con sus brazos de inmediato rodeo aquel cuerpo que estaba mas que seguro que le pertenecía a Kai... cerro con fuerza sus orbes doradas y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del ruso bicolor

¿estas bien?...- pregunto el bicolor sosteniendo al chino de los hombros para alejarlo un poco de su cuerpo y verle a los ojos... él también se había asustado por un momento ya que cuando volteo a ver al neko vio como este se sujetaba la cabeza y comenzaba a desplomarse...- ¿Rei?...- lo llamo zarandeándole suavemente

me duele la cabeza...- se quejo sin abrir aun sus orbes

ven...- le susurro rodeándole con un brazo y sin dejar que lo soltara lo guió lentamente hasta la sombra de un frondoso árbol- ¿te parece si descansamos aquí?...- pregunto acariciando la mejilla del neko

si...- contesto separándose y abriendo lentamente sus ambarinas orbes tratando de enfocar el lugar, sonrojándose de inmediato al ver lo cerca que se hallaba del ruso- gracias...- musito agachando la cabeza ocultando el rubor que en sus mejillas aun conservaba para luego soltar su agarre y juntar sus manos con nerviosismo

Hiwatari sonrió por el actuar del neko, le pareció extremadamente lindo, y manteniendo su sonrisa se dejo caer en el pastoso suelo apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol

siéntate aquí...- le hablo tranquilamente palmeando la hierba a su lado

si...- no sabia por que le hacia caso pero su cabeza le dolía mucho como para pensar en cosas 'sin importancia' en ese momento, una vez que se sentó apoyo su espalda en aquel respaldo de madera imitando la acción del bicolor- Kai...- decidió hablar después de que un agradable silencio se hubiera formado entre ellos

Hn...- pronuncio sin abrir los ojos pues le gustaba sentirse de esa forma... tranquilo... no había nadie por los alrededores, solo ellos dos... la vista era fantástica, y la compañía aun más... podía sentir el aroma que el chino desprendía al igual que un delicioso calor que emanaba de ese cuerpo causando que su cuerpo ardiera aun mas...- dime...- volvió a repetir abriendo levemente sus ojos para enfocar a su amigo y vio como este tenia la mirada agachada y un leve sonrojo que cubría sus carrillos

¿qué paso ayer?...- pregunto apenadamente sin levantar su rostro, y es que sentía tanta vergüenza que Kai lo hubiese visto de esa forma, de esa forma?... que forma, si ni siquiera se acordaba lo que había pasado...

¿ayer?...- indago haciéndose al desentendido

si- afirmo encarando el rostro de Hiwatari- le pregunte a Tala esta mañana, pero solo me dijo que me había puesto a brindar con sus amigos y me emborrache para luego buscarle por todas partes... sin embargo algo me dice que eso no fue todo lo que paso... dime Kai ¿qué mas hice?...- exigió acercando su rostro al del ruso, sin embargo Hiwatari no contesto nada por lo que el chino continuo- tengo pequeños flashes en ellos aparecen tu, Hitoshi, Bryan y Tala... pero no recuerdo nada...- retomo su pose anterior y sujeto su cabeza con una mano- nose que paso... pero algo me dice que hice algo estúpido...-

pues te diré lo que sé- expreso al ver a su neko de esa forma- golpee a Hitoshi...- soltó y casi de inmediato Rei abrió los ojos dirigiéndolas hacia él

¿por qué?...-

por un malentendido- y ante la expresión de confusión en el rostro del minino continuo- pensé que él te quería hacer algo malo, ya que tu estabas llorando... así que me acerque hasta él y lo golpee- lo dijo como si fuera algo completamente natural- y al final resulto que solo trataba de impedir que vayas en busca de Tala- aclaro cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza volviendo a cerrar su ojos

siento causarte tantos problemas...- su voz denotaba amargura

no digas estupideces- hablo seriamente sin cambiar su postura, temía ver a Rei triste ya que no lo resistiría y terminaría por abrazarlo- cuando dices esas tonterías eres muy molesto- sin embargo no recibió contestación alguna, respiro hondamente y abriendo una de sus amatistas observo al neko...

"si que hago muchas estupideces..." pensó el chino cerrando sus ojos para luego frotar con una mano sus sienes pues el dolor de cabeza estaba retornándole junto con unas ganas inmensas de beber agua... sin embargo algo lo aturdió y ese algo era la mano de Hiwatari que se posaba en su cabeza ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, y no se resistió... quedando así recostado en las piernas del soviético- Kai...- musito

deberías descansar...- hablo bajito a la vez que comenzaba a acariciar aquellas hebras negras que tan suave corrían entre sus dedos

si...- respondió a la vez que emitía un gran bostezo, miro una vez mas hacia el frente maravillándose por tan espléndido paisaje, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por las suaves caricias que el bicolor le brindaba, quedando así placidamente dormido...

jeje te gane- sonrió de forma jactanciosa a la vez que bajaba de la motocicleta

solo por que hiciste trampa- hizo un puchero y desmonto el vehículo para después acercarse al peli-lavanda- tramposo- le saco la lengua y volteo enojado

como sea... pero te gane- abrazo a su koi por la espalda- y pienso cobrar mi recompensa de todas formas...- susurro muy cerca del oído del pelirrojo para después comenzar a besar aquel suculento cuello introduciendo sus manos por debajo la playera de este, resbalando sus dedos por el abdomen firme de Ivanov

Tala comenzaba a sentir ese calor tan agradable recorrerle el cuerpo y haciendo su cabeza para atrás brindo mas acceso al oji-lavanda quien con su lengua comenzó a trazar un camino húmedo hasta sus labios iniciando un beso fogoso... el taheño metió sus manos dentro su propia polera y las poso sobre las manos de Bryan guiándolas por todo su pecho haciendo que presionara mas su blanca piel para después comenzar a descender hasta por encima de su pantalón donde libero aquellas manos para llevar las suyas propias a las caderas de su koi acercándolo mas a su cuerpo logrando sentir la excitación de Kuznetzov chocar con su trasero...

Las hábiles manos del peli-lavanda no se estuvieron quietas y pronto comenzaron a masajear aquella zona arrancando miles de suspiros del otro que eran obstruidos por su lengua que jugueteaba dentro la boca del pelirrojo, retiro tanto su boca como sus manos para tomar las caderas de este y voltearlo...

Tala... te quiero...- expreso entre jadeos abrazando fuertemente al pelirrojo- nunca lo olvides...- y lo estrecho aun más

Bryan... me sofocas...- articulo con dificultad logrando que el otro ruso suavizara el agarre para que así Ivanov pudiese responderle, no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que inmediatamente Tala lo rodeo por la cintura ocultando su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del peli-lavanda- yo también te quiero...- y beso su cuello recibiendo como contestación suaves caricias en su nuca y un beso en su frente

prométeme regalarme esta noche...- pidió a la vez que sujetaba suavemente la barbilla del taheño y hacia que lo mirara a los ojos- y que serás solo mío... siempre...- unió dulcemente sus bocas- siempre...- volvió a repetir una vez terminado el efímero contacto

estúpido... sabes que te pertenezco... desde hace mucho ya era tuyo...- y volvió a abrazarlo, al principio le había extrañado que Kuznetzov se volviera tan dulce y tierno... sin embargo recordó que al día siguiente se iría a Rusia y acaso esta era su forma de decirle adiós... se junto aun más al cuerpo de Bryan

¿ya te sientes mejor Maxie?...- cuestiono el nipón una vez que el rubiecito consumió las píldoras que le había comprado

si, gracias- contesto dibujando en su carita una gran sonrisa para después volver a montar en el cuadratrak

Tyson se sonrojo ante tan esplendoroso gesto y se acerco lentamente y un tanto nervioso hasta su noviecito para regalarle un beso en sus labios que de inmediato fue correspondido, el contacto fue breve y sutil pero con mucho sentimiento... el moreno japonés le sonrió y con su mano acaricio tiernamente la mejilla sonrosada del yanqui para subir al vehículo

creo que es hora de regresar...- hablo Kinomiya fijándose el reloj en una de las torres de la ciudad

¿qué hora es?...- pregunto y miro también el enorme reloj el cual indicaba las 12:45 pm y a la una debían regresar para almorzar junto a los rusos... tan tarde ya era?... vaya que el tiempo había transcurrido velozmente, aunque no se podía quejar pues se la pasaron buscando una farmacia abierta por lo que tuvieron que recorrer varios sitios casi inhóspitos por ellos...- si mejor regresamos...- aprobó la idea del otro y una vez mas se pusieron en marcha

Tardaron mas de lo que pensaron en retornar ya que el nipón se había extraviado pero para suerte suya Max iba junto con él y haciendo uso de su memoria dieron con el lugar, además después de todo la casa era bastante visible en la distancia por lo que a medida que se acercaban mas seguros estaban que iban por buen camino...

vaya que tardaron- expreso con molestia el pelirrojo una vez que aquellos muchachito se adentraron al garaje para depositar el vehículo

es que me perdí... jejeje- rió tontamente el nipón

debí imaginarlo...- dijo mientras se daba un ligero golpe en la frente

¿ya están todos?...- pregunto el pecosito una ves que piso suelo

faltan Kai y Rei, pero Bryan ya esta llamando al celular de Kai...- en ese momento vieron al peli-lavanda entrar un tanto enojado- ¿y?...- le cuestiono cuando llego hasta ellos

dice que irán a comer a otro lado- hablo seriamente cruzándose de brazos

bueno entonces almorcemos solo nosotros- y comenzó a caminar seguido de los dos chiquillos y un molesto Bryan...

Kai apretó con rudeza el botón para después guardar el aparatejo en su bolsillo "maldita sea..." siseo para sus adentros pues una vez mas su 'queridísimo' primo lo ponía de malhumor, cerro sus ojos y recordó la conversación que sostuvo con este...

x-x- Flash back –x-x-x

¿a que hora piensan regresar?...- le había dicho apenas contesto su celular

nose...- fue todo lo que respondió

regresa de inmediato- hablo seriamente

tu no me ordenas- expreso duramente- y no pienso regresar aun- agrego pues el chino aun dormía en su regazo

no me importa lo que hagas, solo trae de vuelta a Rei¡AHORA!...- ordeno elevando su voz haciendo que Kai tuviera que separar el teléfono de su oído para evitar quedar sordo

pues... no me da la gana- contesto serenamente lo que altero mas al otro ruso que respiro profundamente para no perder la cabeza

¿acaso piensas matar de hambre al kot?...- pregunto

a diferencia de ti... yo si tengo consideración y le llevare a comer a un buen restaurant-

al final has lo que desees... pero tráelo de vuelta después- y antes de que el bicolor pudiese articular alguna otra palabra le colgó

x-x-x- End Flash back –x-x-x

"tanto deseas verle primito..." maldijo nuevamente dentro su cabeza... cuanto le habría gustado gritarle de igual forma pero se contuvo pues no quería despertar al minino, volvió a dirigir su mirada al ser que en sus piernas descansaba quedando embelesado una vez una mas, pues antes de que el celular sonara había caído en un estado de embobamiento contemplando la figura del chino...

Rei se movió ligeramente girando su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba dejando aun mas turulato al bicolor pues ahora podía contemplar completamente el bello rostro del chico chino, su par de amatistas recorrieron cada pliegue de esa piel acanelada, su boca entreabierta y el suave respirar lo tenían absorto eliminando de su pensamiento cualquier rastro de razón, aquel cuadro lo tentaba e incitaba a tocarlo y sus manos cobrando vida propia hicieron lo que su corazón exigía...

Con mano temblorosa acerco lentamente sus dedos hasta aquella suave y tersa piel, rozándola apenas... un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la suavidad de esta, la punta de sus dedos se deslizaron por aquel rostro llegando hasta sus suaves cabellos, retiro con delicadeza algunos mechones que obstruían a sus ojos mas de aquella hermosa visión sin embargo oyó murmurar algo al neko mas no entendió lo que decía... su vista de nuevo fue a parar en aquella boca, sus labios ahora se encontraban inquietos susurrando cosas pero aun así se veían húmedos, carnosos, delgados, sonrosados y apetecibles, paso uno de sus dedos por aquella cavidad sin tocarlo pero sintiendo el aire caliente que expulsaba e inconscientemente fue acercando su rostro a la de él pues ya no podía resistir mas, debía probar una vez mas aquellos labios... centímetros eran los que los separaba y humedeciendo su boca continuo aproximándose, los centímetros se hicieron milímetros ya casi podía sentir los labios del chino...

Sin embargo el neko volvió a murmurar algunas cosas mas haciendo que Hiwatari despertara de su quimera y recobrara el control de su cuerpo y en un rápido movimiento se echo para atrás dándose un tremendo golpazo con el tronco del árbol que hacia de respaldo

ayyyy- se quejo sobandose la parte trasera de su cabeza que era donde mas sintió el dolor

¿estas bien?...- musito el chino que en ese momento comenzaba a despertar y había oído quejarse al bicolor

¿te desperté?...- pregunto mientras veía como el minino se incorporaba sentándose en el césped y estiraba sus brazos uno para arriba y otro para abajo

no...- hablo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza y fijaba su vista en el rostro de su amigo- gracias por dejarme dormir...- sus mejillas se sonrosaron y esbozo una enorme sonrisa

Hn...- contesto y cerro sus ojos pues debía evitar a toda costa sonrojarse, sin embargo sintió el cuerpo del chino pegársele rodeándolo con sus brazos por la cintura y percibir como este apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho... abrió los ojos con lentitud temiendo que todo aquello que en ese instante sentía fuese obra de su imaginación, pero... no, ahí estaba el ser que tanto amaba abrazándolo de forma cariñosa mientras le dirigía una espléndida sonrisa

en serio, gracias...- y cerrando sus orbes doradas se hundió mas en el pecho de su amigo... y de forma instintiva el ruso bicolor lo rodeo con sus brazos atrayéndole mas a su cuerpo aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos negros...

Ty mne nravishsya...- musito el bicolor (para los q no saben eso significa 'me gustas' en ruso)

¿qué dijiste?...- curioseo levantando su cabeza para enfocar el rostro del soviético

que tengo hambre...- expreso algo nervioso

jeje... yo también...- soltó una risita a la vez que su estomago comenzaba a crujir exigiendo alimento, se apeno de inmediato...

ya veo...- sonrió- ¿entonces donde te gustaría comer?...-

¿no regresaremos a casa de Bryan?...- pregunto desconcertado

¿ya viste que hora es?... de seguro ya almorzaron...- sus ambarinos ojos miraron el reloj que Kai traía y en efecto ya pasaba mas de las dos de la tarde- así que vamos a otro lado- dijo terminantemente por lo que a Rei no le quedo de otra que aceptar la invitación de su ruso amigo...

Se pusieron de pie y montaron la moto, esta vez Hiwatari fue mas despacio a petición de su acompañante y juntos se dirigieron a un restaurant que era de agrado para ambos, ordenaron de comer y de inmediato les sirvieron...

después regresamos ¿vale?...- hablaba el chino a medida de hacer conversación

¿por qué la prisa?...- indago

pues por Bryan...- contesto blandiendo una sonrisa- tengo muy poco tiempo para estar con él, ya que mañana se va...- su tono cambio a uno mas triste pero de inmediato volvió a sonreír- tengo muchas cosas que hablar con él, y también agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi... es una gran persona y lo aprecio mucho pero no solo a él, todos ustedes han hecho tanto por mi, además...- continuo su parloteo pero el bicolor prefirió ignorarlo ya no quería oír mas, cada palabra que decía se calaba en lo mas profundo de su ser...

"tu también deseas verlo Rei..." cerro sus ojos y soltó un profundo suspiro

¿estas bien?...- pregunto sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta por parte del ruso- Kai...- nada- Kai...- silencio- KAI- se desespero y golpeo la mesa sobresaltando al oji-carmín quien de inmediato le lanzo una fría mirada haciendo que guardara silencio- lo siento...- se disculpo por su falta de educación

yo también lo siento...- ablando su mirada y enseguida adopto su pose característico, durante el resto de la comida no se dirigieron palabra alguna, hasta que...- es mejor regresar...- hablo el ruso y el gatito asintió

Montaron el vehículo y Kai espero a que el chino se sujetara, esperanzado en que este volviera a sujetarse de su cintura y apoyara su cabeza en su espalda "no lo hará... otra vez lo asuste" pensó pero se equivoco pues aquellos brazos lo rodearon suavemente sin embargo no sintió que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro, respiro hondo y encendió la maquina para de inmediato partir... el tiempo y los kilómetros transcurrían y sin embargo seguían sin pronunciar palabra

¿estas enojado?...- de pronto hablo Rei causándole un estremecimiento e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza- me alegra saberlo...- respondió y se abrazo mas a Hiwatari

POV Rei

No es que no me haya dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento que Kai a veces tiene... y es que nunca se lo que pasa por su cabeza, he tratado de entenderlo pero a veces resulta demasiado difícil... primero es una persona muy gentil y tierna para después pasar a ser el tipo frió y serio que todos temen en la escuela, y nuevamente vuelve a ser agradable... él en todo el tiempo que lo conozco ha resuelto solo sus problemas, jamás he visto que solicite ayuda a otra persona... y nunca se me cruzo por la mente preguntarle sobre sus preocupaciones... es por ello que siempre trato de reconfortarlo y alegrar de algún modo sus días no quiero verlo triste o enojado, se que no se lleva con mucha gente y que posiblemente yo sea la única persona a la que él llama amigo pero... que clase de amigo soy...

End POV Rei

hasta que al fin llegan- escucho la voz del pelirrojo sacándolo de sus pensamientos

jejeje... pues el camino se hizo muy largo- sonrió bajándose de la motocicleta

yo diría que demasiado- se sumo la voz de Kuznetzov que en ese momento también salía de su mansión, dirigió la mirada a su primo que de inmediato le regalo la mas fría de su repertorio siendo respondido con una sonrisa cáustica haciendo que Hiwatari gruñera y se adentrara en la casona con una furia incontenible

por cierto, es mejor que te alistes para ir a cenar- le dijo Ivanov antes de que atravesara por completo el umbral de la puerta- lo que me recuerda, neko...- se dirigió al chico chino- tu madre llamo y dijo que le llamaras en cuanto pudieras...- le informo

¿puedo usar tu teléfono sempai?...- hablo a Bryan quien asintió indicándole de donde podría llamar- gracias- y entro corriendo

creo que es mejor que también nos cambiemos...- manifestó el peli-lavanda ingresando a su casona, no sin antes palmear el trasero de su novio y dirigirle una sonrisa coqueta, Tala se sonrojo por aquel gesto y de inmediato siguió a Kuznetzov

¡Rei!...- Tyson llamaba a gritos desde el salón al segundo piso- ¡Heero ya esta aquí!...- informo pues afuera el nipón mayor bocinaba desde el automóvil- al fin...- expreso cuando vio al chino descender por las gradas y juntos se encaminaron a la salida

ya era hora- exclamo Hitoshi con molestia a los dos que faltaban pues Max ya se hallaba sentado en el asiento trasero donde rápidamente le acompaño Tyson haciendo que Rei fuera en el sitial de enfrente, cosa que no quería pues como Kai ya le había contado había golpeado a Hitoshi por su culpa y no tenia 'cara' para verle así que subió y agacho su cabeza avergonzado- veo que ya estas bien minino...- dijo acariciando la mejilla del chino haciendo que este se sonrojara y que Bryan se enfureciera ya que se hallaba despachando a sus invitados sin embargo se controlo, en ese instante tanto Tala como Kai iban saliendo y se paraban junto al otro ruso observando también aquella escena

lo siento...- soltó de repente Rei recibiendo una mirada llena de confusión de parte del japonés- por mi culpa Kai te golpeo...- aclaro, los dos de atrás solo escuchaban pues no entendían de que estaban hablando esos dos

ahhhh- se froto su mejilla donde había recibido aquel golpe- no te preocupes... yo a ti... te perdono TODO...- y nuevamente se fue acercando peligrosamente al rostro del neko quien se espanto al verlo invadir de ese modo su espacio personal

Los tres rusos abrieron sus ojos totalmente sorprendidos por la osadía de ese japonés y dos de ellos comenzaron a acercarse, como si se tratara de dos leones dispuestos a todo con tal de atrapar su presa, sin embargo fueron sujetados por el otro ruso, voltearon sus rostros y expresaron en coro

suéltame Tala- pero el taheño los ignoro por completo

estate quieto- expreso el chino con un tono entre enfadado y divertido, y poniendo su mano justo en la mitad de la cara del hermano de su amigo lo empujo hasta hacerle sentar en su respectivo lugar- y partamos de una vez que mi madre me espera- ordeno con una media sonrisa

como usted ordene- y puso a funcionar los motores del carro

¡gracias por todo!...- se despidieron en coro los tres muchachitos desde del vehículo y se extrañaron un poco al ver que Tala tenia sujetos del brazo tanto a Bryan como a Kai

¡mañana nos vemos!...- dijo el chino sacando medio cuerpo por la ventanilla del auto- ¡vendremos a despedirlo sempai Bryan!...- se despidió de nuevo con la mano retornando de inmediato a su sitio para que el vehículo avanzara...

el kot puede defenderse solo... par de celosos- comento entretenido ante la conducta de aquel par, aunque sabia muy bien que los celos de ambos eran de una forma distinta, Bryan lo celaba de un modo familiar y Kai lo celaba mas del modo amoroso...- es mejor irnos de una vez- dijo subiéndose a la limosina que ya aguardaba por ellos seguido del duplo

El resto del día había transcurrido con total normalidad y la noche también, salvo que Tala había solicitado a su madre el quedarse una noche mas en casa de Bryan y la señora Irea accedió sin protesta alguna, para los demás fue una noche muy tranquila... (entienden a que me refiero ¿no?...)

Ya era de día y ahora todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto para despedir a uno de ellos que debía marcharse solo para cumplir el capricho de su abuelo, demás esta decir que su madre (la señora Sdenka) no paraba de llorar pues estaría sin ver a su hijo durante cinco años aunque le había prometido que iría a pasar con ella todas sus vacaciones incluyendo el fin de año, lo que la tranquilizo medianamente, pero había otra persona que también deseaba llorar mas no debía hacerlo, al menos no frente a todos ellos...

te cuidas cielo...- se despedía su progenitora regalándole un fuerte abrazo, el peli-lavanda le murmuro un 'te quiero' a la vez que besaba su mejilla

te voy a extrañar sempai...- y un par de gotas saladas salieron de sus orbes doradas siendo secadas por los dedos de Kuznetzov

volveré pronto peque...- calmo al chino abrazándolo suavemente, los otros dos muchachitos (Tyson y Max) se despidieron también al igual que su primo quien solo le dijo 'feliz viaje' y nada mas... quedando para el ultimo el pelirrojo

bueno...- balbuceo sin saber que decir... así que opto por algo mas adecuado y lo abrazo para poder murmurar cerca de su oído sin que nadie pudiera escucharlo- te quiero demasiado... no lo olvides, ai shiteru Bryan...-

yo también- respondió de igual modo- gracias por tan maravillosa noche... deseo repetirla pronto- le regalo un rápido beso en el cuello para separarse por completo

Tomo sus valijas y se encamino por la puerta que momentos antes habían anunciado por los altavoces del aeropuerto, respiro hondo y se perdió por la puerta que habían mencionado con anterioridad y aun podía escuchar las voces de todas aquellas personas, en especial de los mas pequeños, que aun le despedían con entusiasmo pero no quería voltear tenia miedo de flaquear ante la mirada que en ese instante Tala debía tener... suspiro nuevamente y es que separarse de su pelirrojo le estaba costando mas de lo que había imaginado, adentro en el avión y tomando su respectivo asiento cubrió con sus manos su cara...

...Y el avión despego...

TBC...

Ehhh?... y eso que fue?... ni yo misma lo sé, pero bueno al final me quedo así... largo verdad?... apuesto a que querían que ponga un lemmon entre Bryan y Tala (iba a hacerlo) pero como eso alargaría mucho mas este capitulo por lo que hubiese tardado mas en actualizarlo... pero no se preocupen ya que pronto estaré escribiendo esa clase de 'acción' mas adelante... paciencia...

Algo que casi todas me preguntaron es... porque Hitoshi no se aprovecho de Rei?... y respondo q como dije pensé hacerlo, solo q ya me parecía mucho con el principio de esta historia (cap. 1) como para q Hitoshi también lo intentara y es q la verdad... no me gusta hacer sufrir a mi adorado neko, además deben admitir q si hubiese pasado algo así arruinaría de cierta forma su amistad con Tyson, por otro lado tengo planeado usar a Heero en unos cuantos capítulos mas (como lo habrán notado)... les pareció lógica mi explicación?...

Ahora a contestar reviews de este fic...

**Zhena HiK:** JEJEJE... es divertido enfadar al bicolor... y concuerdo contigo un cien por ciento... 

**AlexiaLKLR: **gracias, gracias y mas gracias... espero q este capitulo también te haya gustado

**Akira Meadowes: **a decir verdad, no soy muy buena con eso de inventar personajes nuevos (por eso desde un principio use a los q ya conocían Ejmplo: Ozuma, Eddy, Rick, etc.) es por ello q los invitados solo eran eso... invitados, además es un poco exagerado eso de q todos estén detrás del personaje principal (al menos así me lo parece...)... gracias por tu rev...

**GabZ: **calma, calma... solo fue un beso... (como me gusta enfadar a Kai XP) y no te discuto el hecho de Bryan es tuyo (y de Tala por supuesto) y el neko es mío (y de Kai)... pero hay q complicar las cosas... je

**H.fanel.K: **jejeje gracias (vaya q me inflan el ego XD) y pues... Kai es muy celoso solo q también es un tanto tímido, mira q hace mucho lío para confesar sus sentimientos...

**red:** ya explique mis razones un tanto mas arriba, y como q alargar la noche solo haría q los capítulos aumentaran y nunca llegara al tema principal (q es el inicio de esta locura q llamo fic) pero haré otra historia con mucho alcohol y por q no también mucho lemmon ("LL") 

**Damika Hiwatari: **bueno al menos es lo q Kai cree q Rei hace... pero aquí entre nos es un tanto ingenuo el pobre ruso... (Kai: oí eso)(shhhh... ya te dije q solo participas dentro del fic òó)(Kai: estupideces)(ignorare eso...)gracias por todo... y claro q habrá lemmon entre Kai y Rei...

**Charo Nakano: **si tienes razón se lo merece y además de atractivo es sexy n.n... un corazón de condominio?... pues siiiii es tannnn bueno (y también esta bueno él, captas ¿no?..) en fin... como lo quiero...

**Shiroi Tsuki: **sorry... nose si fue la computadora o yo la q tuvieron el problema, me alegra q ya tengas Inter en tu home (yo también quiero!... pero con las hermanas q tengo es un poco difícil)

**SUPPY!... (KORET SIRSEP... Y TODO LO DEMAS):** primero debo decirte q me ENCANTAN tus reviews vaya q son... entretenidos, y respondiendo a tus preguntas: púberes ebrios (es algo como chiquillos borrachos), taheño (significa pelirrojo) y no te preocupes q entendí a la perfección tus comentarios (por cierto como dato soy chica XD)

**Maia Hayashibara:** holas!... me gusta mucho chatear contigo, y ya me inscribí a los forosDZ, volviendo a tu review... francamente el ver los OVAS de Gravitation me dejaron algo... loca, solo le falto a Rei decir na no da!... para q sea igualito a Ryuichi (claro q también le faltaría Kumagoro)... gracias por todo... C-you

**Angy Black M.:** Pos... a Hitoshi si le gusta el neko pero no creo q le haga nada (aunque no estoy tan segura... ya veré mas a delante) y eso de q Kai lo salvara... pues seria algo muy trillado ya ¿no lo crees?... espero q este capitulo te haya gustado... y gracias por todo

**Star:** créeme lo hubiera hecho es solo q mi sistema para hacer lemmons esta un tanto bloqueado (eso me pasa por poner tanto lemmon en mi nuevo fic) pero ya pronto entrare en esas modalidades okis?... tnx

**Soy: **jejeje gracias, gracias en serio me alegra q te haya gustado mi historia, y si te gusta los lemmons pues... mas adelante entraran...

**Youko Sakuma:** no te preocupes Hitoshi no hará nada malo (al menos eso creo... es q tu sabes, a veces te llegan ideas un tanto locas... y pues tu sabes) además q no me gustaría q Kai lo matara... gracias...

**takky-chan:** uyyy nueva lectora en Beyblade... q honor q hayas leído mi fic y además te haya gustado, espero este capitulo no te haya decepcionado además q ideas es lo q abundan en mi cabecita (solo q no se en q momentos incluirlas) gracias por tu review...

**yoyo:** te apoyo... hasta YO me aprovecharía del neko (Kai: ni se te ocurra)(celoso :P) pero velo de este modo la fiesta dio inicio a las siete y hasta las tres como q fue suficiente no?... y si te refieres al lemmon, pues... m un tantito mas adelante...

**Koret: **cuando subas tu fic me avisa ok?... me gustaría leerlo, espero q este capitulo también te haya gustado, además de q ya estoy llegando a la parte en q inicio todo esto... C-you

**KORET:** como te dije me encantan tus reviews... no te preocupes y respecto a aquellos invitados, son solo mi invento (ya no aparecerán mas, aunque talvez uno de ellos lo haga, pero mas adelante) te cuidas... sigue escribiéndome TODO lo q quieras...

**sakura135:** eres la primera q me pide q separe las escenas... y para serte honesta me resulta un tanto difícil, pues mi intención esta en q me gusta mezclar las cosas (me gusta confundir a la gente XP) aunque en algunos casos si separare escenas como en este capitulo (por ejemplo) si?... espero no te moleste...


	17. de vuelta al inicio

Ya lo se, les dije que lo actualizaría pronto pero no pude ya que entre en un leve bloqueo después de actualizar mi otro fic además que me quede sin computadora por tres días (y casi enloquezco!)... pero como resarcimiento les aseguro que este capitulo les gustara...

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (TToTT)

**Dedicatoria: **este capitulo esta dedicado muy especialmente a mi nueva hermanita **Anis** (hola sister!) y espero te guste, cumplí lo que te prometí!... aunque no pude actualizarlo rápidamente T.T espero me disculpes...

_CAP. 17.- De vuelta al inicio _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

no lo puedo creer... como se atrevió esa vieja a castigarme...– bufaba molesto el moreno japonés a la vez que daba un enorme mordisco a su sándwich de salame

que esperabas, después de lanzarle esa bola de papel- le recordó el americanito con una sonrisita

pero es que estaba dirigida a Rei...- excusaba Tyson

¿y a mi porque?...- pregunto el chino con un puchero

eso es lo de menos... ahora deberé escribir todo un ensayo sobre el pensamiento romano para pasado mañana...- sus ojos se abrieron grandemente mientras se le cristalizaban mirando a Rei

ni se te ocurra pensarlo... ya hace mucho dije que dejaría de hacerte copiar las tareas...- y volvió a concentrarse en su comida mientras el oriental le gimoteaba cada vez mas cerca tratando de convencerlo sin embargo el chino lo ignoraba completamente

es que tu eres muy bueno haciendo ensayos...- insistía el nipón

te puedo ayudar... pero no mas- finalizo el neko

tonto...- musito el ruso bicolor que solo estaba escuchando aquella conversación

¿dijiste algo Hiwatari?...- cuestiono con enfado Kinomiya

Hn... y de paso sordo también- se mofaba el bicolor del japonés

mejor ni te metas conmigo... que bastante tuve por hoy y no quiero empezar un pleito contigo, aunque... también podrías servirme para poder desahogarme...- Hiwatari lo miro seriamente y Tyson lo desafío de igual modo

ya cálmense ¿quieren?...- intervino el rubiecito a sabiendas de lo que a continuación pasaría, sip, una guerra de insultos por parte de aquellos dos así que mejor decidió cortarla

pero Maxie... él es quien siempre comienza- lloriqueo el nipón a su noviecito

Oh, vamos ya están grandecitos para estar jugando así...- ahora fue el minino quien intervino

Rei tiene razón... este año Kai termina la secundaria y nosotros al año... así que tratemos de pasarla bien ¿si?...- apoyo Max logrando que el nipón se volviera a sentar en su lugar

esta bien- se resigno Kinomiya pues no podía negarse ante un pedido de su Maxie y mas si lo hacia con esa hermosa sonrisa

por cierto- hablo el chino captando la atención de los demás- anoche recibí un mail de Bryan...- dijo plasmando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

¿en serio?...- pronunciaron al mismo tiempo la pareja a lo que Rei asintió

no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado seis meses desde que se fue...- manifestó el pecosito sacando cuentas con sus dedos

pero ya dinos ¿que te escribió?...- la curiosidad en el japonés era cada vez mayor

lo habitual... que esta bien, que le esta yendo fantástico nos manda saludos a todos y dijo que para fin de año vendrá o si puede mas antes ya que extraña Japón...- su perenne mueca aun continuaba después de explicar a grandes rasgos el escrito

ahhh.. que bueno- comento el yanqui

al que ya no veo es a Tala¿sabes algo de él Rei?...- cuestiono el moreno

últimamente no... creo que la universidad absorbe todo su tiempo ¿no es así Kai?...- se dirigió al bicolor que solo los había estado mirándolos con enojo desde que comenzaron a hablar de su primo

si...- fue todo lo que dijo y antes de que cualquiera pudiese preguntar algo mas la campana anuncio la finalización del receso.

lo bueno es que ya se acercan las vacaciones de verano...- soltó un pequeño chillido lleno de emoción- este año iremos a la casa de playa de mi tío- sus enormes ojos resplandecieron- vendrán conmigo ¿no?...- pregunto mientras caminaban por el corredor

ya te dije Tyson que no puedo dejar sola a mi mama-

lo se Rei... pero Hitoshi aun no pierde las esperanzas de que te animes a ultimo minuto...- plasmo una sonrisita picara

pues... no puedo- puntualizo el chino con una sonrisa- así que dile a Heero que será en otra ocasión-

al menos Max ya acepto y ya tengo algunos planes para los dos...- el nipón agrando su sonrisa ante el sonrojo de su novio- ya que Hiwatari tampoco quiso, así que...- se acerco al yanqui que se quedo estático- solo seremos tu y yo- lo rodeo por los hombros regalándole un beso en la mejilla lo que ruborizo aun mas al americano y de ese modo emprendieron de nuevo la marcha

Kai...- el chino se acerco a su ruso amigo llamando su atención- ¿ya esta mejor tu abuelo?...- pregunto con tono angustioso a lo que Kai le miro confundido, pues era cierto eso de que Voltaire se había puesto mal en los últimos días causado por el estrés, la falta de sueño, el agobiante trabajo aunado a la edad de este, pero el hecho es que el viejo Voltaire había prohibido que se mencionara alguna palabra al respecto, todo debido a que podría perder el apoyo de los nuevos socios accionistas si estos llegaran a enterarse de su enfermedad... entonces como es que Rei sabia...

¿cómo sabes que...?.- indago mas fue rápidamente interrumpido por el chino

Bryan me lo comento...- respondió y ante la mirada de Hiwatari agrego- si... también se que no debo comentarlo con nadie, pero no pude evitar la curiosidad... ¿dime como esta tu abuelo?...-

Hn...- sabia que no podía decirlo sin embargo era Rei el que le preguntaba... sabia que no podía negarle nada y mas aun cuando ponía esa carita de preocupación- empeora cada día- fue la calmada contestación del bicolor

cuanto lo siento...- desvió la mirada con profunda tristeza un tanto arrepentido por preguntar

pues, yo no- Rei levanto nuevamente su rostro y le otorgo una mirada de reproche, como podía Kai ser tan insensible?... sabia que no quería a su abuelo pero ese no era motivo para hablar de ese modo de alguien que posiblemente este en sus últimos días de vida...

Kai- le hablo con dureza sin embargo Hiwatari lo ignoro y se fue por el siguiente corredor, ese día Kai lo había decepcionado...

Pasaron unos días después de aquella conversación que sostuvo con el bicolor y Rei se mantenía un tanto desilusionado por el accionar del soviético así que opto por no volver a mencionar el tema... era un placentero día viernes por la tarde, bastante soleado y caluroso "el verano ya se siente mas fuerte" pensó el chino de regreso a su casa...

una semana, solo una semana mas...- hablo la chillona vocecilla de Tyson que se hallaba caminando a su lado

si... lo sabemos- Maxie ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia pues su novio no había dejado de repetir aquella frase durante todo el día- por cierto hoy no vi a Kai... ¿paso algo Rei?...- volteo su mirar al chino que caminaba detrás de ellos

no...- contesto quedamente

acaso... ¿peleaste con el?...- curioseo el yanqui a lo que el chino lo miro confundido- últimamente he notado que entre ustedes dos había ocurrido algo, pues apenas y hablaban de cosas sin importancia... ¿sucedió algo?...- se acerco hasta su felino amigo y se planto frente este indagando con la mirada

no... exactamente...- respondió y ante la mirada de su amigo decidió explicarle- digamos que el dijo algo que me pareció demasiado inclemente de su parte...-

¿te insulto?...-

no, no nada de eso...- se apresuro a aclarar

entonces... ¿cuál es el lío?...- poso sus manos en su cinturita

fue muy insensible- bajo la vista

es Hiwatari del que hablas- intervino el nipón- el Sr. Frió, al que nada ni nadie le importa, el que se cree mejor que todos... ¿por qué te sorprendes?...- coloco sus manos tras su cabeza y dando un gran bostezo comenzó a caminar

no hagas caso Rei... pero me parece que es una estupidez pelear por algo así...- finalizo el americanito y dándose la vuelta corrió para prenderse del brazo de su novio

tienen razón- se dijo así mismo el neko y levantando el rostro esbozo una sonrisa comenzó a correr para dar alcance a sus dos amigos, ya por la tarde llamaría a Kai para disculparse por enfadarse por esa estupidez porque vaya y le dolía estar de esa manera con su amigo, pocas habían sido las veces que se enfadaba con él y sus rabietas solo duraban un día pero ahora estuvieron casi una semana, una semana y eso era un record... en la parada del bus se despidieron y Rei abordo el suyo pensando en la mejor manera de contentarse con el ruso bicolor, su sonrisa se agrando cuando hallo la solución...

Llego a su casa e ingreso anunciando su llegada mas sin embargo no recibió contestación alguna, se extraño un poco pues su madre a esa hora siempre lo esperaba para comer antes de que ella fuese a su empleo pero ahora... dejo sus cosas sobre el sillón y fue a buscar a su progenitora, reviso cuarto por cuarto hasta que la encontró dormida en su propia cama, se acerco despacio y se sentó en la orilla comenzando a acariciar sus cabellos se acerco hasta su rostro y le regalo un beso en la mejilla...

Rei...- musito su madre mientras abría sus amielados ojos- que bueno que ya llegaste...- se sentó sobre su lecho y bostezo a la vez que estiraba sus brazos justo como su hijo lo hacia

duerme si estas cansada... yo preparare la comida- se puso de pie pero de inmediato su madre lo llamo y vio en la cara de ella algo que lo dejo confundido- ¿sucedió algo?...- pregunto

Kai llamo...- anuncio y de inmediato Rei se volvió a sentar esperando que le diese el mensaje completo- dijo que por favor lo esperaras arreglado...-

¿y eso?...-

para que vayas al funeral de su abuelo...- las ambarinas orbes del chino se abrieron grandemente, "es por eso que Kai no fue al colegio hoy día..." pensó y se sintió terriblemente mal, ahora cuando su amigo necesitaba todo su apoyo él no estaba a su lado...

esta bien- se puso de pie y fue a su dormitorio donde se mudo de ropa... una vez listo fue a esperar en el portón de su casa a que pasaran por él, transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos cuando un gran automóvil negro paro frente a él, se abrieron las ventanillas y de inmediato diviso a sus dos inseparables amigos...

vamos, sube Rei- fue Tyson quien le abrió la puerta para que ingresara, una vez dentro se animo a preguntar

¿cómo lo supieron?...-

Kai nos telefoneo- dijo serenamente el rubiecito

"él los llamo..." no entendía muy bien el neko, que acaso todo esto no era un secreto?... aunque después de todo el viejo Voltaire ya estaba muerto y tarde o temprano todo el mundo se iba a enterar... durante el trayecto ninguno de los tres dijeron nada, llegaron a la enorme mansión de Hiwatari y se sorprendieron de la gran cantidad de autos lujosos estacionados en la entrada

El coche se detuvo y agradeciendo bajaron del vehículo para después dirigirse a la casona, la cantidad de gente era asombrosa pero se notaba a leguas que todos aquellos eran solo socios de negocios pues aunque se trataba de un funeral no dejaban de hablar sobre sus propios asuntos... "hipócritas..." pensaron los tres chicos

cuanto tiempo- hablo una conocidísima voz a espaldas suyas, los tres voltearon al mismo tiempo y se toparon con el pelirrojo y su afable sonrisa

TALA- pronunciaron al mismo tiempo

Shhhhhh...- los callo de inmediato al notar todas esas miradas encima suyo- guarden silencio...- ordeno y el trío obedeció sin chistar, charlaron ya un poco mas calmados y el taheño les informo de todas las actividades que en la universidad realizaba, como por ejemplo se había inscrito al club de atletismo y era uno de los mejores, y que eso entre otras labores le absorbían mucho de su tiempo pero que pronto llegarían sus vacaciones y las aprovecharía al máximo...

por cierto... eh...- hablo el minino tímidamente- ¿dónde esta Kai?...- cuestiono sonrosado

en su habitación, dijo que ya se aburrió de que todos lo abracen y expresen cínicamente condolencias- explico el pelirrojo sin darle la mas mínima importancia sin embargo los ojos de Rei parecían pedirle su autorización, sonrió ligeramente y añadió- puedes subir si quieres...- el chino agradeció y corrió escaleras arriba... llego hasta la conocida puerta de la alcoba de Hiwatari y dio tres ligeros golpes

dije que no bajare- escucho la seria voz de su amigo al otro lado de la puerta

Kai... soy yo- aunque se intimido un poco por el tono de voz de su amigo no retrocedió, pues él debía disculparse y nada de lo que el ruso fuese a decirle lo haría desistir de su cometido- ¿puedo hablar contigo?...- pregunto firmemente- ¿Kai?...- volvió a llamarle cuando no obtuvo respuesta

La puerta se abrió de repente asustándolo levemente, se calmo al ver a su amigo parado en esta dándole permiso para ingresar y así lo hizo, se adentro en la enorme recamara del bicolor y espero a que este cerrara la puerta y lo mirara, cuando así lo hizo nuevamente hablo

antes que nada Kai... yo... quería pedirte disculpas por lo del otro día- agacho su mirada- fui un estúpido al enfadarme por algo así... espero que aun me consideres tu amigo, ya que lo ultimo que deseo es perder... te...- no pudo continuar debido a que sintió como el ruso lo rodeaba con sus brazos- Kai...-

no digas nada- exclamo el bicolor abrazando con mas fuerza al chino quien de inmediato correspondió de igual modo, continuaron en esa posición un rato mas, hasta que el chino volvió a hablar

te extrañe mucho...- pronuncio hundiendo aun mas su cabeza en el pecho de Hiwatari

yo... también Rei- contesto con tranquilidad, esa calma que únicamente obtenía cuando se hallaba cerca de su neko

¿amigos?...- pregunto el gatito

para siempre- contesto el bicolor separándose del cuerpo del chino pues también quería contemplar aquel hermoso rostro que le sonreía de una manera muy dulce

no crees que es mejor que bajemos?...- cuestiono el chino con su usual sonrisa

no me gusta lo hipócritas que son...- su tono era mas serio mientras cruzaba sus brazos

lo note en cuanto llegue... pero no te preocupes yo estaré a tu lado¿si?...- endulzo aun mas su sonrisa (eso se puede?...o.O) y a Hiwatari no le quedo otra mas que aceptar así que juntos se dedicaron a recibir los mas falsos sentidos pésames de esas personas para después de un par de horas dirigirse al cementerio donde se procedió al entierro respectivo, durante toda la ceremonia Kai mantuvo su estoica posición y su impasible rostro, aunque no podía evitar sentirse un tanto triste pues después de todo aquel anciano era su abuelo, la única familia que tenia, descontando a sus tios pues estos estaban esparcidos por todo el globo terráqueo, y ahora se hallaba nuevamente solo en aquella enorme casona... soltó un suave suspiro evitando que alguien lo notara mas sin embargo el chino lo oyó y poso una mano en su hombro apretándola ligeramente, no pudo evitar el voltear a verle y sonreír imperceptiblemente, se había olvidado por un segundo que lo tenia a él, aunque sea como solo un amigo...

Y la semana transcurrió sin ninguna clase de novedad y el tan ansiado deseo de Kinomiya se realizo 'por fin ya estaban de vacaciones XD' ya temprano por la mañana los cuatro inseparables (jejeje) se hallaban en el dojo del japonés pues pronto emprenderían marcha dos de estos...

¿realmente no pueden ir?...- volvió a cuestionar el pecosito

lo siento mucho Max...- sonrió el neko, los cerúleos ojos se posaron sobre el ruso quien negó con la cabeza

bueno...- suspiro resignado el yanqui

¿y si te secuestro?...- una voz se sumo a ellos

"te mato..." pensó con rabia el ruso mirando, solo mirando...

ni así puedo Heero...- respondió Rei sonriente

pero Rei... que haré dos semanas sin verte...- puso una cara de perrito regañado mientras abrazaba al chino y restregaba su mejilla con la de él

sobrevivir- contesto divertidamente el minino mientras alejaba como podía al nipón mayor

hora de irnos- anuncio Kinomiya para alivio del neko y porque no, también de Kai pues si Hitoshi no soltaba a su Rei el hubiese intervenido y eso no le convenia, aun no...

Se despidieron con mucho entusiasmo deseándose mutuamente que la pasaran bien y que no se les olvidara escribir y hacer la tarea por lo que Tyson dio un grito de 'no me lo recuerdes' haciendo a todos sonreír (menos a Kai... lo cual es obvio), cuando el vehículo en el que iban los tres japoneses (incluyendo al abuelo de Tyson) y el yanqui se perdió por la calle tanto Kai como Rei decidieron que era hora de regresar a sus respectivas casas, se fueron caminando por petición del chino pues el clima estaba muy caliente como para encerrarse dentro un auto...

este... Kai- hablo Kon atrayendo la atención del soviético- quería pedirte un favor...- y ante el asentimiento del otro continuo- mi mama hoy tiene turno doble y no regresara hasta mañana al medio día y yo... este... quería pedirte si...- estaba bastante dubitativo

solo dilo- Hiwatari ya se estaba cansando de tanto balbuceo

¿podría quedarme en tu casa?...- un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus carrillos- y de paso así aprovecharia para hacer los deberes...- bajo su vista apenado- ¿solo si quieres?...-

claro- fue la serena contestación del bicolor que por dentro se moria de emoción

pasemos por mi casa a recoger mis cosas ¿si?...- cuestiono con una enorme sonrisa a lo que Kai asintió

Después de recoger lo necesario para que Rei pasase la noche e hiciera sus deberes emprendieron de nuevo la marcha a la mansión del ruso que no se hallaba tan lejos, el chino se encontraba bastante contento y hablaba de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo mientras que Hiwatari escuchaba la melodiosa voz de su amigo, todo tranquilo como le gustaba... sin saber lo que iban a encontrara al llegar a la casona de este...

y después Tyson se rasco la cabeza mientras le decía a la profesora que la pata de la silla ya estaba así cuando el se sentó...- rió al recordar aquel incidente

es un tonto...- expreso divertido el bicolor sin embargo su rostro cambio repentinamente a una mueca de desagrado

¿qué pasa?...- curioseo el minino al ver el cambio drástico en la expresión de su amigo

ese auto...-

¿huh?...- dirigió su vista al mismo lugar que lo hacia Kai y vio ese tremendo Mercedes Benz negro estacionado en la entrada de la mansión del soviético- ¿de quien será?...-

ese símbolo lo dice todo- Kon escruto mas detenidamente el vehículo y hallo el emblema de una plateada "K" que adornaba la parte delantera

¿K?...- musito el chino haciendo memoria- Kuznetzov...- lanzo un gritito de emoción, acaso... acaso... podría ser... corrió al encuentro de aquel que suponia había llegado, se detuvo a un lado del vehículo pero no había nadie en este miro de un lado a otro sin hallar nada... se entristeció un poco

peque- oyó el grito de alguien y de inmediato dirigió su vista al lugar de donde creyó que provenía aquella voz topándose de inmediato con aquel cabello lavanda que sobresalia de una de las ventanas del segundo piso

sempai Bryan- hablo muy emocionado plasmando una gran sonrisa

ahora bajo- anuncio

sip- vaya que se hallaba muy feliz, hacia mucho que no veía a su sempai...

"demonios..." pensaba el bicolor hallándose a una considerable distancia, no quería ver aquella escena que tanto pesar le causaba, se cruzo de brazos y agacho la vista con sus ojos cerrados mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, sin embargo podía oír perfectamente lo que pasaba a su entorno...

WAAAA!... que bueno que llegaste!...- los gritos de alegría del chino no se hicieron esperar cuando vio al peli-lavanda salir por la puerta principal e inmediatamente corrió al encuentro de este que lo recibió con un fuertísimo abrazo

¿me extrañaste?...- pregunto Bryan sin soltar del todo a su pequeño amigo

por supuesto- contesto levantando su rostro y otorgándole una de sus mas hermosas sonrisas- ¿y tu a mi?...-

como no hacerlo... mira que en Rusia no hay muchos chicos que parezcan un kot- esbozo una sonrisa burlesca ante el puchero del chino

¿y Tala ya sabe que estas aquí?...- volvió a preguntar el neko

pues si... esta adentro ordenando el almuerzo de hoy- contesto separándose por completo de Rei- Kai ¿y tu no me saludas?...- se fijo en su primo que aun continuaba en la misma posición

Levanto su cabeza al oír su nombre y se topo con aquellos dos que lo miraban, ambos con una sonrisa aunque claro que la de Rei era enorme, no pudo evitar el sentirse celoso y a la vez dolido pues sabia que el causante de tanto jolgorio en el chino era su primo y no él... mas cuando oyó que el oji-lavanda lo llamaba para saludarlo no le quedo de otra que hacer lo que le pedía ya que sino el minino podía enfadarse con él de nuevo y eso era algo que realmente no quería volver a experimentar...

hola- hablo cuando se acerco hasta Kuznetzov y estrecho su mano con rudeza para luego ingresar en su mansión sin siquiera voltear

espera Kai- lo llamo el chino sin embargo el bicolor lo ignoro- ¿y ahora que le pasara?...- musito para si mismo

¿te vas a quedar?...- cuestiono el peli-lavanda al notar las bolsas que Kon cargaba este asintió- entonces vamos a comer- palmeo levemente la espalda del kot e ingresaron hasta el comedor donde el taheño y Kai ya los estaban esperando

hola neko- le saludo en cuanto lo vio ingresar y Rei le respondió de igual modo para después situarse a un costado de Kai quien estaba ahora al frente de la gigantesca mesa mientras que frente al gatito se hallaban los otros dos rusos

El almuerzo se la pasaron hablando, bueno en realidad Rei hacia muchas preguntas a Bryan principalmente y este junto con el pelirrojo trataban de contestarle así fue como se entero que con el fallecimiento de Voltaire la madre de Kuznetzov, la señora Sdenka, había solicitado a su esposo que dejara regresar a Bryan y sin haber ninguna clase de traba el señor Karl accedió dando la libre elección al peli-lavanda para que decidiese donde le gustaría continuar sus estudios por lo que él sin dudar eligió Japón nuevamente... también supo que recién por la mañana había llegado y se quedarían (él y Tala) hasta el día siguiente en la mansión de Kai, cosa que enfado de sobremanera al bicolor sin embargo no refuto nada, y que en la mañana debían ir a casa de Tala para dar una noticia...

¿qué noticia?...- curioseo como cualquier gato

que...- Tala miro a su compañero quien solo asintió así que continuo- Bryan y yo... viviremos juntos como cualquier pareja- plasmo una sonrisa dirigida a su koi

¿pareja?...- cuestiono el chino, aunque lo había sospechado nose imagino que fuera algo así de serio mientras que por su parte Kai casi se atraganta con el pedazo de carne que en esos momentos degustaba

así es... ¿acaso te molesta?...- hablo el pelirrojo poniendo una cara de pesimismo, aunque sabia que el minino los había visto también noto que no se acordaba nada de esa noche y eso realmente fue un verdadero aplacamiento

no, no para nada... estoy muy contento por ustedes- dibujo una sonrisa un tanto extraña pues no parecía sincera y aunque los otros dos no notaron nada las amatistas de Kai si lo habían hecho

ven Rei- dijo el bicolor cuando termino de comer- te enseñare tu habitación- se puso de pie y de inmediato el chino hizo lo mismo dio las respectivas gracias y se retiro detrás de Hiwatari

Subieron las gradas y Kai llevo al neko hasta una habitación que estaba justamente a lado de la suya, le indico que podría quedarse en ella y dispusiera de lo que fuese necesario... Rei le agradeció y le dijo que lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir así que Kai se retiro dejándolo solo...

Ingreso a la habitación que le habían designado y de inmediato fue a tirarse sobre la mullida cama dejando botados a un lado de esta su bolso donde llevaba su pijama, ropa limpia, cepillo de dientes, de cabello y demás objetos que fuese a necesitar para su aseo, y su mochila donde tenia sus útiles escolares

"así que ya es oficial... Tala y Bryan ya son pareja" mentalizo y se acomodo quedando boca arriba mirando el techo "estoy feliz por ellos, pero... nose porque me siento de esta manera... como si tuviera celos, celos?... de quien o porque?... no comprendo bien, Tala siempre ha sido como un hermano para mi al igual que Bryan aunque a Bryan siempre lo trate de forma diferente, acaso él me gusta?... no lo creo... pero... agh... nose, nose nada... porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado" se sentó de golpe y se puso de pie

mejor me doy un baño- se dijo a si mismo y se adentro en el pequeño baño privado

Por otro lado el bicolor también decidió hacer lo mismo que su amigo así que se fue a su propia habitación donde se tendió sobre su tálamo y encendió su nada pequeña televisión dejo en un canal cualquiera mientras pensaba en la extraña reacción que Rei había tenido "esto confirma mis dudas... se y siempre he sabido que a Rei le gusta mi primo pero preferí ignorarlo pues me lastimaba mucho mas ahora que vi en sus hermosos ojos aquella chispa de decepción mezcladas con celos no puedo desconocer la verdad, no esta vez... que haré ahora?... no quiero perderlo, no quiero que este con nadie mas si no es conmigo, no lo permitiré, Oh Rei mira todo lo que provocas en mi... eres tan infame, que no te das cuenta de lo mucho que sufro al ver como le sonríes a él, de cómo te brillan los ojos cuando te dedica unas palabras, de cómo te sonrojas cuando tocas su piel... demonios!... te odio a ti y a todos... ja, que estupidez se muy bien que yo no puedo odiarte de ninguna manera no a ti, mi querido nekojin..." y con estos pensamientos el bicolor cayo en un estado profundo sueño...

¿sabes lo mucho que te extrañe?...- pregunto juguetonamente el taheño mientras caminaba por uno de los jardines de los enormes terrenos de Hiwatari

no... ¿dime cuanto?...- caminaba detrás de su chico sin premura alguna

mmmm... ¿mucho?... o talvez mas...- se detuvo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla sonrió dándose la vuelta para encarar al oji-lavanda- ¿y tu?...- cuestiono

nose... ¿por qué te debería extrañar?...- indago divertido ante la expresión de su koi

talvez por esto...- se acerco con movimientos sensuales hasta el peli-lavanda y paso su brazos alrededor del cuello del mas alto y sin mas lo beso suave y delicadamente, por su parte Bryan reacciono de inmediato y sujeto con firmeza la cintura del pelirrojo acercándolo mas hacia si...

ya empiezo a recordar...- manifestó el oji-lavanda mientras volvía a capturar los labios de Ivanov ahora el beso era mas arrebatador pues sus lenguas habían comenzado a jugar entre ellas a la vez que se exploraban mutuamente... cuanto tiempo habían pasado sin verse... y ahora que se tenían no querían volver a separarse es por ello que tomaron la decisión de decírselos a sus padres iniciando así con la madre de Tala, pues era la mas comprensible, para pasar después con los padres de Bryan y en caso de que no aceptaran su relación romperían lazos con estos para irse juntos eso habían decidido y lo mantendrían en pie, nadie los haría cambiar de opinión... n44unca mas se separarían... es por ello que decidieron pasar un tranquilo día en casa de Kai antes de dar ese paso tan arduo...

Se separaron pues sus pulmones así se los exigían, sus respiraciones se oían irregulares y presurosas sin embargo ambos mantenían una sonrisa, Bryan tomo de las manos al pelirrojo para luego hacer que este lo abrazara por la cintura mientras él hacia lo mismo pero por la espalda de Tala se sumergieron en los brazos del otro aspirando el embriagante aroma que desprendían sus cuerpos, se alejaron nuevamente para vislumbrar sus rostros, el peli-lavanda acaricio con delicadeza la carmesí mejilla del taheño quien sujeto su mano con las suyas y las llevo a sus labios donde le dejo un beso...

ven... tenemos mucho de que hablar...- entrelazo sus dedos con los de su koibito y lo arrastro por entre los matorrales llevándolo hasta un frondoso árbol que les daría la sombra necesaria en ese tremendo día de sol- debes contarme todo lo que hiciste Bryan...- hablo nuevamente Ivanov cuando se acomodaron abrazados placidamente

como tu digas...- sonrió y empezó con su relato...

La tarde fue transcurriendo mientras el neko ahora veia televisión ya todo refrescado por la fría ducha que se había dado, Kai aun continuaba dormido pues las noches anteriores se las había pasado en vela y los otros dos rusos aun continuaban abrazados bajo la sombra del frondoso árbol contándose todo lo que durante esos seis meses habían hecho...

Oyó fuertes golpes en su puerta que lo despertaron, se froto sus ojos y dando un gran bostezo se puso de pie, fijo sus ojos en el reloj y se sorprendió de ver que ya eran mas de las siete de la noche, nuevamente escucho los golpes...

¿qué quieren?...- contesto de malagana

la cena ya esta servida joven Kai...- era uno de sus mayordomos

si, ya bajo- anuncio y se metió al baño donde se mojo la cara para despertarse por completo, arreglo un poco su cabello y se dispuso a bajar encontrándose con todos que lo esperaban para comer

te tardaste- reclamo el peli-lavanda sacando de Kai un sonoro gruñido

debiste escuchar los sonidos que las tripas de Rei hacían...- hablo Tala mirando al chino con una sonrisa traviesa

no es cierto...- se defendia el neko sin embargo su estomago emitió ese particular sonido, muestra clara del hambre, haciendo que el minino se ruborizara a mas no poder y tanto Tala como Bryan reían con ganas incluso Hiwatari rió suavemente

La cena se la pasaron tranquilamente entre comentarios y una que otra glosa que hacia a Rei sonrojar o hacer ese gracioso puchero... cuando terminaron se dirigieron cada uno a su respectiva habitación

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Suaves golpes en la madera hicieron que se sobresaltara, miro con los ojos medio cerrados el reloj de su velador el cual indicaba las dos de la mañana "¿quien podrá ser?..." se pregunto mientras calzaba sus pantuflas y se dirigía a la puerta, sujeto la perilla de la puerta y la abrió con mucho cuidado...

¿qué quieres Bryan?...- pregunto frotándose un ojo y emitiendo un bostezo, sin embargo el aludido no contesto... solo se limito a abrazarlo con fuerza llevándolo casi a rastras dentro la habitación a la vez que cerraba la puerta tras el- ¿Bryan?...- volvió a preguntar sintiendo los fuertes brazos de su koi

te extrañe tanto... estúpido- susurro cerca de su oído logrando que el taheño se estremeciera levemente- y en este momento solo deseo una cosa... y eso eres tu- antes de que Ivanov pudiese contestar su boca quedo apresada en los labios del otro

De a poco y entre besos comenzaron a caminar terminando recostados en la cama donde su contacto era mayor tanto de sus labios como de sus cuerpos, afuera el calor era demasiado pero dentro de aquella alcoba el clima era sumamente sofocante... poco a poco la ropa comenzó a estorbarles y con mucho cuidado y delicadeza se fueron deshaciendo de la misma, las playeras cayeron al piso pero en aquella oscuridad era muy difícil ver donde exactamente... ahora, libres comenzaron a explorar sus musculosos pechos acariciándose mutuamente, sintiendo el sudor bañar la piel del otro... el beso se profundizo aun mas y sus lenguas jugaban con rudeza dentro de la boca de uno de ellos...

Tala...- jadeo el peli-lavanda cuando deshicieron su arrebatador contacto- te extrañe...- y antes de que el oji-lavanda pronunciara algo mas el pelirrojo lo rodeo con sus brazos por su cuello para aprisionarlo nuevamente en la recreación de sus bocas... separo sus piernas dejando que el peli-lavanda se acomodase a su gusto entre ellas y pronto sus delicadas manos pasearon por la espalda de Kuznetzov llegando hasta la liga de sus pantalones donde introduciendo ligeramente sus dedos comenzó a bajarlos sin prisa alguna disfrutando de la tersa piel de su chico dejándolo solo en boxers, suspiro dentro la boca de Bryan a la vez que acariciaba aquella cintura y esos glúteos tan firmes que poseía

Por su parte Kuznetzov estaba totalmente fuera de si... solo disfrutaba de las caricias que su novio le brindaba y de la batalla que en sus labios se llevaba a cabo, sus manos al igual que de Ivanov tocaban toda la piel que podía llegando de igual modo a los pantalones del taheño pero este con mas desesperación se los arrebato llevando con ellos incluso la ropa interior de su koi quien se sonrojo al verse totalmente desnudo y lo hizo aun mas cuando sintió el endurecimiento del miembro de Bryan entre sus piernas

Bryan... tu...- la falta de aire le hacia dificultoso el hablar- quieres... hacerlo?...- pregunto con nerviosismo pues ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que habían tenido su ultimo contacto intimo

solo si tu quieres...- contesto con serenidad pues no pensaba obligar a nada a su chico ya que una vez que se mudaran juntos podrían hacerlo las veces que quisieran...

Al oír aquellas palabras de la boca de Bryan a Tala le dio una infinita alegría pues el peli-lavanda aun lo quería y no solo lo deseaba como fue su impresión inicial, oyó nombrar su nombre una vez mas y sin duda alguna contesto con un 'si quiero' volviendo a juntar sus bocas...

Las grandes manos de Kuznetzov contoneaban con delicadeza los costados de Ivanov paseando por la nívea piel de su chico acariciando a su paso la cadera y piernas... volvió a ascender llegando nuevamente a su rostro donde con ternura palpo los rasgos tan sutiles, sin embargo nuevamente la necesidad de oxigeno se hizo presente terminando el contacto húmedo de sus bocas mas no así el de sus pieles... las manos de ambos continuaban reconociéndose, sintiendo los cambios en el cuerpo del otro, Bryan mas musculoso y Tala mas firme...

Bryan descendio con sus besos por el cuello de su pelirrojo lamiendo y mordisqueando aquella piel que al instante se tornaba sonrosada, se deslizo lentamente por aquel pecho donde sus manos jugueteaban con las tetillas de su novio y ahora sus labios hacían presas a estas que ya se encontraban bastante endurecidas, lamía con calma haciendo disfrutar al máximo a su koi quien emitía gemidos que excitaban mas al peli-lavanda... continuo con su declive llegando al plano estomago y con la punta de su lengua comenzó a retozar en el ombligo de este sintiendo con sus manos como el taheño se retorcia de gozo, sin embargo lo que tanto anhelaba se hallaba un poco mas abajo de aquel hundimiento, continuo con sus lamidas y pronto se topo con aquella deidad erguida... lamió el entorno y Tala se estremeció, sonrió para si mismo capturando a la vez aquel urgido miembro succionándolo con pasividad

Tenia la boca abierta inhalando y exhalando el aire que tanta falta le hacia, pero la boca aunado a las caricias que Bryan le brindaban hacían dificultosa su tarea... cuanto había soñado con tenerlo de nuevo... sintió los labios del oji-lavanda atrapar sus pezones y mordisquearlos sutilmente cosa que lo enloquecía y mas aun cuando sintió la lengua de este bajar por su abdomen y jugar en su ombligo, mientras que él tenia sus manos sujetas a las sabanas a cada lado exponiéndose completamente a su chico, jadeo con mayor velocidad sintiendo nuevamente el descenso de la boca de Kuznetzov y ahora lamer su pelvis, un tremendo choque eléctrico lo recorrió de pies a cabeza... se reincorporo sobre sus codos para vislumbrar lo que su ruso hacia sin embargo nuevamente se agito cuando su miembro fue apresado en la boca de Bryan y este comenzaba a chuparlo sin prisas... de nuevo se dejo caer en la cama mientras gemía con mayor soltura asiéndose con una mano a las sabanas y con la otra a la cabellera lavanda...

Transcurrieron unos minutos mas cuando el peli-lavanda sentía que su chico no podría contenerse mas, así que sacando el palpitante sexo de su boca nuevamente ascendio hasta la boca del otro otorgándole un dulce beso

date vuela...- bisbiseo afectivamente y de inmediato el taheño accedió y Bryan se termino de quitar la única prenda que traía se acaricio así mismo despertando completamente su miembro, sujeto con amabas manos la cadera de Ivanov acariciando sus glúteos y caderas... llevo una de sus manos mas allá y volvió a atrapar en esta el sexo del otro a la vez que se recostaba ligeramente sobre la espalda de Tala, solo lo suficiente para poder besar y lamer el cuello y susurrarle sus mas hondos sentimientos... pronto sus dedos participaron en aquel ardoroso encuentro abriendo paso en el cuerpo del pelirrojo dejándole lo suficientemente dilatado para que la penetración no fuese tan dolorosa, retiro a aquellos intrusos y se acomodo detrás suyo dirigiendo su palpitante miembro a la entrada de su koibito- te amo...- murmuro lo suficientemente alto como para que Ivanov lo oyese

yo también...- fue la contestación del otro mientras mordía ligeramente su labio esperando en cualquier momento la arremetida de su novio, soltó un grito ahogado cuando Bryan comenzó a penetrarlo con lentitud y delicadeza, a la vez que la mano del peli-lavanda continuaba masturbándolo haciendo la sensación mas placentera para Tala...

Unos minutos transcurrieron mientras ambos permanecían quietos disfrutando de la calidez de sus cuerpos, solo sintiendo... el taheño pronto dio la autorización y Kuznetzov comenzó con las embestidas, suaves al principio para después aumentarlas tanto en velocidad como profundidad, según su pelirrojo se lo pedía, el tiempo siguió corriendo sin embargo ellos estaban perdidos en la sensación que aquel encuentro les causaba, respirando con dificultad, cerrando sus ojos, llenándose con la calidez del cuerpo al que estaban conectados... y entre gemidos gritaron sus nombres a la vez que desparramaban su esencia en el ser de sus adoraciones...

Tala cayo rendido y Bryan encima suyo tratando de recuperar el halito perdido, tratando de recuperar el control en sus corazones, tratando vanamente... pues al tenerse así de cerca el dominio de sus emociones era algo que difícilmente podrían controlar ahora...

Se quedaron un momento mas así hasta que Bryan con suavidad se quito del cuerpo del taheño y se recostó boca arriba atrayendo al otro para que reposara junto a él...- duerme Yuriy...- le musito con dulzura y de inmediato el otro accedió, dio un gran bostezo y cerrando sus cerúleos ojos se abandono a la inconciencia mientras que el oji-lavanda lo contemplaba en silencio y cubría sus cuerpos con la sabana para después sumirse de igual modo en aquel letargo tan necesitado...

El reloj marcaba apenas las seis de la mañana y sin embargo el sol ya había hecho su aparición, tal como suele ocurrir en los días calurosos del verano, mala suerte la suya pues durante la noche se había olvidado completamente el cerrar las oscuras cortinas y ahora los rayos del astro rey se filtraban por la ventana golpeando de frente su rostro obligándole a despertar... cerro con mayor fuerza sus ojos tratando de evitar la vivida luz sin resultado alguno, se sentó de malagana abriendo pesadamente sus orbes y emitiendo un gran bostezo, froto sus ojitos y los abrió por completo identificando el lugar donde se hallaba "es la casa de Kai" se recordó asimismo mientras quitaba la sabana de su cuerpo y se ponía de pie para dirigirse al baño donde mojo su cara despabilándose por completo...

vamos a ver la actividad a esta hora- se dijo y con la sutileza que lo caracterizaba abandono su alcoba, se sorprendió mucho al ver que nadie circulaba por ahí, se dirigió a la habitación de a lado (la de Kai) y por un instante pensó tocar para despertar al bicolor sin embargo recapacito pues según sabia su amigo no tenia buen genio por las mañanas... así que decidió pasear por los largos pasillos de aquella mansión llegando así a la habitación de su sempai Bryan, toco la puerta y no obtuvo contestación alguna, giro la perilla y se sorprendió de que estuviera sin traba alguna metió su cabeza y no vio a nadie "¿ya se habrá levantado?..." se pregunto y cerro la puerta

buenos días...- saludo el taheño a su koi que aunque tenia los ojos cerrados sabia que ya no dormía

buenos días- se apresuro a contestar dirigiendo su mirada al pelirrojo que lo veía con una sonrisa- ¿qué hora es?...- pregunto y se pasmo al ver que ya era un poco mas de las seis- será mejor que regrese a mi habitación- trato de levantarse sin embargo se hallaba bastante envuelto en las sabanas tanto así que cuando se puso de pie tropezo y se fue de bruces al suelo llevándose consigo todas las cubiertas de la cama

jajajaja- rió de buena gana el pelirrojo mientras su ruso se ponía de pie bastante molesto y apenado

no le veo la gracia- se cruzo de brazos sin embargo un ruido en la puerta los asusto

Rei continuo caminando por los pasillos cuando de repente escucho un golpe seguido de unas sonoras carcajadas "viene de la habitación de Tala" pensó y se dirigió hasta ella, tomo la perilla de la puerta y la giro lentamente a la vez que escuchaba voces salir de adentro y su curiosidad aumento por lo que decidió ver la causa de aquellos sonidos así que un solo movimiento abrió la puerta... sus ojos se abrieron enormemente

Rei- hablaron los dos rusos al mismo tiempo cuando vieron la figura del chino parado con la mano aun puesta en la perilla... se sonrojaron notablemente pues ambos estaban completamente desnudos, Bryan de inmediato tomo la sabana del piso y se cubrió mientras Tala hacia lo mismo con alguna almohada

eh... este... yo... lo siento- se ruborizo intensamente y cerrando la puerta de golpe salió de aquella habitación completamente apenado y abochornado corrió de nuevo a su alcoba designada y cerrando de un portazo se recostó en la puerta, aun algo escandalizado por la escena que había presenciado minutos antes, respiro hondamente y se metió en la regadera para bajar un poco la temperatura de su cuerpo ante la vergüenza que había pasado...

El desayuno fue demasiado silencioso pues tanto los dos rusos como el chino evitaban mirarse a los ojos y cuando accidentalmente lo hacían se sonrojaban ante los recuerdos, sin embargo unos ojos amatistas veían la situación algo confundido "¿que les pasara?..." se pregunto mentalmente

este... Rei... lo que ocurrió...- trato de entablar conversación el peli-lavanda siendo interrumpido por el minino...

no, fue mi culpa...- dijo rápidamente y antes de que alguno mas fuera a decir algo se puso de pie- Kai¿me ayudas con los deberes?...- se dirigió al bicolor quien asintió para después caminar detrás del neko

Ya en la habitación de visitas, que era donde Rei se quedaba, ambos chicos se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña mesita y comenzaron a resolver aquellos ejercicios, Kai pacientemente le explicaba pero el chino parecía que no lo escuchaba...

¿qué te sucede?...- pregunto ya cansado de sentirse ignorado

no es nada...- denegó Kon moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro sin embargo Hiwatari le dirigió una mirada de 'no te creo nada', Rei bajo la cabeza algo sonrosado- es que...- dijo algo indeciso- no, no es nada- lo reconsidero pues no tenia que andar contando cosas tan privadas de otras personas

¿es por Bryan?...- pregunto el bicolor a lo que el chino lo miro asombrado y asintió suavemente- ¿puedes responderme una duda?...-

eh... si claro- contesto

¿te gusta mi primo?...- se animo a preguntar aquello que por tanto tiempo lo había atormentado, Rei levanto una ceja expresando su confusión- ¿te gusta Bryan?...- reitero claramente su pregunta

es un gran chico...- exclamo algo sonrojado

¡tu sabes que eso no es lo que trato de decir!...- dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa asustando al chino

Kai- pronuncio el minino poniéndose de pie temeroso de la actitud del soviético

tu...- comenzó a elevar la voz mientras también se ponía de pie y se acercaba al kot- ...eres muy cruel!...- volvió a gritarle entre tanto le sujetaba por los hombros y lo aventaba a la cama

¿qué haces?...- trato de levantarse cosa que le fue restringida por el cuerpo del soviético que había caído en su encima- ¿Kai?...- musito asustado mientras el bicolor sujetaba sus muñecas con fuerza

todo este tiempo... ignoraste mis sentimientos y ahora ignoras los tuyos...- su voz se volvía quebradiza sin embargo no perdía ese tonillo de frialdad que tanto encrespaba al gatito

ya suéltame...- trataba de liberarse de aquel agarre inútilmente, su miedo poco a poco se transformaba en terror...

como puedes herirme de este modo...- sin embargo Hiwatari continuaba hablando ajeno a las suplicas de su 'amigo'-... aunque no te hayas dado cuenta... yo siempre lo supe-

¿Kai?... ¿Que sucede?...- trataba de hacer reaccionar a su amigo pero este continuo expresándose mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro hacia el...

Rei, yo siempre lo supe... desde un principio lo entendí- sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- que yo siempre... te he amado...- sin decir mas comienza a besarlo

"¡esto no puede ser real!..." grito dentro su cabeza completamente asustado...

TBC...

Se que me van a matar por dejarlo ahí, pero... vaya que me gusta dejarlas en suspenso (jejeje XD), demás esta decir que ya por fin llegue al inicio de todo y que de ahora en adelante todo será en manera presente (fue en flash back de 16 capítulos... WOW)... y ahora?... la pregunta del millón ¿lo viola o no viola?... jejeje yo lo se, pero deberán esperar al siguiente episodio para saberlo y espero q no me tarde en actualizarlo (ojala ya no tenga mas problemas con mi computadora o mis hermanas...)

Respecto al regreso de Bryan... pues... se preguntaran porque lo traje de retorno tan rápido?... la respuesta es muy fácil, para enfadar a Kai y de una buena vez poder llegar al punto inicial... además no se hagan, lo extrañaban tanto como yo (y Tala), también lo hice para poner las cosas mas interesantes pues sin él seria mas aburrido... ¿o me equivoco?...

Ahora a contestar reviews de este fic...

**Zhena HiK:** Yo también lamente terminar nuestra conversación pero es que tu sabes, son cuatro horas de diferencia y aquí ya era bastante tarde... pero en otra será, por cierto el sábado no apareciste (donde andabas?) yo me quede chateando con Maia (en otra será)... ahora se q me tarde en actualizarlo pero se q este capitulo te gustara...por cierto q es eso q me mandaste?... tengo q hablar contigo!...C-you 

**AlexiaLKLR: **jejeje si fue triste q Bryan se fuera, aunque regreso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos (ya lo extrañaba...) y vaya q todos estuvieron felices (Kai: Hnnnn), bueno casi todos n.nU, espero este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores... gracias por todo

**GabZ: **si y lo siento pero en este capitulo te lo repuse y espero q el lemmon sea de tu agrado, pues últimamente estuve un tanto bloqueada en este aspecto y es q mi otro fic ("cruel castigo") absorbe toda mi imaginación... pero no te preocupes q recupero energías rápidamente... te cuidas

**Shiroi Tsuki: **mas pronto de lo q cualquiera se imagino... jejeje enfadar a Kai es divertido, y pues... falta para el lemmon de Kai y Rei... mmm ya veremos (es q no quiero arruinarte la continuación)... gracias!.

**Star:** contestando tu pregunta tnx es una abreviación de thanks (gracias) es q suena mas o menos a eso (tanx) lo cachas?... gracias por el review, yo también admiro mucho a GabZ (me encantan sus fics) y me alegra saber q sigues muy de cerca mi historia... TNX

**Lyry Sanae Ylonen Taomori:** no te preocupes... soy bastante comprensible, y acepto tus disculpas pero q no se vuelva a repetir (mentirita)... mira q yo también fui en moto una vez con mi primo y termine igual q tu (aparte lo maldeci en mil idiomas) y respecto a mi neko ebrio si q estuvo lindísimo... espero este capitulo sea también de tu agrado...

**Maia Hayashibara:** este... como q Kai se avento demasiado ¿no?... respecto a Hitoshi, como q anda tras el neko pero no creo q pase nada mas q simples contactos... me da gusto saber q te va mejor en tus estudios aunque lo de tu novio... 'ANIMO' hombres hay a montón... te cuidas y haber cuando volvemos a conversar por MSN...

**Charo Nakano: **vaya q me gustaría escribir un fic así (fiesta, alcohol, depravación y humor) pero ando un poco baja en eso de la inspiración... mas cuando se me ocurra algo lo haré okis?... respecto a tu pregunta de la versión perdida de Kai pues... como q nose donde meterla, aunque con suerte será en el siguiente capitulo (en serio lo siento...) espero sigas escribiéndome...

**Womenvenus:** sipi Bryan es nieto de Voltaire (al menos en este fic) y aquí tienes el lemmon q me pediste q espero sea de tu agrado... un lemmon de Max y Tyson?... mmm no lo se... es q como sabrás a mi me desagrada un tanto el nipón aunque podría poner lo q paso en sus vacaciones no, pero eso será después de esta barbaridad q Kai intenta hacer... C-you

**Kira Hiwatari Ivanov Fujimiya: **pues cuando la gente se embriaga como q pierde la vergüenza ¿no?... y debes admitir q el tiempo paso volando ya q traje de vuelta al peli-lavanda... la verdad extrañe mucho a este sádico, te cuidas okis?...

**KaT Ivanov:** O.O me dejaste review?... creo q no lo recibí, no se si fue la computadora o yo... de cualquier modo lo siento muchísimo... gracias por todo

**Agumon girl:** no te preocupes, con tal de q sigas leyendo y de q te guste es mas q suficiente pues no escribo para q me halaguen (aunque es bueno para mi autoestima) lo hago solo por q tengo tiempo libre, jeje... mentirita la verdad es q me gusta mucho escribir y el hecho de q les guste mi historia me alegra mucho... GRACIAS

**maryluz-mty:** respecto al manga... a mi tampoco me gusto mucho esa parte pues como q le perdona muy fácilmente (incluso Zhena HiK me lo dijo) así q voy a cambiarlo y luego me darás tu opinión si?... espero recibir mas noticias de ti...

**yoyo: **no te preocupes al menos me dejaste un review y eso es mas q suficiente, gracias por todo y espero te siga gustando mi historia...

**sakura135: **como q no tienes apoyo?... mira q si escribes un Kai/Rei yo seré la primera en leerlo y veras q se sumaran muchas mas ya q estamos iniciando la campaña de 'Kai y Rei 4 ever!' y evitar el Tyxka (puaj)... gracias por todo y ya veras q el siguiente capitulo se pondra mejor...

**Akira Meadowes: **Gracias por todo y se q este capitulo te gustara (y es q quien no disfruta del lemmon?) no te preocupes ya q tratare de actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible ¿si?...

**Damika Hiwatari: **como crees q me puedo cansar de oír eso?... (es q soy un tanto ególatra y me gusta q me halaguen)... no creo q el neko juegue pero como q Kai se complica mucho la vida... tnx por todo

**Koret Sirsep Leite:** pero si te mueres quien me va a alegrar el día?... y bueno... digamos q no soy muy buena regañando (incluso prefiero golpear a mis hermanas q levantarles la voz) así q dejémosla en un coscorrón ok?... aunque no le veo el caso pues me gustan tus reviews son muy... locos e imaginativos... y respecto a los nombres... los q utilice en la fiesta no están dentro de la serie (son desvariaciones mías) y pues a mi me gusta usar los nombres q salen en la televisión (menos el de Ray q en realidad es Rei... y es q Raymond como q es muy... dejémoslo en q no me gusta) espero haber contestado tu pregunta y si no... lánzala de nuevo... mira q también ando media distraída... te portas bien... bye

**Angy B. Mizuhara:** como crees q seria capaz de hacer sufrir al pobre de Talita?... si yo lo quiero muchito... la verdad es q sin Bryan seria muy aburrido no lo crees?... y perdón por la demora...

**isis tsurumi:** hola mana!... se q me atrase en la actualización pero como te lo prometí incluí de nuevo al peli-lavanda... vaya q tu review fue bastante largo y realmente me gusto mucho!... tienes razón Zhena HiK y GabZ también son mis idolas... me gustaría volver a chatear contigo (nuevamente) para q me comentes q te pareció el manga porque mira q tengo muchos mas... (aunque la mayoría son de Blueye así q supongo q los leerás pronto)... te portas bien ok, y espero el capitulo te haya gustado, bye sister...

**Survival-M:** primero yo quería disculparme y es q me olvide responderte q CLARO ME GUSTARÍA Q ME ENVIARAS TUS FANART DE MAX Y TALA... jejeje a mi también me gusto mucho emborrachar a Rei, haber si lo repito... y como ya habrás leído Bryan ya volvió y no creo q se vaya (al menos no solo...) ni lo digas ya q desde la siguiente semana yo también entro en exámenes y espero poder actualizarlos durante esos días... C-you

**H.fanel.K: **q frase?... el de peke?... por mi no hay problema, hazlo cuando quieras… tratare de actualizarlo mas rapido okis?...


	18. confesiones

Ya paso una semana?... espero que no, pues les prometí que lo actualizaria rápido y creo que cumpli (si no es así SORRY), además que se que este capitulo es uno de los mas esperados por ustedes ya que quieren saber que pasa con estos dos ¿no?... bueno espero que lo que escribi sea de agrado de todas (o al menos la mayoría) y si no... ya saben que hacer, escríbanme para descargar todo lo que no les gusto o halagarme (vaya que me gusta inflar mi ego) pero escriban si?... y bueno no lo hago mas largo, así que disfruten de este capitulo...

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (TToTT)

**Dedicatoria: **Este capitulo va especialmente para mi nueva hermanita **AlexiaLKLR** y a la numerosa familia que esta con ella (gracias por incluirme n.n)... espero que te guste este capitulo ya que cumpliendo mi palabra lo actualice lo mas rápido que pude... y ojala me haya salido bien...

_CAP. 18.- confesiones..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Su respiración había sido interrumpida por aquellos labios que lo presionaban con fuerza causándole un poco de dolor, su mente no dejaba de repetirse que aquello era solo un sueño... no, una pesadilla y que en realidad su mejor amigo no estaba intentado, aquello que tanto temía, violarlo...

Sin embargo la realidad era otra pues podía sentir aquella boca unida a la suya, aquel calor de otro cuerpo aunado al suyo al igual que el peso ajeno aplastando su figura, el dolor en sus muñecas por el fuerte agarre al que era sometido y las piernas del otro acomodarse entre las suyas... tenia miedo, un terror como nunca había sentido en su corta vida, pero mas que nada estaba realmente azorado de que el autor de aquel hecho sea su amigo Kai...

Por su parte a Hiwatari la falta de aire también se le hizo presente y retardando el contacto se separo del chino mirándolo con sus amatistas aun sumergidas en aquel liquido cristalino que se llamaban lagrimas... parpadeo varias veces haciendo que las gotas saladas cayesen por sus mejillas sin embargo se presentaban mas que aun nublaban su visión...

Kai...- hablo el chino tratando de recuperar su halito a la vez que seguía moviendo sus brazos tratando de liberarse de aquel prendimiento pero el ruso lo sostenía con demasiada fuerza imposibilitando su cometido- Kai...- volvió a llamarlo pero el bicolor solo vertía mas lagrimas que de cierto modo le causaban lastima, y es que en todos los años que se conocían nunca había visto a Hiwatari llorar y eso le causaba congoja, si tan solo las circunstancias fuesen otras...

como puedes ser tan insensible...- hablo nuevamente el bicolor llamando la atención del neko que solo lo veía- ...herirme de ese modo... y ahora mentirte a ti mismo...- cerro sus ojos con fuerza logrando que algunas de sus lagrimas cayesen en la cara del chino

Kai... ¿de que hablas?...- aun estaba confundido, mentirse asimismo?... herirlo?... cuando había hecho eso?... si todo este tiempo él se había esforzado para no decepcionar a las personas que lo querían y entre estas claro que estaba Kai, entonces?... espero la respuesta sin embargo el soviético aun mantenía fuertemente aprisionados sus orbes rojizas- ...¿a que te refieres?...- volvió a repetir su pregunta

no me importa...- abrió sus ojos fieramente asustando de nueva cuenta al chino- no me importa que tanto te guste Bryan... yo jamás te iba a dejar para él...- volvió a acercarse al chino atrapando nuevamente sus labios

"acaso... el piensa que me gusta Bryan de este modo?..." repaso las palabras que Hiwatari le había dicho segundos antes... debía aclararlo pronto

Kai... te equiv...- trato de hablar sin embargo el ruso aprovecho este instante para introducir su lengua en la boca del neko que se asusto pues ahora podía sentir la excitación crecer en la entrepierna del bicolor y chocar con su cuerpo...

"ya basta... Kai detente..." se repetía tratando de alejar el cuerpo de su 'amigo' sin resultado alguno, este era mas pesado y fornido... mientras él tenia los pies colgando del costado de la enorme cama pataleando con desesperación y sus manos aprisionadas a cada lado tratando de zafarse a la vez que la lengua del ruso exploraba ávidamente su boca y sin poder evitarlo mas comenzó a verter lagrimas...

Los ojos del soviético permanecían cerrados ajenos a su entrono, ajenos a las suplicas que las orbes doradas expresaban, solo se dedicaba a sentir... sentir aquel calor, esa humedad, ese sabor que solo Rei poseía y haciendo uso de su fuerza que era superior a la del chino junto las manos de este sobre su cabeza para apresarlas con solo una de sus manos y así tener libre la otra para poder acariciar el resto de aquel cuerpo que lo traía irremediablemente loco... sus dedos se posaron delicadamente sobre el cuello del oji-ambarino y de inmediato un choque eléctrico le sacudió haciendo que soltara un suspiro en la boca del otro, pronto apoyo toda su palma en aquella piel palpando la calidez de aquel cuerpo, su mano comenzó a descender topándose con los botones de la camisa china las cuales con diestros movimientos comenzó a desabrocharlos para luego introducirse entre estas telas y sentir con mayor libertad la suave y tersa piel acanelada del objeto de sus mas profundos deseos... (su traje es el mismo que en G-revolutions)

Rei...- musito abandonando aquellos labios mientras los deslizaba por las mejillas sonrojadas, cálidas y ahora también húmedas... húmedas?... sin embargo ignoro este hecho y comenzó a descender sus besos por la barbilla y cuello del neko lamiendo, succionándola y hasta rozándola con sus dientes, como lo enloquecía aquella fragancia de vainilla mezclado con ese olor tan natural de todo muchachito de dieciséis años, aspiro un par de veces embriagándose con aquel aroma volviéndose a prender de aquella piel a la vez que su mano se había topado con las tetillas del neko ya endurecidas y que ahora las tenia asidas entre sus dedos presionándolas con cierta fuerza sacando de Kon varios quejidos que lo extasiaban mas...

detente... detente Kai...- repetía entrecortadamente a causa del aire que le faltaba conjuntamente a las sensaciones tan placenteras que el bicolor le estaba haciendo sentir... pero no quería que eso continuase, no quería que Kai lo forzase a hacer algo para lo cual no estaba ni remotamente preparado- no quiero... basta...- insistía sin embargo Hiwatari hacia caso omiso de sus suplicas- ahhh...- soltó un quejido cuando sintió la mano de Kai presionar su tetilla mas de nuevo un escalofrió le recorrió cuando sintió aquella misma mano descender para desanudar el cinto rojo que siempre llevaba en su cintura y deslizarse aun mas llegando incluso hasta el elástico de sus pantalones- noooo...- grito angustiado revolviéndose sobre aquella cama logrando al fin soltar una de sus manos de aquel agarre la cual de inmediato fue a posarla en el hombro del bicolor tratando de alejarle pues sentía aquella mano introducirse cada vez mas por entre sus boxers...

Podía oír a lo lejos aquella voz que le gritaba mas no lograba entenderla tenia los sentidos enfocados en una sola cosa y eso era el cuerpo de Rei, su cabeza también se había desconectado de la razón y solo se dejaba guiar por aquello que se llama deseo... nuevamente aquellas sensaciones tan placenteras recorrieron su cuerpo cuando rozo el miembro del minino sin embargo Rei ahora se agitaba demasiado para su gusto y le apretaba con fuerza su hombro, frunció el entrecejo levantando levemente su rostro del pecho que tan exquisitamente degustaba para encarar a su felino amigo, sin embargo cuando lo hizo lo único que sintió fue un tremendo golpe en su mejilla que lo había hecho caer de espaldas en el suelo...

Si... esa fue la única solución que hallo, pues en cuanto Hiwatari había levantado el rostro reunió toda la fuerza que poseía en su único brazo libre y cerrando el puño con fiereza atesto tremendo golpe al rostro del bicolor que, gracias a la posición en que se hallaba, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y fuera a dar al piso...

Sin pensarlo dos veces y casi de un brinco se puso de pie aprovechando que el ruso se hallaba aun en el suelo algo aturdido al parecer pues no se movió, sujeto su camisa desabotonada cerrándola con su mano y sin mirarlo emprendió huida dejando incluso la puerta completamente abierta tras suyo al igual que una estela de cristalinas lagrimas al aire...

Vio como en cámara lenta al muchachito chino que salía de aquella habitación sujetando con su mano su camisa mientras que con la otra limpiaba sus lagrimas, y no hizo nada mas que mirar... un terrible dolor se concentro en su mejilla e instintivamente llevo su mano a esta sobandola, cosa que de inmediato lo trajo a la realidad... se quedo tieso por unos segundos mientras su cabeza se calmaba y los recuerdos de lo acontecido acudían a su mente, nuevamente miro aquella puerta que momentos antes había cruzado su amigo...

Rei... yo... ¿qué diablos trate de hacerte?...- hablo con desesperación poniéndose de pie, respiro hondamente varias veces tratando de tranquilizarse, sin embargo sintió algo en su otra mano (la que tenia sujeto el brazo del chino) y la levanto hasta el nivel de sus ojos estos se abrieron grandemente al notar la pulsera que en el cumpleaños numero quince de Rei le había regalado y que ahora estaba rota y los bordes empapados con un liquido rojizo "sangre..." y de inmediato vio si tenia alguna cortada en su palma pero no había nada, entonces de quien?...- Rei...- musito, seguramente tan fuerte lo sujeto que aquella esclava de oro se había incrustado en el brazo de su adoración... "soy un estúpido... ¡un completo imbécil!.." se regaño mentalmente, no solamente trato de violarlo sino que también lo había herido...

Nuevamente mas lagrimas se acumularon en sus amatistas orbes mas sin embargo evito que salieran y mojaran su excelso rostro, llevo ambas manos a su cara limpiando aquel liquido aglomerado en sus ojos y de paso tratar de encontrar una solucion... "debo disculparme..." fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento y atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos... talvez el neko lo golpearía e insultara, lo cual estaría bien para él, e incluso podía decirle que no lo quería verlo mas lo cual Hiwatari estaba dispuesto a aceptar ya que era lo menos que se merecía... y sin meditarlo mas salió corriendo tras el chino que de seguro ya llevaba considerable ventaja mas sabia donde iría...

El neko había salido corriendo de la habitación sin importarle nada, estaba bastante asustado y las lagrimas que derramaban sus ojos así lo demostraban, aun un tanto escéptico de lo que casi había ocurrido, corría por los pasillos sin siquiera disculparse cuando chocaba con alguno que otro sirviente de aquella casona, su mente estaba perdida en aquellos recuerdos, en las palabras que Kai le había dicho, en el 'te amo' que le había confesado... y para que negarse él también quería mucho a Hiwatari, desde el momento cuando lo vio, cuando cruzaron sus miradas, cuando se topo con él en aquel colegio, cuando comenzó a hablarle, cuando... tantas cosas que había pasado con él!... pero nada ameritaba aquello que el bicolor quería perpetrar, nada excusaba el hecho de que lo quisiera violar...

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir con mayor ímpetu nublando su vista, tanto así que por unos instantes perdió el equilibrio mientras bajaba los últimos escalones de las gradas y para su suerte cayo de cuatro patas resultando ileso, sus manos se cerraron en puños mientras emitía pequeños sollozos y vio que de una de sus muñecas chorreaba un hilillo de sangre, se estaba apunto de examinar cuando alguien lo llamo desde uno de los salones de la planta baja...

Rei... ¿te lastimaste?...- era el pelirrojo que había estado junto a su koibito mirando la televisión cuando aquel sonido de golpe capto su atención, miraron al chino que al parecer había caído, en un principio él y Bryan habían reído por lo bajito por el atolondramiento de su amiguito mas cuando vieron que este parecía llorar y que además sangraba por uno de sus brazos se angustiaron...

Vio como su taheño amigo se ponía de pie seguido del peli-lavanda y se acercaban a él entonces fue cuando nuevamente se altero pues no quería que nadie se enterara de aquel hecho, no podía manchar la reputación de Kai "soy un estúpido... incluso ahora me preocupo por él..." sacudió su cabeza y antes de que alguno de sus sempai llegaran hasta él se puso de pie y haciendo una reverencia emprendió de nuevo la carrera para salir de aquel lugar dejando completamente confundidos a los otros dos rusos que se miraron entre si...

¿qué le habrá pasado?...- pregunto preocupado el taheño a lo que Kuznetzov se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza, se dieron la vuelta dispuesto sentarse de nuevo en el sofá disfrutando de aquel momento solo para ellos cuando nuevamente el sonido de unos zapatos galopando por los pasillos para luego descender abruptamente las escaleras llamo la atención de ambos...

¿Kai?...- pronuncio por lo bajo el peli-lavanda mientras veía como su primito descendía por las escalinatas y al parecer no se iba a detener así que se paro en medio del camino del bicolor

Bryan quítate- siseo con fiereza cogiendo con su mano el hombro de su primo tratando de apartarlo mas sin embargo este no se movió sino que repitió la obra del otro y también asió con sus manos los hombros del bicolor

¿qué te pasa?...- hablo duramente examinando con la vista a su menor, pero Kai solo volteo a un costado su rostro

Kai...- ahora era Tala el que le hablaba- ¿que te ocurre?...- pregunto notando como el bicolor temblaba pero no recibió contestación- primero Rei y ahora tu... ¿dime de que pelearon?...- al oír el nombre del chino no pudo evitar levantar el rostro y encarar a los dos rusos

Rei... el... yo...- balbuceaba

si Kai... Rei primero se cayo de las gradas y luego se fue llorando- comento el oji-lavanda- además creo que se lastimo por que estaba sangrando de su muñeca...- le contó lo que había visto para tratar de saber lo que había propiciado aquello

¿Kai?...- hablo de nuevo el pelirrojo al ver la mirada perdida en la cara del bicolor y casi de inmediato dos gotas saladas brotaron de las amatistas del ruso, Tala miro a su pareja algo asustado por el comportamiento del bicolor

tranquilo...- susurro el mas alto de los rusos estrechando entre sus robustos brazos a su primito- todo estará bien...- trataba de calmarlo

no- dijo Hiwatari apartándose de aquel abrazo- no... hasta que hable con él...- hablaba entre sollozos, limpio sus mejillas y haciendo a un lado a Bryan emprendió marcha nuevamente a sabiendas que el único lugar al que Rei podía ir era su propia casa pues ni Max, ni Tyson estaban en la ciudad... corrió a toda velocidad...

Había corrido a toda prisa tratando de divisar el camino a través de sus empañados ojos ambarinos y con mucha dificultad llego a su morada... introdujo la llave e ingreso, para su suerte parecía que su madre no había regresado así que se fue directamente a su habitación y tirándose en su cama se puso a llorar fluidamente, lanzando gritillos de dolor, gemidos e incluso algunas maldiciones... le dolía mucho el corazón... le dolía que Kai hubiese intentado hacerle aquello

El héroe de su infancia, ahora convertido en su mejor amigo había tratado de cometer el acto mas bajo y ruin para un ser humano... había tratado de forzarlo, de doblegarlo, de abusar de su cuerpo y su ser, había sido realmente una suerte el que nada hubiese ocurrido ya que si aquel acto se habría consumado no tendría mas remedio que alejarse del bicolor para siempre... pues la vergüenza lo atestaría cada vez que se topara con él en la calle o el colegio convirtiendo este retraimiento en algo mas fuerte algo que jamás quisiera sentir, al menos por Kai, algo conocido como odio o rencor... aunque también sabia que por mas que lo intentara no podría odiar a Kai "y si me hubiera..." se pregunto mentalmente, se sentó en su cama de golpe sacudiendo su cabeza no quería ni imaginarse aquello y repentinamente sintió el dolor en su muñeca, por un instante se le había olvidado aquella herida...

Cogió el cinto rojo con el signo del yin-yang y desamarrándolo de su frente procedió a envolver su antebrazo rememorando el porque de aquel corte- mi pulsera...- musito bajando su cabeza con desolación, se puso de pie para dirigirse a su closet y sacar algunas ropas limpias e impecables pues las que traía estaban ya arrugadas, sucias y algo rotas... se quito por completo su camisa para verse en el espejo notando aquellas marcas rojizas en su piel, aquellas marcas que los dedos de Hiwatari le habían hecho, inconscientemente puso su mano sobre estas resoplando tristemente- eres un tonto Kai...- bisbiseo, sin embargo el golpeteo en la puerta de entrada de su casa lo exalto seguidos por los constantes toques en su timbre... no había que ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba... el neko corrió a la puerta de su habitación y cerro con cerrojo apoyándose en la madera resbalando hasta quedar en el suelo sentado donde retrajo sus piernas y con sus manos cubrió sus oídos cerrando fuertemente sus orbes doradas...

Hiwatari ya había llegado a la residencia del chino solo que la puerta estaba cerrada y aunque toco insistentemente tanto la madera como el timbre no obtenía respuesta alguna, aunque era lógico que el minino no quisiera abrirle después de aquello, pero el debía hablar con Rei como fuera y si para ello tendría que treparse por la pared estaba dispuesto a hacerlo... reviso con sus ojos rojizos algún lugar por donde pudiera escalar

¿Kai?...- oyó su nombre y de inmediato se volteo para ver quien lo solicitaba topándose así con la señora Reika que lo miraba algo confundida- ¿pasa algo?...- indago al ver aquel asombro en los ojos del muchachito

buenas tardes...- saludo cortésmente con una ligera reverencia

pensé que Rei se quedaría en tu casa hasta después del almuerzo...- comento pues esos habían sido los planes que le habían dicho el día anterior

el y yo... peleamos- contesto con amargura

ohhh... ya veo- dijo posando sus manos en su cintura- y mi hijo ¿dónde esta?...- Hiwatari desvió su mirada a la ventana del cuarto de su amigo- así que se encerró... cuantas veces le he dicho que no debe huir de los problemas sino enfrentarlos- expreso son cierto enfado

pero todo fue mi culpa...- se apresuro a exclamar el bicolor

esa no es excusa para aislarse de ese modo... ven- tomo del brazo del soviético e introduciendo su llave dio acceso a Kai para que subiera a buscar a su querido niño- yo estaré en la cocina- le informa dándole a entender que podrían hablar con libertad

Hiwatari agradeció y con nerviosismo subió las escaleras, parándose frente a la puerta que sabia era el cuarto de Rei, toco despacio... mas no obtuvo respuesta, nuevamente lo hizo pero con un poco mas de potencia

Rei...- hablo- no es necesario que me abras solo quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decirte...- se pego mas a la puerta recargando su frente en esta- yo... lo siento mucho... de verdad, sabes que nunca haría nada que te hiriera... que siempre te protegeria de quien fuera a lastimarte irónico que ese ser haya sido yo... es que cuando te vi tan ofuscado cuando te enteraste de la relación de Bryan y Tala algo en mi se movió y perdí por completo la cabeza...- nuevamente las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos- y es que desde siempre he sido solamente la sombra de mi primo ante mi familia y ahora ante ti... por mas que me esforcé siempre quede en segundo lugar incluso en tu corazón...- sollozos cortaron un instante sus palabras- siempre me he preguntado que parte de mi es tan disímil a la de él... porque soy tan diferente... porque cuando doy lo mejor de mi aun estoy atrás de él... yo no lo se... no lo entiendo...-

Kai...- musito sin que el bicolor lo escuchase, aun estaba sentado en el piso solo que ahora sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas apoyando su cabeza en la puerta trataba de escuchar todo lo que el ruso intentaba decirle cosa que se le hacia mas difícil pues el tono de aquella voz que tanto le gustaba estaba apagándose cada vez mas y mientras que los gimoteos de este aumentaban- no llores... no por mi...- expreso soltando un suspiro sin embargo nuevamente Hiwatari le hablo así que guardo silencio...

Rei... perdóname... si nunca mas deseas verme yo lo aceptare y si quieres golpearme no me opondré... solo di que no me odias por favor... no aguantaría escuchar aquellas palabras de ti... mi adorado neko... no sabes cuanto he trabajado para ser perfecto ante tus hermosos ojos, no te imaginas cuanto me gustas, cuanto te quiero... no, mas bien cuanto te amo... y si pudiera, me arrancaria del pecho el corazón solo para que tu lo sostuvieras, aunque sea, unos segundos entre tus manos y sintieras como palpita por ti... porque lo que siento va mas allá de un simple y vano sentimiento... Rei te necesito...- poso su mano en la puerta como si con esto pudiera sentir un poco de la calidez que el chino emitía, pero solo sintió el frió de la madera- Rei...- volvió a repetir sollozando mas fuerte- espero me hayas oído...- se separo de la puerta y seco sus lagrimas esperando que la señora Reika no se diera cuenta de su deplorable estado, resoplo un par de veces adoptando su temple habitual para darse la vuelta listo para marcharse cuando un ruido capto su atención...

"¿odiarte?... yo jamás..." pensó el minino cuando oyó aquellas palabras y se ruborizo ligeramente cuando Kai había dicho que lo amaba... su corazón se agito como nunca pues ahora podía oír aquella sinceridad en labios del otro pero... que era lo que el sentía?... no cabia duda que quería mucho a Hiwatari pero acaso lo amaba?... al menos con esa pasión con la que el bicolor se había expresado?... no lo sabia... ahora estaba muy confundido como para pensar en eso, lo único que quería era hablar con su entrañable amigo y poner algunas cosas en claro...

Con esa determinación se puso de pie y cogió una playera cualquiera de su cajón para vestírsela y encarar al bicolor... respiro hondamente, pues aquello no iba a ser fácil, no podía ver la cara de Kai después de lo que casi había pasado pero había tomado una decisión y la acataria... tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrió

Rei...- dijo a la vez que volvía a girarse sobre sus talones y se paraba frente al chino que lo miraba con enfado, no pudiendo soportar aquello agacho su cabeza- lo siento mucho...- volvió a repetir

Kai tenemos que hablar...- fue la contestación mas seria que el neko le pudo dar y el bicolor asintió con la cabeza sin despegar la vista del suelo, y así siguió al chino hasta que ambos quedaron dentro de la habitación- siéntate- le ordeno y Kai dócilmente obedeció haciéndolo en la cama, Rei se situó a su lado donde ambos permanecieron en silencio...

¿te duele?...- pregunto sin levantar aun su rostro, Kon no le entendió así que Hiwatari tomo suavemente el brazo del neko examinando los vendajes improvisados de este, cosa que estremeció al chino que de inmediato quito su brazo de manos del ruso- lo siento...- entrelazo sus propios dedos acongojado soltando un suspiro

no, no te preocupes... estoy bien- hablo un tanto nervioso el minino, era verdad que aquel contacto lo había asustado pero tampoco quería que su amigo se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba, nunca había visto a tan orgulloso ser de ese modo- Kai...- le llamo pero este continuo en la misma posición- mírame Kai...- su voz sonaba tranquila aunque se podía notar cierto nerviosismo

El bicolor obedeció nuevamente el mandato de Rei y enfoco sus amatistas en las ambarinas del otro sintiéndose aun mas culpable al notar que estas habían derramado lagrimas, pues se veían un tanto hinchadas y enrojecidas

tus ojos están hinchados...- hablo sin poder evitarlo mas su voz sonaba tenue

los tuyos están peor...- respondió el neko con una ligera sonrisa y nuevamente permanecieron en silencio solo mirándose a los ojos, Rei se sonrojo sutilmente y desvió su mirada dirigiéndola al frente, Hiwatari también reacciono y fijo sus amatistas en sus manos- ¿por qué?...- soltó repentinamente estremeciendo al bicolor

al verte tan triste por culpa de Bryan simplemente enloquecí... no sabia lo que estaba haciendo... enserio, sabes que yo seria incapaz de lastimarte- cerro con fuerza sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos mas se calmo cuando el neko puso una de sus manos sobre las de Kai

no lo hagas...- dijo logrando que Hiwatari deshiciera su puño y posara una de sus manos encima de la mano de Rei que aun continuaba en el mismo lugar

¿Rei enserio te gusta Bryan?...- pregunto el bicolor algo temeroso de que la respuesta fuese a ser afirmativa

¿Eh?...- dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo- claro que no, trate de decírtelo pero tu... no me dejabas...- contesto algo avergonzado

no mientas... te veías muy deprimido- libero la mano del chino y se puso de pie- y esta mañana incluso estabas todo sonrojado y nervioso... ¿qué quieres que piense?...- se dio la vuelta y se arrodillo frente al minino quien se ruborizo al ver aquella mirada tan suplicante, franca e indagadora

no quiero que pienses nada- contesto- solo quiero que escuches...- Hiwatari lo vio expectante por lo que continuo- acerca de la relación de Tala y Bryan yo ya lo sospechaba mucho antes así que no me tomo por sorpresa nada de lo que dijeron, y para serte honesto a mi me gusta Bryan pero no de la forma que tu crees...-

como puedes mentirme en la cara...- agacho su cabeza

no te miento...- respondió serenamente

y entonces porque te sonrojaste cuando Bryan trataba de hablarte o porque estabas tan nervioso ¿eh?...- volvió a dirigir su mirada al neko

eso fue...- comenzó a mordisquear nerviosamente su labio inferior "¿ahora que le digo?..." se pregunto y es que acaso debía contarle lo que le había puesto así?... o debía mentirle?... decisiones... que difícil era tomar alguna... pero dada las circunstancias prefirió decir la verdad antes de que Hiwatari malinterpretara las cosas- es que yo vi...- nuevamente se sonrojo y el bicolor lo miraba acongojado- bueno... yo... los vi... eh... digamos... que ... en un momento no apropiado...- su rubor aumento

¿qué?...- pregunto confundido

que los vi... desnudos... a ambos y juntos...- agacho su cabeza completamente avergonzado esperando algún comentario por parte del bicolor mas pasaron unos segundos cuando Kai empezó a reír- ¿huh?...- levanto su cabeza y sonrió al ver aquella expresión en su ruso amigo

¿no inventes?...- hablo cuando paro de reír

pero es la verdad...- se defendía y sustituia su sonrisa por una cara mas seria

no soy tan inocente.. ¿sabes?...-

no miento...- intentaba convencerlo

estoy hablando enserio- el tono de Kai era mas adusto

yo también- se cruzo de brazos indignado

tanto así te cuesta decirme la verdad?...-

que lata... te estoy diciendo la verdad- estaba comenzando a enfadarse

pero Rei...-

AGH!... ERES MUY FASTIDIOSO... TODO LO QUE TE HE DICHO ES LA VERDAD... PORQUE RAYOS TE MENTIRIA ANIMAL!...- ya no aguanto mas... n.nU

NO ME LLAMES ANIMAL... NO VES TODO LO QUE HE PASADO EN ESTOS AÑOS!...- se defendió el bicolor

¿años?...- indago el minino e inmediatamente Hiwatari se cubrió la boca pues había develado mas de lo hubiese querido- ¿qué quieres decir?...- curioseo

que desde que te conocí... yo... te ame...- se ruborizo y agacho su cabeza apenado

desde... hace... tanto?...- pregunto algo incrédulo (tenia q poner cuantos años... pero ya perdi la cuenta n.nU)

desde que te vi ese día en aquel parque de China y te confundí con una niña me gustaste- Rei se quedo absorto

¿eh?... ¿niña?...- repitió confundido y recordó que cuando se enfrento con aquellos niños hace ya tanto tiempo tenia el pelo sujeto en una colita que se le soltó con tanta actividad "creyó que yo era una niña?..." pensó

después te vi en el colegio acá en Japón...- nuevamente relato Hiwatari atrayendo la atención del neko- y descubrí que eras un chico... yo trate de ignorar mis sentimientos pues lo nuestro no podía ser... Voltaire no lo permitiría, pero él ya esta muerto...- esbozo una ligera sonrisa que no fue notada por el chino (no vayan a pensar mal, Kai no le hizo nada)- así que en ese entonces yo intente borrar todo esto que sentía, pero tu... tu te acercaste a mi queriendo ser mi amigo... y por culpa de Tala y mi primo, yo accedí, solo para darme cuenta que no podía alejar esto que siento y que con los años se ha vuelto mas fuerte...- encaro al chino que lo miraba asombrado- Rei yo de verdad te amo...- un intenso rubor cubrió los carrillos de ambos- ¿y tu que sientes por mi?...- la pregunta que mas temía llego

Kai... yo...- no sabia que responder pues sus sentimientos aun no estaban del todo claros- Kai... yo...

ejem- una voz los interrumpió y ambos dirigieron su vista a la puerta- vine a decirles que el almuerzo ya esta servido...- era la señora Reika la que estaba parada en la entrada (pues se olvidaron cerrar la puerta)

no tengo hambre...- contesto el chino a su madre y Hiwatari lo secundo

nada de eso... se por sus caras que ninguno de ustedes se digno a comer algo... así que bajen en este instante sin reclamos... ¿entendieron?...- puso la voz mas autoritaria de lo que alguna vez hubiese usado y ante este hecho a los dos no les quedo mas que asentir con sus cabezas y ponerse de pie para después caminar delante de la dueña de casa hasta la cocina- como no tenia mucho tiempo alcance a preparar Udon, es un plato simple pero no se me ocurrió nada mas...- comento mientras servia los platos

esta muy rico- sonrió el neko a su progenitora mientras que Kai solo asentía

gracias- contesto la señora Reika con otra sonrisa "parece que ya arreglaron sus problemas" pensó y sonrió aun mas, sin embargo la comida transcurrió mas silenciosa de lo que hubiese querido pues su hijo y el ruso casi ni hablaban y ni que decir de que se miraran ya que cuando lo hacían uno de los dos desviaba de inmediato su rostro- ¿qué te paso en el brazo?...- pregunto curiosa al notar la venda en esta

Rei miro a Kai y este se tenso mientras aun se miraban- no es nada... una pequeña herida- contesto a su madre plasmando una de sus enormes sonrisas

después te la reviso...- respondió ante esto la señora, no muy conforme con aquella contestación mas parecía que aquel corte tenia algo que ver con la discusión de esos dos así que prefirió no indagar mas en el asunto... durante el resto del almuerzo no dijeron nada mas, hasta que...

estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias- hablo el bicolor poniéndose de pie- ya debo retirarme- anuncio

¿tan pronto?... ¿y el postre?...- hablo la señora algo decepcionada pues esperaba que Hiwatari se quedara para que él y su hijo siguieran conversando

no puedo quedarme, pero gracias- dijo muy seguro y con una reverencia procedió a marcharse

Rei...- le hablo al chino- acompáñale hasta la puerta ¿si?...- pidió su madre y aunque Rei se exalto por un instante accedió y siguió al bicolor

Kai...- le llamo el neko cuando ya estaban llegando a la puerta, Hiwatari se detuvo mas no lo miro- dame tiempo... debo esclarecer mis sentimientos antes de poder contestarte... pero no lo tomes como una negativa ¿si?...- pidió

como tu quieras...- contesto calmadamente aun sin voltear y antes de que pudiera dar un paso mas sintió como era rodeado por los brazos del neko con suavidad

no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos...- dijo pegándose a la espalda del ruso

sea cual sea tu respuesta siempre seré tu amigo Rei...- respondió con firmeza cosa que alegro mucho al chino pues significaba que estaba hablando enserio

si- confirmo y soltó su agarre para que el bicolor pudiera marcharse

aunque no creo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes...- musito soltando un suspiro a la vez que se alejaba de aquella casa mientras Rei le gritaba que tuviera cuidado en el camino...

¿ya todo esta bien Rei?...- pregunto aquella voz femenina a sus espaldas

eso espero...- contesto con angustia mientras cerraba su puerta

Todo el camino de regreso se la paso pensando y recordando todo lo que había hecho, rememorando como fue que perdió la cabeza y cometio tal atrocidad... todo lo que había dicho y lo que Rei había respondido, mas sus pensamientos se perdieron al acordarse de aquella sensación que le causo el tocar la piel de su amigo, aquella calidez y lo bien que se sentía, aquel sabor en la boca del chino tan exquisita y embriagante, aquel estremecimiento en su cuerpo... sacudio su cabeza violentamente "casi lo viole" se recordó asimismo apretando sus puños y de inmediato le pareció volver a sentir la mano de su neko posada en la suya con cariño... se detuvo examinando aquella mano y sonrió

apuesto a que todo hubiera sido mas fascinante si Rei hubiera estado deacuerdo...- y tratando de no pensar en nada mas llego hasta su casona mas no dio un paso dentro de esta ya que los otros dos rusos estaban parados en la entrada de la misma- no tengo ganas de 'hablar' con ustedes- siseo con rudeza a sabiendas de la discusión que se aproximaba

pues nos debes algunas explicaciones- hablo con tono serio Bryan sin moverse de su sitio

¿yo a ustedes?... ja- dijo cruzándose de brazos

al menos dinos si Rei ya esta bien?...- pregunto Tala con preocupación

si esta bien- respondió ácidamente y es que lo menos que quería en ese momento era responder preguntas

¿y porque pelearon?...- curioseo nuevamente el taheño mas Hiwatari solo contesto con un 'Hn'

¿qué le hiciste?...- el peli-lavanda fue mas directo y Kai se estremeció cosa que no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los dos rusos

no se metan en mis asuntos- amenazo con una fiera mirada y sin mas entro en su mansión con fastidio para luego dirigirse a su habitación donde se fue directamente a su baño privado a darse un relajante duchazo

¿será bueno que averigüemos?...- pregunto el pelirrojo a su pareja

por el momento tu y yo tenemos otros problemas, como el avisar a nuestros padres sobre nuestra relación... ya veremos después el problema de estos dos...- fue la contestación de Kuznetzov

tienes razón...- sonrió a su koibito y abrazándolo por la cintura se dieron un profundo beso para después encaminarse a disfrutar de su tiempo a solas... pues para ellos tampoco iba a ser fácil aquello que se avecinaba...

TBC...

Bueno... con esto yo creo que algunas me querrán mas y otras me mataran... pues algunas de ustedes querían que Kai violase a mi lindo neko (yo se que lo que en verdad quieren es un lemmon de esta pareja... paciencia)... pues como dije ya tenia esta resolución desde un principio que es totalmente diferente a la del manga original, ya que en el manga si lo viola pero el muchachito (violado) perdona muy fácilmente a su amigo y francamente no hay mucha emoción en las confesiones posteriores así que lo varié, así que espero que mi versión les guste...

Respecto a la señora Reika... (hace mucho que no la incluia en la historia) como no sabe nada es lógico que se enfadara con la actitud de su hijo ¿no?... y ya veré si en el siguiente capitulo volvera a aparecer para dar 'sabios' consejos a su queridisimo hijo... después de todo es una madre muy comprensible... y pues por ahí puse que Kai sonrió al recordar que su abuelo esta muerto pues me refería que Voltaire era el mayor obstáculo para ambos rusos (Kai y Bryan) ya q no permitiria jamás una relación gay así que es por esa razón que sonrie (ya no tienen impedimento)... solo quería aclarar eso para que no pensaran mal...

Ahora les debo preguntar a ustedes algo mas... ¿quieren que escriba sobre Tala y Bryan?... o sea me refiero al hecho de que hablen con sus padres, o prefieren que ponga directamente la respuesta de estos (con respecto a dicha relación), pues me imagino que todas ya saben lo que pasara... respóndanme ¿si?...

Ahora a contestar reviews de este fic...

**Akira Meadowes: **jejeje pues espero q los próximos capítulos q vienen (q por cierto seran unos cuantitos mas...) te gusten de igual modo y claro q estoy tratando de actualizarlo lo mas rápido posible pero ya entre en epoca de exámenes así q... pero no desaparecere lo juro! (al menos terminare mis historias) Bye

**GabZ: **creo q te gusto ese capitulo ¿verdad?... me alegra saberlo...

**KaT Ivanov:** si verdad?... mira q a mi también me hubiese gustado verlos sin ropita... bueno en este capitulo ya se confeso mejor, aunque falta la contestación... y claro!... avisame cuando subas tu fic ya q quiero leerlo... C-you

**Shiroi Tsuki: **yeahhhh una fanatica de Bryan!... gracias por tu review y espero q este capitulo también te haya gustado... bye

**maryluz-mty:** jejeje que mala soy... me gusta dejarlas así, es entretenido verdad?... ¿huh?... quieres dibujar mi otro fic?... déjame pensarlo mmmmm... AGH!... Todavía lo preguntas?... claro que si!.. para mi seria un honor, mira q lei ese de Gundam Wing y dibujas muy bien... y a diferencia tuya a mi me sale muy bien mi gatito... te mandare algún día un fanart mío ok?...

**Yan Zi Lang:** jejeje apuesto a q te agarre desprevenida ya q no adivinaste!.. (soy muy cruel lo se U.U) y claro que no iba a dejar q le pasara algo a mi neko yo lo adoro!... gracias por tu review!...

**Damika Hiwatari: **jejeje como siempre tu inflándome el ego... GRACIAS!... y prometo el siguiente capitulo dedicártelo enteramente a ti... ya q me encantan tus historias (aunque deberías actualizarlos mas rápido... estoy q muero por leerlos)

**Agumon girl:** tarde mucho?... si es así de veras q lo siento... pero tu sabes, los exámenes la madre q te grita q dejes la computadora en paz... no es muy agradable a veces... C-you!.

**Youko Sakuma:** impaciente?... pues yo también y mira como tardas para actualizar tus fic (tienes suerte q no sea vengativa q sino...)... jejeje mentirita. La verdad es q la epoca de exámenes es muy tensa y tu sabes, a veces la inspiración se va... pero bueno... espero q te haya gustado este capitulo, C-you...

**AlexiaLKLR: **gracias por todo hermana... mira q te cumpli y te dedique este capitulo q espero te haya gustado... ojala pronto volvamos a chatear...

**Charo Nakano: **de nada... q te bueno q te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero q este también te guste...

**Star:** y dime adivinaste?... fui muy predecible?... jejeje y bueno lo q pasa es q no me gusta q mi neko sufra (en la mayoría de los fic torturan a mi Rei T.T) así q angustiare un poco al ruso bicolor... tnx

**Lyry Sanae Ylonen Taomori:** como ya habrás leido pues... no paso nada malo, así q aun puedo jugar un tantito con ellos aunque para el final ya no me falta mucho (tres capítulos mas... espero)... gracias por todo

**Maia Hayashibara:** si... q bueno y cuentame como te esta tratando (supongo q muy bien ¿no?...) sorry el sábado pasado no entre a msn y es q era el cumple de mi tia así q no pude... será en otra y es q este sábado es el concierto de Pimpinela y voy a ir con mis hermanas (y mi novio) así q tampoco estaré por Inter...Y.Y

**Survival-M: **vaya q te divertiste mucho leyendo ¿no?... aunque este es algo mas serio pues nunca es fácil confesarse y espero q también te guste... respecto a tus fanart me gustaría q me los enviaras a yahoo (si el de FF) o sino a hotmail, no hay problema... gracias por anticipado... q mala, por q querías q Kai violase a Rei (si es por el lemmon, prometo hacer uno extenso de esta pareja ¿te parece?...), cuidate!...

**sakura135: **ehhh... bueno... para serte honesta no he leido ni visto Harry Potter aunque mi mejor amiga es una fanatica de este magito... así q respecto a ese tema no te puedo ayudar sorry... y gracias por tu review... C-you

**isis tsurumi:** así q hentai no hermanita?... jejeje, q bueno q te gusto ese capitulo n.-, y pues el lemmon de Kai y Rei se acerca... (prometo hacerla larga eh...), yo también quiero chatear contigo!... pero esta semana creo q será difícil ToT aunque haré lo posible si?... te cuidas y portas bien...

**Fujisaki Yami:** así q leiste el manga?... es muy bueno verdad?... aunque bastante corto, y un tanto falto de emoción... pero bueno... gracias por animarte a dejarme review y como te habrás dado cuenta esto fue totalmente diferente al manga original (es q esa era la única parte q no me gusto)... espero tener mas noticias tuyas... tnx

**Nadryl:** jeje vaya q te explayaste en tu review... me gusto mucho leerlo, como te habrás fijado no lo hizo y es q yo también me canse de q hagan sufrir a mi nekojin así q le encontre esta solución (q espero sea de tu agrado) para el lemmon no falta mucho, es q falta arreglar esta situación primero, así q paciencia q lo haré larguito... y no te preocupes cada quien tiene su gusto (yo detesto a Tyson pero ya ves no lo hago sufrir) y pues Tala/Bryan son mi segunda opción al hacer un fic de parejas... gracias por ponerme entre tus historias favoritas... C-you

**Koret Sirsep Leite:** pobrecita... creo q hay epidemia o algo así... mira q cayeron enfermitas dos de mis hermanas (solo espero q no me vuelvan a contagiar ya q esta vez las mato :P) te agradezco enserio q pasaras por tanto solo para dejarme un review (no dejare q tu sacrificio sea en vano u.u) así q actualizare mas seguido ¿si?.. (dame una semana de plazo entre capitulo y capitulo) supongo q ahora ya estarás recuperadita y si no hazlo pronto... te cuidas okis?... bye

**Kira Hiwatari Ivanov Fujimiya: **pues gracias... y pues tenias razón, si pasaba algo como eso como q a Kai se le iba a poner seria la cosa no?... ahora solo falta la respuesta del neko, y el lemmon... aunque antes tengo planeadas otras cositas... ya veré mas adelante... C-you

**H.fanel.K: **soy muy cruel lo se U.U... y déjame decirte q me encanta serlo MUAJAJAJAJA... bueno, bueno me calmo... mira q tienes razón y el gatito resulto bastante curioso y confianzudo... pero como se trataba de Bryan dudo mucho él (y también yo) de q este le dijera o reprendiera (lo quiere mucho...) jejeje bueno gracias aunque exageras pero gracias... y a mi me gusta mucho tus fic y en cuanto lo actualices lo leere... BYE


	19. como puedo ayudarte

Bueno acá volvi con otro capitulo que (nuevamente) espero les guste... los exámenes me agobiaron Y.Y y me dejaron un tanto obsoleta para idear cosas, pero eso no impedira que continue escribiendo... se que me tarde pero también debía actualizar mi otro fic (que por cierto bien descuidadito lo tenia)... sin mas...

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (TToTT)

**Dedicatoria: **Este capitulo va especialmente para **Damika Hiwatari** por todo el apoyo que siempre me ha brindado (y también por inflarme tanto el ego jejeje) en serio te agradezco mucho... y espero que sea de tu agrado (sino ya sabes q hacer)... nuevamente gracias por tu apoyo y no solo en este, sino en todas mis demás historias...

**AVISO: **Quiero informarles que mi queridisima amiga **Zhena HiK** no anda desaparecida ni nada por el estilo, sino que tiene problemitas con su computadora (la muy #$& no le quiere hacer caso) y es por eso que no ha podido actualizar sus fics, pero en cuanto solucione su contratiempo volvera con mas de sus maravillosas historias... solo pedimos paciencia (q yo también ando loca por leer mas de sus fics)... gracias por leer!..(si, si se q soy malísima para esta clase de cosas U.U)

_CAP. 19.- como puedo ayudarte?..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Una semana... una semana había sido lo que transcurrió desde aquella reveladora mañana, desde que el bicolor actuo de forma impulsiva atacando a su amigo para luego confesarle los mas entrañables sentimientos que su corazón albergaba, mas aun no habían correspondido a sus sentimientos¿porque?... porque el muchachito chino se hallaba bastante confundido, trataba de descifrar que era aquello que diferenciaba su amistad con Kai de sus demás amigos, determinar de una vez aquello que no le permitia odiar al ruso bicolor...

Le gustaba quedarse en su habitación meditando las cosas, recordando todos esos momentos que junto a su mejor amigo había pasado sin embargo cualquier evocación traía a su memoria ese instante cuando el ruso lo había lanzado a la cama y había tratado de violarlo... sacudio su cabeza poniéndose de pie y saliendo de su habitación

¿Rei vas a salir?...- pregunto la joven señora desde la cocina

si mama- contesto

¿a dónde vas?...-

a caminar...- respondió calmamente

mmm... procura regresar para la cena-

esta bien- pronuncio y salió cerrando la puerta tras suyo

"¿qué te sucedió hijo mío?... acaso es la ausencia de Kai lo que te pone así?..." pensó la señora Reika soltando un suspiro mientras terminaba de lavar la loza, "¿cómo puedo ayudarte?..." se encontraba bastante preocupada por el extraño humor que su hijo últimamente tenia, pues aunque sus labios expresaran una sonrisa sus ojos develaban una gran tristeza y aunque ella le preguntaba el motivo de ello él se negaba alegando alguna fútil excusa, pero a una madre no se le puede engañar con facilidad y aunque deseaba con todo su corazón ayudarle no quería entrometerse demasiado pues su hijo debía de una u otra forma aprender a valerse por si mismo...

Aun se reprochaba por el hecho de haber entrado en la habitación de su hijo hace ya una semana e interrumpir la conversación que sostenía con el bicolor, talvez era eso lo que tenia así a su Rei... talvez no pudieron solucionar el problema que tenia con Hiwatari, aunque eso explicaria también el hecho de porque el bicolor no había pasado por su casa o llamado como solía hacerlo...

¿y si yo hablara con Kai?...- se pregunto mas inmediatamente deshecho esa idea, no lograría nada si interviniera de esa manera pero el ver a su hijo tan desanimado la angustiaba y si las cosas no mejoraban pronto estaba mas que decidida a intervenir...

Por su parte el chino se hallaba caminando, como casi cada tarde, por las mismas calles que ya de memoria conocía... con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sus ojos fijos en el suelo y su expresión que claramente denotaba lo confundido de su mente y corazón... suspiro un par de veces levantando su melancolica mirada solo para notar a donde sus pies lo habían llevado "¿por qué a este parque?..." se pregunto identificando aquel lugar "justo este parque, que tantos recuerdos me trae..." musito cubriendo su cara con sus manos para después darse la vuelta y regresar sobre sus pasos, sin embargo una suave brisa soplo golpeando su rostro y cerrando sus orbes doradas sintió aquella agradable caricia... aquel vientecillo cálido, tipica de la estacion veraniega en la que se encontraban, se sentía tan bien aquel roce en su piel... mas algo lo estremeció de sobremanera y eso era la presencia de una persona tras suyo, un hombre mas grande que él (se notaba por la sombra que producia) estaba parado justo detrás... no obstante antes de que pudiese virar para encararlo le había tapado la boca con una enorme mano mientras que con la otra rodeaba su cuerpo y casi cargándolo comenzó a arrastrarlo para meterlo dentro de un elegantísimo automóvil negro que tenia los vidrios polarizados (o sea ahumados o negros) lo introdujo con algo de brusquedad mas no lo lastimo, una vez dentro se estremeció un poco, no sabia lo que estaba pasando...

¿cómo has estado Rei?...- pronuncio un sujeto dentro del vehículo haciendo que el minino dirigiera su mirada a aquella persona que le había hablado y abriera grandemente los ojos al ver de quien se trataba...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había bostezado ya varias veces debido a lo aburrido que se encontraba, volvió a rodar por decima vez sobre su cama tratando de hallar una posición que le permitiera dormir un poco, mas sus intentos fueron vanos, no tenia sueño... se puso de pie y con toda la pereza del mundo se dirigio a su baño privado donde se lavo la cara y las manos para despabilarse por completo...

que patético me veo- sonrió satíricamente ante su imagen en el espejo, se seco el rostro y arreglándose su cabello decidió salir, mas el calor era bastante fuerte por lo que dejo su chamarra en su habitación saliendo con solo su playera morada (se lo imaginan... O¬O) y caminar un poco por las calles no tan atestadas de personas...

Sus hermosas amatistas registraban todo a su paso como si tratara de encontrar algo... "Rei.." pensó de repente, talvez era eso... talvez ese era el motivo por el que cada tarde salía, para poder verlo a la distancia como alguna que otra vez había pasado...

x-x-x-Flash back-x-x-x

No habían pasado ni dos días cuando el bicolor se hallaba mas alicaído que nunca... se encontraba como siempre en su alcoba, tirado sobre su tálamo sin ganas de hacer nada y aunque tanto Tala como Bryan habían intentado sacarlo a pasear para distraerle un rato él se negó rotundamente alegando que debía hacer su tarea y que no tenia tiempo para pasear por ahí con un par de estúpidos enamorados...

Y ahora se hallaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que no hacían otra cosa que atormentarlo mas... giro sobre su costado y del cajon de su velador saco una telita roja, se volvió a echar boca arriba mientras jugaba con aquel cinto, el mismo cinto que le había quitado a Rei aquella vez y que por el apuro el chino había dejado olvidado sobre su colchón... dejo caer la tela sobre su rostro sintiendo la suavidad de esta... y sin soportarlo mas se puso de pie

tengo que hablar con él y exigir una respuesta- se dijo con determinación e hizo lo que se propuso, salió totalmente decidido con dirección a la casa de su amigo, subió a uno de sus finos automóviles e indicando a su chofer se encamino a su destino...

Pronto el vehículo llego e indecisamente el bicolor tomo la manija de la puerta, aun planteándose si era buena idea el aparecer así de repente y al ultimo momento dimitió... se volvió a acomodar en el asiento de su auto resoplando pesadamente, cuando lo vio salir y su corazón latio muy rápido...

Rei salía de su casa totalmente distraido, al parecer, ya que no había notado el elegante coche parado frente a su casa "mejor para mi..." se dijo el bicolor sin apartar un momento sus orbes rojizas de la figura del chino, sonrió al verle mas su gesto se ensombrecio al notar el estado del chico, pues era mas que obvio lo triste que se hallaba además que Kai lo conocía de mucho tiempo y sabia distinguir los gestos de este... y ahora todo le indicaba que el neko estaba bastante abatido "¿será mi culpa?..." se pregunto "y de quien mas..." se respondió acongojado

señorito Kai lo sigo?...- pregunto su chofer al notar el interés de su jefe por el muchachito que ya se alejaba

no- contesto secamente- regresemos a la mansión...- ordeno y de inmediato su sirviente emprendio marcha... "parece que aun no sabe lo que siente por mi... es mejor que no lo moleste por el momento y le de tiempo para que piense, no quiero que tome una decisión errada por mi culpa, por mi imprudencia, por mi incontrolable deseo de verlo y tenerlo en mis brazos, no quiero que después sea infeliz... pues al final sea cual sea su decisión la aceptare" reflexiono durante el trayecto de vuelta a su casona

Sin embargo esa no fue la única vez que hizo aquello ya que cada vez frecuentaba mas los alrededores de la casa del chino o los lugares aledaños a esta, cualquier sitio donde pudiese estar Kon y se mantenía oculto ya sea dentro su coche o en una esquina cuando salía sin transporte alguno, siempre manteniendo su distancia...

x-x-x-end flash back-x-x-x

Y ahora nuevamente recorria las calles totalmente alerta para no toparse de frente con el oji-ambarino pero si para no perderlo de vista... después de que caminar un buen rato cayo en cuenta que se hallaba en el parque que tantas remembranzas le traía... se dirigió a una banca vacia y se acomodo en esta, vago su vista por el lugar y a lo lejos le diviso, se puso nervioso, acaso se toparia con él?... mas vio como el neko cubría su rostro y se giraba "¿acaso me habrá visto?..." pensó apesadumbrado, se puso de pie dispuesto a preguntarle ya que ese gesto le había lastimado, sin embargo Rei comenzaba a irse así que tenia que apurarse, mas la avenida se interponia en su camino impidiéndole el paso... pero el minino se había quedado quieto en su sitio y Hiwatari se alegro...

No obstante cuando al fin cruzaba la calle observo como un enorme hombre se paraba tras el neko y al perecer lo sujetaba, frunció su entrecejo y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo... sin embargo aquel sujeto había metido a su kot en un automóvil negro y Kai estaba a punto de gritarle un montón de groserias mientras se acercaba lo mas veloz que podía, pero se detuvo en seco al identificar a aquel tipo y el vehículo también

¿y ahora que diablos?...- se dijo para si mismo parado en la esquina ocultándose para no ser pillado por aquel conocido suyo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿cómo has estado Rei?...- pregunto aquel sujeto y el chino le dirigió una seria mirada

¿por qué me asustas de este modo Bryan?...- cuestiono molesto

es que me pareció divertido-

ciertamente tienes un sentido del humor bastante aterrador- contesto el chino haciendo puchero

pues debiste ver tu rostro... eres muy gracioso- sonrió maliciosamente

¿y quien es aquel sujeto?...- curioseo señalando hacia el tipo que aun se hallaba parado a un lado de su puerta

jejeje es mi chofer- contesto y con una seña indico al enorme individuo regresara al vehículo para que pudiesen partir- se llama Spencer- lo presento y aquel sujeto hizo un gesto con su mano en forma de saludo

mucho gusto- contesto el minino y se dirigió a su sempai- y a todo esto ¿porque me 'secuestraste'?...- expreso acomodándose de tal modo que quedo frente al peli-lavanda

es que hace mucho que no te veía peque y pues... solo quería saludarte- Kon le dirigió una mirada de enfado- y hablar un poco contigo... ¿te molesta si te llevo conmigo?...- indago

¿a dónde?...- pregunto

a casa de Tala- el chino movió su cabeza negativamente y Kuznetzov dio la orden para ir a donde el pelirrojo- y... ¿cómo has estado?...- hablo de repente

bien...- contesto y ante la mirada de Bryan continuo- bueno, no tan bien... solo un poco decaido- explico

todo por la pelea que tuviste con Kai ¿verdad?...- Rei lo miro sorprendido- Oh vamos... cualquiera que te conozca se daría cuenta ese mismo instante que estas abatido y que otra razón habría sino la pelea con mi primito...-

pues si...-

mira Rei...- hablo mas serio Bryan- nose que habrá pasado entre ustedes dos y francamente tampoco quiero inmiscuirme, pero no soporto verte tan desanimado y aunque no lo creas también extraño la cara de fastidio de Kai...-

¿de Kai?...- cuestiono confundido

Da, pues el señor gruñon últimamente no a querido salir de su alcoba, salvo para comer o para ir a nose donde... además al igual que tu anda mohíno casi todo el tiempo, dime... ¿tan grave fue su pelea?...- se acerco mas al chino esperando que le contestara

pues... pelea, pelea no fue...- el peli-lavanda enarco una ceja- digamos que el quería algo y yo no... así que me fui, pero cuando hablamos en mi casa Kai me... él me...- se sonrojo

¿él que?...- curioseo

él me... confeso su sentimientos...- agacho la cabeza apenado, Kuznetzov volvió a acomodarse correctamente en el asiento esbozando una sonrisita

así que se te declaro... pues vaya que tardo- Rei levanto su rostro confundido, que significaba eso?...

tu... ¿sabias?...-

¿que Kai estaba loco por ti?...- dijo como si nada- o vamos peque... todo el mundo se dio cuenta, vaya que eres despistado...- sonrió mas ampliamente

¿pe.. pero como?...- su rubor aumento

crees que mi primo entabla una amistad así por así... él es demasiado serio y frió, pocas veces lo veía sonreír... mas cuando te conoció andaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por todo lado y lo mas increíble de todo fue que aguantara a tus amigos- ahora era Rei el que enarco una ceja- debes admitir que Tyson es una plaga y Max muy extrovertido, aunque a mi me agradan, pero que Kai los soportara... eso si era un milagro...-

¿de veras crees eso?...-

Da- contesto afirmando con su cabeza- aunque ahora que lo recuerdo... una vez lo vi sonreír de igual modo, cuando conoció a aquella chica...- ladeo su rostro para mirar al chino

¿q...que chica?...- las palabras involuntariamente habían salido de su boca

una chica que conoció hace mucho tiempo... en China- sonrió al ver la expresión del muchachito

¿en China?...-

aja, y que por algún extraño motivo se parece bastante a ti...- sonrió sin quitar la vista del neko

yo... era aquella chica... ¿verdad?...- pregunto

¡exacto!.- dio una palmada en la espalda del minino- pero... aun no me dices que le respondiste... acaso lo rechazaste?...- cuestiono el oji-lavanda, vaya pues parecía ser que había encontrado el motivo del extraño comportamiento de Kai, pero Rei por que estaba así también?...- y no me digas que ahora estas arrepentido?...- seguía sacando sus propias conclusiones

no, no, no es eso...- movió de un lado a otro su cabeza rápidamente

¿entonces?..-

aun... no le he contestado...-

Oh vaya- su gesto se puso mas serio- ¿qué sientes por él?...- le interrogo

si lo supiera ya le habría contestado...- respondió desoladamente

cierto...- exclamo y ante la expresión de su amiguito lo rodeo con su brazo por los hombros y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo donde el chino apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su sempai, ambos contemplando hacia delante... hasta que el auto se detuvo- vamos...- abrió su puerta y salió seguido del neko

Entraron al enorme complejo de apartamentos y se dirigieron al elevador cuando ingresaron Bryan apretó el numero cinco y este comenzó a moverse, Rei estaba bastante emocionado era la primera vez que conoceria la casa de Ivanov... el aparatejo se detuvo y casi al instante las puertas se abrieron, caminaron por aquellos pasillos forrados de un tapiz rojizo y prontamente llegaron hasta aquella puerta, Kuznetzov toco el timbre y esperaron un ratito hasta que esta se abrió dejando ver a un taheño bastante feliz...

al fin llegas- le dijo a su chico- Oh neko, que agradable sorpresa...- agrego al notar al chiquillo y acercándose a este le revolvió sus cabellos como era ya su costumbre

cuanto tiempo sin verte Tala- contesto el minino sonriéndole

¿Hn?...- pronuncio el pelirrojo apartándose un poco del kot, tanto Bryan como Rei lo miraron confundidos- ¿por qué estas triste?...- pregunto Ivanov observándole fijamente

yo... este...- balbuceaba el neko

te cuento después...- dijo Kuznetzov ingresando en el departamento seguido del chino y Tala al ultimo- ¿tu mama esta?...- pregunto acomodándose en uno de los enormes sillones

nop- contesto sentándose a lado del peli-lavanda quien al tener cerca a su pelirrojo lo atrajo para que reposara su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello mientras que con su otra mano entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su chico

ejem- carraspeo el minino captando la atención de ambos rusos- ¿quieren que los deje solos?...-

claro que no jejeje- se incorporo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie- les traere algo de tomar- anuncio y salió

se quieren mucho ¿no?...- cuestiono el chino con cierta fruición

si... aunque fue difícil hablar con nuestros padres...- contesto con seriedad

¿ya saben de su relación?...- el oji-lavanda asintió- ¿qué les dijeron?... ¿cómo reaccionaron?... ¿no están enojados con ustedes?...- comenzó a interrogarlo

pues... decidimos que la primera en enterarse seria la señora Irea, porque es mas comprensiva que mis padres, así que un día ambos vinimos directamente acá y nos sentamos a conversar con ella, le explicamos la situación que entre nosotros había, luego le dije lo que yo sentía por Tala y él lo que sentía por mi...-

¿cómo reacciono?...- curioseo

mmm... se quedo seria por un buen rato, hasta que comenzó a llorar...-

¿llorar?...- Bryan asintió- ¿por qué?...-

jejeje eso fue lo mas gracioso... estaba llorando por sus futuros nietos que nunca llegarian- Rei lo miro confundido

es que como yo soy hijo único...- hablo el taheño mientras ingresaba al salón con una bandeja de té- mi madre tenia la esperanza de tener descendientes... pero ya ves... en cosas del corazón no manda la razón... así que después de que se calmo, se puso a reclamarnos cosas- puso la bandeja en la mesita de la sala yendo a sentarse nuevamente a lado de Bryan

si... cosas como por ejemplo... porque lo habiamos ocultado hasta ahora, que si ya sabia alguien mas, que ahora quien se haría cargo del negocio familiar y cosas así por el estilo... pero al final nos felicito, fue algo sumamente gracioso...-

si, pero lo mas difícil era hablar con los padres de Bryan, al menos con su papa... por suerte mi madre nos apoyo e incluso nos acompaño a dar la noticia...- nuevamente el pelirrojo se levanto para verter el liquido en las tazas y después alcanzárselos a cada uno

gracias...- expreso sorbiendo un poco de aquella bebida- ...debió ser muy escabroso contarles a tus papas ¿no Bryan?...-

la verdad es que con mi mama no hubo lío alguno, aunque también nos reclamo el hecho de que no tendría nietos... - sorbio un poco de té- ... el verdadero problema era mi padre y es que como sabrás fue criado al 'estilo Voltaire' y pues...-

nunca escuche tantas maldiciones en una sola oración... mis oídos castos si que sufrieron- bromeo el pelirrojo tapándose sus orejas y el neko sonrió

y después de una charla entre 'adultos' no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar lo mío con Tala...- volvió a tomar de su tazón- aunque la verdad... creo que fue el hecho de que le dije que si se negaba, se olvidara de mi y por tanto no tendría a quien heredar su compañía...-

¿y que paso?...- indago el minino

que somos una pareja muy feliz ¿no Bry?...- se acerco a su koi y lo abrazo por la cintura

si Yuriy...- beso su frente como respuesta

me alegro por ustedes dos...- sonrió afectuosamente, miro la hora en el enorme reloj de Ivanov- ya debo regresar, le prometí a mi madre que regresaria a cenar-

esta bien, enseguida te llevamos...- ambos rusos se pusieron de pie y junto al neko partieron de regreso a la casa de este

gracias por todo- se despedia el chino bajando de aquel vehículo una vez que hubiesen llegado a su destino

decidete pronto peque, no ves que tanto tu como Kai están sufriendo?...- aconsejo el peli-lavanda

y no te olvides que siempre puedes contar con nosotros- agrego el pelirrojo para después partir junto a su koibito

si lo se...- musito cuando el vehículo ya se había marchado, se dirigió a su casa e ingreso- ya estoy de vuelta- anuncio

que bueno cielo, enseguida sirvo la comida- le dijo su madre mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a la cocina- por cierto...- hablo mientras ingresaba en ese cuarto- Kai vino hace un par de horas y no hace mucho se fue...- le informo, el corazón del minino dio un vuelco al escuchar eso y rápidamente se acerco a su progenitora

¿qué quería?...- pregunto cuando llego hasta ella

solo vino a dejarte tus cosas... que por cierto ya están en tu habitación-

no... te dijo nada mas...- cuestiono nervioso

mmm... solo conversamos de todo un poco y tomamos té, luego se marcho- volvió a su quehacer

ya veo...- su tono volvió a ser melancólico

¿y a donde fuiste?... -pregunto la señora Reika

me encontré con Bryan y fuimos al departamento de Tala... estuvimos platicando toda la tarde-

y se puede saber de que cosas?..- sirvió los platos respectivos a cada uno y se sentó esperando que su Rei le platicase algo... ya no quería verlo tan triste

pues...- y le relato de todo lo que le habían contado Ivanov y Kuznetzov, eso al menos le había animado un poco. La cena transcurrió y después de que el neko se ofreciera a lavar la loza subió a su habitación

"lo siento hijo... hice todo lo posible por retenerlo, pero tardaste mucho" pensó la señora Reika adentrándose en su propia alcoba

Una vez dentro de su habitación diviso de inmediato su mochila y su bolsón (lo que había llevado a la casa de Kai), resoplo pues ahora solo tenia una semana para terminar de hacer su tarea, se acerco a su mochila y saco uno de sus cuadernos y comenzó a revisarlo, era el de matemáticas, se detuvo justo en las hojas que estaba estudiando con Hiwatari aquel día y para sorpresa suya aquellos ejercicios ya estaban resueltos!.. y bajo estos una pequeña notita

'_se que no debí haber hecho tu tarea, créeme que será la ultima vez que te fomento la flojera, pero es que estaba muy aburrido... lamento si te molesta este hecho... si quieres que te los explique avísame... Kai H...' _

Kai...- musito el chino, dejo a un lado sus útiles y cogió su otro bolsón, era su ropa de dormir y sus cosas de higiene personal, todo limpio y perfectamente doblados, pero también encontró su cinto rojo que creyó perdido... se quito su ropa y se puso el pijama tras asearse como es debido se fue a dormir "debiste esperarme..." fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido

El sol volvió a iluminarlo directamente y el calor que este provocaba hizo que se levantara de su cama, bostezo mientras se dirigía a su pequeño baño donde se metió en la ducha fría, era bastante relajante tomar un duchazo frió en aquella estacion del año y mas aun si se lo hacia en la mañanita...

Regreso a su habitación se peino y se puso su traje habitual, sus pantalones negros, su camisa china sin mangas, la banda en su cabeza y su cinta roja alrededor de su cintura... bajo a su cocina y se preparo algo de desayunar, debido a la hora que era su madre aun debía seguir durmiendo y no quería molestarla así que hizo el menor ruido posible, cuando ya estaba completamente listo agarro su mochila y salió de su casa...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba realmente cansado pues el día anterior había hecho algo que ni el mismo se lo había esperado, había ido a la casa del chino, pero no hallo a este... sin embargo la señora Reika le había pedido que pasara y charlara con ella y muy a su pesar acepto, se encontraba completamente nervioso de entablar una conversación con la madre de su amigo pero para su suerte la señora no había mencionado siquiera el motivo de su abandono lo que realmente fue un gran alivio para él... no obstante los minutos transcurrían y cada vez se ponía mas nervioso hasta que no aguanto mas y dando una estúpida excusa se marcho...

Durante todo el trayecto a su mansión se preguntaba el porque de aquella visita... talvez se debía a lo sucedido por la tarde ya que al reconocer el automóvil de su primo se angustio¿por qué?... acaso aun sentía celos de Bryan?... o temía que Rei contase lo que había sucedido hace días?... o talvez solo deseaba verlo?... o talvez era una reunión de todo eso?... no estaba seguro... mas toda la noche se la paso en vela tratando de responderse esas interrogantes sin resultado alguno hasta que por fin cayo dormido...

Ya en la mañana despertó a la hora usual en que lo hacia cada día, y todo debido a la costumbre que durante años había adquirido, sin embargo aunque se hallase completamente despierto tenia una enorme flojera por levantarse de su cama así que prendió su televisor y se puso a ver cualquier estupidez que el aparato le mostrara

Oyó unos toquidos suaves en su puerta, refunfuño pues justo el día en que pensaba descansar todo el tiempo en su tálamo venían a perturbarlo...

¿quién?...- hablo con su tono serio y firme

señorito Kai...- hablo el anciano sirviente de Hiwatari mientras ingresaba a la habitación de este- lo buscan en la puerta...- le informo

Hn- gruño pues quien se atrevía a molestarlo a esas horas- enseguida bajo...- el mayordomo hizo una reverencia y salió de la alcoba

Kai resoplo resignado y con malagana se puso de pie para ir a su baño y asearse un poco, cogió la primera vestimenta que hallo pues solo pensaba bajar y despachar a aquel individuo que había irrumpido en su día de ocio "se me olvido preguntar quien era aquel sujeto..." pensó deteniéndose en su labor "bah, de todas formas lo sabre" se puso un ligero pantalón y una camiseta, paso su mano por sus cabellos y se decidió a salir...

En su cara la mueca mas dura que pudo formo, todo con tal de hacer ver lo furioso que estaba por levantarlo tan temprano en un día que había decidido pasarlo en su cama... apretó sus dientes mientras descendía por las escaleras ya en su hall miro para un lado y luego para el otro sin encontrar a nadie, gruño aun mas... acaso su mayordomo se estaba burlando de él?... estaba a punto de caminar en busca de aquel anciano cuando una voz a sus espaldas hizo que se detuviera en seco

hola Kai...- sus ojos se abrieron incrédulamente, su cuerpo se tenso y su corazón comenzó a bombear mas sangre por todas sus venas... con inquietud giro sobre sus talones tratando de descifrar si aquello no era una broma de su cabeza, mas cuando viro completamente lo vio... ahí, en carne y hueso al chino- ¿y... cómo has estado?...- pregunto esbozando una sonrisa tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

bi.. bien- tartamudeo pasmado de que Kon lo visitara

creo que vine muy temprano- dijo al notar la ropa que el bicolor llevaba

¿eh?... no, no, esta bien, ya estaba despierto-

que bueno...- sonrió aun mas- te estarás preguntando a que vine ¿no?...- hablo desviando su mirada a sus manos donde juntándolas comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- pues... yo... quería pedirte un favor...- levanto su rostro levemente colorado

dime...- balbuceo el ruso sin salir del todo de su asombro, aun trataba de descifrar si todo eso no era mas que un sueño

pues... vi que resolviste algunos ejercicios de mi cuaderno y...- Kai se sonrojo también pues recordaba la nota que había puesto en el inferior de la hoja- y... me preguntaba si podrías explicármelos...- finalizo volviendo a agachar su mirada

si... claro- contesto y con una seña indico al chino que lo siguiera... se dirigieron a la enorme sala de la mansión- ¿no... quieres desayunar primero?...- pregunto

eh... para serte honesto ya desayune...- contesto sentándose en una de las bien cuidadas sillas- aunque... todavía tengo hambre- sonrió, la verdad es que estaba ya satisfecho pero recordó que Hiwatari recién se había levantado por lo que aun no comía, además era su culpa por ir tan temprano

mandare a que nos sirvan el desayuno- y ante el asentimiento del neko ordeno a una de sus criadas

¿y que has estado haciendo?...- hablo el minino obteniendo la atención del bicolor

"agonizando sin ti" pensó- nada fuera de lo normal...- respondió tratando de sonar lo mas impasible posible

me encontré con... Bryan- estuvo un poco dudoso de pronunciar aquel nombre- y ya me contó que su relación es formal... estoy muy contento por ellos dos- sonrió nuevamente

si... aunque debiste ver la cara de mi tio- plasmo una media sonrisa lo que hizo que Rei riera un poco

Pronto el desayuno les fue servido y aunque no hablaron mucho, tampoco dejaban que el silencio se posesionara de su estancia juntos... cuando finalizaron decidieron ir a otro salón para estudiar, uno mas tranquilo e iluminado (o sea con ventanas mas grandes) y comenzaron con las lecciones...

"se que no debí haber venido pero... quiero saber que siento por Kai y mantenerme alejado de él no me ayuda para nada, el estar lejos solo hace que sienta una enorme nostalgia y lo extrañe... mientras si continuo a su lado me será mas fácil descifrar aquello que mi corazón guarda para él, solo permaneciendo en compañía suya podre averiguar del porque mi corazón late de esta manera... solo permaneciendo juntos podre saber si lo amo..." sonrió aun mas mientras el bicolor continuaba su explicación...

TBC...

Este... que puedo decir en mi defensa?... ehh... gracias por leer, se que estuvo tranquilo este capitulo pero es que es solo la calma después de la tormenta... y pues mucho aun no ocurrió, para el siguiente les daré un lemmon, aunque me falta saber entre quienes... (nop, todavía no será de Kai y Rei) y pues ojala se me ocurra mas ideas... si se preguntan el porque del titulo?..(aunque a nadie le importa eso n.nU) pues es porque como habrán notado todos tratan de ayudar a que el neko se decida pero ya ven... el solito puede... nOn animo Nekojin!...

Entre las pocas que me respondieron con respecto a lo de Tala y Bryan me pidieron que pusiera algo referente a lo que revelan la relación a sus padre y eso hice... no fue tan largo y créanme que trate de hacerlo lo mas entretenido posible, pero aun esta medio seco mi cerebrito... me disculpo por anticipado si no les gusto -.-

Otra cosa... jejeje apuesto a que pensaron que en realidad iba a hacer que secuestraran a Rei ¿verdad?... y que después Kai lo salvara ¿no?... aunque en un principio pensé que talvez el del auto fuese uno de los amigos de Tala (de la fiesta) pero como que eso alargaria mas las cosas y no tendría que ver mucho con el tema... aunque eso podría ser material para otro fic (ya veremos)... bueno...

Ahora a contestar reviews de este fic...

**Youko Sakuma:** ni lo digas... por suerte también termine exámenes ahora solo falta recuperar mi cordura (como si alguna vez la hubiese tenido), y pues trato de actualizar lo mas rápido q se pueda pero no es fácil... verdad q en el manga es muy facilon el tipito?... bueno creo q si terminamos siendo hermanas (unidas por AlexiaLKLR) q bueno n.n esperare tus actualizaciones... Bye

**Akira Meadowes: **q la mama de Rei sospechase?... mmm esta un poco difícil pues como te habrás dado cuenta en este capitulo no quiere entremeterse mucho en la vida de su hijo y yo creo q si Rei es feliz ella también lo seria, al final de cuentas una madre siempre busca la felicidad de su hijo... aunque no te preocupes ya veré como meto en aprietos a Kai... C-you

**Xno-mizuki18:** creeme no eres la única q quiere un lemmon... pero antes hay q arreglar las cosas, la señora Reika es muy buena (talvez se deba a que aun es joven y comprende a su hijo),y puse algo de Tala y Bryan solo espero q me haya quedado bien... para el siguiente capitulo creo q al final Rei dará su respuesta... tnx

**Agumon girl:** gracias por tus comentarios y ya falta poco para el lemmon entre Kai y Rei (lo haré larguito, para q les guste mas...) y pues puse algo sobre los rusos espero sea de tu agrado... así q quieres ser parte de la familia?... n.n '¡bienvenida sister!..' una familia numerosa es una familia feliz!... te cuidas mana (diminutivo de hermana)

**Kira Hiwatari Ivanov Fujimiya: **se q no paso mucho en este capitulo... pero debía poner como se sentían ambos después de lo q había pasado entre ellos ¿no?... y respecto a lo de Tala y Bryan trate de resumirlo lo mas posible... q bueno q te haya gustado mi modificación... C-you

**AlexiaLKLR: **no te preocupes mana... q bueno q te gusto el capitulo anterior y pues el minino todavía esta confundido... pero pronto lo aclarara todo y... lemmon for all!... claro q chatearemos de nuevo!... soy una persona muy paciente u.u

**Shiroi Tsuki: **cuidado q el neko es celoso y te puede estar... arañando?... lo q sea, no te preocupes ya se viene el lemmon... y aunque no escribi mucho sobre Tala y Bryan puse lo mas esencial q espero te haya gustado... C-you

**Charo Nakano: **siiiiii... muy tierno... y tienes razón si Kai hubiese perpetrado su crimen hubiese habido resentimiento... en el lemmon de estos dos lo haré algo tierno (y largo) para q sea 'inolvidable' (ojala espero cumplirlo u.u) y gracias a ti por tenerme paciencia... Bye

**Angy B. Mizuhara:** uyyy entonces q dirias si leyeras el manga, mira q cuando lo viola lo amarra y amordaza, y después solo le dice q le gusta desde hace mucho y el otro le responde q para la proxima vez primero pidiera permiso (eso si es perdonar fácilmente), aunque admito q tienes razón pero también miralo de este modo a Rei le tomo muchos años acercarse a Kai (y a mi como 16 capitulo) así q no los puedo separar tan fácilmente, y ya q Kai es Kai pues como q el neko debe actuar un poquitito mas... espero haberte contestado... C-you

**Nadryl:** de nada, de nada, de nada... yo tampoco quería q Kai fuese un maldito (como q ya hay muchos de ese estilo u.u) y pues si me salió un tantito cursi el bicolor (Kai: ejem...)(¿Qué?.. es la verdad) y espero q este capitulo también te guste... C-you

**Womenvenus:** jejeje q buena imaginacion tienes... y creeme yo creo q si el viejo Voltaire no se moria por causas naturales Kai lo mataba (al menos si se metia en medio de ellos)... odias a Tyson?... ToT Ohh por Inari... me caes muy bien!... no te preocupes q este cer... digo chico ya no aparecera mucho talvez solo para hacer una de sus marran... digo comicidades... Bye

**Maia Hayashibara:** romantico y candente?... creeme q esa es mi intención y desde ahora ya estoy planeando las cosas para q sea algo "inovidable" para todos (si, lo se... exagero) paciencia, na mas pido paciencia... me gusta mucho chatear contigo... y lamento haberme salido tan repentinamente estaba un tanto apuradita (ya te estaré platicando)... te cuidas

**Zhena HiK: **T.T me pone muy contenta saber de ti... y claro q no me molesta q me cuentes tus problemas (para eso son las amigas n.n)... q mal lo de tu compu, hay q tener paciencia... ya puse el anuncio q me pediste y creo q esta mejor q el otro (aunque sigue sin gustarme del todo)... tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo... espero sea pronto... te cuidas Bye

**Nicolaieva Dimitri:** claro!... al menos se q aun no me has abandonado... estaré esperando tu mensaje... Bye

**H.fanel.K: **la pulsera?... pues sip, será mas adelante... y respecto a la platica de los rusos trate de no hacerla larga (espero sea de tu gusto) y el lemmon pues un poquito de paciencia ya q el neko no ha respondido todavía... gracias por todo... y actualiza pronto tus fic q a mi me gustaron mucho n.n

**KaT Ivanov:** en serio te gusto la confesion?... mira q fue un rato de inspiración, y tal como vino se fue... y en el siguiente capitulo yo creo q le contestara... aunque aquí entre nos... ya sabemos q le va a responder n.n... Bye

**Damika Hiwatari: **tu aburrirme?... como crees, si ya te dije q eres esencial para q mi autoestima continue en ascenso (n.n), tan de mi esencia?... uyyy q cumplido (ves a lo q me refiero), tus historias mediocres?... como dices eso ù.ú... yo las adoro y espero con ansias q las actualices (aunque soy bastante paciente), espero te haya gustado tu capitulo, y si no házmelo saber para q te dedique otro ¿si?...

**Star:** asi q te sorprendi en parte jejeje... en el siguiente capitulo apareceran estos dos para contarnos q tal les fue en las vacaciones y haber si me meto en sus recuerdos para ver como realmente se estuvieron divirtiendo jijiji...

**isis tsurumi:** Manita!... q gusto recibir un review tuyo, son un par de masoquistas (eso lo hace interesante)... si verdad?... es q Kai es muy aventadito, Wow gracias por los halagos sister... y pues ahora le toco dar el siguiente paso a Rei, ahora falta q responda de una vez... pero ya no falta y respecto al lemmon lo haré muy pronto si?... y nuevamente te lo dedicare a ti manita... un lemmon larguito, romántico y candente ¿te parece?... ya se q te portas bien (yo también lo hago jejeje) pero como tu hermana mayor debo recordártelo de ves en cuando... C-you

**Koret Sirsep Leite:** q bueno q ya estes mejor... aunque debes estar atosigada con tantos trabajos ne?... gracias por todo y claro q si, enviame un review para avisarme sobre tu fic... mira q yo también ando por las nubes... Do svidanya...

**sakura135: **antes q nada gracias por tu review... y respecto a tu opinión... he pensado en eso de poner canción de fondo ¿y porque no lo hago?... uno: francamente ando muy atrasada en canciones, así q no conozco muchas (escucho mas rock y j-pop) y dos: me parecen q los capítulos q escribo son muy largos y aumentarle eso no los haría muy pesados?... aunque seguire tu consejo en otro de mis fics, ya q encontré una perfecta para mi historia de "cruel castigo" jejeje ya veremos... Bye y gracias de nuevo

**serenity chan:** gracias por tu review... me alegra saber q te gusto mi historia y pues si q me salió un tantito romanticon el bicolor... crees q soy buena escritora?... n.n gracias, espero saber mas de ti... C-you

**Lyry Sanae Ylonen Taomori:** (Kai: pero si no hice nada...)(pero lo intentaste...) yo también quiero entrar a ese comité de 'adoremos al neko'... y pues tu sabes q todo tiene un final, y mi historia no es la excepción aunque ya tengo planes para otro fic... q espero también te guste... Bye

**Naomi Hiwatari Kon:** así q eres nuevita?... o sea q tengo nueva lectora?... uuuyyyy q bueno XD, coincidencias?... jejeje pues respecto al nombre de la mama de Rei quería un nombre q sea denote el parentesco con el neko y pues a Rei le aumente ka y así me salió (aunque también le hice a la rápida)... siii mira q quiero volver a emborracharlos a todos... y claro q me gustaría catear contigo (ya te agregue)... poka


	20. cavilaciones y una respuesta

Lo se... esta vez tarde en actualizarlo ¿no?.. pero tengo una buena excusa, pues verán recientemente algunos amigos mios empezaron a tomar cierto interés por el anime y como saben que yo ando metida en esas cosas (pertenezco a un club aquí en mi ciudad) me pidieron que les mostrara algunas cosas y yo accedi mostrándoles la serie de 'Naruto' y les gusto tanto que vienen cada día a mi casa para ver los capítulos (y como sabrán son mas de 130 episodios) así que no me dejan escribir tranquilamente... Uff.. así que disculpen si me tardo en actualizar mis fics...

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (TToTT)

**Dedicatoria: **Este capitulo va especialmente para **H.fanel.K** ya que siempre se toma la molestia de leer todos mis fic y dejarme un review en todos ellos (te agradezco mucho tu apoyo) y decirte que me gusta mucho tus historias... actualizalas ¿ne?..

_CAP. 20.- cavilaciones y una respuesta _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿de verdad?...- pregunto muy emocionado el chino

por supuesto- le contestaron

pues ya era hora...-

jejeje tienes razón-

a que hora dijiste?...- cuestiono nuevamente

en una media hora mas o menos, y es que ya estamos llegando- anuncio animadamente

entonces enseguida voy para allá... a esperarlos-

entonces nos vemos... Bye, bye-

si adiós- esbozo una enorme sonrisa y colgó el auricular- que alegría- se dijo a si mismo

¿y qué te dijo Max?...- pregunto la señora Reika que en ese momento ingresaba en la sala

que ya están de regreso, así que voy a ir a esperarlos- dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre

salúdamelos de mi parte- le pidió a su hijo- ah!.. por cierto Rei.. hoy tengo turno en la noche así que llévate tus llaves ...- el neko sonrió y asintió saliendo de su morada- que bueno que mi niño recobro su humor de siempre...- dio un hondo suspiro y regreso a sus actividades

"debería avisarle a Kai?..." se pregunto "mejor pasaremos por su casa después..." sonrió ampliamente mientras corría por las calles, el sol aun brillaba mas solo era cuestión de unos minutos para que este se pusiera por el horizonte refrescando así un poco el caluroso ambiente

¿ese no era Rei?..-

si creo que si...-

¿a dónde ira con tanta prisa?...-

¿quién sabe?...- se encogió de hombros y siguieron su camino juntos... no tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, las enormes rejas se abrieron ante ellos e ingresaron, estacionaron el vehículo en el que venían justo en el portón de madera, el peli-lavanda apago el motor de su costoso automóvil y junto a su pareja bajaron de este para adentrarse en la mansión de su primito

buenas tardes jóvenes- los recibió el anciano mayordomo y los condujo hasta la sala donde el bicolor descansaba mirando una película

privet- saludo Ivanov

Hn- contesto sin siquiera voltear a verlos

tan educado como siempre...- balbuceo el oji-lavanda

Hn- volvió a repetir

se nota que ya estas de mejor humor ¿no?..- el bicolor dirigió su vista sobre el pelirrojo- ¿que?... es verdad... al menos ya sales de tu cuarto- se defendió ante la mirada de Kai

apuesto que ya arreglo las cosas con el peque...- sonrió burlescamente y el pelirrojo lo imito

no es de su incumbencia- respondió aumentando el volumen del televisor para ya no escuchar las burlas que seguirían

si que esta de buen humor...- musito Tala a su pareja- pues si hubiera sido hace una semana atrás de seguro nos gritaba alguna grosería y se encerraba en su alcoba- Bryan asintió y se fueron a sentar a un lado del bicolor, abrazados

y donde crees que estaba yendo el kot?... - comento lo suficientemente alto como para que alguien mas que su pareja oyese- pues parecía que tenia mucha prisa...- agrego el peli-lavanda al taheño que tenia entre sus brazos

vaya que si... pues ni siquiera nos noto- respondió el pelirrojo y continuaron hablando, viendo de reojo a Hiwatari que desde hace un buen tiempo había dejado de prestar atención al aparatejo

aja, además que desde hace cuatro días que ya no lo he visto mas... ¿qué habrá estado haciendo?...- se sonrieron ambos cuando notaron cierto rubor en las níveas mejillas del ruso menor

"es verdad... desde hace cuatro días que Rei viene cada tarde a mi casa para estudiar, sin embargo nos pasamos casi toda la tarde jugando videojuegos o platicando... y últimamente esta mas cariñoso que de costumbre... aunque no puedo negar que eso me hace feliz, pero solo falta que él responda a mi confesión... se que le hice algo horrible y debe seguir molesto conmigo, y entonces... porque se porta tan afectuoso?... acaso se esta burlando de mi?... no lo creo... talvez solo desea que las cosas sean como antes, pero no puede ser... no después de que le abri de ese modo mi corazón y le expuse mis sentimientos de esa manera... acaso piensa que es fácil olvidar todo esto?... no puedo entender nada de esto que es nuevo para mi... mas yo lo único que quiero, lo único que anhelo... es su corazón..."

Kai... Kai... KAI!..-

q-que quieres Tala?...- rápidamente salió de sus cavilaciones y adoptando su temple característico le dirigió una fría mirada al pelirrojo

hace minutos que te hablo...- se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el entrecejo- la película que estabas viendo ya acabo... y quería decirte si puedes poner al partido de fútbol?...-

Hn...- contesto lanzando el control remoto al taheño- ¿donde esta Bryan?...- pregunto al no ver a su primo a lado de su noviecito

fue a traer bebidas... ¿por qué?...- curioseo

por nada... le dices que estoy saliendo y talvez vuelva tarde- le comunico cogiendo su chamarrita de mangas cortas y sacando algo de una de sus gavetas para luego guardarlo en su pantalón sin dejar que el pelirrojo lo note

entonces nos quedaremos acá...- informo al bicolor

me da igual- se encogió de hombros y salió

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rei!...- grito y rápidamente bajo del vehículo corriendo al encuentro del chino al cual abrazo de un modo bastante efusivo- te extrañe muchísimo...- decía mientras apretaba mas al neko contra su cuerpo

yo también... pero Heero me asfixias...- trataba de apartarse del japonés

jojo lo siento...- lo soltó y enseguida el chino tomo una gran bocanada de aire para luego sonreírle sin embargo casi al instante lo tumbaron al suelo

que gusto verte- exclamo el rubiecito que se había abrazado a su cuello haciendo que ambos perdiesen el equilibrio

como has estado viejo?...- saludo Tyson con su sonrisa dándole su mano para que ambos chicos se pusieran de pie

jejeje no con tanta energia como ustedes...- contesto sonriendo

es que las vacaciones nos sentaron de maravilla- respondió Maxie sonriendo también

ya veo... al menos ustedes dos se ven algo... diferente... ¿qué hicieron?..- curioseo y ante el sonrojo de Kinomiya y Mizuhara rió- bueno, bueno... que tal si vamos a comer hamburguesas y me cuentan 'todo' lo que hicieron...- les guiño un ojo y ante el asentimiento de sus dos amigos se fueron, y Heero?... pues aunque quería ir con ellos debía quedarse a ayudar a su abuelo a descargar el equipaje del vehículo rentado y después devolver dicho transporte...

y que hiciste todo este tiempo sin nosotros?...- indago el nipón mientras se acomodaban en una pequeña mesita dentro del local de comida rápida

para empezar... la tarea-

tenias que recordármelo...- se lamento el nipón golpeando su frente con el mueble ante la sonrisa de los otros dos

¿y que mas?... pues mucha tarea no nos dejaron- comento el rubiecito poniendo sus codos encima la mesa y sujetando con sus manos su carita plasmando como siempre una linda sonrisa

mmm...- puso un dedo en su boca y luego sonrió- pasar estas ultimas tardes con Kai...-

¿ehhh?...- Tyson despego su rostro de la mesa- pobre de ti... me imagino como te habrás aburrido- meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro con condolencia

no... mas bien me diverti mucho, en comparación a la semana pasada...-

¿por qué?... que paso la anterior semana?...- curioseo el nipón e inmediatamente el chino se cubrió la boca, como podía haber sido tan tonto?... y ahora que les diría?... que Hiwatari trato de abusar de él y luego le confeso que en realidad lo amaba?... no, no podía hacer eso... las cosas marchaban muy bien con el bicolor como para arruinarlo de ese modo, aunque es cierto que aun no había respondido a su confesión ¿porque?... pues simplemente ya no veía el caso de hacerlo...

¿Rei?.- le hablo el pecosito tocando el hombro de este, sobresaltándolo

ya les diré después...- sonrió- ¿y que hicieron?... porque se ven un tanto raros...- pregunto tratando de evadir la antigua interrogación

¿raros?...- repitió el yanqui- en que sentido...-

no lo se exactamente... simplemente esa impresión me dieron en cuanto los vi-

es solo tu imaginación... jejeje- rio nervioso

si... eso debe ser- entrecerro sus ojos con una picara sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Mizuhara- ¿y entonces que hicieron en la playa?...- cuestiono cruzándose de brazos

pues deja que te cuente...- Maxie empezó a relatarle todo con infinidad de detalles desde el momento en que habían partido del dojo Kinomiya mientras que el moreno se perdía en sus propios recuerdos al menos enfocándose en un día que fue diferente a los demás, un día sumamente especial, un día... su día... su primera vez...

x-x-x-x flash back x-x-x-x

no otra vez...- exclamo con desgano el moreno japonés entrando en la pequeña cabaña que había alquilado su abuelo

¿que sucede Tyson?...- pregunto el americanito saliendo del baño ya con su ropa perfectamente inmaculada

otra vez el cielo esta nublado...- contesto sentándose de golpe en el pequeño sofá de la salita- con este son tres días que no disfrutamos del sol- hablo con desgano

pero al menos nos divertimos mucho jugando aquí adentro- se acerco a su novio y poso su mano en su hombro- ya veras que estaremos bien...- sonrió tratando de levantar el animo del nipón

si lo se...- puso su mano sobre la del rubio- pero apenas faltan cuatro días mas para regresar a clases y yo quiero meterme al agua...- hizo un puchero que arranco una risita en el rubio

te prometo que aunque mañana llueve o truene tu y yo iremos a la playa...-

¿y por que no hoy?...- pregunto poniéndose de pie muy entusiasmado- después de todo apenas y son las once de la mañana...- sus ojos brillaban con alegría

porque tu abuelo y Heero tienen que ir a comprar mas comida, ya que la que trajeron se acabo por algún extraño motivo...-

ya te dije que cuando juego me da mucha hambre... mas de lo normal...- dio un gran asentimiento con su cabeza

como si lo que comieras fuera normal...- musito soltando un suspiro- bueno... el caso es que la cabaña estará sola y yo... me preguntaba...- sus mejillas se tornaron rojas a medida que hablaba- si tu y yo... podríamos... pasarla juntos...- Tyson abrió sus ojos y ante esto el yanqui continuo- digo... últimamente no hemos podido estar a solas y me gustaría ver una película junto a ti... claro si tu quieres...- sonrió mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos

tu oferta suena muy tentadora...- se acerco a su chico y le beso la mejilla- solo con una condición...-

¿cuál?.- indago sonriendo

que no vuelvas a preguntar algo así... claro que me encantaria pasar la tarde contigo y no solo esta sino todas las tardes- beso efímeramente los labios sonrosados del rubio- ¿y a que hora es la funcion?..- pregunto con júbilo

jejeje ya veremos- respondió aun algo colorado

Pasado el medio día, y tal como dijo el americanito, el abuelo junto a Hitoshi informaron a los otros dos menores que irían al pueblo por mas ración 'lo suficiente como para alimentar a Tyson' fueron las palabras del octogenario y era por ello que necesitaba la ayuda de Heero (¿creen q exagero?.) así que después de dar el acostumbrado discurso de no abran la puerta a nadie, no hablen con extraños, vean que todo este herméticamente cerrado, y demás cosas partieron para alivio y alegría de los menores.

¿y que película veremos?..- pregunto el moreno sentándose a un lado de Max

pues... Sweet November - expreso con una gran sonrisa

¿qué?...- enarco una ceja

se que te gustara- le dijo mientras apretaba el botón de 'play' del control remoto

si...- contesto con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba al pecosito en sus brazos y una gran calidez rodeo su cuerpo, y pronto esa calidez se torno en calma mas a medida que transcurria tanto la película como los minutos aquella calma le causo sopor y que mejor forma de descansar sino es en el sofá con un osito de peluche entre tus brazos... y ante este ultimo pensamiento decidió abandonarse al cansancio provocado por las noches que hasta avanzadas horas se quedaban contemplando las estrellas aunado a la película que para nada había ganado su atención...

Tyson... Tyson...- oía como lo llamaban y mecian con parsimoniosa tranquilidad

¿huh?..- abrió sus orbes y después de emitir un sonoro bostezo hablo- ¿ya termino la película?..- dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón posando su mirada en la cerúlea de su Maxie

hace una hora mas o menos...- contesto sonriente levantándose para extraer el DVD

¿y porque no me despertaste?..- pregunto rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del rubiecito que se hallaba parado frente a él a la vez que restregaba su rostro en el estomago de este causando cosquillas al americanito

porque no había necesidad de hacerlo...- respondió acariciando los azulados cabellos del japonés

bueno...- tardo unos cuantos segundos para darse cuenta de algo- y ahora hay necesidad?...- cuestiono encarando a su noviecito y este asintió levemente- que sucedió Max?...- se puso de pie para estar a la altura del otro

aun no vuelve tu abuelo... y acabo de escuchar en la tele que hoy habrá tormenta...- sus ojitos azules se mostraron asustados

todo estará bien...- abrazo aquel pequeño cuerpo y beso sus dorados cabellos

Y un estrepitoso sonido rompió con el silencio de aquel lugar alterando a los dos muchachitos, pero se calmaron al notar el causante de aquello... nuevamente el teléfono sonó con insistencia y el japonés soltando del agarre a su chico se dirigió a contestar aquel aparato

Entretanto el americanito se dirigió a la ventana para avistar el cielo que en ese momento oscurecia cada vez mas, se fijo en su reloj y para su sorpresa este marcaba mas de las seis de la tarde, nuevamente fijo su mirada al cielo que en ese momento comenzaba a soltar unas cuantas gotas de agua que en menos de un par de minutos caían impetuosamente, cumpliendo el pronostico del programa en la televisión "no me gustan las tormentas" pensó abrazándose asimismo

¿estas bien Maxie?...- pregunto el nipón mientras se acercaba a la ventana y notaba el estado del yanqui

sip- contesto plasmando una sonrisa- ¿quién era en el teléfono?...- indago

mi abuelo... dice que debido a la tormenta se quedaran en el pueblo pues cerraron los caminos por posibles deslices de tierra- informo y al ver como su sonriente rubio agachaba la cabeza abatidamente trato de calmarlo- no te preocupes yo cuidare de ti...- sujeto la mano de su chico y lo condujo hasta la cocina- ahora que te parece si comemos algo?...- sonrió ampliamente mientras revisaba las alacenas

esta bien...- y ayudo al japonés a preparar algo con lo poco que habían hallado, las horas pasaron y la tormenta no parecía cesar sino todo lo contrario, los rayos hacían tremendo ruido acallando incluso el sonido del televisor que ambos chicos inútilmente veían para calmar su pavor

creo que mejor vamos a dormir- hablo serenamente

y si nos quedamos aquí?...- propuso el pecosito pues tenia bastante miedo de tan solo moverse

esta bien Maxie- era notorio el temor del americanito por lo que no le refuto palabra alguna, cogió una de las frazadas que para suerte suya había recogido de su habitación al momento que Max le había pedido que vieran televisión, y con esta cubrió ambos cuerpos que estaban abrazados pero nuevamente el cansancio se apoderaba de su ser y sin querer soltó un gran bostezo

tienes sueño Ty-chan?...- le pregunto mirándolo con esos enormes ojitos azules

no, claro que no Maxie...- mintió puesto que el reloj marcaba ya mas de la una de la mañana y aunque estaba completamente agotado no quería que su pequeño sintiera miedo así que tendría que aguantar su somnolencia al menos hasta que el otro se durmiera...- solo que me cansa estar así sentado... ven acomodémonos- excuso para poder activarse un poco, se puso de pie y Max le imito entonces Tyson se tendió completamente sobre el sofá e invito al rubio a recostarse a un lado suyo cosa que resultaba bastante incomoda tomando en cuenta lo angosto de ese mueble por lo que después de buscar la mejor manera de acomodarse quedaron prácticamente uno sobre otro, mas específicamente Max sobre Tyson, ambos se sonrieron y el nipón cubrió nuevamente sus cuerpos con la cobija mientras el pecosito se abrazaba a su novio recostando su cabeza en el pecho de este y nuevamente buscaron un canal que les brindara algo de distracción

no hay nada bueno- refunfuño el moreno mientras cambiaba de canal en canal hasta que una película hizo que sus ojos se abrieran enormemente... acaso eso era una película pornográfica?... se sonrojo un poco y cambio el canal

ehhh... podrias dejar en la otra película?...- pregunto el yanqui sin mirarlo

a-a la pornográfica?...- cuestiono el japonés con incredulidad

es que... nunca vi una de esas y me da cierta... curiosidad- contesto apretando mas su abrazo

esta bien... supongo...- y cambio a la película y juntos comenzaron a mirarla en silencio, mala idea... al pasar del tiempo aquel filme le estaba causando cierto calor que mas que nada se concentraba en la parte baja de su cuerpo, aquel lugar sensible, aquella parte de su anatomia que comenzaba a despertarse... pero que podía hacer?... tenia justo encima a Maxie y este irremediablemente se daría cuenta de su 'situación' como ocultarlo, cerrando los ojos y pensando en otra cosa?... imposible pues a sus oídos llegaban todos aquellos gemidos y a su mente acudian miles de imágenes obscenas y todas relacionadas con su pecoso novio...

¿Ty-chan?...- hablo su chico sobresaltándole abrió sus orbes y las fijo en las azules de su Max y rápidamente se avergonzó lo que causo que el otro también se sonrojara, trato inútilmente de expresar algo que lo librara de tan embarazosa situación pero no había caso... su 'amiguito' ya estaba bastante erguido- ¿quieres hacerlo?...- pregunto con una timida sonrisa

¿qué-que dices?...- pregunto mas ruborizado que antes

si quieres que tu y yo... ya sabes... hagamos 'eso'...- también se sonrojo sin embargo no borro su sonrisita

estas seguro... de lo que dices?...- comenzaba a ponerse nervioso

cl-claro... después de todo... eso hacen los novios ¿no?...- respondió mientras se arrastraba por el cuerpo del nipón llegando hasta la altura de este y besar dulcemente sus labios, en un principio el japonés se quedo congelado pero al sentir aquellos cálidos besos comenzo a relajar su cuerpo y corresponder con mas ímpetu

Las manos del yanqui comenzaron a vagar por los costados del otro presionando por encima las ropas y un tanto curiosas se adentraron lentamente bajo la polera del nipón que al igual que él comenzaba a explorara su americano cuerpo llegando hasta sus suaves glúteos los cuales apretó con firmeza presionándolo mas con su cuerpo, chocando sus excitaciones... el rubio separo su boca para comenzar a jadear acompasadamente junto a su novio

quieres continuar?...- pregunto entre jadeos Kinomiya y el pecosito con algo de cortedad asintió, nuevamente capturo sus labios y sus lenguas comenzaron a enredarse probándose, degustándose, sintiéndose... las manos de ambos se tornaron mas ávidas y sin reparo alguno quitaron con premura la vestimenta de su contrario, los besos candorosos se posaban sobre cualquier pedazo de piel que estuviese expuesta a la vista del otro y el deseo anhelante por poseer y ser poseído inundaba sus sentidos, una ves mas Kinomiya pidió la aprobación del otro para proceder que fue de inmediato otorgada y tras una previa preparación cumplio sus mas intimos deseos, sacio la sed desesperante de su cuerpo, poseyó aquello que tantas sensaciones le provocaba, había obtenido el mayor de los premios... la pureza de Max...

Pasaron el resto de la madrugada entregándose a los placeres que por primera vez experimentaban, eran un tanto torpes pero a la vez ponían toda la dulzura y el cariño para que el otro lo disfrutara, colmaron todos sus deseos, saciaron sus cuerpos, se amaron por primera vez...

x-x-x-x End flash back x-x-x-x

este... Tyson... Tyson- con un suave codazo en las costillas lograron sacar del estado de ensimismamiento al moreno nipón

¿qué-que pasa?..- miro de un lado a otro asustado

te esta... sangrando la nariz- informo el chino con una sonrisa picara- ¿qué estabas pensando?..- curioseo

¿yo?... nada, nada jejeje- rio mientras tomaba una servilleta y la dirigía a su nariz aplacando la sangre que brotaba de su fosa nasal, el rubiecito se sonrojo ante el posible pensamiento de su chico o mas bien dicho recuerdo?...

y dime Rei... ¿hay alguien que te guste?...- el yanqui trato de desviar la conversación a algo que sabia al chino lo ponía nervioso

a-a que viene eso?...-

pues digo no... solo nos falta un año para acabar bachillerato y tu aun sin novia... apuesto a que ni siquiera aprendiste a besar- sonrió estaba consiguiendo descontrolar a su amigo

yo... a mi no... uff- trato de defenderse mas el repentino calor le impedia calibrar bien sus palabras

eres tan fácil de leer...- musito el americanito ampliando su mueca

eso quiere decir que aun no te has declarado a nadie?...- aporto Kinomiya- o es que estas esperando que alguien se te declare?...- sonrió burlescamente

es que no es tan fácil...- hablo agachando su cabeza- esa persona es la clase de personas que les gusta superarse, y pues es un tanto brusca...-

yo solo pregunte por preguntar... no pensé que responderia así...- susurro el japonés a su chico quien asintió

ya que sin avisarme se me fue encima besándome...- continuo

que lanzada- interrumpió Tyson sin abandonar el tono burlesco

¿qué?..- indago el chino al darse cuenta que estaba hablando sin pensar

¿y que mas te hizo?...- curioseo el americanito

no!. Nada!. Olvídenlo- junto sus manos en su regazo y bajo su mirada a estos poniéndose todo rojito

bueno... al menos dinos quien es ella?...-

la conocemos?...- indagaron la pareja

no se los voy a decir...- los miro y sonrió cerrando sus orbes doradas

Ufa!..- resoplo con resignación Kinomiya- ¿quien podra ser?...- recargo su codo en la mesa y en esta su rostro poso mientras vagaba con la vista por el lugar, mas algo lo sobresalto- Kai- pronuncio de repente

q-que dices... -abrió sus ambarinos ojos enormemente fijándolas en el nipón- no se de que hablas...- se ruborizo aun mas

que ahí esta Kai...- señalo con el dedo al bicolor que efectivamente ingresaba al local- Kai!.. KAI- comenzó a gritar agitando su mano para atraer la atención del ruso

cielos...- hablo por lo bajo el chino soltando un gran soplido sin saber que unos cerúleos ojos no se le habían quitado de encima...

hola- saludo el japonés cuando el bicolor llego hasta ellos

Hn- contesto

tan elocuente como siempre- frunció su entrecejo y desvio su mirada a otro lado

no le prestes atención a Tyson... siéntate Kai- le ofreció Mizuhara la ultima silla vacia (era una mesa cuadradita y por tanto con cuatro sillas individuales... lógico no?.. n.n) y Hiwatari así lo hizo quedando a uno de sus costado el neko y al otro costado el yanqui por lo que quedo frente al japonés que lo miraba con austeridad

Hn...- expreso de nuevo ante la mirada del nipón y volteo su rostro a un lado cerrando sus rojizas orbes, haciendo que el moreno mascullara varias blasfemias dentro su boca, sin embargo respiro hondo y esbozando una sonrisa se dirigió de nuevo a su felino amigo

y dime Rei... que mas te dijo aquella chica cuando te beso... tu ya te le declaraste?...- pregunto

¿qué chica?..- cuestiono el bicolor para sorpresa de todos

una que parece a Rei le gusta...- respondió el moreno japonés

Tyson- Max dio un leve codazo a su chico para que se callara

¿qué?...- abogo Kinomiya mas ambos se asustaron cuando de repente el bicolor se puso de pie logrando que con este acto tan brusco la silla fue a caer haciendo tremendo ruido y sin decir nada se fue

espera Kai...- el chino inmediatamente se paro de su lugar y siguió al ruso bicolor

ves lo que causaste?...- reclamo el rubio a su pareja mas este movió negativamente su cabeza- mmm... después te lo explico...-

"talvez si estaba equivocado... talvez Rei si estaba jugando conmigo... talvez ese extraño modo de comportarse era una forma de decirme que no me correspondía pero que apreciaba mi compañía... talvez ese era su modo de decirme que ya tenia a alguien pero que igual era mi amigo... no se... que pensar..." apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras oprimia sus dientes de igual modo y tenia los ojos cerrados, caminaba rápidamente por las calles casi desérticas y las pocas personas que transitaban por ahí de algún modo podían sentir esa aura helada que desprendía el ruso bicolor pues le abrian paso con cierto temor de ser congelados al simple hecho de tocar a tan eminente ser...

Kai espera!...- oía que le gritaban y por supuesto que sabia a quien pertenecía esa voz, mas lo ultimo que quería era hablar, tocar o estar con ese ser que tanto sufrimiento le causaba así que prefirió ignorarlo mientras continuaba su camino inmutablemente ante la voz de su adoración, sin embargo todo aquello se vino abajo cuando sintió como alguien prácticamente se colgaba de su cuello deteniendo su marcha- te dije que me esperaras...- hablo el minino a su oído causándole un estremecimiento- porque... te fuiste así?...- continuo hablando mientras trataba de recuperar su halito

Hn... quieres soltarme- hablo seriamente y de un brinco el chino lo obedecio parándose a un lado de este

¿estas molesto conmigo?...- le cuestiono mas Hiwatari no contesto- me parece que si... ¿por qué?...-

y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar...- abrió sus ojos y le dirigió una recia mirada al chico de su lado, refunfuño y quiso emprender de nuevo su camino mas la mano del oriental lo había sujetado de su brazo, nuevamente lo miro impasiblemente

te pregunto por que no se el motivo de esa mirada que me diriges- el también lo miro fijamente- así que ten la amabilidad de explicarme ¿quieres?..-

si tu no lo sabes, yo no te lo voy a decir- contesto haciendo que el chino lo soltara mas obstinadamente este se paro frente a él y ahora se abrazaba a su cuerpo nuevamente una corriente electrica atravesó su cuerpo pero no se iba a dejar vencer de ese modo... ya suficiente era lo había sufrido por él como para que ahora lo tomara de su payaso- has el favor de soltarme- pidió con hosquedad

no... hasta que me digas lo que te sucede- contesto agachando su cabecita

te dije que me soltaras!..- sujeto al chino por sus hombros y de un brusco movimiento lo aparto de si, causando que el neko tropezara y cayera sentado dándose tremendo golpazo, Hiwatari lo miro por un rato pensando que hacer... irse o ayudarlo... mas nuevamente sus emociones le ganaron a la razón y arrodillándose en el piso se acerco hasta el minino- ¿estas bien Rei?...- le pregunto mas el chino aun no se movía de su sitio y debido a que sus mechones de cabello tapaban la cara de este no sabia la expresión que tenia, empezó a angustiarse pues no quería que su neko lo odiara- ¿Rei?..- volvió a llamarle

eres un tonto...- le hablo sin mirarle aun, a Hiwatari se le encogió el corazón- por tu culpa... ahora me duele el trasero...- agrego con fingido enfado

no digas estupideces ¿quieres?...- resoplo y sonrió a medias quedándose así sentado también

mmm... pero es la verdad- hizo un puchero

Rei...- hablo el bicolor con un tono mas lacónico

dime...- respondió tornándose un tanto mas serio

¿cuáles son tus intenciones?..- pregunto mirándolo fijamente

¿qué quieres decir?..- expreso contemplando aquellas orbes rojizas

puede que no signifique nada para ti...- ladeo su cabeza mirando el suelo- pero fui muy sincero cuando me declare... sin embargo, tu actuas como si nada hubiera pasado... dime ¿estas jugando conmigo?...- interrogo aquello que en su cabeza tanto tormento causaba

¿pero que estas pensando?...- estiro su mano para tocar la mejilla del ruso mas este de un salto se puso de pie

simplemente rechazame claramente... de esa manera seria mas fácil...- le miro una vez mas y luego comenzó a caminar

Kai espera!..- grito el chino desde el lugar donde aun estaba sentado

Hn...- balbuceo el bicolor deteniéndose pero sin mirarlo

yo... quiero hablar contigo- se puso de pie sacudiendo su ropa para luego acercarse a Hiwatari- ¿aceptas?...- pregunto tímidamente y ante el asentimiento del otro tomo suavemente la mano del ruso logrando que este se sonrojara- quieres ir a tu casa o a la mía?...- le sonrió afablemente

a... tu casa...- estuvo cerca de proponer la suya pero recordó que había dejado a dos enfermos de amor solos lo que significaba que ya estaban haciendo 'cositas' en alguna de las habitaciones y no estaba de humor como para tratar de averiguar cual era la dormitorio escogido por ese par...

Y pues mas cerca de la verdad no podía estar ya que en la mansión Hiwatari se repetía una escena clásica, al menos para dos personas ya era así (aunque también me incluyo XD), pues era cosa de casi cada día

mmm... Bry... mas... ahhh...- hundio su rostro en la almohada que frente a su rostro se hallaba a la vez que con sus manos se asía fuertemente de las sabanas

ah... ah... Yuriy ah...- repetía entrecortadamente el peli-lavanda que se hallaba tras el pelirrojo arremetiéndole con un vaivén enloquecedor mientras se inclinaba sobre la espalda de Ivanov sosteniendo con una de sus manos el miembro de este y con la otra sujetaba su cadera lamiendo el sudor de su cuello y espalda para luego acercarse hasta a su oído susurrarle palabras excitantes, enardeciéndolo mas...

Su agarre de las sabanas de intensifico cuando se sintió llegar a la cúspide de aquella actividad, cuando en cada embestida su ruso tocaba aquel punto dentro suyo mas y mas fuerte hasta que ya no resistió y tras arquear levemente su espalda emitió un grito ahogado y llego al tan ansiado clímax, no paso mucho cuando sintió como Kuznetzov se tensaba y tras detenerse por un breve instante también llegaba a la cima del placer para luego dejarse caer pesadamente sobre el cuerpo mas pequeño que no soportando tanto peso cayo tendido sobre el lecho con el otro encima y dentro suyo aun...

pesas...- reclamo el taheño tratando de calmar su acelerada circulación

eres muy... débil...- beso el cuello de su pareja y ayudándose con sus brazos que aun temblaban se levanto para recostarse boca arriba... llevo una mano a su rostro y limpio el sudor de su frente esbozando una sonrisa, mas al instante sintió como su taheño se movía en la cama y se acomodaba en su pecho

yo no soy débil...- levanto su rostro hasta que sus ojos azules hicieron contacto con los lavandas- lo que pasa es que tu estas gordo...- sonrió

Ja!.. ya quisieras tener un cuerpazo como este- levanto uno de sus brazos para presumir su musculatura

pero si ya tengo TU cuerpazo...- beso el torso de su chico ruso y sonrió

Hn... idiota- paseo su mano por los cabellos rojos de Ivanov

jejeje imbécil- contesto para posteriormente dar un bostezo y acomodarse nuevamente sobre el otro tapándose con las sabanas y dormir... el oji-lavanda beso las briznas rojizas de su amor y se dejo llevar por el arrullo de la respiración de Tala cayendo de igual modo dormido...

Mientras el chino y el ruso ya habían llegado a la casa del primero y tras introducir la llave ingresaron ambos, Rei condujo a Kai hasta la sala y le pidió que lo esperara ahí mientras iba por algo de beber tras haber realizado lo que dijo se sentó a lado del bicolor en completo silencio...

creo que te debo una disculpa...- hablo el neko tras un breve momento de mutismo

no debes disculparte después de todo... yo intente hacerte algo horrible- apretó el vaso que entre sus manos se hallaba

si, es cierto... pero al final nada paso- le sonrió mas Hiwatari aun tenia la vista perdida en el contenido de la copa

Rei... te puedo preguntar algo?..- hablo sin moverse de su posición

claro...- contesto

de que hablabas con Tyson y Max?..- levanto su rostro y encaro al chino- ellos dijeron que te gustaba una chica... ¿es verdad?... si es así, prometo ya no molestarte mas... después de todo no puedo forzarte a volverte... gay- le costo mucho utilizar aquella palabra pero era lo que sentía ya que no se podía obligar a alguien a cambie de ese modo y si a Kon le gustaban las mujeres pues, aunque le doliera, él lo aceptaria...

ahhh eso...- desvio su mirada de los ojos intimidantes del bicolor- la verdad es que estabamos hablando de la persona que me gusta, ellos fueron lo que supusieron que era una chica...-

y entonces... ¿quién te gusta?..- curioseo Kai logrando que el minino se ruborizara intensamente

no te parece que es algo obvio?...- contesto poniéndose de pie- traere mas jugo- anuncio encaminándose a la cocina sin darse cuenta que Hiwatari lo seguía silenciosamente

"debo tranquilizarme..." pensó el neko inhalando hondamente mas el sentir como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y una barbilla se posaba en su hombro percibiendo a la vez aquel aliento caliente rozar su mejilla lograron destemplarlo por completo... se tenso, sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente, se había olvidado como respirar y la sangre comenzó a acumularse en un solo lugar: sus mejillas...

ahora soy yo el que no te soltara, hasta que respondas mi pregunta...- hablo el bicolor con un tono sereno- Rei... ¿quién te gusta?..- repitió por si las dudas

pu-pues...- tartamudeo y respirando profundamente inclino un poco su cabeza a un lado para apoyarla en la de Hiwatari- tu...- soltó junto con un suspiro que fue perfectamente captado por el ruso

eso rea todo lo que quería saber...- sonrió y se quedaron un momento mas así en esa misma posición...

**TBC...**

Tal como les prometí meti lemmon... o bueno eso intente... y es que les prometo que iba hacer uno mas largo de Tyson y Max pero no pude (todo por mi repudio al nipón) aunque no me quedo tan mal iba a usar la tormenta como pretexto para hacerlos dormir juntos pero creo q ya esta muy usado ese concepto... así q se me ocurrió lo de la peli pornográfica jejeje, ustedes juzgaran si esta bien o no, y para compensar un poco las cosas también puse algo de Tala y Bryan pero creo que me salió cortito, ya ni que...

Creo que mi cerebrito ya esta funcionando adecuadamente pues este capitulo esta mejor que el anterior ¿o no?.. y al final el neko se decidió... aunque aun falta que confiese sus sentimientos ya que no puede ser que Kai le dijera cosas tan bonitas y él no... así que con suerte algo se me ocurrira y después LEMMON!.. el que tanto me solicitaron... y pues será el capitulo final...(si es que no se me ocurre algo -.-) ya les diré en el siguinte capitulo...

Ahora a contestar reviews de este capitulo...

**Youko Sakuma:** jejeje así q te asuste?... pues hubiese sido entretenido hacer eso (secuestrar al neko) pero como q se alargaria la historia ¿no?... respecto al lemmon de K/R pues para el siguiente capitulo, espero q te haya gustado este capitulo

**Naomi Hiwatari Kon:** como habrás leido en un principio debía ser solo Tyson y Max pero no pude hacerlo (pensar en Tyson me da cositas desagradables...) pero después se me ocurrió entre Tala y Bryan, q espero te guste, y Rei ya dio el primer paso ahora falta q continue... Bye

**Womenvenus:** gracias... a mi tampoco me cae bien Tyson pero creo q ese lemmon (si se le puede llamar asi) esta sumamente tolerable e incluso creo q me broto la inspiracion (ojala tambien suceda lo mismo con el lemmon de K/R) y claro q tratare de hacerlo larguito y tierno el de mi pareja favorita... y respecto a tus fic me gustaría leerlos cuando los subas (debes estar incumpliendo alguna regla, por eso te los borran...)... C-you

**Aniat Hikoui:** te comprendo perfectamente (todas quisieramos eso), gracias por tus halagos... espero q estos cortos lemmons te hayan gustado y para el siguiente escribire ya el lemmon de estos dos... Do svidanya

**Charo Nakano: **entonces querías algo mas largo lo de Tala y Bryan?... iba a hacerlo solo q la opinión popular me hizo desistir pues querían mas de Kai y Rei, y yo accedi (soy taaannnn buena), la verdad es q ya se me acabaron las ideas para este fic y es por ello q pienso terminarlo pronto (aun tengo q hacer mas actualizaciones u.u...), lo del auto pues... te tome por sorpresa ¿no?...tnx

**Zhena HiK:** n.n me alegra serte de ayuda... q bueno q te gusto el capitulo anterior y q opinas de mis intentos de lemmon?... pues la verdad andaba corta de ideas pero mejorando... no te imaginas como me costo el de Tyson y Max (te imaginas a Tyson sin ropa?... PUAJ!..) es por eso q no pude hacerlo mas largo, esperemos q no me trabe con el lemmon de K/R... espero encontrarte pronto por MSN... C-you

**Nadryl:** jejeje asi q te sorprendi respecto a lo del 'secuestro'?.. pos es q me parecía q estaba un tanto aburrido así q se me ocurrió eso para aligerar las cosas... gracias por ser tan comprensiva... tratare de actualizarlo rápidamente pero como dije arriba siempre me surge algún inconveniente, ni q hacer... nos cheques!.. (o sea nos vemos, así nos decimos acá entre amigos... suena raro lo se...)

**Shiroi Tsuki: **gracias por todo... q bueno q te gusto lo de los padres de los rusos... y con suerte actualizare rápido ¿si?... C-you

**KaT Ivanov:** no... tu?.. molestar?.. como crees n.n, la verdad si me gusta el suspenso y es q te deja con ganas de mas... de nada fue un placer reforzar tus concusiones precipitadas u.u ups... espero q te guste este lemmon (aunque debería llamarlo lime ¿no?..) para el siguiente será un verdadero lemmon, Ipromess!... Bye

**AlexiaLKLR: **yo también te extraño sister Y.Y mmm... creo q exageras manita... pero te agradezco mucho, espero pronto saber de ti aun espero q me cuentas tus patoaventuras... C-you y te portas bien (ya se q siempre te portas bien pero como tu hermana mayor debo recordártelo de vez en cuando...)

**Nicolaieva Dimitri:** uyyy se te agradece el cumplido... q bueno q te gusto sobre la reacción de los padres de los rusos... y tienes la razón en todo lo q dices... nos leemos pronto!.. y no te preocupes q entendi tus posdatas...

**sakura135:** gracias por tomarte un tiempito para dejarme un review... gracias por todo... C-you

**Xno-mizuki18:** pues si estuvo tranquilo el capitulo anterior... y no podría estar mas deacuerdo contigo en lo de los estudios... tratare de actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible... gracias por tus cumplidos, es un honor q mi fic te guste... Do svidanya...

**Agumon girl:** gracias por tu apoyo hermanita... así q tu también querías q secuestren al neko?.. talvez para otro fic y es q la verdad ya se me esta secando el cerebro de tanto escribir esta historia (tu sabes hay q continuar con las demás), respecto a la reacción de la mama de Rei yo tampoco creo q le sorprenda mucho pues como q desde un principio ya lo sospechaba... Bye Dear Sister...

**Kira Hiwatari Ivanov Fujimiya: **no te preocupes pues para el siguiente capitulo tengo planeado escribir un lemmon de esa pareja... gracias por todo, q bueno q te gusto el capitulo anterior... C-you

**Koret Sirsep Leite:** debo admitir q cuando lei me di cuanta al instante q no era par mi...(pero no te preocupes n.n) lo dije y lo repito: me encantan tus reviews... gracias por tomarte un tiempito y dejarme un review... espero q este capitulo te guste... Poka!.. y no te preocupes, estas perdonada...

**H.fanel.K: **notaste q te dedique el capitulo?... porque?... pos porq tu eres una de las pocas q se toma la molestia de leer todas mis historias y comentarlas, y te agradezco mucho... espero q este capi (tu capi) te haya gustado y para el siguiente se viene el lemmon q tanto me piden... para cuando actualizas?... mira q me dejas con la intriga... Poka!..

**Damika Hiwatari:** como podría faltarme tu review?... gracias por tus halagos (otra vez) y no sabes cuanto me gustan tus fics (aun espero la actualizacion de "L'amour est d'excuser", como me gusta ese tu fic...) y claro q te dedicare otro capitulo (te parece bien en mi fic de "Memories Off" o prefieres en "Cruel Castigo"?.. avisame) ya q me agradas mucho nn... C-you

**isis tsurumi:** Privet Manita!... q bueno q te gusto el capitulo anterior (n.n) claro q te dedicare el lemmon y es q como te dije por MSN 'tu eres mi sister favorita' y cualquier cosa q te haga feliz me hace feliz también... pues el neko ya contesto, poco pero con algo empezó (aun falta q exprese sus sentimientos), ya veremos q hago con la mama del kot... y estuve pensando en eso de hacer un fic para emborracharlos a toditos (quisieras q lo haga?..) jejeje gracias por tus halagos... y respondiendo a tu pregunta, pos sip como q Rei se puso un tanto celoso mmm... es q es muy posesivo e indeciso (después de todo perfecto no es... pero lo adoro de todas formas...) espero encontrarte pronto por el MSN (el sábado no pude Y.Y pero ya te contare después)... C-you!..


	21. al fin contigo

Bueno… este… se que no tengo perdon por el retraso de este capitulo, pero… tuve tantas cosas que me impidieron continuar mi historia… primero, los examenes de fin de semestre que francamente me tuvieron re-estresada y ocupada (además de bloqueada); segundo, mis queridisimos amigos que no dejaban de molestar queriendo ver mas anime y tercero mi bendita hermana que arruino mi computadora… (¬.¬#) pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca así que… ya no les molesto mas…

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (TToTT)

**Dedicatoria: **para mi queridisima y adorada hermana **ANIS (Isis Tsurumi**), porque así se lo prometi… además de que es gracias a ella que no me rindo, por todo su apoyo y por las palabras que siempre me alientan a seguir, es por eso que va para ella con mucho cariño… (n.n)

_CAP. 21.- Al fin a tu lado..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Algunos minutos ya habían transcurrido desde que se quedaron en esa misma posición, ninguno de los dos se animaba a decir o hacer algún movimiento por miedo a romper aquel quimérico momento... sin embargo ambos tenían tanto de que hablar...

.-repitelo...- repentinamente Hiwatari hablo y aunque su voz era mas suave no podía evitar el tono autoritario en sus palabras

.-¿qué?..- expreso confundido el chino

.-que me repitas de nuevo aquello... quiero saber que no es un sueño...- pidió con ternura abrazando mas al otro

.-Kai...- soltó en un suspiro tomando con sus manos los brazos del bicolor logrando que lo soltase, dejo caer los brazos del ruso a los lados y se giro sobre sus talones para poder encararlo - yo...- comenzó diciendo sin embargo al notar aquella mirada en las orbes rojizas, sin saber porque, se ruborizo y agacho su cabeza avergonzado

.-dime Rei...- sonrió mientras lo observaba detenidamente, cuanto le gustaba contemplarlo en aquella forma tan cándida... no obstante el chino parecía que no le responderia así que con firme decisión sujeto la quijada de Rei y le obligo a mirarlo- dímelo...- le repitió una vez mas

.-Kai... yo... te...- le sonrió nerviosamente las palabras no querían brotar de sus labios, su garganta se cerraba haciéndole dificultosa su tarea... nervios?...si, eso era... miro una vez mas a los ojos rojizos de su 'amigo' y le sonrió, si no podía hablarle encontraría otra manera de comunicarse... con su mano temblorosa cogió la mano de Kai (aquella que sostenía su menton) y la entrelazo mientras se acercaba a este juntando su boca le regalo una tierno y corto beso en los labios- quiero...- susurro al romper aquel nexo

.-gracias...- musito de igual modo con una sonrisa- Rei... mi Rei..- con su brazo libre rodeo al chino y este correspondió de inmediato aquel acto a la vez que hundía su cabeza en el pecho del bicolor

.-ven conmigo...- oía que el neko le hablaba aun oculto en su torso, Hiwatari se separo un poco para contemplarlo, aquel nerviosismo solo hacia que a su vista el oriental fuese mas encantador ya que aquellas mejillas rojas, ese tono en su voz, ese brillo en sus ambarinos ojos y ese temblor en su cuerpo lo cautivaban en mas de una forma... el chino al verse libre comenzó a caminar sin soltar la mano de Kai y así lo condujo por la cocina, el hall y las escaleras hasta que quedaron frente a la puerta de aquella habitación

.-Rei...- le llamo mientras sentía como comenzaban a sudarle las manos, sin embargo solo recibió una sonrisa y después fue jalado para adentro de la alcoba del minino cerrando la puerta tras suyo...

.-hablemos...- pidió el oji-ambarino soltando su agarre y sentándose a un borde de su tálamo

.-creo que ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir- respondió el bicolor apoyándose en una de las paredes blanquecinas cruzando sus brazos... no quería admitirlo pero también estaba nervioso

.-tienes razón... creo que soy yo el que tiene que hablar ahora- le sonrió y nuevamente volvió a agachar su cabeza respirando presurosamente, todo bajo la atenta mirada rojiza- sabes...- de pronto dijo empinando su rostro- aquel día... cuando te vi por primera vez, yo... yo te apode 'mi heroe'- ambos se sonrojaron tenuemente desviando sus miradas y el kot continuo- se que suena estúpido, no lo niego... pero en ese entonces eso eras para mi, mas cuando te reconocí acá en Japón supe que no eras ningún heroe... porque los heroes son solo ficción y tu eres mas que eso... cuando al fin te conocí supe que tu eras alguien asombroso, impresionante, fascinante... eras todo aquello que siempre me llamo la atención, sin embargo también conocí a Bryan y a Tala otras personas igual de extraordinarias...-

.-Rei... yo no quiero hablar de ellos...- interrumpió el bicolor algo cabizbajo

.-déjame continuar por favor...- pidió el chino y ante el asentimiento de Hiwatari prosiguió- ellos dos junto contigo eran las personas mas asombrosas que había conocido y en cierta forma llegaron a gustarme... sin embargo empecé a tratarlos a cada uno por separado y me di cuenta de lo diferentes que eran entre ustedes, Bryan es mas del tipo posesivo y sobreprotector no obstante es una gran persona, Tala es mas del tipo accesible y amigable, y tu... pues tu eras mi mejor amigo... muchas cosas pasamos juntos tanto buenas como malas y cada acontecimiento nos unia mas... sin embargo también había ciertos momentos en los que tu actuabas de una forma, que en ese momento, era inexplicable para mi haciéndome sentir un inútil por no saber como ayudarte...- dirigió su vista a sus manos nuevamente- pero en el momento que ocurrió pues... 'aquello' muchas de tus acciones cobraron sentido y al oír tu confesión me senti algo confundido, eran demasiadas las sensaciones que se arremolinaron en mi interior repentinamente y el separarme de ti no ayudo en nada... es por eso que decidí volver a tu lado y descubrir aquello que sentía por ti, y aquello que mi corazón te reservaba era mi finalidad...-

.-Rei...- musito el ruso acercándose hasta el chino y sentándose a su lado, el neko levanto su rostro enfrentándolo

.-y en este corto tiempo llegue a conocer mas de ti... un lado diferente del que ya conocía, la otra personalidad de Kai Hiwatari...- el bicolor le miro confundidamente- si, pues veras... Kai tu por lo general eres un tipo inexpresivo, frió y hasta algo intimidante, siempre has estado compitiendo con Bryan por saber cual es el mejor y eso me gustaba, me gustaba saber que eras alguien digno de admiración...-

.-eso... te gustaba...- hablo dubitativo ante lo que posiblemente vendría sus ojos se apesadumbraron

.-ves?. a eso me refiero...- hablo el gatito con una sonrisa- ahora por ejemplo tienes un semblante que antes no conocía, ahora tus ojos son mas expresivos, y no solo eso sino que cuando te sonrojas, cuando lloras, cuando te aterras, cuando te pones nervioso o cuando estas triste tu rostro cobra mas expresividad que antes... y saber que todo eso es por mi, pues... realmente me hace sentir muy feliz... nunca nadie había visto esa faceta tuya excepto yo... y en estos pocos días que me pase pegado a ti pude descubrir todo aquello, pude conocer al verdadero Kai... y eso es lo que en verdad me gusto de ti... lo que yo en verdad amo...- sus mejillas estaban bastante rojas sin embargo no quiso desviar la mirada quería ver la expresión en el otro

.-¿me amas?...- se sonrojo de igual modo- pero como puedes estar seguro de lo que sientes?... si hace una semana estabas confundido respecto a tus sentimientos hacia mi...-

.-tienes razón...- sostuvo con su mano la mano del ruso- creo que es malo hablar de amor tan a la ligera... pero también se que ya no quiero volver a separarme de ti, no quiero volver a sentirme vacio por dentro, no quiero dejar de escuchar tu voz, no quiero volver a llorar... talvez no deba hablar de amor pero si de dependencia... Kai yo dependo de ti, dependo de tus palabras para resurgir, dependo de tus ojos para guiarme, dependo de tus manos para protegerme, dependo de tu boca para mantenerme vivo, dependo de tu existir para ser feliz... Kai yo quiero estar contigo durante todo el tiempo que me aceptes...-

.-Rei... no es bueno depender de los demás...- sonrió mientras acariciaba con la otra mano el carrillo colorado del chino

.-mmm... vaya que eres exigente...- hizo un puchero gracioso que arranco una risita breve en el bicolor- dime que te puedo decir para que me creas?... para que estés seguro de que lo que siento por ti es real?...-

.-solo di que estarás conmigo para siempre y luego dame un beso-

.-tonto... claro que estaré contigo para siempre y pues respecto al beso...- rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Hiwatari- no tenias que pedirlo...- musito juntando sus bocas un contacto inocente, un roce de labios, una simple caricia, un beso inexperto... el ruso lo rodeo también con brazos jugando con su boca posada en la otra, se sonrieron y abrazaron fuertemente cayendo en la cama recostados...

.-Rei...- se levanto levemente y puso sus manos a los costados de la cabeza del chino acorralandolo entre su cama y su cuerpo, el oriental se estremecio un poco, Kai sonrió lánguidamente- aun te doy miedo ¿no es así?...- levantándose completamente se fue a sentar en la orilla del tálamo

.-Kai...- se arrodillo en el colchón y así avanzo hasta el ruso abrazándolo por el cuello hundio su rostro en la curvatura de su piel- es lógico que me atemorice... esa vez fuiste muy brusco conmigo- aferró mas su agarre

.-lo se...- con sus manos sujeto el brazo derecho del chino y lo puso ante su vista- te quedo una cicatriz...- hablo tras examinar aquella herida repasándola suavemente con su dedo pulgar para posteriormente llevarla hasta su boca y depositar en ella un tenue beso

.-si esta vez prometes ser mas afectivo conmigo, pues yo...- se sonrojo ocultando mas aun su rostro balbuceando algunas frases que solo Hiwatari logro comprender (no pregunten... ù.ú)

.-¿estas seguro?...- pregunto bastante colorado y al sentir el movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza del otro en su espalda sonrió complacido... con suavidad deshizo el enganche de su cuello y se giro encarando al neko quien aun tenia la mirada baja y sus mejillas tenían un matiz rojamente encantador- Rei...- le llamo y este de inmediato le otorgo su atención- no voy a lastimarte nunca mas...- le aseguro sonriéndole ampliamente a la vez que le acariciaba tiernamente su moflete

.-si... lo se...- también le sonrió apoyando aun mas su cara en la mano del ruso, Hiwatari fue acercándose poco a poco sin perder aquel contacto visual con los ojos dorados que al ver las intenciones del soviético sin poder evitarlo se fueron cerrando lentamente... el espacio entre ambos desaparecio y sus labios de nueva cuenta se encontraron solo que esta vez estaban degustándose, no en un simple contacto sino en algo mas intimo y placentero, algo que revelaba sus corazones... en algo que ambos ya sabían interpretar...

Las manos del chino buscaron el calor en el cuerpo del bicolor y se asieron fuertemente de su cuello, llegando a atraerlo hacia el mismo... la postura y las ansias hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre Rei quien solo sonrió sin soltarlo acariciando con sus dedos los sedosos cabellos azules de su compañero causándole un agradable bienestar y cerrando sus orbes rojizas disfruto de aquellas manos... aquellos masajes en su nuca le están gustando demasiado y el sentir del otro cuerpo bajo el suyo lo enloquecía, mas debía proceder con precaucion no volvería a cometer ninguna otra estupidez ahora que Kon se le estaba entregando en mas de una forma... sus bocas continuaban acopladas en un contacto sereno pero Hiwatari tenia ganas de profundizar mas, quería probar aquel sabor en Rei, aquel que una vez sin su permiso probo, aquel que lo alucinaba. Separo levemente sus labios y con la punta de su lengua lamió la union de la boca del otro incitándolo a aceptar su intromisión que de inmediato fue otorgada... la boca del oriental comenzó a abrirse para él y sin premura alguna introdujo suavemente su lengua en aquella cavidad llena de nuevas promesas, prontamente a su encuentro fue la lengua de Rei y aquella sensación naciente y deleitable lo invadió... el encuentro deliberado de sus lenguas fundiéndose en caricias y la de sus manos brindándose calor era algo que ambos experimentaban por primera vez, algo que los hacia desearse mas...

La agitación de sus cuerpos obligo a romper aquel nexo separando levemente sus rostros, y abriendo sus ojos al mismo tiempo se contemplaron en silencio, la mano del soviético volvió a posarse en la sonrojada mejilla de Kon y la acaricio con ternura, Rei le sonrió y trato de incorporarse un poco notando al instante la forma en que se hallaban sin poder evitarlo se ruborizo aun mas, puesto que tenia a Hiwatari justo en medio de sus piernas y cualquier movimiento, por leve que fuera, causaba una fricción en aquella zona que para nada le era desagradable... volvió a dejarse caer por completo en la cama con una sonrisa nerviosa

.-solo debes pedirlo Rei... y yo me retirare...- hablo la masculina voz de Kai mientras posaba sus manos a los costados de la cabeza del chino para elevarse un poco

.-no... te vayas...- musito volviendo a aferrarse del cuerpo del ruso- es solo que estoy nervioso...- abogo en su defensa ocultando su cara en el torso del bicolor

.-sabes...- volvió a recostarse sobre aquel cuerpo que lo apretaba mas- no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras... y el momento que me pidas detenerme yo lo haré sin objetarme, que estés nervioso es comprensible yo también lo estoy... después de todo es nuestra primera vez... y si no estas listo yo lo entenderé, ya que no quiero que te arrepientas después...- beso los cabellos negruzcos- dime que es lo que deseas Rei...- las ambarinas orbes del chino se encontraron con sus ojos

.-lo único que deseo eres tu... antes y ahora... quiero ser parte de tu vida, quiero ser aquello por lo que vivas y aquello por lo que mueras... quiero ser lo primero y lo ultimo en tu día... quiero amarte y que me ames... quiero ser tuyo por siempre Kai...- fue la serena respuesta del peli-negro y Hiwatari sonrió conforme ante aquellas palabras que tanto necesitaba escuchar para alejar todas las dudas y miedos de su cabeza... eso era lo que su alma y corazón clamaban para continuar... nuevamente sus bocas, ya mas expertas, se encontraron iniciando un contacto mas arrebatador, sus lenguas llegaron a enredarse en una caricia exquisita y sus manos comenzaron a explorarse...

El ajetreo de sus cuerpos los obligo a separarse lentamente y a contemplarse por incontable vez, ambos se sonreían y miraban fijamente a los ojos del otro, un rubor los cubría y el nerviosismo en sus cuerpos los hacia temblar... Hiwatari decidió dar el primer paso y acerco su rostro hasta que sus narices chocaron, con la sonrisa aun impresa en su cara le beso la mejilla y se deslizo entre tenues besos hasta la oreja del minino quien se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento del ruso golpear su tan sensitivo oído...

.-Ya Tebya Lyublyu...- le susurro lamiendo el contorno de su oreja sobre todo aquella puntita que llamaba tanto su atención

.-¿qué... dijiste?...- pregunto entre sonoros suspiros

.-que te quiero mucho...- repitió aquellas palabras para que le entendiese, su boca comenzó a descender llegando a la altura del cuello del oriental sin prisa continuo besando suavemente aquella piel apiñonada para volver a ascender y depositar un breve beso en los labios del otro...

.-yo también te quiero mucho...- contesto ante aquellas escarlatas que le miraban tan fijamente, le sonrió tímidamente sonrojándose aun mas, llevo su mano nerviosamente hasta la mejilla tatuada del bicolor y le acaricio con delicadeza deslizando sus dedos por las marcas azules para posteriormente enredarlos en los cabellos azulados de su nuca y acercarlo de este modo otra vez a su boca, un beso frenetico se inicio entre los dos... las manos del ruso se resbalaban suavemente por las mejillas del minino descendiendo lentamente por su tez hasta llegar a los broches de la camisa china y con lentitud las desabrocho dejando al descubierto un poco mas de esa piel... sus labios abandonaron los del kot para iniciar con el recorrido del cuerpo tan incitante que bajo suyo se hallaba, con suaves roces resbalo por el cuello del gatito hasta el pecho de este y ahí sus besos se entretuvieron induciendo a su lengua a hacer lo mismo, lamió un centímetro de aquella piel y se prendo de inmediato comenzó a repetir aquella acción por toda la tez expuesta extasiado aun mas por su sabor...

Los suspiros escapaban de sus labios sin restricción alguna, sus dedos se enredaban en las hebras azulinas y flexionando sus piernas los apretaba contra el colchón, las manos de Kai ahora le desamarraban la cinta rojiza de su cintura dejando así todo su torso al descubierto, aquellas manos comenzaron a explorar sus costados acariciándole con una deliciosa presión mientras los labios del ruso besaban y lamian cada rincón de su piel... el chino se estremecia ante tal contacto y al igual que Kai sus manos comenzaron a pasearse por la espalda de aquel ser que le estaba brindando esas nuevas sensaciones, Hiwatari volvió a incorporarse sobre sus manos para observar el rostro de su minino… Rei le otorgo una sutil sonrisa con sus ojitos entrecerrados y un tinte rojizo cubriendo sus mejillas

Kai también le sonrió mientras se ponia de pie, la expresión del chino cambio a una de extrañeza por el acto realizado por el bicolor mas nuevamente volvió a cambiar cuando vio como el ruso se quitaba su chaqueta de mangas cortas y su solera violácea sin embargo sus dorados ojos se desviaron de inmediato un tanto avergonzados por aquella visión…

.-porque te pones así?..- pregunto el oji-rojos con un deje de diversión ante el comportamiento del otro- si esta no es la primera vez que me ves sin playera…-

.-pero… es que…- no sabia que responder a aquello pues era cierto, incontables fueron las veces que juntos habían ido a la piscina o a la playa mas…- esta es una situación diferente…- alego triunfante el oriental

.-Hn…- expreso el soviético- tu ganas esta vez…- resoplo rindiéndose al no poder rebatirlo, la sonrisa del neko se agrando, sin embargo aun se hallaba nervioso por lo que iba a ocurrir y nuevamente desvio su mirada- Rei…- volvió a llamarlo con aquel tono de inseguridad y nuevamente se gano la atención del aludido- no quiero apresurar las cosas… no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…- volvió a recordarle aquello, el chino movio negativamente su cabeza

.-no…- dijo- no me voy a retractar, ni mucho menos arrepentir… Kai, yo te quiero…- se arrodillo sobre su lecho y se quito por completo su camisa china para después acercarse hasta el bicolor mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos volviendo así a unir sus bocas y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza arrastro al ruso consigo llevandolo de nueva cuenta a posarse sobre su cuerpo, esta vez ambos estaban completamente recostados sobre la cama en toda su longitud y no a mitad de esta como anteriormente estaban…

Sus pieles entraron en contacto sintiendo el calor que cada cuerpo producia, sus transpiraciones comenzaban a mezclarse y su excitaciones a notarse en la parte baja de sus cuerpos, nuevamente los labios de Hiwatari se deslizaron por aquella piel completamente expuesta a el, degustando el sabor que había adquirido Rei con su sudor aunado al suyo propio… delicioso… era la única palabra que a su mente acudia, sus besos se expandieron por el torso desnudo de su kot y pronto a su camino se interpuso aquella protuberancia diferente a la demás piel de Kon, la delineo con su lengua y gustosamente oyó como un sonoro gemido escapaba de los labios del otro, continuo lamiendo aquella tetilla para después sujetarla con su boca succionándola delicadamente escuchando mas de aquellos gemidos que comenzaban a sacarle de quicio… acabo con una y repitio lo mismo con la otra hasta que esta también quedo lo suficientemente endurecida, sus labios iniciaron el camino de ascenso volviendo una ves mas a posesionarse de la boca del chino que se mantenia entreabierta dejando escapar bocanadas de aire, un beso calmo fue el que le otorgo y los brazos del neko se aferraron a su espalda apresándole…

Rei mantenia los ojos cerrados disfrutando del beso aplacado que recibia por parte de su koi… su koi, que bien sonaba esa palabra ahora… si, ahora que lo tenia a él… aferro aun mas su agarre e intensifico el contacto de sus bocas, la agitación nuevamente provoco que se separaran y se sonrieran mutuamente… los labios del soviético, aun ansiosos, besaron la mejilla colorada de su chico para luego repetir su acción en la frente que tenia algunas briznas negras pegadas, con la punta de su nariz las removio y continuo besando aquel sector… mientras que aquella posición dio la oportunidad perfecta para que el chino probara también aquella nívea piel, subió su pequeña mano y la poso tras el cuello del ruso acercandolo a su boca, una vez que estuvo a su alcance comenzó a proporcionarle suaves besos que al ser sentidos por su dueño encorvo mas su cabeza a un lado dándole mas acceso, el neko sonrió y continuo catando la tersa piel… sus besos se deslizaron por el contorno de su cuello llegando hasta sus hombros donde sus contactos se hicieron mas impetuosos, puesto que ahora su lengua y dientes se sumaban a las caricias sobre la tez de Hiwatari dejándola un tanto roja y sensitiva, nuevamente ascendió mediante tenues besos hasta encontrarse con la boca que acuciosamente le esperaba y reiteradamente se perdio en ella a la vez que sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de Kai…

No podia negar que aquello le gustaba demasiado y que Rei también actuara por propia voluntad le animaba a continuar… el contacto arrebatador del que eran participes sus bocas le daba la oportunidad perfecta para pasar al siguiente nivel, si después de aquello el minino no le pedia detenerse podría, certeramente, anunciar su triunfo y proseguir mas despreocupadamente…

Sus manos iniciaron el declive por los costados de su pequeño koi y pronto ya estaban acariciando las piernas de este que, aunque fuese por encima de su pantalón, podía sentirlas tan calidas a su toque, retomo el camino de vuelta y las dejo posadas sobre la angosta cintura del neko, deslizando sus dedos por este sector percibiendo la suavidad de aquella acanelada dermis que se volvia resbalosa por el sudor que lo bañaba… con lentitud sus caricias fueron en descenso y con aun mas letargo introdujo sus dedos dentro el pantalón negro, recibiendo solo un gemido como respuesta decidido continuo con su intromisión, prontamente ambas de sus manos se hallaban cubiertas por aquella prenda… otro suspiro recibio como objeción y candorosamente sus manos apretujaron, con algo de trabajo debido a que el neko se hallaba recostado, los firmes glúteos de este apegandolo mas a su cuerpo…

.-Kai… espera…- solicito el oriental rompiendo su beso, de inmediato el bicolor se detuvo con algo de desazón puesto que estaba bastante excitado mas había prometido detenerse en el instante mismo que se lo pidiera y no pensaba romper aquella promesa por nada…

.-¿quieres… parar?...- pregunto jadeantemente mientras sus manos daban un apretón a su trasero, el chino se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza, el ruso levanto una ceja- ¿y entonces?...- indago

.-es solo… que la hebilla de tu cinturón me lastima…- y le sonrió, el soviético fruncio levemente su entrecejo, vaya que por un momento temió que todo hubiera acabado… (jeje q mala soy… XP)

.-tonto…- contesto y también le sonrió dándole un fugaz beso en sus labios saco sus manos de los ropajes de su kot sentándose sobre el colchón dispuesto a retirarse su correa pero unas manos sobre las suyas le detuvieron, empino su rostro y se topo con aquellas orbes ambarinas que le veian nerviosamente

.-pu… puedo?…- solicito sentándose del mismo modo que Kai y ante el asentimiento de este desabrocho la hebilla con sutileza retirándola de igual modo para luego proseguir con los botones y cierre de la misma prenda… Hiwatari sonreia y con su mano acariciaba los cabellos negruzcos de su chico alborotando mas aun los mismos, los ojos dorados se posaron sobre los suyos cuando Rei termino su tarea- ¡listo!...- expreso plasmando una gran sonrisa y antes de que Kai dijese algo el chino se había lanzado a sus brazos haciendo que ambos volvieran a recostarse solo que esta vez Rei se encontraba encima del ruso- ahora si podemos continuar…- le susurro cerca de su oído donde una vez que termino de hablar comenzó a lamer su oreja para descender luego por su cuello llegando a su firme y bien marcado pecho… su lengua ahora degustaba su sabor y su nariz podía aun captar aquel olor que lo caracterizaba, aquella mezcla de fino perfume con el aroma propio de su cuerpo, recorrio con sus labios y su lengua la tez completa del bicolor y al igual que este le había hecho momentos antes capturo dentro su boca el pezón ya endurecido por la excitación y comenzó a mordisquearlo suavemente arrancando los mas exquisitos y profundos gemidos de su koi… su declive continuo arrastrando su lengua por el torso de Hiwatari dejando a su paso un camino ensalivado que solo hacia brillar mas la blanca piel de su dueño, se detuvo en el hendidura que marcaba la mitad de aquel perfecto cuerpo, y con su lengua jugueteo alrededor de esta para terminar introduciéndose en el pequeño orificio…

Un nuevo gemido había sido arrancado de su garganta y sus manos se posaron sobre las hebras azabaches incitándolo a continuar… definitivamente adoraba cuando era su neko el que tomaba la iniciativa de esa manera… pudo sentir el cuerpo del oriental separarse del suyo por un breve momento ya que de golpe aquel mismo cuerpo caia sobre el suyo y nuevamente aquella boca aprisionaba la suya en otro beso arrebatador, sus brazos por inercia se cerraron alrededor del cuerpo delgado proclamándolo como suyo a la par que aquel contacto se hacia mas enardecido y candente. Otra vez sus activas manos iniciaron el recorrido por la espalda del minino y ahora con mas libertad introdujo estas mismas dentro el pantalón negro y boxers, repitiendo aquella acción anteriormente realizada, volvió a apretujar los regordetes y firmes glúteos del chino presionándolo contra su cuerpo reiteradamente, mas no conforme con aquello comenzó suavemente a deslizar la ropa restante del cuerpo inmaculado que ante su tacto se encrespaba dejandolo completamente desnudo… rompio el beso que los unia y con sus manos lo alejo de su cuerpo levemente, quería verlo… no, mas bien anhelaba verlo… deseaba observar la grandiosa perfección que Rei representaba… haciendo uso de fuerza giro sus cuerpos hasta que Kon quedase bajo suyo y una ves cometido su propósito se sento contemplando el cuerpo desnudo de su chico, sonrió…

Aquellos ojos rojizos le miraban de una forma que le hacia sentir incomodo e instintivamente llevo sus manos para cubrir su expuesto miembro sonrojándose acentuadamente, sin embargo las manos de Hiwatari sujetaron las suyas obligándole a quitarlas de ahí… avergonzado ladeo su rostro cerrando sus orbes, no obstante sintió nuevamente el cuerpo del otro cubrir su desnudez y la boca de este susurrar a su oído…

.-eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida…- fueron las palabras que Kai le dirigió seguido de un tenue beso en su cuello, las ojos ambarinos hicieron contacto con las escarlatas mirandolo de forma desconcertada, el ruso solo atino a sonreírle acariciando a su vez la mejilla de este con la punta de su nariz…

No paso mucho tiempo para que el chino de igual forma despojara de las ropas a Hiwatari dejandolo del mismo modo que el se hallaba… ambos soltaron un suave gemido cuando sus pieles entraron en contacto en toda su extensión y sus miembros ya despiertos colisionaban entre si… otro beso mas, de tantos otros que se habían dado, demostraba el gran afecto que aquel acto representaba y el gran amor que ambos se profesaban, sus manos presurosas vagaban y exploraban al otro reconociendo, palpando, grabando todos los recovecos existentes en la figura que ahora les pertenecía…

Las manos de Hiwatari pasearon por los negruzcos cabellos del chino liberandolos del agarre al que eran sometidos los cuales de inmediato se esparcieron por la almohada, sosteniendo entre sus dedos unas cuantas briznas las llevo hasta su rostro y separandose del nexo que lo unía a su koi los olfateo, cuanto había deseado hacer eso… el oriental aprovecho su alejamiento para continuar con besos la tarea de saborearlo, paseo su lengua por la humeda piel nívea de Kai catando, una ves mas, su sabor… sus delgadas manos recorrieron su espalda que a su paso se enchinaba presionando un poco mas su contacto volvió a repasar la alba dermis…

.-ahhh..- exclamaba el bicolor al sentir aquellas garras cual gato clavarse sobre su excitada piel arañandolo con algo de brusquedad- yamamaya…- exclamo con algo de burla (N/n: es una especie de gato salvaje), el chino hizo un puchero ante el sobrenombre que el bicolor le había puesto sin embargo volvió a sonreírle cuando Kai había vuelto a besarlo… candoroso y embriagante era el contacto que sus bocas se proporcionaban sumado a las caricias que recorrian sus ya perceptivas pieles…

Las manos blanquecinas volvieron a pasearse con indecencia por la acanelada piel de su chico, que no hacia mas que soltar suspiros ahogados en la boca del otro, continuaron su descenso tocando la suave tez de sus caderas las mismas que se encargaba de mimar, su boca se deslizo una ves mas por la piel que sus manos ya habían atravesado deteniéndose en cada fisura marcándola en su memoria, debía conocer todo de aquel cuerpo así lo quería… así lo necesitaba… sus manos aun quietas en esas caderas mantenían estático el cuerpo que entre sus besos se retorcia mientras sus labios se encargaban de reconocerlo, descendiendo con lentitud dandose tiempo para llegar a aquello que significaba para el la mayor de las ambiciones… su lengua vagaba por su cintura deslizándose para abajo con calma, lengüeteo los muslos y la pelvis catando su gustillo sin perder un instante su vista de las reacciones que eso provocaba en Rei; aquellos ojos fuertemente cerrados, las mejillas mas rojas que un semáforo, sus manos reciamente sujetas a las sabanas y sus labios entreabiertos respirando con dificultad lo estaban extasiando demasiado; levanto levemente su rostro para, de una ves por todas, tomar entre sus labios el ansiado miembro que ante sus ojos se empinaba rogando por atención… lamio sus labios y solto una bocanada de aire sobre la excitación de Kon que al sentirla abrio de golpe sus ojos expectante a lo que el soviético iba a hacer… con solo la punta de su lengua probó un poco de aquella calidez escuchando el jadeo que su minino soltaba, sonrió, y de una sola acometida tomo en su boca el sexo de su adoración degustando, lamiendo, succionando… mas gemidos recibio como contestación a su acto, cerrando sus escarlatas orbes se dejo llevar por los sonidos que atestaban sus sentidos…

Su corazón latia a toda velocidad y por segundos penso que saldria de su pecho si continuaba de ese modo, la forma en que Kai ponia atención a su ávida necesidad lo estaba enloqueciendo, mas las manos que aun le sujetaban firmemente impedian sus movimientos resignandose al hecho de descargar su toda su agitación en la sabana que fuertemente tenia asida en sus manos, su boca se abria a medida que el aire entraba y salia de sus pulmones, sus ambarinas orbes volvieron a apretarse ante la sensación tan placentera que estaba sintiendo y sus piernas desarreglaban aun mas el amarillo cobertor…

Podía percibir los pequeños espasmos en el cuerpo de su kot, aquello que anunciaban que este ya no podría continuar mas con esa actividad… sus manos dejaron de presionar la cadera del oriental para volver a palpar el abdomen plano y el pecho levemente marcado mientras retiraba su boca del miembro que aun erguido se encontraba, lamio el contorno para volver a besar los muslos de su koi…

.-Ka… Kai…- lo llamo entrecortadamente inhalando todo el aire que podían recibir sus pulmones, y sin hacerse esperar el bicolor acudio a su encuentro llenandole de besos su rostro- ai… shiteru...- confeso de golpe, Hiwatari se detuvo para observarle por un instante

.-yo también te amo…- respondio con una hermosa sonrisa y repetidamente presiono su boca con la otra mientras sus manos aun friccionaban la caliente piel del cuerpo de su minino… quebrantó el enlace de sus labios para sentarse sobre sus piernas y con su mano invito al otro a hacer lo mismo solo que sobre su regazo, el chino se apeno por aquello y bajando la mirada hizo lo que el bicolor le pidio, el oji-rojos lo abrazo de inmediato besando sus hombros- tranquilo…- le susurro al oído, el oriental correspondio a su abrazo tras un breve lapso de tiempo… Hiwatari llevo su mano a la barbilla del neko obligandolo a enarbolar su cabeza para tener acceso a su cuello, entre tanto condujo los dedos de su mano que sujetaban su menton a la boca de este, quien de inmediato se encargo de ensalivar… su lengua se solazó por la acanelada piel lamiendo todo su entrono, mordisqueándola de rato en rato… los dedos en su boca se movían ávidamente y el se encomendaba la labor de lengüetear lo mas posible sin embargo las intrusas se retiraron con suavidad para ser suplidos por los labios del ruso…

Sus dedos ya humedecidos iniciaron un descenso por su espalda apenas siendo notado por el kot llegando hasta la separacion de sus glúteos… con su mano libre abrazo al chino presionandolo a su cuerpo logrando con esto que los brazos de Rei lo rodearan por su pecho dejando posadas sus manos en la espalda del soviético, momento ideal para iniciar el siguiente paso… sus dedos recorrian el camino encomendado mas prontamente se toparon con lo que buscaba, la pequeña rendija en el inmaculado cuerpo del que representaba mas que su vida misma… con la mayor de las delicadezas insertó el primer dedo dentro de Rei quien al sentir el invasor separo su rostro precipitadamente con un quejido, la mano desocupada de Hiwatari volvió a cerrarse con fuerza sobre la espalda del chino mientras pegaba su frente con la otra…

.-relajate…- le musito con ternura

.-pe… pero Kai…- tartamudeo en respuesta el minino respirando con rapidez a la par que el incesante matiz en sus mejillas perduraba

.-si no hago esto primero te dolera mas…- continuo con aquel tono de voz tan inusual en él, su kot asintio y oculto su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del soviético a la vez que sus brazos rodeaban su torso con firmeza hundiendo sus dedos en la blanca piel… Hiwatari con su mano retiro algunos cabellos de la espalda de su chico y beso la dermis expuesta mientras su dedo aun se movia dentro esperando a que su invasión fuese aceptada, bastaron unos segundos cuando se decidió a introducir un segundo dedo, un quejido audible solto su gatito e inmediatamente acudio a calmarlo con suaves caricias, besos tenues y afables palabras… todo para calmar a su pequeño quien mantenia la boca completamente abierta soltando bocanadas de aire y uno que otro gemido, un tercer dedo se introdujo sin mucha dificultad, ya casi todo estaba listo…

Breves momentos estuvieron de ese modo cuando el bicolor concluyo en que ya era tiempo de intimar mas su union y reclamar como suyo ese cuerpo que tan pegado al suyo se hallaba, proclamar a los cuatro vientos el amor que le dilucidaba y marcar para siempre la virtuosa figura que tantos deseos despertaba en su ser… retiro con el mayor de los cuidados los invasores que se adentraron en Rei para posarlos en la espalda de este mientras con su otra mano acariciaba la nuca del minino que aun ocultaba su rostro en su cuello…

.-Rei…- le llamo con dulzura, el neko al oír su voz mecánicamente dirigió su atención al ruso avistando sus orbes ambarinas en las escarlatas, el bicolor le sonrió acercandolo a su boca que gustosamente el chino correspondio… las manos níveas ya libres palparon la espalda angosta enredándose en algunas hebras oscuras para luego escurrirlas hasta las caderas del oriental y levantarlas un poco mientras acomodaba su miembro bajo la dilatada entrada, empujandolo levemente introdujo solo una parte de su erguido miembro

.-ahhh…- un gritillo cortó con el contacto de sus bocas y algunas lagrimas denotaban el dolor que aquello le había causado…

.-¿estas bien?...- fue la rapida pregunta del bicolor quien angustiado por el hecho suavemente entre sus manos había tomado el rostro de su chico para aproximarlo al suyo propio donde con fugaces besos trataba de calmar el dolor del otro- ¿Rei?...- le nombro al no recibir respuesta- dime si estas bien?..- insistio- quieres que pare?... me detengo?... dimelo…- interrogo rodeando con sus brazos a su koi

.-n… no- pronuncio suavemente- estoy… bien…- soltaba entre ligeros sollozos

.-pero…-

.-dije que no me retractaria…- hablo con la voz quebrada interrumpiendo las palabras de Kai -continua… por favor…- tras esto capturo con sus labios la boca de su chico y se acomodo en el regazo de este… las manos de Hiwatari lo apretaron mas esperando que el chino se relajara lo mayor posible… unos minutos fueron suficientes para que su sexo poco a poco se abriera paso dentro el cuerpo impoluto de Kon… ambos ahogaron en la boca del otro un gemido de satisfacción cuando su union se hizo completa, rompiendo su nexo se vieron a los ojos jadeando acompasadamente mas besos se regalaron para que después el bicolor iniciara con los movimientos…

El dolor había sido intenso, todas las fibras de su cuerpo lo habían sentido pero tras ese dolor una sensación nueva comenzaba a invadirlo y el hecho de que Kai se moviese acrecentaba dicha sensación… pronto fue el mismo quien se encontraba subiendo y bajando lentamente por la longitud del miembro de su bicolor en un ritmo parsimonioso… los gritillos que antes habían salido de sus labios fueron remplazados por gemidos y las lagrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas se habían fundido con su transpiración la misma que era absorbida por los besos que le eran otorgados, sus manos aun sujetas en el dorso de Kai se presionaban con inclemencia en la tez blanquecina mientras que los de este le sostenían de la cadera profundizando cada embestida…

El movimiento de su gatito se acrecentaba al igual que sus ganas, mas sus piernas comenzaban a dolerle intensamente por lo que optó por otra pose mas satisfactoria para ambos… con sus fuertes manos tomo a Rei de la espalda mientras que tanto con su boca, que aun estaba acoplada a la otra, y su cuerpo inducia al otro a inclinarse hacia atrás donde ambos cayeron recostados… las manos de Hiwatari sujetaron las piernas del chino y con estas envolvio su propia cintura para luego llevarlas debajo del cuerpo pequeño sosteniéndole los hombros para presionarlo mas a su sexo tomando así el control de las embestidas… sus labios se separaron de los del ruso para gemir con mayor fuerza, sus manos aun asidas en la espalda del bicolor presionaron con mayor ímpetu…

.-esto… te duele?...- pregunto exhaustamente el soviético al ver las muecas en el rostro del otro

.-n… no…-contesto con mucha dificultad, apretando fuertemente sus orbes- pero… me siento… extraño…-prosiguió entre gemidos

.-bien…- contesto tomando con una de sus manos el miembro del chino que se interponía entre sus abdómenes masturbándolo al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas, otro alaridillo de satisfacción fue su recompensa… sonrió bajando su rostro mordiendo los hombros de Rei mientras aumentaba de velocidad tanto su mano como sus arremetidas, Kon continuo con sus clamados acrecentándolos de tono a medida que la intromisión en su cuerpo continuaba…

Sonidos de lo mas excitantes soltaban inundando la solitaria habitación y la luz de la luna, que desde hace buen tiempo había salido de su escondite, los bañaba con su resplandeciente luz plateada… los dos cuerpos que yacian en la angosta cama no dejaban de moverse, un ritmo enardecido se imponía sobre el lecho que junto con ellos se sacudía aunando su ruidoso sonido con los gemidos de los dos chicos que se amaban desesperadamente, sus figuras radiantes por el ajetreo de su actividad relumbraban el la oscuridad… un gritillo redimido al unísono marco la culminación de aquel acto que significaba mas que una posesion carnal… era lo que tanto habían ansiado, aquello que durante años habían esperado… era amor… puro y real…

Dos cuerpos cansados reposaban en el tálamo que había sido el soporte de la entrega apasionada de dos seres bellamente dotados mas que ahora solo se dedicaban a descansar completamente satisfechos y maravillados por la experiencia vivida… el bicolor mantenia sus ojos cerrados reteniendo en su memoria los recuerdos y la sensación de aquella vivencia mientras sostenia contra si el cuerpo de su minino que reposando su cabeza en su pecho dormia o eso aparentaba, sus manos aun acariciaban la tersa y humeda piel del oriental que en contestación suaves ronroneos soltaba… un momento de paz era todo lo que tenian…

Un momento de paz… mas solo eso fue, un momento… puesto que un sonido los había obligado a abrir sus ojos, las orbes doradas se posaron en las rojizas con algo de timidez y vergüenza…

.-es mi celular- sonrió ante la expresión inocente de su koi, beso ligeramente los labios del chino para luego sentarse sobre la cama, estiro su mano para abajo buscando entre sus ropas, que en el suelo reposaban, el maldito aparato que no dejaba de resonar… cuando lo hallo contesto de inmediato- ¿Quién?..- pregunto raudamente para colgar enseguida

.-ni se te ocurra…- hablo la otra voz tras conocer las intenciones del bicolor

.-Bryan…- fue todo lo que dijo al reconocer la voz de su primo- ¿Qué quieres?... no sabes la hora que es?...- pregunto molesto por la interrupción

.-yo deberia preguntarte eso… saliste sin decir a donde y ya pasan mas de las tres de la mañana…- le regaño

.-Hn… quien te nombro mi niñera…- contesto

.-Agh… dejate de estupideces y dime donde estas, para que vayamos por ti…-

.-Hn... no es necesario-

.-y eso?... al menos dime donde estas?...- cuestiono con mas tranquilidad

.-en casa de Rei… y me quedare aca…- respondio también mas calmo

.-bueno… solo no te olvides de que mañana debemos almorzar con mis padres…-

.-Hn…- expreso dispuesto a colgar mas nuevamente la voz del peli-lavanda le detuvo

.-y una cosa mas…- agrego antes de que su primito colgara- cuidalo y se gentil con él… sino te las veras conmigo…- advirtió para luego colgar, las escarlatas orbes se abrieron de sobremanera puesto que no sabia como interpretar aquellas palabras…

.-¿Kai?...- la suave voz que le llamaba le saco de su ensimismamiento y dirigiendo sus rojizos ojos hacia su chico lo contemplo por un corto tiempo… le sonrió y volvió a acomodarse junto al chino quien de inmediato volvió a acurrucarse entre los brazos del ruso- que quería Bryan?...- pregunto

.-lo mismo de siempre… molestar…- contesto abrazando a su minino y cubriendo de nuevo sus cuerpos con el cobertor amarillo- por cierto… tu mama a que hora vuelve?...- indago también

.-como tenia turno no regresara hasta medio día…-

.-que bueno…- respondio aliviadamente

.-¿Por qué?...- curioseo como cualquier felino

.-así podremos dormir un buen rato… además quiero llevarte conmigo a almorzar… claro si tu quieres…-

.-por supuesto- exclamo con una enorme sonrisa

.-ahora duerme ¿si?...- devolvio la sonrisa y tras el asentimiento del oriental lo acomodo entre sus brazos, y juntos volvieron a retomar la paz que la llamada del ruso oji-lavanda había roto…

**TBC...**

Al fin termine este capitulo (ToT) y vaya q me costo… como me quedo?... ustedes diran, pero al fin realice el lemmon de Kai y Rei que tanto me pidieron (les gusto?..) y pues dije q talvez seria el final pero no fue así, quien sabe talvez el siguiente capitulo si sea el final (ando tan volada q no se ni lo que escribo…) ya vere a medida que escriba… y a hora q entrare en vacaciones actualizare mas seguido este y mis demás fics ¿ok?... es todo por ahora y nos leemos en la siguiente…

Francamente no puedo escribir los reviews por que aca mis friends no me dejan y deseo subir cuanto antes este capitulo… así que agradezco a todos por tomarse un tiempo y dejarme un Review, en el siguiente capi contestare todas sus dudas ¿vale?..

**Nadryl **

**Shiroi Tsuki**

**Ashayan Anik **

**Koret Sirsep Leite**

**Lady Hiwatari**

**Lyry Ylonen Taomori**

**Sakura135**

**Fujisaki Yami**

**Anis **

**H.fanel.K**

**Charo Nakano**

**serenity chan**

**Damika Hiwatari**

**Celen Marinaiden**

**Kira Hiwatari Ivanov Fujimiya**

**kaila hiwatari-kon**

**womenvenus**

**Princesskushinada**

**star**


	22. inesperado viaje

ToT nooooo!... otra vez tarde en actualizar mi historia… y es que he notado que tengo muchos fics que debo actualizar (ya se, ya se esa no es excusa puesto que hay personas con muchas mas historias que yo U.U) y trato de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible… ejem, se también que dije que seria el posible final de mi fic pero adivinen?.. sip, me vinienron mas ideas para esta locura y pues tenia dos opciones:

1.-o alargaba mas los capitulos

2.-o sacaba algo así como 'DEKIRU OTOKO GA SUKI NANDA II ó 2' (como se vea mas bonito n.n) u otro titulo… y el problema pues es que aun no me defino (escucho sugerencias…)

Así que apreciaria mucho su opinión, por el momento deje este como otro capitulo mas y según ustedes de digan para la siguiente podría finalizar este fic e iniciar otro o simplemente continuar con mas chapters…

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (TToTT)

**Dedicatoria: **Para una amiga muy especial, con la que tengo muchas ganas de chatear pero hasta ahora no pude…** H.fanel.K **(te dejo mi mail: joannita82 (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com), gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer TODOS mis fics y además dedicarme uno de los tuyos... (yo también te aprecio mucho n0n)

_Cap. 22.- inesperado viaje…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Las horas pasaban y dos cuerpos placidamente descansaban sobre el lecho que había sido mudo testigo de la entrega incondicional por parte de los dos muchachitos que tras haber confesado sus mas recónditos sentimientos se habían amado en cuerpo y alma aquella noche… sus respiraciones calmadas denotaba lo exhausto de su acto y la cara de tranquilidad revelaba la armonía que dentro sus corazones albergaban… amor… eso es lo que se habían demostrado, de una forma inmaculada y natural…

El sol ya se posaba en lo alto del firmamento brindando su calor, demasiado calor, puesto que el verano aun no terminaba y solo era cuestión de un par de días mas para que tuvieran que retornar a clases, cosa que poco o nada importaba en ese momento a los dos que aun dormian… sin embargo la extenuante resplandecencia del astro rey estaba, por demás, causando un ambiente sofocante dentro de aquella habitación donde uno de los jovencitos ya comenzaba a abrir sus ojos…

Un bostezo escapo de sus labios mientras que con el dorso de su mano restregaba sus orbes para después abrirlos por completo, pero aun adormilado se hallaba por lo que decidió levantarse y darse un baño, mas cuando trato de alzarse de inmediato sintió una mano posada en una parte de su anatomia descubierta, se sonrojo terriblemente por segundos y desvio su mirada a aquello que le había servido de almohada… sus ojos se abrieron aun mas grandes cuando se topo con la cara de su mejor 'amigo' quien aun encantadamente dormia, volvió a recostarse como hace momentos estaba, pensando en la forma de dirigirse al baño sin despertar al bicolor… levantarse podría serle fácil puesto que era extremadamente sigiloso con sus movimientos y no causaria mucho movimiento en su tálamo, el problema real era esa mano que le sujetaba su… ejem, trasero… volvió a sonrojarse, como haría para quitar esa mano de ahí, suspiro resignado, talvez deberia esperar a que Kai despertase o mejor aun por que no lo despertaba él?… volvió a dirigir su mirada al rostro del ruso y sonrió, se veía tan increíblemente lindo dormido que no seria capaz de despertarlo, mejor esperaria a que este lo hiciera por su propia cuenta…

.-si… esperare a que despierte…- musito bajito y volvió a acomodarse sobre el pecho del bicolor abrazandose a su cintura, restregando su mejilla en la calida piel del que ahora era su koibito captando mas de aquel calor que tanto le gustaba, sonrió, solo había otro problema… ya que estaba despierto que haría?.. vago su mirada por su cuarto y resoplo resignado "talvez seguir durmiendo…" pensó mas imposible le seria, refregó de nuevo su carrillo sobre la blanca tez y con la punta de su dedo comenzó a trazarle pequeños círculos en su bien formado abdomen, según él para distraerse, no obstante los círculos se volvieron espirales que poco a poco descendian por la nívea piel… un sonrojo pinto sus mejillas cuando su dedo se topo con aquella parte, que las sabanas aun cubrian, una parte del cuerpo de Kai que recien por la noche había conocido y que tantas sensaciones nuevas le había hecho experimentar… el rojo de sus mejillas aumento de intensidad cuando su dedo estático comenzaba a incursionar dentro de las cobijas palpando a su paso la calida piel…

.-me haces cosquillas…- hablo de repente el supuesto inconsciente Hiwatari asustandolo de sobremanera, quito su mano de donde estaba y levantando su rostro encaro al otro, esos ojos escarlata brillaban como pocas veces y una sonrisa el los labios del bicolor se plasmo- buenos días neko…- le saludo sin borrar aquel gesto de su rostro…

.-bu… buenos días…- contesto con ese sonrojo aun tiñendo sus pómulos al sentirse descubierto

.-¿dormiste bien?...- indago ampliando mas su sonrisa al ver la timidez con la que su minino le enfrentaba

.-si… y tu?.- pregunto nervioso mientras volvía a acomodarse en el pecho de su ruso

.-como nunca- contesto animadamente a la par que corria sus manos por la piel del chino para abrazarlo mas a su cuerpo, sin embargo ese acto causo un estremecimiento en el oriental que no paso desapercibido por el oji-rojos quien en un rápido movimiento paso a estar sobre el cuerpo del menor, sus labios rápidamente cogieron los del estupefacto minino… tras unos minutos de saborear pasivamente aquella boca se separo observando los ojos dorados a la vez que quitaba algunas hebras negras del rostro tan hermoso de su chico- no crees que hace mucho calor?..- pregunto mirandolo expectante esperando la respuesta del neko quien solo se ruborizo pues de nueva cuenta podía sentir el cuerpo completamente desnudo del bicolor sobre el suyo, trayéndole con aquella sensación recuerdos de la noche que habían pasado…

.-s… si- contesto lo mejor que pudo desviando aun lado su mirada

El ruso sonrió ante lo que el minino posiblemente recordaba, puesto que aquel nerviosismo en sus palabras aunado a ese intenso sonrojo le daba una leve pista de lo que por la cabeza del chino franqueaba y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del minino pregunto aquello que había rondado su mente desde que al despertar vio en completo silencio como Rei se entretenia jugando en su cuerpo despertandole ciertas ansias…- porque no… tomamos un baño… juntos?.- declaro con cierto apocamiento…

.-¿huh?...- expreso el chino bastante apenado posando sus ojos en el ruso, mas esbozo una gran sonrisa mientras envolvia con sus brazos el cuerpo que yacía sobre el suyo- cla… claro…- tartamudeo avergonzado y es que aquella timidez en Kai ciertamente le fascinaba impidiéndole alguna clase de negación de su parte…

.-¿en serio?.- escudriño encarando al chino, buscando en las ambarinas orbes algún deje de contradicción… quería estar seguro que Rei no accedia a sus peticiones por el solo hecho de no herirle su corazón, quería estar confiado en que Kon lo hacia por su voluntad- ¿de verdad?.- pregunto nuevamente, el chino le acaricio dulcemente la mejilla y con una gran sonrisa asintió- perfecto- exclamo para luego casi de un salto ponerse de pie en el suelo, cogio su bóxer del piso y se lo vistio dispuesto a dirigirse a preparar el baño para los dos…

.-Kai- la voz de su minino hizo que se detuviera y lo mirara, cuando lo hizo quedo completamente embobado ante la imagen que se le ostentaba… su neko sentado sobre la cama con sus piernas flexionadas y una ligera sabana cubriendole solo aquella parte esencial, sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas, su rostro levemente inclinado a un costado, sus ojos enormemente abiertos y brillantes, su enorme sonrisa, el matiz rojo en sus mejillas, sus cabellos sueltos como cascadas de trasfondo y, para dar un toque mágico a aquella escena, los radiantes rayos solares filtrándose por la ventana… lentamente fue acercandose a la deidad que en esos momentos Rei representaba para él- ¿Kai?.- volvió a llamarle y el aludido parecio reaccionar…

.-dime…- fue lo primero que atino a decir mientras se detenia justo frente al oriental

.-solo quería recordarte que mi baño solo tiene una tina individual donde dudo mucho que ambos quepamos- solto una risita nerviosa puesto que recordaba la enorme diferencia entre la casa de Hiwatari y la suya, y sin poder evitarlo se avergonzó…

.-humm… eso si que es un problema- comento el ruso sentándose en la orilla del tálamo- tendre que cambiar un poco mis planes- giro sobre el lecho para abalanzarse sobre el ensimismado chino quien no previendo aquello expreso un grito cuando el bicolor lo tumbo sobre el colchón…

.-me asustaste- recrimino con un puchero

.-eso te pasa por estar tan distraído… ¿dime que pensabas?.-

.-estupideces- contesto puesto a que a estas alturas fijarse en la diferencia economica era algo absurdo, Hiwatari levanto una ceja inconforme ante tal respuesta, Rei le sonrió para luego desviar el tema- ¿y ya pensaste como haremos para bañarnos?.- cuestiono algo ruborizado mientras pasaba una y otra vez sus dedos por el fleco azulino de los cabellos de Kai…

.-si- dijo con una sonrisa- primero te baño a ti… y luego me baño yo- sonrió aun mas cuando finalizo su nuevo plan y dejándose caer sobre el pecho del chino comenzó a otorgarle tenues besos…

.-tu… a mi… eh… pero…- su nerviosismo iba en aumento y el hecho de que el bicolor le besara el torso no le ayudaba en nada…

.-nada de peros- le advirtió levantando su rostro para contemplarlo- tu ya accediste- le recordo y volvió a besarle solo que en los labios donde con pequeños mordiscos le incito a profundizar mas su nexo… las manos del neko volvieron a cerrarse alrededor del cuello del ruso acercandolo mas a su cuerpo- ¿y bien?...- pregunto cuando se separaron

.-acaso tengo alguna opcion?...- cuestiono con una ligera sonrisa el chino a lo que el bicolor movió negativamente su cabeza- Hnnnn…- refunfuño un poco mas serio sin embargo volvió a ceñir su agarre para, una vez mas, atrapar la boca de su chico en un beso calmo- entonces acepto…- musito bastante cerca de los labios del otro…

.-sabia que así seria…- susurro del mismo modo mientras que su mano recorria los muslos y la cadera del minino arañandole levemente y un gemido melódico fue su recompensa- espérame acá…- le dijo a la vez que se ponia de pie e iba en dirección al cuarto de baño…

Al verse solo en su habitación extendio por completo sus brazos y piernas botando a un lado las sabanas, su rostro pintaba una enorme sonrisa mientras sus ojos se cerraban disfrutando así de los calidos rayos solares que por su ventan entraban y daban justo sobre su cuerpo desnudo, estaba realmente feliz… la noche que había pasado con Kai seria algo que en su cabeza siempre rememoraria, su primera vez… la primera de muchas noches que vendrian a lado de su adorado koi…

Sin embargo algo dentro su pecho le hacia sentirse un tanto inseguro ¿Qué era?.. no sabia con certeza, mas en ese momento tampoco le importaba, la felicidad plenamente atiborraba sus sentidos dejando toda clase de dudas y miedos para después… suspiro varias veces y jalando las sabanas cubrio su cuerpo nuevamente para después girarse de costado y ver si Kai ya regresaba. La sangre de repente se aglomero en sus carrillos cuando sus ojos lo vieron a él… apoyado en el marco de la puerta con lo brazos cruzados sus labios plasmando una sonrisa y sus ojos fijos en su cuerpo, le había tomado por sorpresa…

.-desde hace cuanto estas ahí?...- pregunto apenadamente el chino

.-lo suficiente como para poder dibujarte con los ojos cerrados…- respondió con suavidad

.-mmm…- exclamo cubriendose con las sabanas desde la cabeza completamente abochornado, mordio su labio inferior inquietamente no obstante la sonrisa aun impresa en su rostro se conservaba… unos pasos acercandose hasta él y el movimiento en su tálamo le hacían suponer de la presencia fidedigna del bicolor y sentir como un peso se recostaba sobre su costado corroboraba sus pensamientos…

.-no tienes porque avergonzarte…- le hablo cerca de su oído- mi adorado neko…- y con suavidad deslizo las sabanas del rostro, aun colorado, del chino quien le miraba quietamente- además… ya conozco tu cuerpo de memoria…- murmuro y un beso sobre la mejilla le planto

.-que cosas dices…- ladeo su cara aun mas avergonzado de lo que ya estaba…

.-que me encantas…- volvió a musitarle causandole ligeras cosquillas, el minino rio un poco con aquella maniobra y la sonrisa en Hiwatari no se hizo esperar- así esta mejor…- volvió a hablarle mientras se ponia de pie- ahora a lo que venia… neko- se dirigió al oriental que le miraba atentamente- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar mas toallas?.- pregunto sin quitarle la vista de encima…

.-¿huh? toallas...- indago para cerciorarse si había escuchado bien, el bicolor asintió- dentro del armario- apunto un mueble dentro su mismo cuarto- hay una gaveta… ahí debe haber…- le sonrió enormemente…

Se dirigió al armario y abrió las puertas del ropero para toparse de inmediato con una vieja sorpresita, sobre la ropa bien ordenada del chino un hermoso gato afelpado se hallaba y tomandolo con sumo cuidado entre sus manos viro para enfrentar al chino que de nueva cuenta se hallaba sentado sobre su lecho…

.-¿y esto?...- le cuestiono mostrándole el peluche

.-un gatito…- le sonrió aun mas…

.-Hnnn… ya lo se- afilo un poco sus ojos en muestra de que hablaba enserio- me refiero, a que porque aun lo conservas?...-

.-porque fue un regalo…-

.-de Bryan, si aun recuerdo aquel día…- añadio un tanto decaído- yo quería ganarlo para ti…- solto un suspiro recordando ese día en la feria, cuando su primo de un solo disparo había obtenido aquel premio que él, por mas que intentase, no lo había conseguido… otro suspiro mas fue expulsado de sus labios mientras su mirada aun contemplaba el agraciado felino en sus manos, quedando completamente absorto en sus recuerdos tanto así que no se dio cuenta del momento cuando el chino se había levantado de la cama y se dirigía hasta él… mas el sentir como unas manos le rodeaban de la cintura y alguien se apoyaba en su espalda le sacaron de aquel trance en que se encontraba…

.-gracias…- expreso el minino apoyando su frente en el hombro del bicolor quien llevo su mano hasta el cabello azabache de su chico y comenzó a acariciarle- …por aquel paseo- completo con un beso en el cuello del ruso…

.-fue nuestra primera cita… aunque haya resultado un desastre- rio brevemente aun rememorando

.-no del todo…- levanto su rostro mostrandole aquella sonrisa y sus esplendorosos colmillos- que yo recuerde, tu y yo… al final terminamos cogidos de la mano…-

.-si… tienes razón…- correspondió aquel gesto- pero bueno…-resoplo estirando su mano para dejar al muñeco en su lugar- falta un par de horas para que llegue tu mama, así que a bañarnos- exclamo girando sobre sus talones para quedar frente al chino el cual con la sabana áurea cubria su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo lo rodeo en sus brazos para después besarlo… aquellos recuerdos que su mente azotaron le habían hecho titubear de la realidad, cuantas veces había fantaseado con tener al chino de ojos dorados entre sus brazos y ahora lo tenia… acaso podía pedir mas?...

.-vamos…- manifiesto el chino separandose del otro, se acerco a la gaveta antes mencionada y saco un par de toallas adicionales, para luego tomar de la mano a Hiwatari y llevarlo en dirección al cuarto de baño…

Una vez dentro del baño nuevamente Rei se puso nervioso, ladeo su rostro sonrojado hacia el bicolor con una sonrisa temblorosa, Hiwatari le miro un tanto confundido mas tras un breve momento se percato de lo que aquel gesto significaba…

.-te da vergüenza?...- pregunto con una sonrisita a lo que el asiático asintió lentamente- mmm… quieres que me de la vuelta mientras entras al agua?...- otro asentimiento fue su respuesta- bueno- se cruzo de brazos dando la espalda al neko, esperando a que este entrara en la tina…

Dejo caer la sabana sobre el piso frio e introduciéndose poco a poco se tendió en la bañera, el agua se sentia deliciosa en su piel, el calor que momentos antes le sofocaba estaba desvaneciéndose en aquel refrescante baño, sus músculos tensos se relajaron completamente, realmente se sentia mejor… estiro su cuerpo plenamente dentro la tina para sentir en su totalidad aquella agradable sensación, un sonido de satisfacción de sus labios salio… vago su mirada por el cuarto y de inmediato se fijo en Kai que aun continuaba dándole la espalda, sonrió y tomando un poco de agua en su mano le lanzo para mojarle…

Un estremecimiento recorrio su cuerpo al sentir aquel frio liquido tocar su piel y de inmediato se dio la vuelta con un gesto de falso enfado, los ojos dorados le miraban atentamente y una sonrisa cómica se dibujo en los labios del chino, con sus brazos aun cruzados y haciendo un puchero se acerco hasta su koibito…

.-así que quieres jugar ¿no?..- le hablo sonriéndole de igual forma y abrió el grifo de la ducha para empapar desde la cabeza al neko que aun continuaba riendose… se pasaron un buen rato jugando a salpicarse agua hasta que Hiwatari tomo entre sus manos el jaboncillo y comenzó a restregarlo en la apiñonada tez de Kon…

Sus mejillas habían adquirido ese tono colorado nuevamente, cuando esas manos varoniles se posaron en su cuerpo enjabonándolo de forma tan sutil que le estremecia… Kai a veces podía ser tan dulce… cerro sus ambarinas orbes y recosto su cabeza en el respaldo de la tina dejando que el ruso lo mimara con aquellas caricias, dejandolo obrar en su cuerpo, el mismo cuerpo que le había entregado por la noche…

Se sentia delicioso el jaboncillo sobre su torso y los besos que Hiwatari le regalaba sobre sus mejillas acompañaban sublimemente al estado de deleite que ahora estaba sintiendo… en un principio se había asustado al pensar que el bicolor le bañara, pues temia que su cuerpo lo traicionara y dejara denotar su estado de excitación al sentir aquellas manos pasear por su cuerpo mojado avergonzándolo, pero muy por el contrario aquellas caricias que le brindaban no lo exaltaban de 'ese' modo sino todo lo opuesto… no cabía duda que le gustaba mucho aquellas clases de halagos sobre su tez, eran demasiado reconfortantes y le hacían sentir protegido y amado mas no excitado por lo que pudo disfrutar tranquilamente de su baño…

La bruma que comenzaba a inundar el ambiente a su entorno había adquirido un delicioso aroma, el mismo que el cuerpo de su adorado chino irradiaba cada día, cautivando sus sentidos y nublando su razón… abrió sus orbes rojizas, que hasta ese momento se hallaban cerradas para disfrutar de la exquisita sensación de palpar la tersa piel acanelada, solo para contemplar el rostro lleno de tranquilidad que exhibía su chico, tanta paz… podía pasarse horas observandole cada uno de sus gestos y no aburrirse para nada, y es que estado de serenidad era tan contagiante… sonrió e inclinandose sobre el otro le beso tiernamente los labios, un beso sosegado que de inmediato fue correspondido con la misma tranquilidad, sin embargo sus labios se deslizaron fuera de los otros para descender por su cuello y sus hombros…

.-mmm…- exclamo el neko mientras con su mano acariciaba los cabellos azules- Kai…- soltaba entre suaves gemidos- así nunca terminaremos de bañarnos…- abrió sus hermosas orbes doradas para avistar a su koi quien ya se había detenido y le miraba atentamente- no queda mucho tiempo…- finalizo con una gran sonrisa a lo que el bicolor asintió levemente para después dirigirse hasta la parte inferior de la bañera y tras meter su mano dentro el agua sujeto con sutileza una de las piernas del ruborizado chino para comenzar a tallarla con moderación, evitando lastimarlo, repitiendo la misma acción con la otra extremidad…

.-solo me falta tu cabello y ahí…- apunto con su dedo aquella parte que el agua se encargaba de cubrir

.-etto… hum… mejor primero mi cabello…- contesto avergonzado el chino aumentando el tono rojizo de sus carrillos, sonrió tímidamente y desvio su mirada a aquella parte que el agua ocultaba mientras una breve risilla soltaba el bicolor, como disfrutaba de aquellas muestras de vergüenza en el otro…

.-como tu desees- manifesto y poniendose de pie se dirigió a coger el shampoo, no le fue difícil averiguar cual pertenecía a Kon el olor era inconfundible, se dirigió hasta la cabeza de su chino y le beso la frente para iniciar con aquellos masajes sobre el sedoso pelo azabache…

El agua se escurria por su cuerpo y Hiwatari se embelesaba con tan esplendoroso espectáculo, había terminado de lavar el largo y negro cabello de su kot y ahora este, parado en la tina, se encargaba de enjuagárselo mientras él contemplaba en toda su magnificencia la fina figura de su amor… mordiendose los labios para evitar el saltarle encima y atestarlo de besos y caricias… sonrió al recordar la expresión en el otro cuando le dijo que faltaba enjabonarle 'aquella' parte, sin embargo había dejado que el chino mismo lo hiciera, pero aquel gesto había valido la pena preguntar…

Se acerco hasta el chino con la toalla en mano cuando este cerro el grifo de la ducha y rodeandole con sus brazos por la cintura le envolvio con el paño mientras dejaba tenues besos en los labios y cuello del otro…

.-al contemplarte así…- hablo entre besos- no sabes que deseos tenia de repetir lo de anoche…- le revelo plantando otro beso sobre los gráciles labios del asiático, se detuvo un momento para observar la reacción de este ante sus palabras, sonrió al ver esa expresión de pasmo- pero ya habrá mas oportunidades, cuando te mudes conmigo…- le apretó contra su pecho

.-¿nani?...- expreso el oriental con desconcierto- mu… mudarme contigo?.- pregunto separandose para encarar al soviético

.-Hn… porque esa cara?.- levanto una ceja ante el ademán del otro- acaso no es lo mas logico el que vengas a vivir conmigo?...- cuestiono con extrañeza, acaso había hecho mal al pedirle eso?...

.-¿y… mi mama?…-

.-je!. por supuesto que vendria con nosotros- sonrió ante ese extraño cuestionamiento… ni modo que le fueran a dejar ahí sola…

.-yo… no se que decir…- agacho su cabeza con la incertidumbre a contestar…

.-no es necesario que contestes ahora mismo…- rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo semi-desnudo de su minino- de todas formas primero debemos hablar con tu mama…- beso sus cabellos para luego separarlo de su cuerpo y mirarle a la cara- ahora ve a cambiarte mientras me baño yo- un beso profundo le otorgo para luego envolverle con otra toalla por sus hombros… Rei asintió y salio dejando solo al bicolor que de inmediato abrió los grifos para llenar la bañera y meterse en ella… cerro sus orbes escarlatas y recostando su cabeza en el respaldo dejo que sus músculos se relajaran y su cabeza pensara en todas las cosas que aun tenia que hacer antes de tener plenamente a su Rei…

Un suspiro sus labios abandono, el cepillo en sus manos se balanceaba mientras su cabeza volvía a recordarle aquella proposición que Hiwatari le había hecho minutos antes… "irme a vivir con él?… no se…" resoplo nuevamente volviendo a la ardua tarea de cepillar su extenso cabello, lo trenzo y enrolló con el cintillo blanco que siempre usaba mas omitió la banda de su cabeza… su estomago le gruño por algo de alimento y bajo a su cocina para preparar un aperitivo para él y su Kai, algo simple pues el bicolor le había invitado a almorzar y el medio día ya se estaba aproximando… nuevamente pensó en la propuesta del ruso "por mi parte… claro que me gustaria irme con él, nada me haría mas feliz que pasar los días a su lado y disfrutar las noches entre sus brazos… pero, no creo que mi madre acepte… tantas veces ella ha estado contandome el enorme esfuerzo que le había costado conseguir esta casa para que podamos iniciar una nueva vida y lo apegada que esta sentimentalmente a ella, que dudo acceda a abandonarla… además aun no se lo que dira cuando se entere de mi relación con Kai, no estoy seguro si esto se esta complicando mas o no…" tan ensimismado se hallaba en sus pensamientos que no pudo advertir la presencia de otra persona dentro la cocina…

Con paso liviano se fue acercando por la espalda del distraido neko, que parecia cavilar algo mientras en sus manos el cuchillo con mermelada aun permanecia estático, una sonrisa en sus labios se formo mientras que ya a escasos centímetros del chino con un movimiento rápido le rodeo por los hombros, sobresaltando al incauto asiático…

.-Kai...- expreso con una sonrisa cuando alguien le había abrazado por la espalda

.-¿Kai?...- pregunto aquella delicada vocecilla que solo una persona podía tener…

.-¡madre!.- exclamo exaltado cuando reconocio aquella voz… los brazos le liberaron para que pudiera girar a encarale, el sonrojo en sus mejillas no se dejo esperar estaba bastante avergonzado por lo que había dicho inconscientemente… había metido la pata!...

.-pues al parecer tu esperabas a alguien mas ¿o no?...- una sonrisa picarona en sus labios se plasmo abochornando aun mas a su hijo quien prefirio mantener la mirada baja, poso sus manos en su cintura- esta Kai en la casa?.- pregunto tratando de contener sus ganas de reir…

.-s… si- tartamudeo

.-ahhh… ya veo…- se acerco hasta su preciado retoño y le puso una mano en la cabeza alborotando su cabellera- con razón me confundiste- beso la frente de su niño para dirigirse a la mesita donde minutos antes el neko preparaba los sándwiches- ¿no comieron nada?.- pregunto al ver el desorden que había

.-no… no todavía…- contesto el chino ya con el rostro empinado

.-mmm… bueno, yo termino de preparárselos… les llamare cuando esten listos- viro su cabeza a su hijo y le sonrió, Rei asintió y emprendio carrera hasta su habitación…

.-¿sucede algo?.- pregunto el bicolor cuando vio la rapidez con la que ingreso su chico y el semblante que traia impreso en su rostro… mas el oriental ignoro su pregunta y se dirigió a su cama donde se dejo caer para después coger su almohada y tapar con esta su ruborizada cara… el ruso se extraño aun mas y se acerco hasta el kot, poniendose de cuclillas volvió a indagar- ¿paso algo Rei?...-

.-ya llego mi mama…- fueron los balbuceos que pudo identificar a través de la almohada

.-ahhh… ¿y?.- cuestiono con una sonrisa burlona pues aun no comprendia el motivo de aquel comportamiento

.-pues…- hablo quitandose el cojin de su rostro- trato de asustarme abrazandome y yo creyendo que eras tu, pronuncie tu nombre… creo que meti la pata…- resoplo cerrando sus orbes, no obstante la deliciosa presion en sus labios hizo que las volviera a abrir- Kai…- musito algo sorprendido

.-no te preocupes…- manifestó poniendose de pie para dirigirse al espejo donde comenzó a arreglar su fleco, a través del reflejo pudo notar aquella mueca de confusión en el rostro del chino, sonrió y se encaminó a su encuentro. El asiático por su parte ya estaba sentado vigilando todos los movimientos de Hiwatari y es así como le vio acercarse hasta él, le sonrió automáticamente aunque aquella mueca de desconcierto aun adornaba su rostro- si pregunta algo, le respondemos y ya- le aclaro, un sonido chirriante capto la atención de los dos… de inmediato el chino se puso de pie encauzándose al lugar de donde tan molesto ruido se originaba…

.-mama es para ti!.- grito con el auricular en sus manos, un suave 'gracias' se escucho desde abajo y colgando el teléfono se adentro en su recámara con un gesto de turbación...

.-¿Quién era?.- pregunto el bicolor con extrañeza por la expresión de su chico

.-¿huh?..- salio de su pasmo tras ver la angustia en aquellos rubies- mi tía Yoriko…- contesto con un tonillo algo preocupado- es muy raro que se comunique con nosotros, solo lo hace en fechas festivas o algún caso extremo… me pregunto si habrá pasado algo…-

.-ya veras que no…- interrumpió el ruso posando una mano en el hombro del chino- bajemos, que aun no saludo a tu mama- deslizo su mano desde su hombro hasta la mano de este para entrelazarla a la suya- además tienes que pedirle permiso para que vayas a almorzar conmigo…- le jalo fuera de la habitación mas antes de pisar los ultimos escalones libero de su agarre a la pequeña mano

Ya en la planta baja se dirigieron a la cocina donde la señora Reika debía de estar mas no la encontraron ahí, pero los sándwiches recien preparados sobre la mesa estaban, Rei se extraño al no ver a su madre dentro la casa y dejando al soviético para que comiera fue en busca de su progenitora, subió las escaleras para revisar las habitaciones y nada… se asomo por las ventanas para vislumbrar los jardines y tampoco la vio, se preocupo mas… estaba a punto de pedirle a Kai que le acompañara a buscarle por la calle cuando oyó su voz abajo, de inmediato corrio para encontrarla…

Se adentro en la cocina, pues de ahí es donde se escuchaba su voz, y se tranquilizo cuando la vio conversar como si nada con Hiwatari…

.-¿donde estabas niño?.- le pregunto tras advertir su presencia en la habitación

.-¿Dónde estabas tu?.- contesto con otra interrogación mientras se acercaba hasta ella

.-en la tienda… ¿Por qué esa cara?.-

.-no es nada…- desvio su mirada al bicolor que lo miraba también con perturbación, nuevamente encaro a su madre- que quería la tía Yoriko?.- cambio el tema ante la mirada escudriñadora de los otros dos

.-pues…- agacho un poco su mirada- quería notificarme algo- levanto su mirada y observo a los muchachitos frente a ella, con su mano acaricio la mejilla de su adorado Rei y tras un suspiro continuo soltando todo de una vez- quería decirme que Kyosuke ha fallecido…- con un fugaz movimiento se acerco hasta su hijo para abrazarlo

.-eh… yo…- no sabia que contestar, el chino también estaba ofuscado por la noticia- lo siento…- fue lo que atino a responder, es verdad que a él no le afectaba tanto pues en su vida había conocido a aquel señor que había sido su padre pero para su madre era algo mucho muy diferente pues ella si lo había amado… se abrazo fuertemente a su progenitora que ya había empezado a llorar suavemente, dirigió su vista al bicolor quien no entendia nada de lo que pasaba- podrias dejarnos solos?.- le pidio con una suave y dulce voz, el ruso asintió y salio de la cocina cerrando la puerta tras suyo…

"quien será ese tal Kyosuke?" indagaba mentalmente el bicolor mientras se dirigía a la sala y se desplomaba sobre uno de los sillones pensando… tratando de recordar quien era ese tal señor… pues el nombre se le hacia conocido, es mas estaba seguro que Rei en algún momento le había mencionado, pero en ese momento no lo recordaba… rezongo para sus adentros, odiaba que le pasase eso… no acordarse de alguna cosa cuando realmente deseaba hacerlo (es muy molesto ù.u)… pasaron algunos minutos cuando Kon se acerco hasta él y se dejo caer junto a Kai…

.-¿y bien?.- pregunto Hiwatari a su chico

.-regreso a China…- fue todo lo que dijo el minino soltando un resoplido

.-q… que?.- demás esta describir la expresión que aquello había provocado al ruso, aun incredulo volvió a cuestionar- ¿que dijiste?.-

.-hoy mismo partimos para China…- confirmo con un deje de tristeza

.-no puedes!.- exclamo para sorpresa del asiático que de inmediato le dirigió su atención- no puedes irte, yo… yo no te dejare partir- sentencio con firme voz, una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en labios del otro...

.-solo seran unos días- hablo con ternura ante las palabras del soviético, acaso Kai temia perderle?... sonrió aun mas mientras se abrazaba a él y claro que su gesto fue correspondido pues los gruesos brazos del bicolor lo estrechaban con raigambre…

.-¿Por qué?...- susurro, los ojos dorados se posaron en su rostro separando levemente sus cuerpos- porque tienes que partir?.- volvió a interrogarle

.-debo… quiero acompañar a mi mama al entierro…- su voz se torno mas quebradiza

.-Kyosuke… ¿Quién es él?...-

.-Hnn… pensé que te lo había dicho- levanto una ceja mas al notar el desconcierto en el otro decidió responder- Kyosuke es… no, era mi padre…- al finalizar aquellas vocablos aquellos brazos se ciñeron a su alrededor atrapandolo en un sofocante abrazo

.-lo siento mucho- expreso cerca del oído felino quien no hizo mas que acurrucarse entre los brazos de su koibito- ¿a que hora parten?...- pregunto con congoja, no quería que se vaya mas que podía hacer?... acompañarlo?... cuanto deseaba hacer aquello mas las obligaciones que tenia no se lo permitian, obligaciones como… el sonido melódico de un aparato hizo que ambos, sobresaltados, se separaran para que el bicolor sacase su celular de su bolsillo, miro la pantalla de su telefonito y de inmediato lo colgo, el chino lo miro con su entrecejo ligeramente fruncido- ¿Qué?... era solamente Bryan- contesto con candidez para nuevamente abrazar a su koi, resoplo, de seguro su primo le llamaba para decirle que ya lo esperaban para almorzar y puesto que no podía faltar debía despedirse de una vez…

Sintió los fornidos brazos disminuir su agarre y lentamente se fue incorporando hasta que se separo por completo del soviético que aun no decia nada y que ahora se había ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, aclaro su garganta para llamar su atención y una sonrisa le otorgo…

.-solo seran cuatro días… no es mucho- trataba de animar a Hiwatari que aun no cambiaba esa expresión de su fisonomía- estare de vuelta muy pronto, ya veras!...- sonrió mas ampliamente

.-mmm… a que hora parten?.- quería saber si le daba tiempo de ir a su dichoso almuerzo con sus tíos y regresar para acompañar a Rei y su madre al aeródromo…

.-en un par de horas mas o menos… mi madre quiere llegar lo mas pronto posible- Hiwatari suspiro derrotado no podría despedirse de él en el aeropuerto- nos acompañaras hasta la terminal?.- pregunto el chino y una negativa recibió por parte del bicolor- ¿Por qué no?.- su voz se volvió mas mustia

.-debo ir a almorzar con mis tíos, es por eso que Bryan me llamo anoche y ahora también… no puedo cancelarlo- se apresuro a contestar

.-oh bueno…- agacho la cabeza para súbitamente levantarla después- pero… aun tienes tiempo?.. quiero que me ayudes a empacar…- reveló emocionado, al menos unos minutos mas quería pasarlo junto a su Kai

.-si, claro- mintio, puesto que ya lo esperaban… pero ya no podía negarse, no quería hacerlo…

Poniéndose de pie se encaminaron a la alcoba del neko donde empezaron a sacar la ropa para acomodarlo en una pequeña valija…

.-Je!.. así que tienes ropa interior de licra (o sea elástica)- esbozo una media sonrisa mientras elevaba la pequeña trusa entre sus manos zarandeándola como una bandera

.-¡oye!.- exclamo ruborizado mientras quitaba su calzoncillo de las manos del ruso- deja de revisar mi cajon de interiores- le regaño sonrojandose aun mas al notar que ese no era el único ropaje que Kai había extraido de su gaveta

.-mmm… me pregunto como te verias con ellos?...- un dedo sobre su quijada y esa pose pensativa hicieron sobresaltar al oriental

.-que rayos te estas imaginando?..- indago coloradisimo, una sonrisa y una mirada igual de lascivas el bicolor le dirigió a modo de contestación- Kai Hiwatari, no sabia que fueses tan depravado…- exclamo con un deje de asombro encarandole con ese tono rojizo aun presentes en sus mejillas…

.-jejeje- rio suavemente por su travesura- voy a extrañarte mucho…- le confeso teniéndolo así de cerca

.-yo también- respondió con un fugaz beso… prontamente terminaron de embalar su maleta y la hora de que se despidan se acercaba, aprovechando que aun se hallaban solos en la habitación del minino Kai fue el que se acerco hasta este para abrazarlo fuertemente y luego plantarle un beso profundo y candente, un roce como durante la noche se habían dado tantas veces… sus manos le apretaban de la cintura mientras el kot asía con las suyas el cuello del bicolor, disfrutaron plenamente de su nexo por unos momentos mas… retardando el alejamiento de sus labios permanecieron aun uniendo sus bocas, simplemente tocandose sin moverse, sin separarse… hasta que los suaves toquidos en su puerta los hicieron alejarse

.-Rei ya estas listo?... el taxi no tarda- anuncio su madre al otro lado de la puerta

.-si mamá- respondió el chino, resoplo dirigiendo su atención al ruso que de nuevo lo había sujeto entre sus brazos- creo que es hora de decir: hasta pronto…- solto con amargura apretandose aun mas al otro cuerpo- no me gustaria irme después de… la experiencia que pasamos anoche, pero no puedo dejar sola a mi madre…-

.-lo comprendo… solo regresa lo mas pronto posible y de ser posible llamame cuando llegues allá ¿ne?.- un asentimiento pudo percibir en su torso, depositando un beso sobre los cabellos negruzcos de su koibito se separo de él- es mejor que bajemos…- informo y cargando el equipaje del chino salieron de la habitación, un abrazo mas recibió el soviético solo que esta vez fue de la señora Reika…

.-cuidate mucho Kai- le dijo esta antes de subir al taxi mientras Rei aseguraba con llave la puerta de su domicilio…

.-si…- fue todo lo que dijo puesto que no sabia que mas responder o decir, expresar un 'feliz viaje' cuando estaban dirigiendose a un funeral no le parecio lo mas apropiado para este caso… el chino se acerco hasta él y de nuevo lo abrazo despidiendose, subió al automóvil junto a su madre y partieron…

Suspiro un par de veces, parado sin mover un solo músculo se quedo así por unos segundos hasta que de nuevo su celular sono, esta vez si había contestado…

.-¿y bien?.- pregunto aquella recia voz del otro lado de la línea

.-ya estoy en camino…- contesto apagadamente, ni ganas de discutir con su primo tenia…

.-bueno, estamos en el restaurante 'MOU IKKAI'- noto lo raro de la voz del bicolor por lo que quizo molestarle- solo apresurate… poka- termino de decir esto y le colgo…

.-aufff…- rezongo metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos dispuesto a caminar a la parada de taxis mas cercana pues muchas ganas de ir en transporte publico no tenia, y mucho menos llamar a su propia movilidad, mas cuando sus manos esculcaron dentro la tela fue que se percato de algo que había olvidado- mierda- exclamo sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña arca- se me olvido entregarle esto…- abrió la cajita contemplando dentro esta el brazalete dorado- bueno… será su regalo de bienvenida- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, guardo de nuevo el joyerito y se dirigió a su destino…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su cama ahora la sentia tan grande, fria y vacia… pero como no percibirla así, si tan solo la noche anterior había pasado en los brazos de su adoración compartiendo su calor, su amor y su cuerpo… y ahora de nuevo estaba en su elegantisima alcoba mientras su queridisimo chino se hallaba a kilómetros de él. Que soledad… que silencio le atiborraba los sentidos haciéndole recordar aquello que ya no se encontraba a su lado, después de pasar una sola noche con él, sintiendo su aroma, su ardor, sus ronroneos, sus balbuceos entre sueños, su piel… que difícil le resultaba ahora el hecho simple de dormir y así tenia que aguantarse por unos días hasta su regreso, y bueno, hasta que aceptara mudarse con él mientras debía volver a los viejos tiempos y buscar un sustituto diferente al calor que buscaba…

Viro sobre su cama, una vez mas, buscando la postura adecuada que le diese por fin un poco de comodidad y cuando pensó haberla hallado cerro sus escarlatas tratando de conciliar el sueño, mas a su cabeza volvió la conversación que por la tarde había tenido con sus tíos…

x-x-x-x flash back x-x-x-x

.-y que planeas hacer ahora Kai?.- le había preguntado el señor sentado frente a él con aquella expresión dura, algo normal al haber sido criado bajo la supervisión de Voltaire, los años habían pasado sobre aquel sujeto y claramente su cara ya demostraba la acumulación de estos, sin embargo no por ello su presencia dejaba de impartir aquel respeto/temor en las demás personas…

.-a que te refieres tío Karl?.- hablo con el mismo tono serio que el señor Kuznetzov le había dirigido

.-pues… faltan unos meses para que tu también termines el bachillerato e ingreses a la universidad…-

.-si... ¿y eso?.- estaba bastante decaído como para que el peli-lavanda frente a él de tantas vueltas al asunto…

.-que quiero saber si vas a regresar a Rusia para estudiar allá, para que prepare todo o sino saber que vas a hacer con tu vida… recuerda que eres el heredero directo de Voltaire y puesto que aun eres menor de edad yo estoy a cargo de ti mientras tanto…- finalizo juntado sus manos sobre la mesa expectante a la respuesta del bicolor

.-ya que lo preguntas, te dire… yo no pienso ir a ningún lugar fuera de Japón, claro que entrare a una prestigiosa universidad pero dentro de esta misma ciudad- puntualizo para dejar en claro las cosas y por la extraña expresión del mayor dio por cumplida su tarea

.-porque tanto empeño en quedarte en Japón?.- indago la señora Sdenka hablando por primera vez desde que había llegado al restaurante mientras los otros dos chicos se mantenían al margen de aquella conversación que no les concernía…

.-Hn...- rezongo, no deseaba hablar de ello, no por el momento…

.-ya dejenlo...- intervino para su sorpresa Bryan- sus motivos tendra…- tomo un sorbo de su bebida, restandole importancia al asunto…

.-pues esos motivos quiero saberlos… no por nada soy su tutor a cargo- dirigió aquella seria mirada a su hijo quien solo resoplo resignado, su padre a veces era tan tozudo como el mismisimo Voltaire Hiwatari- ¿y bien Kai?.- pregunto al oji-escarlata

.-creo que eso solo me incumbe a mi- contesto adoptando su postura característica

.-pues fijate que no... hasta que no cumplas los dieciocho años aun debes darme explicaciones de tus actos- el tono molesto en su voz ya se dejaba notar mas no le importaba al bicolor y mucho menos amedrentaba- y bien… ¿piensas responderme?..- cuestiono el señor Karl

.-por ahora no- expreso Hiwatari poniendose de pie, había sido una buena idea comer antes de que comenzaran a hablar pues así no tuvo que seguir aguantando las interrogaciones de sus tíos, y dando las respectivas gracias salio del local… de inmediato el taheño se puso de pie y diciendo un 'disculpen' salio tras el ruso bicolor…

.-¿y tu sabes algo respecto a esto?.- cuestiono a su hijo quien aun mantenia el vaso en su mano con aquel gesto de indiferencia en su semblante…

.-no se NA-DA- contesto secamente para también ponerse de pie e ir tras su noviecito que de seguro ya había alcanzado a Kai

.-Bryan- le detuvo su madre antes de que se retirara- a la noche iran a la casa a cenar?...- pregunto a lo que el peli-lavanda le dirigió su atención para luego asentir- horosho (bien)… entonces mandare a preparar lo que tanto le gusta a Tala- comento emocionada sacando una sonrisa al heredero de los Kuznetzov quien reanudando su camino se fue tras los otros dos rusos…

Afuera a duras penas Yuriy dio alcance a Kai y reteniéndole por el brazo le obligo a detenerse, y parándose frente a este comenzó a hablarle o cuestionarle dado el caso…

.-¿que te sucede?... estas muy extraño, desanimado mas bien diria… ¿acaso volviste a pelear con el kot?.- curioseo casi seguro de que había dado justo en el clavo…

.-net...- contesto, el taheño levanto una ceja ante esto pues no entendia que cosa podía tener así al bicolor- como puedo pelear con él si no esta?.- pues eso aun mas destemplo al pelirrojo

.-¿no te entiendo?...- confeso

.-Rei no esta... viajo hace unas horas de regreso a China- agacho su cabeza soltando un suspiro

.-¿pero... volvera?... supongo-

.-en unos días...- respondió mas nuevamente volvió a reanudar su marcha…

.-Hey Kai!.- grito Ivanov antes de que el peli-azulado estuviese lejos de su vista- ¿no quieres venir a cenar a casa de Bryan?.- no quería dejarlo solo mas sabia que tampoco podía hacer nada… una negacion con la cabeza le dio como contestación- ya me lo suponia…- musito para si mismo…

.-¿y bien?... ¿que te dijo?...- pregunto Kuznetzov llegando a lado de su koibito

.-problemas amorosos...- respondió regalándole una sonrisa a su chico

.-a que te refieres Yuriy?...-

.-luego te cuento... ahora ¿volvemos al restaurante?..- cuestiono pues los padres de su Bryan posiblemente los estaban esperando

.-net, mejor vamos a pasear...- sugirio y tomando la mano del taheño lo llevo consigo…

Por otro lado el bicolor había regresado a su mansión y se había ido a encerrar en su habitación, bajo solo para cenar y temprano se fue a acostar… puesto que sabia de antemano que dormir no le resultaria fácil…

x-x-x-x End flash back x-x-x-x

Sus ojos por fin comenzaban a cerrarse y un gran bostezo de su boca salio, el cansancio del día sumado a los miles de emociones que había tenido le estaban dando el descanso que tanto había deseado, no obstante sabia que los días venideros debía buscar alguna forma de distraerse pues sino el aburrimiento y la nostalgia lo invadirían… para su suerte pasado mañana ya iniciarian clases y eso de seguro le entretendría por unos intervalos de tiempo…

Pasaron unas horas cuando sus ojos se cerraron y el sueño lo había arrojado a los brazos de Morfeo, mas el insistente repicar de su celular hizo que de un sobresalto quedara sentado sobre su lecho… balbuceo unas cuantas groserias y parandose fue a tomar entre sus manos aquel telefonito, le dirigió su mirada mas fiera y lanzandole algunas amenazas de muerte al aparatejo contesto…

.-¿Quién?.- su tono denotaba lo cansado que se hallaba sin olvidar lo molesto pues apenas había podido conciliar el sueño y lo despertaban… y para colmo a las tres de la mañana!.

.-eh… ¿te desperte?.- indago un tanto atemorizado

.-¿Rei?...- pregunto y aquella suave risilla le confirmo que no estaba equivocada- ¿paso algo?.. ¿Cómo están?.. ¿tu mama esta bien?.. ¿llegaron bien?.. ¿necesitas algo?..- rápidamente le interrogo

.-si… no te preocupes, es que como me dijiste que te llamara cuando aterrizáramos pues… eso hice, aunque creo que debi esperar hasta mañana pues parece que te desperte…- otra nerviosa risita solto

.-no, esta bien… que bueno que me llamaste, necesitaba escucharte para dormir en paz… y dime como están?..-

.-todo bien… pero solo que no cuento con tiempo, así que te llamare de donde sea que nos hospedemos… pero mas tarde, así que ve a dormir para que no estas de mal humor- recomendo- buenas noches koi..- se despidio con aquel sonido de beso estampado en el auricular

.-buenas noches y recuerda que te amo gatito…- tras esto la comunicación se corto abruptamente (típico de las cabinas telefónicas… cuando la conversación se pone interesante, se corta uú), miro su celular y una sonrisa sus labios dibujaron… se dirigió a su tálamo y soltando un suspiro durmió intensamente, con aquella mueca de felicidad aun impreso en su rostro…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-¿así que cuando regresa de China?.- pregunto recargandose sobre la mesa del comedor, los días habían pasado relativamente rápidos y de nueva cuenta de retorno a clases ya se hallaban… como era su costumbre acomodados en la mesa que ya habían declarado como suya y puesto que el bicolor con ellos siempre almorzaba nadie refutaba aquella disposición, charlaban animadamente sobre el abrupto viaje del oriental y su tardío regreso…

.-dice que hoy…- respondió el rubiecito al nipones- no es verdad Kai?..- trato de respaldarse en el ruso que a un lado suyo comia en total silencio, mas al escuchar su nombre instintivamente le presto atención y ante la pregunta este solo asintió…

.-pero eso mismo dijo hace unos días y mira, ya paso una semana- los argumentos que Kinomiya exponia resultaban verdaderos puesto que supuestamente Rei había dicho que iniciado las clases estaria de regreso mas no lo hizo y una semana había transcurrido desde aquello… y aunque Kai mantenia constante comunicación con el neko deseos de matarlo tenia ya que siempre salia con alguna excusa para permanecer un día mas en su país natal, evasivas tontas si es que se lo preguntaban y eso le molestaba de cierta forma pues no pasaba mas de un par de minutos cuando el chino daba por finalizada su conversación con algún pretexto… mas había prometido que ese día si regresaria ya que todo estaba solucionado por allá, así que por la tarde tendria de regreso a su kot…

.-ya veras como si regresa hoy- alento Mizuhara- así que… porque no pasamos por su casa terminando clases?..-

.-siiii!.. e incluso talvez la señora Reika nos prepare algo de comer- comento animado el moreno nipón

.-¿nos acompañaras Kai?...- ladeo su rostro para sonreírle al bicolor a sabiendas que aceptaria y pues no se equivoco, sonrió aun mas ante su suposición, suposición que ya había sido confirmado por su amigo chino recientemente… Hiwatari y Rei ya eran novios…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-¿estas seguro que estará todo bien?...- indago pegandose al cuerpo que a un lado suyo estaba sentado

.-ya te dije que si…- sonrió mostrando esos colmillitos blanquecinos- no tienes porque preocuparte…-

.-ya veraz que te gustara Japón- la señora a su otro costado también trataba de calmarle

.-te presentare a mis amigo en cuanto lleguemos- ciño mas su abrazo en el otro cuerpo- y vas a ver como congeniaran de inmediato… te van a caer muy bien- aseguro con unas sonrisa tan característica de él

.-si tu lo dices…- contesto con otra sonrisita- gracias por todo querido Rei…- se abrazo mas al chino

.-no hay por que Mei…- un beso sobre la frente a la chica en sus brazos le planto, mientras la señora Reika sonreía con satisfacción… todo le había resultado tan bien que a penas podía creerlo…

**TBC...**

Ven a lo que me refiero?.. nuevas ideas llegaron a mi cabecita, como eso de la llegada de esa tal Mei… ¿Quién será?... (seguro que varias de ustedes acertaran n.n) y eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo, aunque tal como les dije allá arriba: denme su opinión respecto a lo que podría hacer.. continuo o saco unas segunda parte?...

Por otra parte… Tarde en actualizar ¿no? pero deben admitir que me salio bien larguito, aunque sin lemmon (pensé poner alguna escena en el baño pero… como que no tenian tiempo además que aun sigo medio bloqueada)… mmm ¿Qué mas?... je!.. algunas me decian que me salio bastante sentimental el lemmon anterior y pues he de admitir que si, y es que este fic es mas dado a lo romanticon ya que mi otro fic (cruel castigo) es un poco mas perve, pero bueno cada uno con sus gustos (n.nU)…

Una vez mas maldigo a los que pusieron la nueva regla respecto a contestar reviews, pero que se va a hacer… solo me queda agradecer a todas las que aun continuan leyendo mi historia (que por cierto bastante lejos del manga original quedo…) y se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review **GRACIAS A** :

**Aniat Hikoui  
Nadryl  
star  
FujisakiYami  
Hino.J.M  
****Kat Ivanov  
****Maia Hayashibara  
Agumon girl  
****Zhena HiK  
****Shiroi Tsuki  
****Lucy kusnetzov  
Womenvenus  
Princess kushinada  
Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F.  
****H.fanel.K  
Celen Marinaiden  
Xno-mizuki18  
Serenity chan  
****Koret Sirsep Leite  
****Kaila hiwatari-kon  
Anis **

_+...ººNo quiero que mis oscuros deseos te hagan mas daño...  
si tanto te entristece no volvere a fijar mis ojos en vos...  
os lo ruego... Oh dioses...  
que este sufrimiento solo lo sea para mi mismo...  
que esa sonrisa no se convierta de nuevo en una mueca de dolor...  
¡que amor tan amor miserable es el que tengo para ti!..ºº...+_


	23. y de Repente

Nass!... Weno como lo prometi… el capitulo Final ya esta aquí!.. y pues no me culpen por lo que escribi… después de días sin dormir (debido a que tenia muchos trabajos finales) que esperaban… asi que perdonen por las cosas que escribi y la falta de ortografia en ciertos lugares… y pues debido a lo largo que me quedo este capitulo no pude revisarlo después, asi que lo subi en cuanto lo termine… pero ya que… disfrutenlo…

**Parejas: **la mejor de todas 'Kai x Rei' y 'Bryan x Yuriy' con algo de 'Tyson x Max'

**Genero: **YAOI… (o sea chicO x chicO, nada de cambios de genero como la tal **Ámbar**), romántico y algo de lemmon

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (TToTT)

**Dedicatoria: **_A una especial Amiga Mía, que recientemente he tenido la dicha de conocer y entablar una buena relación de amistad con ella… para Ti: **Junel Hiwatari **(Yuriko Shirou Hiwatari) con todo mi cariño y mi admiración… nunca terminare de agradecerte lo que haces por mi¡eres FANTASTICA!.. y te aprecio muchisimo… nunca lo olvides… _

_Cap. 23.- Y Repentinamente…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Las horas se le hacían tortuosamente lentas, la clase de literatura sumamente pesada y la profesora extremadamente aburrida… sus ojos cada instante se desviaban afuera mirando a través del cristal, contemplando como la brisa de principios de otoño mecia las hojas tenuemente y las nubes se aglomeraban lentamente en el limpio cielo… cruzo sus brazos sobre su pupitre y ahí recostó su rostro intentando, inútilmente, prestar atención a la clase, sus orbes nuevamente se fijaron en el reloj del salón, aun faltaban treinta agobiantes minutos para el receso…

"demonios… ya me quiero ir…" pensó impaciente y sus dedos empezaron a repiquetear en la mesita como clara muestra de su ansiedad por salir y abandonar tan abrumador suplicio… cerro sus orbes y la voz chillona de su docente se le hizo tan lejana que ya casi no la escuchaba, en ese momento sintió entrar en una especie de letargo mental donde ya nada más que sus pensamientos podía oír y talvez alguna que otra voz rememorada en ese instante…

Evocaciones de sucesos pasados le abarrotaron la mente, tanto momentos faustos como desmanes le sobrevinieron en ese instante igual que un alud desplomándose por las montañas nevadas arrasando todo a su paso, así fue como los recuerdos corrieron sobre él sin contemplaciones de ningún tipo y en su cabeza las dudas quedaron plasmadas, aquellas incógnitas que te planteas tras unos momentos de reflexión, las mismas que ahora se presentaba en él ¿y si no hubiese hecho eso…?. ¿si las cosas hubiesen sido de otra forma estaríamos así…?. ¿si le hubiese confesado antes mis sentimientos… me habría aceptado?. ¿si hubiese…? Un sinfín de preguntas con dudosa contestación puesto que las cosas se dan por un motivo dicen y talvez para él el camino ya habría estado trazado desde tiempo pasado… todo sucede por algo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.- ¡Mama!.- grito el muchachito desde el umbral de su puerta- ¡estamos saliendo!..- agrego al escuchar la lejana contestación de su progenitora…

.- ¿y adonde van?.- pregunto la mayor haciendo acto de presencia en el recibidor

.- ¡a pasear!.- se apresuro a contestar entusiasmada la niña china

.- esta bien… solo regresen para la hora de cenar- un asentimiento ambos jóvenes le dieron y tras una enorme sonrisa salieron abandonando su recinto…

.- ¿Qué es lo primero que deseas conocer?..- pregunto a la chiquilla aferrada a su brazo

.- hum… no se… ¡tu guiame!.- sonrió ampliamente sujetándose aun más al brazo del chino

.- bueno entonces vamos por la plaza y después a comprar un helado- la niña asintió feliz haciendo que el otro también sonriera jocosamente…

Caminaron distraidamente por el camino que los llevaria a aquel lugar especial que tantos recuerdos traia a Rei, a su lado la china sonreía sin parar y sus ojos se posaban curiosos sobre cada esquina, las risas y los comentarios no faltaron en ningún momento durante su trayecto…

.- Subarashii…- exclamo asombrada, sus plomizas orbes se deleitaron con el verdoso paisaje y su sonrisa perennemente la acompañaba… sus pies automáticamente le llevaron hasta la hermosa fuente central donde, metiendo sus manos, se mojo el rostro- Rei… ven, esto esta delicioso…- con un ademán de su mano incitaba al chico oriental a acercarse hasta ella, cuando lo tuvo cerca con sus manos, aun húmedas, le acaricio el rostro haciéndole sentir la frescura del agua- ¿verdad que esta rico?.- le pregunto

.- ¡Hai!.- le sonrió como respuesta

.- ¡mira!..- prorrumpió súbitamente señalando un lugar en la plazuela- un kiosco… ¿vamos a comprar bebidas?.- espero el asentimiento del muchacho para emprender veloz carrera hasta el lugar indicado, los ojos dorados veían tierna y divertidamente el comportamiento de la joven que con sus catorce años encima se comportaba como una niñita bastante hiperactiva, sin embargo no podía culparla ya que sabia muy bien que durante esos catorce años no había podido conocer lugar más allá que las fronteras de su poblado a causa de las reglas que estrictamente regian esa aldea… cuantas cosas habían tenido que pasar para que la dejaran salir de allá, cuantas cosas habían tenido que aceptar para que la dejaran viajar con ellos y sobre todo cuanto odio se había ganado de aquella persona en especial por tal acto… bueno en realidad esa era otra historia, ahora ya podía ver a la peli-morada sonreír ampliamente y divertirse mucho y eso hacia que todo su viaje valiera la pena, realmente Mei estaba tan cambiada como a un principio la conoció pareciendo otra persona… salio repentinamente de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como lo tomaban de la mano y le jalaban, miro a la chiquilla que enfadada se veía…

.- ¿sucede algo Mei?.- indago preocupado

.- si… que tu cabeza creo que esta orbitando la luna, pues desde hace rato que te llamo y no me haces caso…- inflo sus mejillas en son de enfado

.- ahhh… jejeje lo siento, no te escuche…- se disculpo con una sonrisa

.- ya que…- resoplo moviendo negativamente su cabeza para casi de inmediato restaurar su alegre semblante- ¿vamos a tomar refresco?.- volvió a preguntarle y esta vez, en vez de irse corriendo ella sola, sujeto fuertemente de la mano al chino y se lo llevo hasta el kiosco, donde pidieron algo para tomar, se acomodaron en una banqueta cercana y disfrutaron de una amena platica…

.- sabes… este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos…- comento Kon continuando con la conversación…

.- ¿a si?..- el otro asintió- ¿puedo preguntar el motivo?.- pregunto ella sorbiendo más bebida por la pajilla de plástico

.- pues… en la primera salida con mis amigos rusos vinimos acá después fuimos a tomar helados… luego esta la vez que casi me atropellan y Bryan me salvo, luego Kai me llevo a su casa… hum… también esta aquella vez que pelee con Kai, donde casi cada tarde venia acá a pensar y no se… creo que se me hizo mi lugar favorito y el de Kai también…- bebio el contenido de su botellita a la vez que contemplaba el azul del cielo…

.- se nota que quieres mucho a Kai ¿no?.- le miro con agudeza, el chino se sobresalto levemente y sonriendo nerviosamente le miro dispuesto a contestarle…

.- jejeje es que es mi mejor amigo…- fue su respuesta…

.- hum… ¿solo eso?.- curioseo sin quitarle su penetrante mirada, Rei volvió a reir inquietamente desviando su mirada y terminando con el resto de su bebida… al ver que no obtendría respuesta por parte de su acompañante decidió olvidarlo y continuar con otro tema- ¿y adonde vamos después?.- pregunto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.- si no te callas de una vez, te iras a pie desde acá- advirtió por ultima vez

.- Acaso alguien esta de mal humor?..- pregunto con un tono cómico, mas nada de gracia le hacia a cierto bicolor que sentado a un lado de la ventana, con sus brazos cruzados, miraba a través del vidrio- Bah… hasta la pregunta es necia, claro que estas de mal humor… siempre lo estas… cuando te vea sonreír es cuando realmente deberia cuidar mi preciada vida, pues será el Apocalipsis…-

.- Tysooon…- siseo estrujando sus dientes mientras le dirigía una fiera mirada…

.- Kaaaaaiiiiiii…- le remedo

.- Eh… este Ty-chan creo que es mejor que guardes silencio… mira que te quiero y no me gustaria perderte tan pronto…- intervino el americanito con voz afligida y al fin el moreno pareció tranquilizarse…

Los ojos carmesí volvieron a posarse en la ventana al igual que lo hacían los ojos del nipones que sentado al otro extremo del ostentoso vehículo de Hiwatari, el camino siguió en silencio, a excepción del tarareo que el rubio hacia para que el abrumador silencio no le aplastara a él también…

.- ¡detén el auto!.- de pronto un grito les hizo poner la atención en el emisor del mismo

.- ¡Oye! yo soy el único que puede dar las ordenes aquí- exclamo enfadado el bicolor mientras ya se preparaba para estrangular al japonés, aunque eso significara pasar por sobre Maxie que en medio de ellos se hallaba, puesto que primero le fastidiaba con su imparable parloteo, luego le remedaba, se burlaba de él y ahora venia a dar órdenes en su vehículo… muy insolente le estaba resultando aquel chiquillo…

.- pero… ¡ahí esta Rei!.- chillo apuntando por la ventana con su dedo. Rápidamente ambos jóvenes se aglutinaron cerca de la ventana del moreno buscando con su vista al chico chino, al cual supuestamente se dirigian a ver a su casa…

.- cierto…- manifestó el blondo divisando la larga cabellera negra y los ropajes orientales

.- que esperan salgan- abrió como pudo la manija del vehículo y empujo a los dos estorbos que le impedían salir…

.- ¡oye!..- se quejo Kinomiya mientras ayudaba al estadounidense a recomponerse del piso…

Sus ojos no lo podian creer, ahí estaba, parado a unos metros suyos y aunque este aun no se había dado cuenta de su llegada él le sorprenderia por la espalda, tapandole los ojos, para después rodearle en un fuertisimo abrazo y exclamar en su oído cuanto es que lo había extrañado… si todo ya estaba planeado y nada arruinaria su efusivo encuentro, nada… salvo la chiquilla que había salido corriendo del expendio de helados y se había abalanzado contra su chino rodeandole en un abrazo, abrazo que él pensaba darle, y repentinamente su cuerpo se paralizo al presenciar aquel acto tan afable, pues Rei también correspondia aquel abrazo con uno propio… sus músculos se tensaron y su cerebro se desconecto por segundos… sintió el aire faltarle y la cabeza dolerle… dio media vuelta y tan sigiloso como había llegado hasta ahí, se marcho…

.- ¿Kai para donde vas?.- pregunto el moreno confundido, mas el aludido solo lo golpeo con el hombro al pasar junto a él- ¿Qué le pasa?.- se quejo al rubio que también avistaba como desaparecía el ruso al doblar la esquina para luego volver la mirada a su amigo recien llegado- ¿Maxie?.- le llamo al notarle perdido en sus pensamientos…

.- ¿vamos Ty-chan?.- sonrió el blondo sujetando del brazo a su chico para ambos acercarse al chino y su… compañía- Ejhem… hola Rei- hablo animadamente, el nombrado volteo y de inmediato sonrió a los presentes…

.- ¡Max, Tyson!.. ¡que alegría verles!.- contesto rápidamente

.- lo mismo digo viejo… mira que te perdiste por bastante tiempo- sonrió el japonés golpeándole levemente en el hombro con su mano, mas pronto se percato de la chica tras su compañero- ahhh… ya veo el motivo de tu tardanza…- le dirigió una mirada picara

.- ¿huh?.- exclamo el oriental descolocado

.- mi nombre es Kinomiya Tyson…- paso por lado del chino y se acerco a la muchachita- …¿y el tuyo?.- pregunto dándole una cordial sonrisa…

.- Ningxia Mei…- respondió haciendo una reverencia tal como su educación lo exigía…

.- mucho gusto… yo soy Mizuhara Max- también se presento el rubio, la china volvió a hacer otra genuflexión

.- ¿y que hacen por aquí chicos?.- indago el asiático a sus camaradas

.- que malagradecido… pues que más, estábamos yendo a visitarte- se cruzo de brazos el nipones mientras abultaba sus cachetes…

.- jejeje no es por eso… me refiero a que aun deberian estar en clases ¿o no?.- arguyo- y pues… yo pensaba llevar a Mei a conocer la escuela y de paso sorprenderles…- aclaro con una amplia sonrisa

.- ah bueno… lo que sucede es que salimos un poco más temprano y Kai nos subió de inmediato en su automóvil para llevarnos hasta tu casa… aunque te hallamos más antes- explico el americanito

.- ¿Kai?.- pregunto el oriental buscando con su mirada dorada por los derredores rastros del bicolor- ¿y donde esta?.- indago al no hallarle…

.- pues se fue…- contesto simple y sencillamente Mizuhara- estaba viniendo a sorprenderte pero 'algo'- dijo enfocando su mirada en la china- le molesto y se fue…-

.- si, es un maleducado…- aporto el nipón

.- ya veo…- manifestó Kon agachando levemente la cabeza

.- pero puedes ir a darle alcance… se fue por allá- el estadounidense señalo con su dedo el camino tomado por el ruso…

.- lo haré después…- contesto para sorpresa del pecoso quien le miro de forma desaprobatoria- antes debo volver con Mei, ella es nueva en Japón…- trato de explicarse

.- entonces es mejor que regresemos todos juntos… mira que extrañe la comida de tu mamá- el animado carácter del moreno le hizo sonreír…

.- si ella también te extraño… pues varias veces tuvo que botar a la basura los restos de comida…-

.- ¡que salvajismo!.- exclamo Kinomiya con una mueca de consternación- eso ya no pasara más…-

.- ¿sabes que?... no lo dudo- respondió el chino y todos comenzaron a reir, menos la asiática que no comprendia muy bien a que se referian…

.- por cierto Rei…- se azuzó a preguntar Max después de unos minutos en los que caminaban silenciosos- ¿Por qué se quedaron tanto tiempo en China?.-

.- pues… pasaron algunas cosas un tanto… desagradables…-

.- ¿a ustedes?..- intervino Tyson

.- en parte… más que nada fue en torno a Mei…- respondió y la china asintió secundándole

.- ¿y eso?...- seguia curioseando el nipones

.- pues…- no estaba seguro de responder a la pregunta después de todo era un problema de Mei y a él no le correspondia el contarlo…

.- fue a causa de mi hermano y de mi madre- hablo la oji-plomiza para luego mantenerse callada, Rei le miro un tanto afligido y le tomo de la mano… cosa que los ojos azules no vieron con agrado…

.- lo siento… creo que no debi preguntar- el moreno había notado aquel semblante abatido en ambos asiáticos y se regaño mentalmente por su falta de sutileza…

.- esta bien… no te preocupes- la oriental les dirigió una gran sonrisa, y es que había viajado tan lejos para olvidar aquellos problemas y lo que pensaba hacer ahí era divertirse, pese a todo, disfrutar su viaje…

.- pero dinos Mei… ¿eres del mismo poblado que Rei?.- aun el americanito estaba algo intrigado por aquella niña y lo que quería hacer era averiguar todo de ella, incluso la relación que llevaba con Rei…

.- no… soy de Joutan, poblado vecino al de Rei…- contesto con una sonrisa

.- y puedo preguntar…¿Cuántos años tienes?..- la china asintió

.- voy a cumplir quince en unos meses… más exactamente el veintitrés de diciembre-

.- ohhh… justo en vísperas navideñas- intervino el nipones- seguro debe ser magnifico recibir dos regalos en menos de una semana…-

.- ¿navidad?.- manifestó embrollada- ¿Qué es eso?.-

.- Jé.. es que en China no es muy festejada esa fecha- dilucido el oji-ambarino a Kinomiya- pero ya le enseñare cuando llegue la navidad…-

.- ¿acaso piensas festejar aquí tu cumpleaños?.- nuevamente el blondo comenzaba a interrogar a la chica

.- ¿eh?..- le dirigió su atención- ¿a que te refieres?.-

.- ¿Qué, por cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en Japón?..- explico

.- aun… no lo se…- comenzaba a incomodarse un poco por el deje hostilidad en el tono de voz del extranjero y la muestra de ello era que había apretado la mano del peli-negro ligeramente…

.- me dijiste que vives en la aldea vecina a la de Rei ¿no?.- la peli-morada asintió- entonces me imagino que conoces desde la infancia a Rei…-

.- N-no… la verdad es que recien me relacioné con él…- hablo temidamente

.- ahhh… ¿y como conociste a Rei?.- volvió a preguntar tratando de ser sutil, mas su amigo chino ya se había dado cuenta de la extrema curiosidad de Max…

.- durante el entierro de mi padre…- contesto el oji-dorado dirigiendo una mirada rigurosa al pecosito

.- lo siento…- se silencio tras aquella mirada que le había dirigido Kon…

.- ¿Qué te sucede Maxie?...- le musito Kinomiya acercandose hasta él- ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?..-

.- por Kai…- contesto desganadamente

.- ¿Qué?.- pregunto en un tono más alto, pues tanto el oriental como su compañera voltearon a verles

.- nada…- arguyo con una sonrisa marcho un poco más rápido siendo imitado por los demás…

Caminaron por unos cuantos minutos más mientras conversaban animadamente, bueno… en realidad ambos chinos conversaban alegremente, el rubio aunque asentia y respondia a algunas palabras tenia la cabeza en otro lado y Tyson estaba demasiado callado, para ser él, y es que la verdad estaba un poco preocupado por la forma de actuar de su chico… ¿acaso le habrá gustado la china?... era lo que se preguntaba…

.- ¡ya llegamos!.- exclamo jocosamente el chino en la entrada- vamos entren…- les invito mientras mantenía la puerta de su casa abierta…

.- ¿y tu mamá?..- pregunto Mei, Rei se encogió de hombros puesto que se suponia que debía estar allí- ¡iré a buscarle!.- manifestó subiendo velozmente las gradas… el chino soltó un suspiro profundo y cayo de sopetón sobre el sillón…

.- ¿estas bien Rei?..- pregunto el rubio sentándose a su lado mientras Kinomiya se paraba frente a los dos…

.- lo siento Maxie…- dijo repentinamente mirando seriamente al pecoso, la expresión de Max fue de confusión por lo que elucido su disculpa- lamento haberte tratado de forma tan despectiva en la calle… es que no quería que Mei se sintiera incomoda…-

.- no te preocupes…- sonrió posando una mano en el hombro de este- se que fui un poco preguntón… pero es que me pareció raro lo que paso… pensé que en cuanto supieras que Kai se había ido irias a buscarle…-

.- quise… pero no podía dejar a Mei sola, después de todo esta bajo mi cuidado…- se excuso…

.- lo entiendo…-

.- y a todo esto… ¿Qué es ella de ti, Rei?. ¿acaso tu novia?.- indago el japonés observándole fijamente, el rubio hizo lo mismo… Rei sonrió

.- pues verán…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las pisadas sin rumbo lo conducian por lugares que apenas y conocia… su cabeza estaba confundida y su corazón dolido… "idiota, estúpido…" se repetia una y otra vez en tono apagado, y alguna que otra blasfemia seguida de aquellas palabras, palabras que no sabia a quien las dirigía… talvez a él mismo, talvez a su koibito, talvez a la muchacha desconocida o a alguien más… eso no importaba, nada le importaba…

Solo tenia ganas de desahogarse con algo o con alguien… sus músculos estaban tensos y su ira desbordándose por todos sus poros… y es que los malditos celos estaban desquiciandole, nublandole el juicio… tenia ansias de volver donde había visto al chino, sujetarle de los hombros fuertemente y exigirle una explicación… sin embargo sabiendo el estado en el que se hallaba estaba conciente que si iba con Rei solo terminaria estropeando las cosas y no quería eso, adoraba demasiado a su neko como para soportar que este se enfadara o lo odiara por su actuar precipitado, después de todo quien le aseguraba que aquella niña no era conocida de Rei?.. una prima o una amiga de infancia o talvez una antigua novia… "¡Agh!.." exclamo mentalmente sujetando su cabeza con rabia, ya no quería pensar más en esas cosas…

Pateo una lata vacia que en su camino se había cruzado y solo para verla caer es que su cabeza levanto… el lugar no le era del todo familiar, se encogió de hombros y continuo caminando, no tardo mucho en encontrar un local un tanto vacio e ingreso… el lugar era algo pequeño y limpio, para su tranquilidad, unas cuantas mesas arrimadas alrededor de una barra donde una chica atendia los pedidos, se acerco a esta y se sentó en uno de los banquillos…

.- ¿Qué se te ofrece?.- le pregunto con desgano- pero que sea rápido…- Hiwatari levanto una ceja ante tal recibimiento…

.- ¿Qué vinos tienen?..- pregunto en tono seco

.- de todo tipo…- contesto como mofandose de él…

.- sirvame una copa del mejor que tenga…- solicito con suspicacia

.- ¿Qué edad tienes?..- le pregunto la camarera agudizando su mirada…

.- la suficiente como para saber donde terminaras tu día si no complaces mi pedido…- contesto rudamente…

.- Hum…- fruncio ligeramente su ceño mientras posaba sus manos en su cintura

.- ¿sabe que?... mejor dame la botella del vino más caro que tengas…- volvió a prorrumpir- ¡en seguida!..- agrego sacando unos cuantos billetes de su bolsillo y dejandolos a la vista de la muchacha

.- Hum… esta bien- contesto aun con enfado- …grosero…- añadio mientras se alejaba

.- idiota…- respondió soltando un bufido- Ah… y también dame una taza de café…- la otra solo emitio un sonido como respuesta a su pedido

Sostuvo la botella en una de sus manos mientras sus ojos rojizos contemplaban las calles, una vez fuera de aquel lugar, estas lentamente se poblaban de personas… camino unas cuadras pensando en lo que haría con aquella botella que había comprado… y es que a decir verdad él en un principio solo quería una copa para relajarse, más al ver la forma en que aquella insolente mesera le había atendido decidió comprar la botella completa y así presumir la vasta fortuna que le acompañaba y había dado resultado, siempre daba resultado… ya que incluso la camarera se vio forzada a sonreírle cuando le había dejado una cuantiosa propina _–para que te compres una mejor actitud, pues si no… de mesera no pasas...-_ le había dicho antes de salir del recinto… sonrió levemente al recordar la expresión de esta ante sus palabras…

.- ¿Y ahora qué haré con esto?.- se pregunto mirando el vino… suspiro…

A lo lejos pronto diviso una plazoleta algo vacía en los derredores ya que algunos niños jugaban fútbol solo al centro de la misma, que lleno de tierra se encontraba, y aunque se estuviesen ensuciando gravemente parecian disfrutar su encuentro deportivo… decidió ir a sentarse en algún lugar cercano y distraerse con la algarabía ajena…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.- ¡que alegría verles!.- exclamo con agrado descendiendo por los escalones acompañado de la niña… los tres chicos de inmediato voltearon a verle- ¿Cómo han estado chicos?.- pregunto

.- buenas tardes Señora Reika- saludaron en primera instancia a la madre de su amigo para luego responder a la pregunta formulada…

.- me alegro…- sonrió acercandose hasta ellos y tomando asiento en otro sofá- ¿Kai no vino con ustedes?.- indago al solo encontrar dos de los amigos de su hijo mas no al mejor de ellos (al mejor amigo me refiero, aunque Kai es mejor en todo aspecto XD)

.- venia… pero se fue- hablo el japonés cruzando sus brazos

.- ¿Cómo es eso?.- curioseo la mayor

.- es que… se le presento algo a ultimo momento- encubrio el rubiecito y antes de que Tyson fuese a abrir la boca continuo- pero ya vendra…-

.- oh bueno…- sonrió- ¿y como les ha estado yendo en clases?... supongo que pronto iniciaran los exámenes semestrales…- ambos chicos asintieron- vaya Rei… tienes que ponerte al corriente pronto…- el chino emitio un suspiro- ¿y por cierto ya conocieron a Mei?..- nuevamente asintieron como contestación- que bueno… espero que se lleven bien-

.- este ma'…- interrumpió el oji-dorado ganando su atención- ¿te molestaria si salgo un rato?..- pregunto algo nervioso

.- pero es poco cortes que abandones aquí a tus amigos…- Rei agacho su cabeza

.- Oh no, por nosotros no se preocupe- intervino Mizuhara- podemos esperarlo acá… además no creo que tarde ¿verdad?.- se dirigió al chino que afirmo con su cabeza- mientras, podemos seguir conversando con usted…-

.- ¿están seguros?.-

.- por supuesto…- Tyson apoyo a su chico pecoso

.- pues si a ellos no les molesta, que me queda…- contesto la señora soltando un suspiro

.- gracias- exclamo animadamente el chino y subió a su recamara para buscar su gabardina- no tardare…- manifestó cuando ya se hallaba de nuevo en la sala, dispuesto a irse…

.- espera Rei- la voz de su madre le detuvo ya parado en la entrada- es mejor que te lleves esto…- se acerco hasta él y le alcanzo lo que llevaba entre sus manos

.- ¿un paraguas?.- cuestiono tomando el objeto

.- en la tele dijeron que lloveria…-

.- pues, gracias…- sonrió besando la mejilla de su progenitora, dio media vuelta para comenzar a andar…

.- por cierto… ¡invita a Kai a cenar cuando lo encuentres!.- grito desde la entrada, el oriental se sobresalto y giro para verle mas solo se topo con la puerta cerrada.- jejeje bueno chicos…- sonrió devolviéndose para la sala- que tal si planificamos que preparar para la cena…- hablo la señora a las visitas de su casa- Mei es una gran cocinera…- agrego y el moreno japonés comenzó a relamerse los labios…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus ojos aun se perdian en los movimientos de la esfera de cuero que pasaba de dueño en dueño y eso vaya que le distraía… la emoción y el empeño que los niños le ponian en su juego era asombrosa y las risas que soltaban cuando alguno de ellos caia llenandose de polvo le contagiaba y subia el animo… sin embargo, como si el cielo confraguara en su contra, un estrepitoso sonido llamo su atención haciéndole mirar al cielo… de inmediato una gruesa gota de agua golpeo su mejilla…

.- ¿Ame?... (¿lluvia?.)- dijo en voz suave y, como si lo hubiese invocado, de inmediato más gotas comenzaron a caer fluidamente… los chillidos de los mocosos volvieron a captar su atención…

Estos reian a la par que gritaban sus nombres en son de burla mientras se lanzaban bolas de lodo entre ellos, no cabía duda que ahora se estaban divirtiendo el doble y por unos momentos sintió envidia de ellos, de su vida tan simple, de sus juegos, de sus risas, de su alegre estilo, de su inocencia e infantilismo… suspiro desganado, pues nuevamente se sentia desmoralizado y apesadumbrado… ya era hora de irse de aquel lugar pues el aguacero en vez de apaciguarse parecía aumentar de intensidad…

Se puso de pie dirigiéndose de inmediato bajo el resguardo de un árbol y ahí se quedo quieto, pensando, sin saber que rumbo espigar… talvez tomar un taxi o llamar a su chofer para regresar a su casa y sufrir por su miserable suerte encerrado en su solitaria habitación, talvez llamar a Tala e ir a su departamento arriesgandose a encontrarse con su queridisimo primo y atenerse a un sermón sobre las desventajas de caminar bajo la lluvia seguido de las extensas preguntas del motivo que lo condujo a eso, o… ir a casa de Rei y hablar tranquilamente con él… Bueno… al parecer ya tenia su respuesta…

Sus pasos le alejaron del broquel de hojas, que antes le protegia, para dejar que la lluvia le empapara remisamente… sin embargo no le importaba el mojarse un poco, la determinación en su cabeza y las palabras adecuadas formulandose dentro la misma le mantenían ajeno al leve frio que comenzaba a hacer… camino por la calles que ligeramente se le hacían conocidas, hasta que sus pasos le condujeron a aquella plaza tan conocida por él, su lugar favorito, sus labios curvaron una sonrisa y corriendo atravesó la avenida cuando el semáforo le dio luz verde… detuvo nuevamente sus pisadas cuando se hallo en el centro de la plaza, junto a la fuente, buscando con su mirada el camino que le encauzara a la casa de Rei, de su mejor amigo, de su… koibito?.

Se inmovilizó justo en la orilla de la acera, antes de cruzar nuevamente la otra avenida que lo conduciria por la calle que daba a la casa del chino, cavilando mejor en su decisión y en ese momento regresarse a su casa a padecer en soledad no le pareció una mala idea en comparación a enfrentarse al chino y oír de él la explicación que, posiblemente, acabaria con su ser entero, y… poniendolo de ese modo, realmente no parecía mala idea…

El aguacero continuo tan fluido y copioso que ya pronto se hallo completamente mojado de pies a cabeza y sus ropajes se le hicieron un tanto pesados … empinando su cabeza contemplo en silencio las calles, limpiando con sus manos constantemente el agua que chorreaba por su rostro, que le impedía el ver claramente, ya enfadado por lo molesto de sus humedecidas ropas opto en quitarse, al menos, la chaqueta y así aligerar el exceso de peso en su cuerpo, un viento algo gélido le estremeció el cuerpo e inmediatamente su camisa blanca se le pego en su torso haciéndole sentir aun más la fria estación en la que se adentraban, sin embargo la lluvias de otoño era lo que más le gustaba del año, el olor a tierra mojada, el repiqueteo de las gotas en los charcos, el silencio de las calles, la humedad en su cuerpo… no tenia comparación alguna… sus ojos se cerraron mientras elevaba su cara al cielo y dejaba que las gotas de agua golpearan su piel arrastrando con ellas el calor de su cuerpo y, de ser posible, las dudas de su mente… no obstante, súbitamente, las acuosas caricias pararon extrañándole demasiado…

.- vas a resfriarte…- le hablo una voz exaltandole repentinamente, sus ojos se abrieron y de inmediato se dirigieron a los de su locutor, el color ámbar le hizo sobresaltar aun más- si continuas mojándote puedes enfermar…- volvió a hablarle con una afable sonrisa mientras cubria a ambos con un paraguas- …te extrañe mucho…- continuo hablando al ver que el gesto de asombro en el otro aun continuaba- no te imaginas cuanto…- poco a poco termino por acercarse hasta el ruso y rodearle con su brazo libre por la cintura mientras dejo reposar su rostro sobre el hombro de este…

.- Rei…- musito suavemente Hiwatari mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo del otro, suave y tímidamente, su cabeza aun estaba confundida y sus sentidos revueltos, pues de repente todo le pareció salido de un sueño… los dos, solos, bajo un paraguas, en medio de una torrencial lluvia, el todo frio y empapado, y su koi tan calientito… si, era un sueño, una fantasía hecha realidad… cerro sus rojizos ojos disfrutando simplemente de la calidez ajena y sus brazos prontamente cobraron más fuerza en su agarre- Rei…- exclamo un poco más sonoro… el chino sonrió complacido…

.- te extrañe mucho… ¿tu me extrañaste?.- expreso contra el cuello del ruso haciendo a este trepidar por el calido contraste…

No respondió… solo volvió a apretarlo contra su pecho, ciñendo sus ojos con mayor fuerza al igual que sus labios… no quería hablar, temia que al hacerlo de su boca escapasen palabras inadecuadas para la ocasión y arruinaran la ensoñación de su encuentro, y es que aun dentro suyo guardaba aquellas preguntas y reclamos que en otro momento soltaria, pero no ahora… pues deseaba simplemente permanecer así…

Pero para el oriental, el silencio de Kai en cierta forma le asustaba… el solo pensar que Hiwatari en realidad estaba molesto con él le entristecía y oprimia el corazón, y más aun al saber que fue por una simple equivocación… Max ya le había narrado lo que había visto y no necesito de mucho razonamiento para saber el motivo del enfado de su koi, un motivo no infundado pero comprensible…

.- Kai… sobre Mei…- comenzó a hablar sin moverse de su lugar

.- Shhh…- expreso recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Rei- no digas nada…- susurro cerca de su oído

.- pero…- intento mas nuevamente Kai le mando a callar… el silencio roto por las copiosa lluvia era todo lo que oía alrededor… unos minutos más transcurrieron de ese modo, hasta que fue el mismo Kai, que separándose lentamente, dio por terminado su afectuoso abrazo…

Le sonrió levemente mientras aun sujetaba con sus manos los hombros del chino… Rei correspondió con otra sonrisa, misma que se agrando al ver el ademán del ruso, pues este se acercaba a su rostro entrecerrando su orbes rojas, y en ese instante el oriental hizo lo mismo esperando el beso que su koi iba a darle… no obstante se pasmó un poco al sentir los labios de su chico en su frente y no en los suyos…

.- ¿Kai?..- objeto confundido al ver como este se separaba y emprendia retirada lentamente- ¿Dónde vas?.- pregunto caminado detrás suyo

.- a mi casa- contesto aumentando el ritmo de sus pasos

.- ¿Por qué?.- le siguió el compás

.- me hace frio- fue su breve contestación

.- mi casa esta más cerca… ahí puedes cambiarte- arguyo tratando de cubrir con el paraguas a ambos

.- no, gracias… tomare un taxi- camino un poco más rápido haciendo que el chino nuevamente quedase demorado

.- ¿puedes detenerte?.- le pidió al verse rezagado, mas Kai no se paro- Kai… detente y habla conmigo…- exigio, mas nada ocurrio- Kai…- musito deteniendose, miro el suelo apesadumbrado y sintió enormes ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo… y el sentimiento de desolación muto en algo más, rabia… tenia coraje de que Hiwatari le tratase de ese modo y no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo… empino su rostro con una expresión de dureza y, sujetando con fuerza su sombrilla, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para ponerse delante del bicolor que le miraba asombrado…

Las hermosas orbes doradas estaban rasgadas y su entrecejo fruncido, sus labios fuertemente cerrados y sus manos empuñados… una visión raramente vista en el chino, pensó el ruso, pero encantador, agrego… iba a decir algún comentario debido a su abrupta aparición sin embargo el oriental comenzó a hablar rápida y fuertemente…

.- ¿Por qué te vas?.¿porque no te detuviste?. ¿acaso no escuchaste que te estoy llamando?. ¿Por qué te comportas así?. Si en todos estos días no he hecho más que pensar en ti, en tu confesión, en la noche que pasamos juntos…- el tono de su voz temblaba pero no vacilaba en continuar desahogándose- y ahora que al fin te veo… me das un beso en la frente y te vas, sin siquiera darme una maldita explicación!. ¿no crees que al menos merezco eso?. ¿o acaso estas huyendo?. ¿de mi?... ¡Si tienes algo que decir dilo entonces!.- callo esperando un respuesta, mas nada dijo el otro- ¡contesta, responde mis preguntas!.- exigio- ¡.¿Por qué no me hablas?.!. ¡Idiota!.- grito cerrando sus ojos y tensando sus músculos, comenzaba a desesperarse por tanta indiferencia, o al menos es lo que pensaba…

Hiwatari se mantuvo estático en su lugar, atónito, mirándolo con la boca ligeramente abierta y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, sintiendo dentro suyo su corazón vibrar y su cuerpo estremecerse… esa expresión en el otro era tan nueva, y… hermosa, que sentia que se había enamorado nuevamente de aquel oriental, pero… ¿acaso eso se podía?.. no importaba los razonamientos en ese momento, puesto que su cuerpo gritaba, su alma gritaba, su corazón gritaba, todo su ser gritaba por tener nuevamente al chico parado frente suyo entre sus brazos y no se hizo esperar… lo abrazo subita, fuerte y desesperadamente logrando que con este acto el chino soltara el paraguas y también se bañara con el llanto fresco del cielo…

.- ¿Kai?..- volvió a preguntar sosegadamente, al percibir esos recios brazos casi romperle los huesos- ¿Kai?..- insistio mas sus labios fueron apresados de inmediato impidiendole continuar con su interrogatorio… un beso pasional y resuelto era el que desato el bicolor, un roce que fue igualmente correspondido… las manos apiñonadas se cogieron del cuello del bicolor como pudieron mientras que los de este se aferraron en su cintura…

Su cuerpo se pego al de su acompañante haciéndole retroceder poco a poco… un árbol detuvo su andanza, el nexo de sus bocas se intensifico con maestria… la agitación en sus cuerpos se hizo presente, la falta de oxigeno se volvió una necesidad y el bicolor rompio su contacto con suaves mordiscos en el labio inferior de su compañero… la respiración del chino era apresurada, sus mejillas ruborizadas y el agua resbalando por sus cabellos y su piel, una fascinante visión… las manos del ruso escalaron por el delgado cuerpo y comenzaron a acariciarle el rostro confundido del asiático con suavidad…

.- te vez tan lindo cuando estas enojado…- susurro lo suficientemente audible para que este le escuchara…

.- Hn…- bufo desviando su mirada mientras se recargaba completamente en el tronco del árbol- aun no contestaste mis preguntas…-

.- fueron muchas… ¿puedes repetirmelas?.- solicito con una leve sonrisa, a la par que sus manos aun delineaban las facciones del rostro felino retirando de ellas algunas hebras negras adheridas por la humedad…

.- no puedo… yo… no las recuerdo- se sonrojo tenuemente, Hiwatari sonrió aun más mientras se acercaba a su rostro donde varios besos en su mejilla dejo… Rei se sonrojo aun más…

.- ya no importa…- bisbiseo en el oído del chino estremeciendole levemente, unos cuantos besos ahí también planto antes de volver a aprisionar la boca de este en un calmo beso…

.- Kai… ¿quieres ir a mi casa?.- indago cuando el bicolor hubiese roto la conexión con sus labios y ahora le abrazaba cariñosa y suavemente

.- ¿aun quieres que este idiota vaya?..- pregunto y ciño un poco más su agarre

.- nada me daría más gusto…- se hundio aun más en aquel abrazo que, aunque estuviese todo empapado, era tan tórrido contra su cuerpo- por cierto… ¿y esa botella?.- cuestiono cuando ese objeto golpeo por enésima vez su espalda

.- pensaba celebrar tu llegada…- sonrió apartandose del oriental para mostrarle mejor el contenido de esta…

.- ¿tu solo?.- afilo su mirada

.- ¿y porque no?...- contesto simplemente encogiéndose de hombros- o… ¿acaso hay alguien que este más feliz que yo por tu regreso?.-

.- Hn…- le gruño- bonito motivo…- continuo mirándole con reproche

.- jajaja- rio brevemente- pero ahora que nos encontramos y me invitaste a cenar, creo que vamos a tener que compartirla entre todos…-

.- ¡que abnegado!…- satirizo cruzando sus brazos, no obstante un sonoro trueno le altero los sentidos, Hiwatari volvió a reir cortamente y dándole la espalda fue en busca del paraguas que abandonado en media acera se hallaba, lo sujeto sacudiendolo para sacar el agua acumulada en este y volvió donde el chino que vigilaba nerviosamente el cielo…

.- vámonos…- dijo extendiendole la sombrilla, Rei lo sujeto mecánicamente

.- ¿será seguro caminar bajo una lluvia así?.- pregunto en voz alta, el ruso le miro de forma desconcertada- es que… tu sabes… los rayos y esas cosas…- aclaro

.- ahhh… y no sabes que el peor lugar donde puedes estar durante una tormenta eléctrica es bajo un árbol?.-

.- ¿en serio?..- un asentimiento recibió y de inmediato se quito de ese lugar pegandose al cuerpo del ruso que sonreía por el actuar aniñado de su chino- entonces vámonos…- cogio por el mango aquel objeto escudando a ambos y con su mano libre rodeo la cintura del bicolor mientras este a su vez rodeaba con su brazo por los hombros al chino y en su otro brazo sostenia tanto su chaqueta como la botella de vino…

Caminaron en silencio, solamente abrazados y nada más… después de todo la casa del oriental no estaba tan lejos y minutos es lo que tardarian en llegar, minutos que prefirieron callar… una amplia sonrisa se formo en labios del oriental cuando por su lado paso una pareja y tras estos un chiquillo que saltaba alegremente los charcos vestido con un impermeable, viro su lucida ambarina mirada a su compañero y noto la tristeza y desolación en las orbes rojizas del ruso, quiso preguntarle el motivo de su semblante, sin embargo prefirio esperar el llegar a su casa para hacerlo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.- huele divinamente- exclamo el nipones deteniendose en su labor para olfatear mejor el delicioso aroma que salia de la cocina…

.- ya pronto comeras… no seas impaciente- regaño el americanito- ahora continua poniendo la mesa…- le pidió, el moreno inhalo profundamente reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones para luego liberarlo en un suspiro…

.- ¿ya terminaron?.- pregunto la mayor saliendo de la cocina, ambos chiquillos asintieron con una sonrisa- ¡muy bien!.. ahora esperemos que esos dos lleguen pronto para servir la comida…-

.- señora Reika…- hablo tímidamente el rubio, cuando los ojos amielados se posaron en él continuo- ¿Cómo sabe que Rei fue a buscar a Kai?.- curioseo

.- ahhh eso…- sonrió- pues… como que mi hijo es muy obvio ¿no?.- el estadounidense sonrió asintiendo, no obstante el sonar de la puerta de entrada atrajo la atención de los presentes…

Los dos ausentes, hacían su aparición en el pequeño comedor completamente empapados más la expresión discordante de sus rostros era lo que realmente causaba curiosidad en dos de los presentes…

.- parece como si hubiesen caido en un lago…- observo el nipones acercándose hasta el chino para cerciorarse que efectivamente este estaba mojado…

.- y yo que te había dado el paraguas para que no se mojaran…- hablo la mayor omitiendo comentario alguno por la expresión en los rostros de los dos muchachos, el chino le medio sonrió antes de contestarle…

.- es que tuvimos algunos contratiempos ¿verdad Kai?.- le dirigió su mirada, Hiwatari pareció reaccionar ante las palabras de su chico pues aun estaba algo ensimismado…

.- buenas tardes señora Kon- saludo expeditamente el bicolor tensándose de inmediato cuando la peli-negra se acerca hasta él para sacudirle levemente el fleco azul de su cabello- ¿Cómo ha estado?.- pregunto retrocediendo un par de pasos

.- muy bien, gracias- sonrió pues al parecer el ruso aquel aun rehuía de los contactos afables, mas prontamente se dio cuenta de algo- ¿y eso?...- señalo la botella en manos del chiquillo

.- Ahhh.. eso- se apresuro a contestar el asiático- Kai lo compro para celebrar…- el soviético afirmo con su cabeza

.- que amable de tu parte…- expreso sosteniendo la botella con una sonrisa en su rostro- pero creo que es mejor que suban y se cambien de ropa, antes de que enfermen…- ambos chicos asintieron- pero eso si… no tarden!.- recomendo cuando estos estuvieron subiendo los escalones…

.- Haaaaaiiii…- exclamo el chino continuando con su ascenso- ven, te daré unas toallas para que te seques…- le cogio de la mano mientras le llevaba al interior del baño e hizo que se sentara en el borde de la tina- en seguida regreso- le anuncio dejándole solo y sumido en sus pensamientos…

"No puedo obviar un hecho tan real… talvez, después de todo… si era lo que pensaba… o talvez este equivocado nuevamente… sus sueños los he espantado para atarlo a mi realidad, una realidad que podría lastimarlo, tanto a él como a mi… talvez, aquel día… no debí abrumarlo con una respuesta inmediata…" el sentir de una franela cayendo sobre su cabeza le devolvio a la realidad, rápidamente se quito aquel pedazo de tela de su cabeza…

.- ¿en que tanto piensas?...- el chino se inclino para quedar a su altura, ya se había vestido con ropa seca

.- en nada importante…- respondió ladeando su cabeza, Rei sonrió endeblemente poniendose de pie y sujetando la toalla volvió a cubrir con ella los cabellos azulinos mientras comenzaba a frotarle suavemente con sus manos, intentando secarlos…

.- Kai… yo… pues…- comenzó a hablar- en todos estos días, solo he esperado el momento de volverte a ver… y estoy muy feliz por hacerlo nuevamente, pero…- detuvo sus suaves masajes, el ruso apretó sus manos en el borde cerámico de la bañera- pero estas muy extraño… estas más callado de lo normal, por no decir alejado también y aunque antes me hayas besado con desesperación siento que hay algo que me ocultas…- retomo la tarea de secar el cabello azulado- ¿algo ha pasado?. ¿puedes decirme lo que te agobia?... tenme confianza como antes…- fricciono más rápido con la toalla, temblando, esperando que sus preguntas fueran contestadas…

.- Rei…- manifestó y en un repentino movimiento sujeto al chino por la cintura apegándolo hacia su cuerpo, recargo su rostro en el abdomen de este mientras respiraba agitadamente…

.- ¿Qué sucede Kai?.- pregunto azorado y angustiado, dejo que la toalla cayera dentro la tina y comenzó a acariciar con sus manos la bicolor cabellera…

.- perdóname…- expreso haciendo que el asiático se tensara- perdóname… por obligarte…- añadio

.- ¿O-obligarme?.- estaba completamente confundido

.- si, obligarte a corresponderme…- el oji-dorados comenzó a relajarse, al entender parte de lo que abrumaba al soviético- tu… tu eres mi mejor amigo, siempre lo has sido y lo serás… y eso debía bastarme, pero no… yo quería más de ti, quería que me amaras como yo te amo, quería que me desearas como yo te deseo, quería que seas solo mío…-

.- y lo soy… Kai- interrumpió el chino sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza

.- no es verdad… tu eres demasiado gentil y amable conmigo, es por eso que aceptaste y me absolviste todo lo que te he dicho y hecho…-

.- no es cierto…- trato de liberarse del agarre del ruso pero este no le dejo, suspiro y prefirio no insistir- ¿dime porque piensas así?.- curioseo

.- cuando te vi con aquella niña… primero senti unos celos inmensos, pero mientras andaba caminando, pensando entre los parajes que atravesaba y rememorando lo acontecido me asevere de algo… de lo feliz que te veias con ella y no solo eso…cuando viste esa pareja, tus ojos resplandecieron…- Rei quiso interrumpir mas el bicolor se apresuro y continuo hablando- es cuando recorde… lo que una vez me platicaste, cuando me dijiste que tu sueño siempre había sido poder formar un hogar, tener una familia entera y no quebrada como la tuya… poseer una casa pequeña, un perro y un gato que jugaran en el jardín mientras tu reducida familia disfrutaba de una tarde de tranquilidad… pero conmigo no podra ser así… y aun sabiendo eso… me atrevi a confesarte lo que siento, poniéndote en una difícil situación… soy muy egoísta, lo se…- tomo con una de sus manos la del oji-ambarino y la froto contra su mejilla, el peli-azabache se sorprendio un poco al sentir la piel de Hiwatari empapada…

.- Kai… ¿estas llorando?.- musito con asombro

.- y yo…- no escucho la pregunta formulada y continuo hablando a la par que con la mano ajena acariciaba su cara- yo… no quiero que me odies en un futuro… Rei… si tu lo deseas podemos terminar, yo no te guardare rencor alguno si es lo que quieres…- mordio su labio cuando sintió al chino alejar su mano bruscamente de su contacto…

.- eres un tonto Hiwatari…- hablo separando del mismo modo todo su cuerpo, Kai aprovechando sus manos libres se cubrio con estas el rostro evitando que lo vea llorar- oh Kai…- susurro arrodillándose frente a este- mirame…- le pidió mas no le hizo caso alguno- vamos, mirame…- volvió a pedirle mientras el mismo apartaba las manos del otro con las suyas propias… cuando lo hizo pudo apreciar como las lagrimas se deslizaban por tan perfecto rostro, se acerco y con suaves besos limpio sus rojizos ojos- no se porque te lastimas con un tema tan trivial como ese…-

.- es tu sueño… eso no es trivial, para mi es lo más importante…-

.- gracias…- le sonrió- pero yo pienso cumplir mi sueño… talvez no del mismo modo en que lo planee con anterioridad, pero lo haré…- el bicolor le miro un tanto confundido- aun puedo formar un hogar con la persona que amo… los hijos, hum… eso es otro tema, ya no tendre una pequeña casa pero si un hermoso palacio, y pues respecto al perro y al gato… me conformo con Bryan y Yuriy- sonrió ampliamente (XD) y Hiwatari, aunque en menor escala, también sonrió- no te pongas triste… no me gusta que llores y creo que aquel día te lo dije… y si aun esta en pie la oferta de mudarme contigo me encantaria hacerlo…-

.- ¿en serio?.-

.- claro…- el ruso bicolor sonrió aun más- pero…- el semblante alegre del chino decayó solo un poco- pero tendria que ser cuando termine la escuela… en un año más…- agacho levemente el rostro, sin embargo Hiwatari le sostuvo por las mejilla para hacer que le viera a los ojos…

.- no importa que tuviese que esperar uno, dos, diez, veinte, treinta o cincuenta años mientras sepa que me quieres y que estarías dispuesto a vivir conmigo… yo te preparare un lugar en mi cama, justo a mi lado, y esperare la vida entera si es necesario…- y sin soltarle de los carrillos le acerco a su rostro donde con un suave y prolongado beso se dieron consuelo mutuo, un beso tierno y lleno de cariño… sin embargo el golpeteo en la puerta del baño los hizo sobresaltar, había sido una suerte que Rei cerrara la misma después de ingresar…

.- ¡Rei, Kai!.. ¿están ahí dentro?.-

.- ¿Qué sucede Maxie?.- pregunto el chino

.- ¡Rei… la cena esta servida!.- anuncio el yanqui

.- enseguida bajamos- contesto- ¿vamos a mi habitación?.. ahí te prestare una polera y un pantalón- se dirigió de nuevo al ruso quien simplemente asintió poniendose de pie, recogio la toalla y se la coloco sobre sus hombros… el chino destrabo la puerta y espero a que Kai llegara hasta él- ¿estas mejor?.- indago cuando se paro a su lado…

.- si gracias…- lo abrazo y beso levemente antes de que salieran…

Ya sentado en el tálamo del oriental espero a que este le alcanzara la indumentaria seca para poder vestírselas, en un dos por tres ya estaban descendiendo por las gradas donde tanto Tyson, Max y la señora Reika los estaban esperando ya sentados y acomodados alrededor de la mesa…

.- tardaron mucho…- reclamo la mayor

.- fue mi culpa…- expreso apresuradamente el bicolor

.- no lo decia por eso Kai…- sonrió cordialmente al muchachito- solo que el pobre de Tyson ya muere de hambre…- de inmediato el nipones asintió

.- Hn…- le dirigió aquella mortal mirada al chico glotón

.- pero toma asiento…- le indico y el soviético obedecio acomodándose en el lugar indicado- Rei podrias ayudar a traer los platos?.- el chino asintió y se dirigió a la cocina… tras unos breves minutos salio con una bandeja transportando tres platos que alcanzo a su madre y a sus dos amigos, se adentro de nuevo a ese recinto y regreso con tres platos más, cosa que extraño al bicolor, pero lo que más le asombro es el hecho de que el chino saliera acompañado de la misma muchachita con la que le había visto horas antes, la misma que había abrazado a su koi, la misma que había provocado ese duro sentimiento en él, la misma que ahora sonreía dulcemente a su chico…

Unas orbes curiosas le observaban disimuladamente, alternando aquella mirada entre el bicolor y el chino que conversaba con la oji-plomiza sin darse cuenta de la intensa mirada al que era sometido, sonrió levemente moviendo de lado a lado su cabeza…

.- ¿sucede algo Señora Reika?.- pregunto el pecosito parando su conversación con el japonés al notar aquel gesto en la mayor

.- no es nada…- respondió- Rei cariño…- hablo con fuerte voz, el asiático giro para verle- es mejor que se sienten, sino la comida que tan afanosamente preparo Mei se enfriara…- ambos orientales asintieron y se acomodaron, Rei en medio de Kai y la china quien se sintió intimidada por la inclemente mirada rojiza- Kai…- le llamo- creo que aun no te han presentado a Mei ¿no?..-

.- no, no tuve el gusto aun…- contesto tratando de sonar educado mas sus palabras sonaron tan sarcasticas que incluso Tyson lo noto…

.- ella es Ningxia Mei…- fue Rei quien decidió hacer las presentaciones convenientes- viene de la aldea de Joutan y es mi… hermanastra por así decirlo…-

.- ¿tu que?.- cuestiono desacomodado el bicolor…

.- hum… pues es… la hija de mi padre, así que mi hermanastra- le aclaro- y Mei el es Kai Hiwatari- la china sonrió tímidamente e inclino levemente su cabeza como saludo- aunque también tengo un hermanastro con el cual no concordé muy bien…-

.- mi hermano mellizo… Shino- hablo la chiquilla

.- pero… ella no parece menor a ti…- observo el americanito

.- jeje pues soy su mayor con un año y algunos meses nomás…- sonrió el oji-dorado- quien iba a pensarlo… ¿yo, un hermano mayor?. Jajaja.-

.- pues más vale que te comportes como tal…- intervino su madre

.- pero si yo me porto bien…- abogo en su defensa con un leve puchero que incluso hizo a Hiwatari sonreír…

.- ¿ves?... eso ni Kai te lo cree- nuevamente hablo la señora

.- no es cierto… ¿verdad Kai?.- se giro al soviético con mirada inocente

.- yo…- no sabia que contestar y el hecho de que los demás le miraran atentamente no le ayudaba mucho que digamos…

.- esta dudando…- manifestó Kinomiya con una gran sonrisa

.- jajaja ya hasta se esta sonrojando- exclamo el norteamericanito al ver como los colores inundaban aquellas tatuadas mejillas… Y entre risa y risa se pasaron cenando, el vino exquisitamente acompaño la velada y la comida, y los halagos a la cocinera abundaron, al menos por parte de cierto moreno japonés…

.- ¡tengan cuidado al regresar!.- grito la señora dueña de casa a los dos muchachitos que ya se marchaban, a lo lejos los dos aludidos agitaron sus brazos a modo de despedida…

.- ¡nos vemos mañana en clases!.- añadio el chino ojos dorados a las figuras que prácticamente se perdieron en la oscuridad de las calles…

.- bien… ya llamaste a tu vehículo Kai?.- hablo nuevamente la oji-amielada avistando a este acercarse hasta ellos, el ruso asintió- bueno, entonces espérenlo acá, mientras yo junto a Mei lavaremos la loza…-

.- gracias por la comida- dijo el bicolor antes de que la señora se adentrara en su morada…

.- no tienes porque…- le sonrió para luego ingresar en su casa, el bicolor hizo una ligera reverencia como despedida para luego buscar con la mirada a su compañero… lo hallo sentado en la acera, se acerco y se sentó a su lado…

.- lo siento…- manifestó Hiwatari

.- este día te la has pasado disculpándote por cosas sin sentido… deja de hacerlo- le solicito con dulzura y su mano entrelazo discretamente la de su koibito

.- tienes razón… pero me siento un tanto estúpido por lo de tu… hermana- no supo bien como nombrarla- si tan solo hubiese dejado que me explicaras… me hubiese ahorrado algunos problemas…-

.- es que eres tan obstinado…- movió negativamente su cabeza- pero eso es algo que también me gusta de ti…- sonrió y recosto su cabeza en el hombro de su chico, Kai también reclino la suya sobre la se su koi… mantuvieron una atmósfera de callada apacibilidad por minutos…

.- Kai…- le llamo el chino- este año terminas el colegio…-

.- así es…- contesto

.- dime ¿Qué harás después?...-

.- pues… entrar a la universidad supongo… debo aprender a manejar las empresas de mi fallecido abuelo- ladeo su cabeza y beso los cabellos oscuros- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?..-

.- pues… ¿crees que podamos vernos como antes?.- irguió su cuerpo para contemplar la mirada escarlata- digo… apenas y veo a Yuriy o Bryan… y es que la universidad les quita mucho tiempo y yo… bueno… mejor olvidalo- sonrió entrecerrando sus orbes ambarinas

.- no te preocupes por esas nimiedades…- le beso la frente tras asegurarse que nadie rondaba por los alrededores- yo tomare horarios matutinos y así por la tarde estare libre para pasarla contigo…- fue la idea que se le ocurrio en ese momento, ojala y en la universidad exista tales horarios, pensó…

Antes de que fueran a decirse algo más un automóvil elegante de color grisáceo se paro delante de ellos un hombre vestido de frac bajo y se planto frente al bicolor que ya se había puesto de pie al igual que su acompañante oriental…

.- joven Kai…- hablo el sirviente del ruso mientras sostenía la puerta abierta para que su amo pasase

.- mañana nos vemos en el colegio…- exclamo Rei con una gran sonrisa

.- si- respondió a secas, debido a que ya no estaban solos… abordo su vehículo- te busco durante el receso- agrego a través de la ventana abierta, el asiático asintió sonriente y con un ademán de su mano despidio a su chico para luego ingresar en su vivienda…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tal como lo había prometido la noche anterior, apenas el timbre resono dentro el establecimiento, se dirigió en busca de su koibito… recorrio los pasillos a prisa, dirigiendo sus pasos mecánicamente al salón comedor donde de seguro el molesto nipones ya había arrastrado a sus compañeros y entre estos a su adorada ensoñación. En su cabeza aun fehacientes estaban los recuerdos de la tarde pasada y de las dulces palabras de su Rei para con él… había actuado como un tonto ¡por Kami, hasta había llorado! Y sin embargo su dulce chico le había perdonado y consolado con gran ternura, de verdad lo amaba tanto… sin embargo cuando estuvo de regreso en su mansión fue cuando se percato de algo y se reprendio mentalmente por semejante olvido… pero ahora no pasaria lo mismo, pues, arraigado fuertemente en su mano se hallaba el precioso brazalete que seria el regalo perfecto para su perfecto chico, y aunque se lo tuviese que dar enfrente de todos así lo haría, ya no quería postergarlo más… quería ver a su chino sonreír…

Se paro fuera de la entrada de la cafetería y respirando hondamente entro… sus rubíes de inmediato divisaron la mesa donde un glotón moreno devoraba a grandes bocados variados alimentos, se acerco a estos… mas aunque buscase al peli-negro no lo hallo ni sentado con los dos compañeros suyos ni alrededor del recinto…

.- ¿y Rei?.- pregunto seriamente… el rubiecito desvio su atención de la pantalla del videojuego que jugaba, para avistar al estoico ruso…

.- esta en la oficina del director…- le comunico

.- ¿y eso porque?.- continuo indagando- ¿acaso paso algo malo?.- aunque sabia que su chico era incapaz de hacer algo indebido

.- no, nada de eso… fue para arreglar lo de su ausencia- explico con una sonrisa- como falto más de lo convenido, debe presentar un par de exámenes que no dio… así que esta fijando las fechas… oye Kai ¿Dónde vas?.- cuestiono al ver como el bicolor se alejaba

.- a interceptarle- respondió ya un poco alejado, el rubiecito sonrió y volvió a retomar su juego…

"mucho mejor" pensó el bicolor caminando, nuevamente, por lo pasillos. Estaba más relajado, dado que si hallaba al chino antes de que se encontrase con sus amigos le seria más fácil el poder entregarle su obsequio y, quien sabe, hasta podría robarle un beso… sonrió levemente y camino más a prisa. Doblo a la izquierda, mas antes de seguir avanzando lo vio al otro lado del patio, corrió atravesando el mismo y de inmediato le dio alcance…

.- Kai- exclamo el chino con una sonrisa- ¿sucede algo?.- indago al verle algo agitado

.- no, nada… pero necesito que vengas conmigo- manifestó tomandole del brazo y jalarlo para que caminara junto a él…

.- ¿puedo saber a donde vamos?.- pregunto, sin embargo sonrió cuando Kai le condujo al jardín trasero (aquel detrás de la cafetería), se fueron a sentar bajo el enorme y, anteriormente, frondoso árbol…

.- Rei…- hablo el bicolor cuando estuvieron acomodados, ladeo su cabeza y vio con agrado que el chico de ojos dorados le ponia toda su atención- hay algo que he olvidado ayer…- el chino se mostro curioso- sabes… tenia que entregártelo desde hace mucho, pero siempre pasaba algo que me hacia olvidarlo… y antes que algo más nos interrumpa, quiero dártelo…- extendio su mano mostrándole un estuche color verde esmeralda…

.- ¿Qué es?.- pregunto mirando al bicolor con la cajita entre sus manos

.- pues… abrelo y lo sabaras- respondió recostandose en el tronco del árbol con sus manos tras su nuca…

El asiático sin esperar nada más abrió la cajita verdosa… se quedo un tanto estupefacto ante la pulsera que resplandecia ante sus ojos… lo saco y vio que efectivamente era suyo, ya que su nombre estaba grabada en la misma…

.- pensé que la había perdido…- musito repasando con la yema de sus dedos el tallado

.- la dejaste en mi habitación…- hablo el bicolor dirigiendole una mirada algo apenada- aquella vez que saliste huyendo…-

.- si…- desvio su rostro avistando nuevamente el brazalete- hasta la reparaste- añadio tras revisar la cadena de la misma, la que se había roto en aquella ocasión…

.- y le hice otra inscripción más…- volvió a cerrar sus ojos. El chino le miro desconcertado y volviendo su atención a la manilla le dio la vuelta, leyendo lo escrito…

.- ¿Wo Ai Ni?..- pronuncio azorado

.- Te Amo en chino… hice mis averiguaciones- dilucido con una ligera sonrisa, la misma que se agrando cuando sintió los brazos del oriental asirse a su cuerpo, acaricio con su mano las hebras negras- estoy muy feliz por tu regreso…- musito

.- gracias… Kai- respondió Kon empinando su rostro lo suficiente para enfrentarse al otro y mostrarle la más hermosa de sus sonrisas… las mejillas marcadas se ruborizaron tenuemente cuando observaron tan afable gesto y, sin meditarlo un segundo siquiera, se acerco hasta este y le beso en los labios. El asiático se sorprendio por ese hecho, puesto que aun estaban en el colegio y que aun era hora del receso, y alguien podría verlos, pero la sensación era tan exquisita que irremediablemente cerro sus doradas orbes y se dejo envolver por la dulce caricia en sus labios…

Minutos parecieron transcurrir cuando el timbre nuevamente anunciaba el retorno a las aulas… los sensitivos oídos del peli-azabache captaron los griteríos de los alumnos y de un brusco movimiento corto con su calido nexo, sus ojos se abrieron y denotaron las orbes rojizas abiertas, observándole, haciéndole sonrojar…

.- volvamos a clases…- expreso el bicolor poniendose de pie y extendiendo su mano para ayudar al otro a hacer lo mismo, con gusto lo acepto- a la salida te espero en el portón…- le dijo antes de que cada uno tomara la dirección que debía, el chino asintió y con una sonrisa regreso a su salón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los ojos plomizos le miraban con determinación, las palabras adecuadas no las hallaba y excusas mucho menos… quería que la china comprendiera, pero estaba tan obstinada en salir que ya no podía negarse… algo a Kyosuke tenia que sacar ¿no?., pensó…

.- ¿estas segura que quieres ir?.- volvió a preguntar para cerciorarse

.- ¡si!.- exclamo

.- pero te podrias perder…-

.- no creo, ayer Rei me mostro el camino… se que lo recordare, además si voy a quedarme acá debo comenzar a acostumbrarme a caminar por estos lugares- refuto

.- pero no veo el motivo por el que tengas que ir hasta allá…- continuo tratando de persuadirla- el colegio de Rei es un poco lejos… además estoy segura que Kai le traera, siempre lo hace-

.- aun no es hora de que salgan… puedo encontrarle antes de eso- siguió decidida- además deseo conocer más de Japón… por favor, dejeme ir…- pidió por cuarta vez

.- Hn…- ya no encontraba más pretextos, le hubiese gustado acompañarla pero debía ir a reportarse en su trabajo y eso le tomaria solo un par de horas, horas en la que seguro su hijo ya estaria de vuelta- esta bien…- se rindio al final…

.- gracias, gracias- exclamo con jolgorio

.- solo ten cuidado, y cualquier cosa llama a mi celular- la peli-morada asintió y salio con premura de la casa donde se hospedaba…

Emprendió, contenta, la marcha por el lugar donde día antes su hermanastro Rei le había llevado, reconocio cada lugar y cada calle, sabiendo de inmediato el rumbo que debía tomar… pronto llego a la plaza donde se acomodo en una banqueta solo para relajarse, el día era soleado, aunque en cualquier momento podría volver a nublarse, y la brisa suavemente soplaba. Cerro sus orbes para sentir con mayor intensidad la delicada caricia en su rostro y sonrió, la plaza en cuestión estaba algo vacía, dado que aun muchas de las personas debian estar ocupadas con sus labores pues el reloj aun marcaba la una de la tarde "mejor me apuro…" pensó poniendose de pie, la señora Reika le había dicho que bus tomar pero decidió mejor irse a pie, así ahorraría en gastos y llegaria a tiempo al colegio del peli-negro…

Afirmo con su cabeza decidida a emprender el recorrido por su propia cuenta y así lo hizo… las calles estaban algo deshabitadas y los negocios abandonados, pero no le tomo importancia, camino entre aquellas desconocidos parajes preguntando de cuando en cuando la dirección… sonrió cuando le dijeron que a una cuadra y media ya encontraria el establecimiento que buscaba, agradecio a aquella persona y corrió contenta, puesto que el timbre no había sonado todavía y aun podría dar con Rei…

Con lo que no contó fue con que un enorme perro comenzó a perseguirla, producto del que accidentalmente haya pisado la cola de este y aunque trato de mostrarse serena y tranquila no le resulto, el enorme sabueso le ladraba amenazandole con sus filosos dientes mientras la baba se le escurria del hocico, sintió panico y fue cuando decidió correr y cuando el perro comenzó a perseguirla…

No sabia el rumbo que sus pies seguian, solo su mente la mantenía alerta al sonido de los ladridos rabiosos de su perseguidor. Cruzo la calle esperanzada de que el perro se quedara en aquella acera pero no fue así, aun la pretendía de cerca… dio la vuelta en una calle y se encontro en una pequeña plazoleta, cogio un palo del pastoso suelo y con eso pretendió asustarlo… no resulto… el perro se detuvo furioso frente a ella y le gruño con furor, la china comenzó a temblar y aunque su mente le decia que corriera sus piernas se paralizaron… lagrimas se le formaron en sus ojos por el miedo, y cubrio con sus brazos su cara cuando vio al animal listo para atacarla…

El perro salto, mas nada sintió aunque un gemido se oyó… se destapo los ojos y vio a alguien delante suyo, y aunque le daba la espalda pudo observar que el perro había mordido a aquel sujeto… este sacudio furiosamente su brazo logrando que el sabueso lo soltara y se pusiera en guardia, el muchacho giro hacia ella levemente…

.- ¡dame ese palo!.- le hablo exaltadamente mientras le arrebataba de sus manos el madero y con ello golpeo al animal, que nuevamente quería morderlo, el perro aullo adolorido y emprendio velozmente el camino de regreso, el golpe que aquel tipo le había dado había sido fuerte y certero- ¿estas bien?.- nuevamente hablo, más calmado, el extraño… ella simplemente asintió pues aun temblaba de pavor- ¿estas segura?..- insistio

.- si… gracias- balbuceo

.- ya todo esta bien, no te preocupes- le puso su mano en su cabeza y le revolvio levemente los cabellos, es cuando ella noto algo…

.- estas sangrando- exclamo angustiada

.- Hn…- levanto su brazo a la altura de su cara y observo su herida- no es nada…- manifestó, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver lo mucho que le dolia…

.- déjame ver…- pidió tomandole del brazo, el otro gimio suavemente- lo siento…- se disculpo para de nuevo dirigir su atención a la laceración de su salvador, esta sangraba mucho… de un solo tiron deshizo su trenza y extrajo de sus morados cabellos su blanco listón, con ello procedio a vendarle el brazo lastimado- al menos dejara de sangrar…- expreso con una sonrisa

.- Hn… pues gracias…- se sonrojo levemente- dime… no eres de por acá ¿verdad?.- se animo a preguntar

.- no, soy de China… apenas ayer acabo de llegar- contesto sin borrar su animada mueca

.- lo supuse…- musito

.- quiero…- volvió a hablar captando la atención del chico mayor- quiero agradecerte por lo que has hecho… tenia mucho miedo…- confeso algo avergonzada

.- no tienes nada que agradecer- retomo una estoica pose

.- no es cierto… me salvaste- exclamo

.- no fue nada…- se encogió de hombros

.- y se que… es mucho abuso de mi parte, pero… ¿me podrias acompañar hasta mi casa?.- el otro levanto una ceja un tanto desconcertado

.- acaso nunca te enseñaron niña que no debes andar con desconocidos?.- le pregunto un tanto burlón

.- yo no soy una niña- se defendio- y la verdad… es que contigo me siento protegida…- volvió a sonrojarse, el muchacho frente a ella sonrió a medias…

.- ya ni que…- soltó sus brazos- indicame el camino…- la otra asintió con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba muy preocupada, tanto que ya había caminado de aquí para allá como cien veces… sus ojos continuamente vigilaban el teléfono y la puerta, y su cabeza le repetia una y otra vez el terrible error que había cometido al aceptar tal petición…

.- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?...- repetia en alta voz, y es que ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde y la china no había aparecido… su sorpresa fue grande cuando al llegar a su casa vio tanto a su hijo como a Kai sentados conversando, mas cuando había preguntado por la chiquilla su mundo comenzó a sacudirse…

Tanto el bicolor como su hijo habían salido en busca de la niña en cuanto les relato lo ocurrido y a ella solo le quedaba el esperar… volvió a dejarse caer en el sillón esperando que el teléfono sonara dándole alguna noticia de su hospedada, pero a diferencia de lo que aguardaba, fue de la puerta el timbre que oyó repiquetear…

Se puso de pie velozmente y se encamino a abrirla, se llevo tremendo alivio cuando vio a la oji-plomiza parada afuera de la entrada… se acerco a esta y le abrazo fuertemente…

.- me tenias preocupada…- le hablo en su oído

.- lo siento… me perdi- contesto ella

.- lo suponia…- volvió a susurrarle

.- ejhem… buenas tardes señora Reika- otra voz hizo que levantara su vista, sus ojos asombrados se posaron en su otro visitante

.- Bryan- lo nombro- ¿Qué te paso?.- exclamo angustiada cuando le vio el ropaje manchado de carmín

.- fue por mi culpa…- intervino la muchacha algo acongojada- por ayudarme, resulto lastimado- los ojos color miel de la mayor se posaron en los plomizos de esta para después posarse en el chico ruso con algo de incredulidad… aparto a la niña de su abrazo y se acerco al peli-lavanda…

.- muchas gracias…- e hizo una prolongada reverencia

.- no… no fue nada- se sintió un tanto apenado

.- vamos adentro…- le sonrió- deja que vea tu herida…- solicito y el oji-lavanda asintió

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El celular en su bolsillo sonaba insistentemente, lo saco y atendio de inmediato… los ojos dorados le miraban alertados a las expresiones que su chico fuese a adoptar, sonrió cuando vio al bicolor levemente sonreír…

.- ¿Y?...- le pregunto cuando este colgo

.- ya esta en tu casa…- contesto, el chino soltó un suspiro de alivio y juntos nuevamente regresaron a su vivienda…

.- ¡Mei!.- exclamo abriendo bruscamente la puerta de su casa e ingresando en la misma con rapidez- ¿estas bi… en?..- se detuvo en medio de su sala confundido- ¿Bryan?.- pregunto al divisar que tenian una visita- ¿Qué te paso?..- se alarmo al ver como su madre terminaba de vendar el brazo de su amigo

.- no es nada peque- le sonrió levemente para que no se preocupara, sin embargo el otro, a pesar de sus palabras, se mostro más angustiado- enserio…- agrego cuando vio al oriental acercarse hasta él para mirar atentamente lo que la señora le hacia…

.- ¿Qué sucedió Mei?.- desvio sus doradas orbes del vendaje para mirar a la niña que estaba sentada a lado del peli-lavanda

.- un perrote me ataco y él se puso en medio para defenderme… pero el perro le mordio en el brazo- relato con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas- él me salvo…- musito suavecito

.- Wow… vaya- exclamo mirando asombradamente al peli-lavanda

.- Tsk… que puedo decir, estoy acostumbrado a tratar con bestias…- arguyo

.- Bryan…- le llamo una voz bastante despectiva, los ojos lavandas se posaron en su locutor

.- hablando de bestias… ahí esta la más feroz de todas las especies: un Hiwatari- sonrió a medias a su querido primito

.- Hn…- rezongo cohibido por la presencia de la madre de su amigo, aunque por dentro le dirigió todos los insultos que se sabia…

.- ¡listo!..- exclamo la mayor levantándose del sofá- ahora iré a preparar algo para que coman… algo delicioso… ¿tu también te quedaras a cenar Kai?.- se dirigió al bicolor que aun rezongaba

.- Eh… si, gracias- contesto

.- ¿y tu Bryan te quedaras?.- pregunto el chino sentándose en el lugar que antes su mamá había ocupado

.- sabes que no puedo negarme a tu mamá- respondió sonriéndole, Rei le devolvio la sonrisa con mayor amplitud, hasta que sintió como el bicolor se sentaba de golpe a su lado captando su atención…

.- Kai… ¿estas enojado?.- pregunto el peli-azabache al notar la expresión en el rostro de este

.- net…- respondió el ruso mayor llamando la atención de los demás- no esta enojado… esta celoso ¿verdad primito?.- sonrió pedantemente

.- Kuznetzov… cállate- siseo furioso ¿Por qué tenia que aparecer su estimado primo en esos momentos, si casi todo el verano no lo había visto?...

.- Kuznetzov…- repito con suave voz la china- extraño nombre…- añadio

.- es ruso…- hablo la seria voz del aludido- mi nombre… Bryan Kuznetzov- la chiquilla se sonrojo al saber que la había escuchado…

.- eh… Watashi… Ningxia Mei, Yorokonde!.- se puso de pie para hacer una reverencia

.- el gusto es mío…- le sonrió haciendo que el rubor en mejillas de la muchachita aumentara, mas el sonido de su celular distrajo su atención… lo saco de su bolsillo y poniendose de pie se alejo un poco para poder hablar- ¡Privet!…-

.- _¡Bryan!... ¿Dónde estas?..-_ preguntaron por la línea

.- en casa del Kot… ¿sucede algo?.-

.- _y todavía lo preguntas… ¡tenias que estar aquí hace ya dos horas!.-_ su voz sonaba exaltada

.- ahhh… jejeje, lo había olvidado… Izvinite Pazhaluysta…- se disculpo

.- _Hn… ¿y que haces en casa del kot?.- _

.- tuve un pequeñisimo accidente-

.-_ ¿Chto proishodit?.- _se oyó preocupado

.- pues… me mordio un perro jejeje que estupidez ¿verdad?.- trato de minimizar la situación

.- _¡.¿Chto?.!.- _cuestiono incrédulo- _pero… ¿Cómo estas?.-_

.- a sebya horosho… no te preocupes- volvió a reir brevemente

.- ¿es Tala?.- la voz del pequeño gato desvió su atención asintiendo a su pregunta- ¿Por qué no le dices que venga?.-

.- pero… será conveniente… digo, tu mamá esta cocinando y pues…-

.- esta bien… yo le aviso que vendra Tala también- sonrió ampliamente

.- gracias peque- el chino asintió alejandose con dirección a la cocina, el ruso volvió a dirigir su atención al teléfono en sus manos- ¿oiste?...- le pregunto

.- _Da… ahora voy para allá…-_

.- Tsyeluyu…- colgo con una ligera sonrisa

Volvió al living donde la china aun se mantenía sentada en el mismo lugar y su querido primito en otro sillón en completo silencio, por la puerta lateral hacia su aparición el oriental oji-dorado con una sonrisa dirigida a él que sin evitarlo también le sonrió…

.- ¿Qué dijo Tala?.- curioseo plantandose frente suyo

.- ya esta en camino…- contesto

.- que bien… hace mucho que no lo veía…- exclamo contento- pero dime… ¿aun te duele?.- fijo su mirada al vendaje en brazo del ruso peli-lavanda

.- Tsk… ¿esto?... es una estupidez, están haciendo mucho escándalo por esta nimiedad…- sacudio su brazo delante de los ojos del chino quien le detuvo con sus manos…

.- no hagas eso… puedes lastimarte más…- examino el brazo ajeno, cuidando de que no se hubiese abierto ninguna herida… los ojos lavandas le contemplaron en silencio por unos segundos…

.- ¿en serio estas preocupado por mi?.- más que pregunta sus palabras sonaron como una afirmación, afirmación que Rei asevero…

.- ¿huh?... pero por supuesto- le miro con un deje de reproche por la pregunta- me preocupo por ti…-

.- Bolshoye spasibo, Rei- la sonrisa en labios del otro no se hizo esperar al oír su nombre y el agradecimiento de su sempai… sin embargo el sonido del timbre hizo que voltearan hacia la puerta…

.- ¡yo voy!.- prorrumpió la niña con un tono alegre mientras corria hacia la puerta, el chino sonrió y dirigió su atención a la sala donde, supuestamente, su koi se encontraba mas no lo hallo sentado, se extraño por el hecho…

.- se fue al baño- manifestó Bryan- Kai entro por aquella puerta…- aclaro su contestación

.- si… gracias- se sonrojo levemente por su falta de discreción

.- ehhh… buenas tardes- al otro lado de la puerta un pelirrojo se sentia extrañado al ver a una chica desconocida atendiendole en la puerta- ¿esta Rei?.- pregunto

.- si claro, pase…- se hizo a un lado para dejar ingresar al visitante

.- este… gracias- ingreso aun temeroso de haberse equivocado de lugar, mas apenas se adentro cuando lo diviso a él- ¡Bryan!... ¿estas bien?.- indago acercandose a este mientras auscultaba el brazo vendado

.- no es nada…- volvió a decir- ya dejen de hacer tanta batahola, de una vez-

.- agh… lo menos que puedes hacer, es agradecer que nos preocupemos por ti, ingrato- se cruzo de brazos ladeando su rostro…

.- Tala- le llamo una voz conocida, se giro al instante

.- ¡Kot!. ¿Cuánto tiempo?.- le sonrió afablemente alborotandole sus negruzcos cabellos, el asiático rio cortamente

.- se ve que no ha cambiado, sempai-

.- así es… sigue siendo el inmaduro de antes- intervino el oji-lavanda

.- nadie te pregunto- rebatió el taheño, haciendo que el oriental volviese a reir…

.- este… Rei- le llamo la chiquilla

.- dime Mei…- le dirigió su atención al igual que los dos rusos, cosa que sonrojo a la oriental

.- ¿y esa niña?.- no pudo ocultar por más tiempo su curiosidad

.- cierto, aun no les presento- manifestó el chino- Tala… ella es Ningxia Mei y Mei… el es Tala Ivanov amigo de Bryan- la muchachita hizo la genuflexión del saludo mientras el ruso solo hizo un ademán con su cabeza aun algo confundido…

.- es la media hermana del kot- explico Kuznetzov que ya sabia toda la historia relatada por boca de la misma chica- ¿acaso no notas el parecido?.-

.- algo… pero sus ojos y su pelo son de distintos colores…-

.- el pelo morado es de parte de mi papá- dilucido ella- por eso Rei también tiene reflejos morados en su cabello negro, y los ojos plomos son de parte de mi madre-

.- ohhh… ya veo- el taheño asintió observando más fijamente a ambos orientales

.- lo que faltaba… Ivanov- el nombrado volvió a girarse

.- ya se me hacia extraño no verte cerca del minino, Kai- sonrió burlonamente

.- cállate- volvió a exclamar mientras se dirigía a sentarse en uno de los sillones con aquel semblante de enojo

.- ¿y ese… de que esta enojado ahora?.- cuestiono dirigiéndose al grupo que se había formado

.- no esta enojado… esta celoso- volvió a explicar el oji-lavanda

.- Hn… y ahora que le hiciste Bryan?.- fruncio levemente su entrecejo

.- Tsk… no le hice nada, él es el que es un exagerado- abogo en su defensa

.- Hum… como si no te conociera- volvió a cruzarse de brazos, Kuznetzov estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando la voz de la señora dueña de casa se dejo oír invitandoles a pasar a la mesa…

Durante la cena, pudieron conversar y ponerse al tanto de lo que había ocurrido en la vida de aquellos dos rusos que de tiempo habían vuelto ver aunque la charla principal se centro en lo ocurrido por la tarde y el altercado con el perro, tachado de monstruo por Mei… los agradecimientos y halagos volvieron a escucharse por parte de los asiáticos aunque en mayor grado por las orientales femeninas, el peli-lavanda estaba que no cabía de vergüenza y el taheño aprovechaba cada momento para mofarse de este…

.- pero el es mi héroe…- había defendido la china

.- ¿Dónde escuche eso?...- hablo por segunda vez, en la noche, el bicolor e inmediatamente el chino se sonrojo tenuemente…

.- jajaja así que un héroe…- se burlo el pelirrojo- con la cara que tiene más parece un villano de historietas…- volvió a reírse

.- Hn…- rezongo

.- pero es verdad…- continuo la niña- se veía impresionante…- agrego sonrojandose por el comentario dicho

.- ya empiezas a agradarme niña- le guiño un ojo haciendo que la china se ruborizase aun más y se pusiera a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos…

.- bueno chicos… discúlpenme pero debo salir- interrumpió la amena charla la mayor

.- ¿vas a trabajar ma'?.- pregunto el peli-negro

.- así es… aunque solo lo haré por medio tiempo, así que para las seis de la mañana ya estare de vuelta- informo, tanto el chino como los presentes se despidieron de ella- están en su casa chicos… pueden quedarse hasta la hora que deseen- todos asintieron y la señora se marcho…

Decidieron pasarse a la sala para continuar su amena conversación, la china les relato acerca de su aldea, omitiendo claro su familia, y como había conocido a Rei, volviendo a omitir los problemas que vinieron después, y los rusos le contaron algunas cosas sobre la fria Rusia y la universidad a la que asistían…

.- Rei… ¿puedo usar tu baño?.- pregunto un tanto avergonzado el taheño

.- si, claro- contesto el chino indicandole la puerta a tomar, el ruso asintió agradeciendo y se encauzo a aquel lugar… pero cuando salio se topo con alguien que lo esperaba a un costado del mismo…

.- Kai… me asustaste- profirió llevandose una mano a su pecho- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?... o es que solo viniste a protegerme del monstruo del inodoro… pues te dire que no me lo encontre, pero si quieres puedes ir a buscarlo aunque te aconsejo que no entres todavía al baño- rio

.- Hn… no me hacen gracia tus bromas estúpidas- se paro frente suyo- aunque si puedes hacer algo por mi…- el oji-azul se mantuvo en silencio, en espera de que continuase- llevate a ese noviecito tuyo- pidió

.- ¿Por qué?.. ¿ya te colmo la paciencia?.- el otro solo bufo- ahhh ya veo… Bryan tenia razón… estas celoso- exclamo con una gran sonrisa

.- idiota… no digas estupideces- le gruño cerca de su rostro

.- ¿y entonces?..- se cruzo de brazos, para luego sonreír pícaramente- o es que… ¿acaso tenias planes con el kot para esta noche?..- Hiwatari se sonrojo de inmediato, bueno… no tenian planes pero algo podría surgir y él quería aprovechar cualquier momento a solas con su chico… sacudio su cabeza repentinamente para alejar aquellos pensamientos, cosa que hizo que Tala riera aun más…

.- ya cállate- volvió a pedir mientras se volteaba para retirarse del lugar, Ivanov le siguió de cerca mas cuando regresaron al living se quedaron estaticos ante la rara escena… pues el ruso peli-lavanda se hallaba sentado en el sofá más grande mientras la china estaba recostada sobre el regazo de este disfrutando de las suaves caricias en el cabello que le daba el mismo Kuznetzov, Hiwatari de inmediato desvio su rojiza mirada a su compañero avistando el estado de este- ¿ahora quien esta celoso?.- no espero contestación alguna y se fue en busca de su koi, hallandole en la cocina preparando café- así que… aquí estabas- se acerco hasta este y le rodeo con sus brazos por su cintura…

.- Kokojanai (aquí no)… nos pueden ver…- musito el oriental tratando de separarse pero el otro simplemente le sujeto con mayor pujanza- Kai…-

.- no te preocupes… tu hermana esta durmiendo en el regazo de Bryan y dudo que Tala los deje solos-

.- ¿que mi hermana que?.- se extraño

.- lo que oíste… así que calmate y déjame besarte- le pidió mientras lo giraba y tomaba entre sus labios la boca del otro, se asgo firmemente de su cintura y lo sentó, de un solo movimiento, sobre el mesón para continuar besandole… el chino, por su parte, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del bicolor y con sus piernas la cintura de este, gimiendo levemente por las manos del ruso que comenzaron a recorrerle la espalda y los glúteos…

.- ¡Agh!... ¿pueden creerlo?.- un golpe en la puerta de la cocina los hizo sobresaltar separandose de inmediato, el chino de un salto se puso de pie algo abochornado mientras que el ruso estaba furioso por la interrupción…

.- ¿Su… sucede algo malo?.- el asiático tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces antes de poder hablarle

.- ese imbecil que me mando a salir… por que haces mucha bulla, me dijo- contesto el pelirrojo

.- ehmm… creo que mejor voy a dejar a Mei a su habitación- hablo el oriental saliendo de la cocina y, al igual que sucedió anteriormente con los dos rusos, el también se quedo impresionado por la escena… y es que Bryan denotaba tanta ternura en sus acciones que le pareció un tanto irreconocible el peli-lavanda e incluso se sintió extraño por el acto… celoso, era la palabra exacta para su sentimiento en ese momento…

.- Rei…- el susurro de su nombre le despertó, era Kuznetzov quien le llamaba así que se acerco a este- ¿me podrias decir cual es la habitación de Mei?.-

"e incluso le llama por su nombre" pensó el chino…

.- si, claro… sigueme- le solicito, el ruso mayor cargo con sumo cuidado a la chiquilla entre sus brazos y subieron al segundo piso donde, en la habitación señalada por el oji-dorado, la deposito en la cama cubriendola con unas mantas- sempai Bryan…- le hablo una vez fuera de la recamara

.- dime…-

.- ¿Por qué?..- el otro no le entendio- ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio?... Tala esta muy molesto-

.- no le veo nada de malo… me cayo bien la chiquilla- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

.- yo… creo que a ella le gustaste- se reprendio por decir una cosa así…

.- que puedo decir… soy irresistible ¿o no?.- se detuvo en medio de las gradas haciendo que el oriental también se detuviera- ¿tu que opinas?.- se giro para quedar frente a este que andaba un peldaño detrás suyo

.- ¿Qué?.- dijo un tanto nervioso por la cercania

.- ¿tu también crees que soy irresistible?.- pregunto sonriéndole

.- este… yo, pues…- agacho su cabeza sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a aglutinarse en sus mejillas

.- respondeme…- le pidió a medida que con su mano tomaba la quijada del otro para que lo viese a los ojos- ¿Qué dices Rei?.- suavizo su tono de voz hasta el grado de hacerlo sonar ¿sensual?...

.- yo… pues…- continuo nervioso y aquella mirada penetrante no le ayudaba en nada- yo creo que si...- contesto al final…

.- ¡Jé, lo sabia!.- manifestó satisfecho por la respuesta, soltó al asiático y se giro para continuar su descenso por las escaleras, descenso que se vio truncado por un obstáculo de fiera rojiza mirada, los labios del ruso mayor se curvaron mostrándole una sonrisa despreocupada para luego abrirse paso y dirigirse nueva cuenta al pequeño living, ahora aquel par de rubíes se posaban en el chino…

.- Kai… yo…- ¿Qué podría decirle en una situación así?.- lo siento…- aunque la verdad no había hecho nada malo fue lo que su corazón le mando a decir, pues si no había hecho nada inapropiado a vista de los demás muy en el fondo se reprochaba y disculpaba por aquel extraño sentimiento que el ver a Bryan de ese modo habían despertado en su ser…

.- no debes disculparte…- le dijo subiendo los pocos peldaños que los separaban, se acerco al neko y lo abrazo- tu no has hecho nada malo…- le hablo en su oído, el chino de inmediato correspondió a su abrazo de firme manera…

.- Suki Da Yo… Honto Ni…- respondió de igual modo, Hiwatari sonrió ciñendo su agarre…

.- Ai Shiteiru Mo Rei…-

.- ¡Kai!.- la voz del pelirrojo llamandole hizo que ambos deshicieran su contacto- ¡Ah!. Ahí estas- se acerco a las gradas

.- ¿Qué quieres Ivanov?.- gruño enfadado pues ya era la segunda vez que les interrumpia

.- Bryan y yo ya nos vamos… ¿quieres que te llevemos?.- pregunto a lo que el bicolor movió negativamente su cabeza- no olviden que mañana tienen clases… nada de estarse desvelando ¿Eh?.- les sonrió de forma extraña, el chino agacho su cabeza avergonzado mientras que Hiwatari volvía a mirarle con esa chispa en sus ojos carmín

.- no digas gansadas idiota… que yo también me voy, pero en MI vehículo- abogo con mirada despectiva

.- si… como sea- le resto importancia a las reprensiones del bicolor- oye Rei…- le nombro y el oriental empino su rostro para encararle- puedes agradecer a tu madre de nuestra parte?.. todo estuvo delicioso- halago

.- si, claro- contesto aun algo abochornado

.- bueno entonces nos vamos…- anuncio despidiéndose con su mano

.- los acompaño hasta la puerta- bajo las ultimas escalinatas y se planto a lado del taheño quien agradeció por la cortesía…

En la pared, a lado de la puerta, el peli-lavanda aguardaba en esa pose tan característica de esos rusos, con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, a que Tala se apareciera… Kai dio un ligero gruñido que hizo a este abrir los ojos y enfrentarlos con los rojizos, sonrió levemente, mas la presencia de los demás hizo que controlara sus ganas de molestarlo…

.- vámonos…- le dijo el pelirrojo con un tono un poco seco y es que aun estaba algo molesto por lo ocurrido sin embargo Bryan ya había planeado la forma de condonarse con su noviecito, iba a ser una noche larga mas no se quejaba por ello…- adiós kot- se despidio con una sonrisa- no duerman tarde…- siguió en ese plan de avergonzar a ambos chiquillos…

.- adiós peque… nos estaremos viendo- le dijo el otro ruso mientras hacia el típico movimiento en su cabello negro

.- si claro- respondió con una enorme sonrisa acomodando sus desordenadas hebras…

Ambos rusos volvieron a despedirse y subieron al vehículo del oji-lavanda partiendo de inmediato… Rei suspiro aunque no sabia el motivo de ello, podría ser de cansancio, alivio, pereza, agobio, nerviosismo, tantas cosas!.. giro su mirada a su lateral y vio como el ruso bicolor aun mantenía su mirada perdida en la dirección por donde se habían marchado aquellos dos, volvió a suspirar…

.- ¿quieres que te preste teléfono, o… llamaras de tu celular para que vengan por ti?.- pregunto para atraer su atención

.- ¿Eh?.. no te molestes, llamare de mi celular- respondió

.- entremos…- le pidió y el otro asintió siguiendole, ambos se sentaron en el sillón- Kai…- empezó a decir el chino- sobre lo que paso hace poco…-

.- te dije que no es tu culpa… ese idiota de Bryan, algún día me las pagara- rezongo

.- pero… me siento mal por haber sentido celos de mi hermana para con él…- el bicolor se sobresalto ligeramente por la confesión oída no obstante lo oculto tras aquella postura imperturbable- aun no he podido superar el complejo del 'Chico impresionante'…- sonrió

.- ¿complejo del Chico impresionante?.- se animo a preguntar entreabriendo sus orbes

.- veras… desde que me acuerdo, he tenido cierta admiración por los chicos asombrosos e impresionantes, creo que ya te lo comente anteriormente- el otro asintió- y pues… hoy… Bryan me pareció fabuloso con lo que hizo que no pude evitar el sentirme algo celoso cuando vi como trataba a mi hermana… no es que me vaya a enamorar de él ni nada por el estilo- se apresuro a decir cuando vio la mueca en el rostro tatuado de su koi- pero… tampoco puedo evitar el tener esta clase de sentimientos ¿me entiendes?..-

.- no- respondió a secas- lo que entiendo es que te gusta mi primo, así de simple…-

.- no Kai… no es eso…- movió rápidamente su cabeza de un lado a otro- es que… como decirlo… soy fácil de impresionar, si eso…- volvió a sonreír, el ruso levanto una ceja confundido- hum… pues veras… esta clase de sentimientos son superficiales, así como vienen se van, pero es que me resulta a veces muy difícil de controlar… pero como te dije, son solo de momento nada más… en cambio… contigo, es diferente…- desvio su mirada al frente sonrojandose levemente

.- ¿Por qué es diferente?..- flexiono una de sus piernas en el sofá para poder quedar frente a su minino

.- Ah, pues…- empino su rostro pero en cuanto vio al bicolor tan cerca suyo volvió a virar su mirada a otro punto nervioso- por que yo te amo… cada día más, cada vez más… nunca dejas de asombrarme, con cada muestra de afecto que me das, con cada palabra tierna que me dices, con cada mirada franca, con cada caricia… me impresionas de verdad…-

.- ¿si?…- musito sensualmente mientras se subia completamente sobre el sofá y se acercaba como un animal salvaje a su presa- dime más… dime todo lo que sientes por mi…- le hablo en su oído haciendo que el oriental gimiera levemente y se pusiera aun más nervioso…

.- yo… te amo… desde siempre… y nadie jamás podra hacerme dudar de ello…- comenzó a respirar agitadamente cuando el ruso ya lo había atrapado en un abrazo y le besaba suavemente desde su oreja hasta su cuello y viceversa- y tu… Kai… ¿me amas?.-

.- más que a mi vida misma…- contesto volteandole para que pudiera besar su boca- te amo…- le reitero y entre suaves besos le hizo recostar en el mueble donde besos y caricias más desenfrenadas se suscitaron…

.- ¡Rei-niisan!...- desde arriba una voz les hizo detener, el chino inhalo varias veces aire antes de responder

.- ¡Di…dime Mei!.- grito aunque le resultaba un tanto difícil el hablar y el hecho de que Kai aun estuviese recostado encima suyo besandole el cuello lo hacia más difícil aun…

.- ¡me podrias subir un vaso de agua por favor!.- pidió

.- ¡Si!..- respondió- Kai, Kai…- le llamo más el otro seguia besandole con pasividad, el oriental puso sus manos sobre los hombros de este para detenerlo, el bicolor enfoco sus orbes rojizas en las doradas- ¿me darias paso?.- pidió

.- ¿a cambio de que?.- le miro sugestivamente

.- ¿huh?..- se estremeció- ¿Qué quisieras?.-

.- hum… todo de ti… pero para empezar un beso- los brazos de asiático le rodearon por el cuello para atraerlo a su cuerpo y besarlo con fogosidad, mas un insistente bocineo proveniente de la calle se dejo escuchar haciendo que cortaran con su nexo

.- ¿y eso?...- pregunto el chino- ¿ya llamaste a tu chofer?.- indago mas Hiwatari movió negativamente su cabeza- que raro…- en ese momento el celular del bicolor se dejo escuchar por la sala

.- hola- contesto de inmediato

.- _¿Dónde estas?.-_

.- Ivanov…- bisbiseo al reconocer la voz- no te importa- respondió

.- _ya veo… pues bueno creo que ya es hora que te regreses para tu casa… ya mande a tu automóvil por ti, en cualquier minuto estará allá..-_

.- ¿así que tu fuiste?.- gruño

.- _jajaja por tu tono ya debio haber llegado… pues que esperas… ¡regrésate a tu casa!.-_

.- estúpido, hijo de p…- le colgo antes de terminar su frase, se cubrio su cara con su mano para calmarse un poco, pues ya iban tres veces en esa noche que Tala le interrumpia en el momento menos oportuno… ya veria cuando se encontrase con él…

.- ya ni que…- hablo el chino que ya se había sentado en el sofá- nos vemos mañana en clases…- sonrió

.- si claro…- respondió ya más tranquilo, se puso de pie y Rei le acompaño hasta la puerta- nos vemos…- le dijo besandole los labios fugazmente, más antes de que se fuera Kon le retuvo del brazo, los ojos rojos le miraron curiosos…

Sin palabra alguna de por medio los brazos del oriental se cerraron en el cuerpo del soviético y su boca se prendo de la otra en un contacto más profundo, de inmediato fue correspondido aunque por dentro estaba algo sorprendido pues Rei era el que más cuidaba de que no los vieran y los fueran a descubrir, pero ahora… era él quien lo había besado en plena calle y aunque fuese tarde en la noche y posiblemente nadie fuese a verlos el mismo hecho ya era un gran avance… se sentia muy contento…

.- te cuidas… nos vemos mañana- le susurro en los labios antes de que rompieran completamente con su contacto…

.- si…- fue lo único que articulo a decir después de tan desconcertante acción, estaba feliz es cierto, pero algo extrañado… subió a su automóvil

.- ¡adiós koi!.- le grito cuando el vehículo comenzó a partir…

.- ¿esta bien joven Kai?.- pregunto el conductor avistandole por el retrovisor

.- Eh…- miro hacia la ventana cerrada y vio que estaba todo rojo- si, no es nada…- contesto reciamente tratando de bajarse el color… se hundio más en el asiento y sonrió… Rei decia que él era impresionante, sin embargo no se había fijado que la persona más impresionante y asombrosa era el mismo Rei Kon… pero ya habría oportunidad para que se lo hiciera saber… toda una vida por delante para hacerle comprender…

--xXx-- **F i N** --xXx--

TToTT Lo termine!... que alegría… aunque el final quedo chafa ¿no?. pero tengan en cuenta que voy a hacer una segunda parte donde continuara esta loca (y cursi) historia, y gracias a sus comentarios decidi que le cambiaria el nombre (pues como una ya me lo dijo: ya no tendra nada que ver con el manga original) ¿el titulo?. Hum… esta entre "Ima Mo Kitto" (aun ahora) y "Maji De Koishite" (amo todo de ti) de todas formas les avisare...

Bueno… este capitulo fue (extremadamente) largo, y la verdad es que a mediada que pensaba en un final más ideas me venian a la mente y de una cosa paso a otra y a otra (.) así que deje varias cabos sueltos que en la segunda parte aclarare…

Ya weno… no les canso más con esta palabrería de parte mía, porque imagino que se tomaron un buen tiempo para leer todo este capitulo… así que…

**..:..C-you..:..**

­Muchas gracias a todas las que en este tiempo me tuvieron una paciencia única y se tomaron la molestia de dejarme reviews… ¡GRACIAS POR AGUANTARME!. **UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS A:**

**--Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari  
****--Serenity chan  
--****Claudel Kurayami  
--****Shiroi Tsuki  
--****Nicolaieva Dimitri  
--****Nadryl  
--****Kakira Tsukikawa  
--****Kira H. I. J. O. H. de F.  
--****Ginny -Flor de Cerezo-  
--****Maia Hayashibara  
--****Izumii-kun  
--****Womenvenus  
--****Susaku-sama  
--****Princess kushinada  
--Ashayan Anik  
--****Kamui capri  
--Koret Sirsep Leite  
--****Zhena HiK  
--****KaT Ivanov  
--****Anis  
--Lucy Kusnetzov  
--****Charo Nakano  
--H.Fanel.K  
--Auras Hayumi  
--****PPBKAI  
--****Lacrimosa Illuminati  
--****Y a todas aquellas que siguieron en silencio mi fic…**

«¸.·´¯·.¤ **M e R r Y X – M a S & H a P p Y N e W Y e A r **¤.·´¯·.¸»

(.¡Nos leemos al año que viene!.)


End file.
